


Boy on fire

by TpringMorzz



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 120,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpringMorzz/pseuds/TpringMorzz
Summary: Secuela de Turtle Hunger Games. Leonardo ha ganado los Juegos del Hambre, pero sin esperarlo se ha convertido en el blanco del Capitolio y de Los Rebeldes al mismo tiempo; ¿Podrá vivir en paz ahora que todos quieren algo de él?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los juegos del hambre, Teenage mutant ninja turtles, personajes, situaciones y demás no son de mi propiedad, sino de sus respectivos autores; Suzanne Collins, Peter Laird y Kevin Eatsman.
> 
> Gracias a mi beta Haoyoh Asakura, sin ella este fic no sería posible.
> 
> \-------
> 
> No les pertenezco
> 
> No soy una pieza de sus juegos
> 
> No pueden controlarme
> 
> Ellos serán los únicos culpables
> 
> No voy a fracasar
> 
> No me daré por vencido en esta pelea
> 
> No voy a darles nada…
> 
> Nada… nada…
> 
> Girl on Fire by Arshad

Capítulo I seis meses después 

El cielo estaba totalmente oscuro, no había luna y todo a su alrededor parecía envuelto en una penumbra insondable si no se poseían gafas de visión nocturna.

¡Las gafas! Se hallaban en su mochila, pero no podía detenerse a buscarlas, si lo hacía lo alcanzarían y ese sería su fin; siguió corriendo, dando traspiés entre los árboles y las rocas, los matorrales y las raíces salidas; todo aquello sólo podía saberlo por el tacto y los tropezones.

Tenía un pie lastimado por haber tropezado con una de esas raíces y el resto del cuerpo parecía pesarle demasiado. Un grito se escuchó y luego el sonido del cañón repercutiendo por todo el lugar, ahogándolo todo con su sonido, casi haciendo retumbar la tierra y su cuerpo, al tiempo que el corazón pugnaba por escapársele por la garganta.

"¡Uno más!" pensaba. "¡Uno más...! ¡Vendrán por mí!"

Y aquel pensamiento daba alas a sus pies a pesar de todo, haciendo que aumentara la velocidad; ¿Hasta dónde pretendía llegar? ¿Había algún lugar a dónde refugiarse? Ni idea, sólo sabía que no podía quedarse quieto, no podía ni quería quedarse de pie en medio de la nada, envuelto en las sombras... las sombras que deberían ser sus amigas cómo solía decir su padre y que en ese momento sólo se le presentaban como una amenaza más a su vida.

El himno de Panem resonó, en el cielo aparecía una nebulosa imagen plateada que no pudo reconocer.

¿Quién era? ¿Quién había sido ahora? ¿El tres, el seis, el nueve? ¿Quién?

Dio un paso más y otro ruido llamó su atención, un ruido de ramas que se movían y varas secas que se rompían bajo los pies de alguien; alarmado continuó su carrera, esta vez más frenética, más desesperada.

¡Bam! De golpe alguien le caía encima y trataba de matarlo con uñas que parecían cuchillas, directas a su cuello; logró golpear, quitándose a ese alguien de encima y escurriéndose en el piso pese al dolor del tobillo; las botas antiderrapantes le ayudaban a no resbalar en la huida.

Sonó el cañón de nuevo, una y otra y otra vez; el himno de Panem se dejaba oír por toda la arena y otras imágenes borrosas aparecían en lo alto del cielo, anunciando...

Siguió corriendo, ¡No quería estar ahí! Ansiaba salir a como diera lugar y no hallaba la salida; escuchó más ruidos, pasos que venían detrás de él a toda velocidad; Volteó a ver, pero la penumbra seguía impidiéndole saber qué era lo que le seguía... ¡Si tan sólo hubiera un poco de luz!

Y pronto obtuvo algo de luz; a lo lejos se alzaba la enorme cornucopia dorada, brillante a pesar de no haber luna; corrió, era difícil por el dolor, pero corrió, más y más, sintiendo que si llegaba a ella estaría a salvo.

Sin embargo, algo se enredó en sus tobillos, haciéndole caer aparatosamente al piso; como se hallaba cerca de la cornucopia, la extraña luz que el oro irradiaba le permitía percibir algo de lo que tenía detrás suyo; miró al suelo y vio que aquello que le sujetaba los pies eran los tentáculos de la bestia del cenagal.

Pronto de entre los arbustos emergieron sus perseguidores; Liberia, la pantera del distrito dos, con el hacha en la nuca y los ojos perdidos; Dominus, su compañero, con la flecha en la frente y la cara cubierta de sangre.

Asustado luchó por zafarse de los tentáculos y seguir corriendo, pero no lo conseguía; cuando se giró hacia el frente pudo ver a Tyrene, arrastrándose hacia él, pues las piernas no le respondían gracias al cuchillo que se hallaba aún enterrado en el centro de su columna vertebral.

Luego aparecieron Ace y Sasha, cubiertos de sangre, ella con un hueco en el estómago, provocado por la cuchilla, él sin una mano y con el pecho atravesado por aquella línea, fina y profunda, provocada por la espada.

Avanzaban hacia él con el semblante rabioso, furioso, dispuestos a desquitarse por lo que les había hecho.

Leonardo se hallaba al límite.

Tras ellos aparecieron Usagi, con el cuello y el resto de la ropa cubierto de sangre y pus verde, con enormes protuberancias en distintas partes del cuerpo; Belle iba detrás suyo, con los miembros destrozados, como una muñeca que hubiese caído bajo las ruedas de un tren.

-No... Por favor... aléjense...- Murmuraba el chico al borde del paroxismo. Logró zafar sus pies de los tentáculos y levantarse de nuevo, pero en cuanto pudo hacerlo alguien le caía encima, frente a frente; el olor a ácido, carne y pelo quemado inundaba su nariz en un segundo.

Mientras que los ojos desorbitados y vacíos de Finch le miraban directamente a los suyos y en su oído se escuchaba el último aliento de la comadreja.

Lanzando un grito, Leonardo se incorporó de golpe; agitado y con el corazón desbocado, sintió que debajo de sus manos no había césped ni tierra, sino el blando y suave colchón de la cama.

Miró rápidamente a su alrededor; no estaba en el bosque, no estaba en la arena, se encontraba en su habitación, en la Aldea de los Vencedores; aquel cuarto con sus paredes de madera pintadas de amarillo pálido, sus finos muebles de caoba y la agradable y suave alfombra que cubría el piso de pared a pared.

El chico se pasó la mano por la cara, agitado y angustiado, luego se tapó la boca con horror; esperaba que nadie lo hubiera escuchado gritar, pero sabía que eso sería imposible. Miró el reloj sobre su mesa de noche, eran las cuatro de la mañana.

Se levantó de la cama y entró al baño, abrió el grifo y se remojó la cara un par de veces. Se miró al espejo, con las gotas del frío líquido aun escurriendo por su rostro y su mentón.

"Ya no eres un tributo, Leo..." Le decía aquella vocecita, parecida a la de Rafa, que resonaba en su cabeza.

-No, eres un vencedor... y eso puede que sea peor.-Se replicó a sí mismo y a la vocecilla en un susurro, mirándose todavía al espejo.

Suspiró; había estado teniendo esas pesadillas desde que había llegado del Capitolio, y cada vez se tornaban peor.

Se veía de nuevo encerrado en la arena; los muertos le visitaban en sueños y trataban de matarlo, de llevarle con ellos, de vengarse por lo que les había hecho, eran terribles pesadillas difíciles de soportar...

...aunque no eran del único tipo, también las había dónde, durante la cosecha, llamaban a Mickey para ser tributo, y él, por más que gritaba su ofrecimiento, no era escuchado, como si fuera invisible o no existiera, por lo que nadie podía verlo con la mano en alto, nadie podía escuchar sus reiterados gritos de ofrecimiento cómo voluntario y por más que se interponía, no podía detener a Mickey que avanzaba por la plaza, rodeado de agentes, escoltado hacia el escenario donde le esperaba Effie; o en otras ocasiones, Donny, que sí era escuchado en el acto cuando se ofrecía por su hermanito, era quien debía perderse en el interior del edificio de justicia acompañado de la estrafalaria mujer y de Haymitch; luego, le tocaba verlos en la arena, vestidos con las ropas de tributo, debiendo enfrentarse a los horrores que había vivido él.

... pero los peores eran cuando veía al presidente Saki, torturando a sus hermanos, cobrándose con ellos por lo que, él consideraba, la falta de su hermano mayor.

Sí, su falta; desafiar al gobierno de Panem ganando los juegos bajo sus propios términos al haber perdonado la vida de Belle, dejando en evidencia la crueldad del gobierno y los juegos ante toda la gente... desafiando al gobierno, desafiando al presidente.

Y este lo odiaba a muerte, eso se lo había dejado muy claro la primera y última vez que se habían visto frente a frente; cuando le dedicaba aquellas miradas cargadas de aquel sentimiento, aquellas miradas de amenaza.

Negó con la cabeza, como si esperara que así se pudiera eliminar por completo todas aquellas preocupaciones. Quería retomar la "normalidad" en su vida, suponiendo que aquello fuera posible con los cambios tan grandes que se habían dado en ella; pero quería intentarlo, gozar de aquel momento, de estar de vuelta con su familia, y más ahora que las largas celebraciones por su victoria habían terminado en el distrito doce.

Fueron semanas de ceremonias, eventos, banquetes para la gente importante del distrito (que no era mucha) y fiestas con comida gratis para todos, a lo que se sumaba la visita de grandes artistas y entretenimiento venido directo del Capitolio, más el inicio del "Día del paquete" una celebración en la cual, durante doce días, cada familia del distrito recibiría un paquete con comida variada; en las casas los adultos llevaban los paquetes grandes con cereales, aceites, latas de conservas, carne y otras cosas de las que no solían disfrutar a menudo; los niños recibían paquetes pequeños con caramelos, compotas dulces, tartas y otras golosinas; una vez al mes por todo un año se repetiría este suceso, algo que a Leo realmente le agradaba mucho y le hacía sentir feliz.

Sin embargo, durante todo ese proceso, Leonardo se vio obligado a presidir junto con el alcalde aquellas festividades, de hablar a las cámaras, de ir a dónde quiera rodeado de aquella parvada de periodistas que ya se le estaban haciendo amargamente habituales. Cuando por fin se fueron y pudo recuperar algo de su privacidad, fue un gran respiro para él; aunque estos se retiraron con la promesa de "nos veremos durante la gira", algo que de sólo pensarlo le parecía insoportable.

Sobre todo porque esta no tardaría en darse.

Se escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta, Leo se sobresaltó y miró hacia ella.

-Adelante...

La puerta se abrió, Donny asomó el rostro.

-Leo... ¿Estás bien?

-Sí... sí, claro, Donny...-Replicó con extrañeza.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Te oí gritar.

Al escucharlo, Leo se quedó callado. Bajó la mirada brevemente.

-¿Qué te pasa? Puedes decírmelo.-Pidió el muchacho con voz serena, tranquila. Leonardo le miró de nuevo y esbozó una sonrisa.

-No fue nada.- Negó con la cabeza.-Vuelve a la cama.

Donny se cruzó de brazos y le miró fijamente.

-En verdad, Leo, puedes decírmelo, yo...

-Donny, no pasa nada; vuelve a dormir, ¿quieres? Por lo menos la hora que falta..-Dijo, tomándole suavemente de los hombros.

-¿Todo está bien?- Mickey, se asomó por la puerta, seguido de Abril y su madre; Leo y Donny los miraron y aquello hizo que el mayor se sintiera peor; lo que menos quería era preocuparlos y ahora los tenía ahí, en su cuarto en la madrugada, preguntándole si se encontraba bien. Suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Sí, Mickey, no es nada... rodé y caí de la cama, eso es todo.-Dijo Leo. Donny se giró y lo miró de manera casi acusadora; era obvio que él no se tragaba ese cuento y no creía que Miguel Ángel fuera tan inocente como para creérselo.

Mickey miró a su hermano mayor después de tallarse los ojos por el sueño; arqueó una ceja.

-Sabía que no ibas a poder dormir sin mí.- Replicó el niño, negando con la cabeza; como en la vieja casa todos solían dormir juntos, solía extrañar eso por mucho que le gustara su habitación propia.-¡Pero no te preocupes, puedo quedarme contigo para agarrarte cuando te ruedes otra vez!- Sugirió, con emoción.

Leo dio un breve respingo y luego rió suavemente.

-No, Mickey, no es necesario; Creo que debo aprender a dormir sin caerme, yo solito, ¿no lo crees?

-Pero en lo que lo haces... no me molesta quedarme contigo.

Leo negó con la cabeza y le acarició la de su hermanito.

-Gracias, pero estaré bien.

-¿Seguro?- Preguntó esta vez Abril, su madre miraba al muchacho con preocupación.

-Seguro. Mejor vuelvan a la cama, recuerden que a las cinco salimos para el bosque.

Una queja salió de labios de Mickey y Abril, al tiempo que, arrastrando los pies, salían del cuarto de Leo. Desde que los reporteros se habían ido del distrito doce, Leonardo había retomado los entrenamientos de la familia (con Abril incluida), por lo que les hacía levantarse a las cinco de la mañana para ir al bosque y pasar dos horas de arduos ejercicios.

-Tú también necesitas dormir.- Le dijo Donny, antes de retirarse.

-Lo haré. Vuelve a la cama.- Le sonrió dulcemente.

Donny, algo derrotado, abandonó la habitación, siguiendo a los demás.

Al quedarse solo, Leo cerró la puerta y miró a la cama... le sería imposible conciliar el sueño de nuevo, por lo que no le vio caso ni siquiera a intentarlo. Hizo la cama y se dio un baño de agua fría; tras salir y secarse, abrió la puerta de su armario.

Este se hallaba repleto, pues Cinna no le había dejado ir del Capitolio sin llevar todo un surtido guardarropa variado, creado por él; una completa colección de las cuatro estaciones con ropa adecuada para cada una de ellas. Al chico le encantaba el trabajo de Cinna, de eso no quedaba duda, pero le era difícil para él usarlo en su vida diaria ya que le hacían resaltar demasiado, pues hasta la prenda más sencilla denotaba la calidad del trabajo de su estilista; una simple camisa sin mangas o un pantalón sencillo se destacaba por lo fino de la tela, el perfecto corte o la delicada confección con la que había sido hecho; por lo que, a pesar de que Leonardo no se esmerara mucho en su vestimenta, no dejaba de ser uno de los chicos mejor vestidos del distrito doce.

En uno de los extremos de su armario tenía la ropa vieja que usaba al vivir en la veta y que Magda le había pedido no volviera a usar, pues ella consideraba que el estatus de Leo había cambiado y lo más adecuado era cuidar de su apariencia (por lo que consideraba acertado el que Cinna le hubiese enviado con tanta ropa), Leo había querido discutir al respecto, pero la mujer no parecía dispuesta a que el chico le cambiara de opinión, por lo que Leonardo tuvo que conformarse con sólo usarla para los entrenamientos, pues si en algo sí concilió la mujer fue en que no sería conveniente usar las hermosas creaciones de Cinna para corretear en el bosque. Lo mismo ocurría con Donny, Mickey y Abril; como Leonardo le había comprado un nuevo guardarropa a toda la familia, Magda aplicaba la misma regla para todos.

Leo se puso uno de sus viejos pantalones de gabardina y una camisa sencilla, las botas que solía usar para cazar y una gastada chaqueta de piel que había pertenecido a Rafael, la cual era su favorita y usaba durante las cacerías, aunque siempre se la dejaba a cualquiera de sus hermanos que la necesitara o quisiera usarla; aunque desde la ausencia de Rafa, Leo la conservaba y la usaba, pues le hacía sentir que la tozuda y terca tortuga continuaba a su lado; aquella chaqueta era el tesoro más preciado de Rafael, quien había dicho en su tiempo que la había obtenido en un trueque en el quemador; posteriormente Leo se enteró de que la había ganado en una partida de póker contra Haymitch, y aunque no le hacía mucha gracia el juego, no podía evitar sonreír al recordarlo y pensar en la osadía de su hermano, en la forma en la que solía hacer lo que le venía en gana y cómo por lo regular, su habilidad y la buena fortuna solían siempre beneficiarlo.

... bueno, no siempre.

Tomó una mochila en la que había guardado algunas cosas que deseaba llevar a sus amigos; salió de la habitación y bajó a la sala; pronto detrás de él aparecieron Donny, Mickey y Abril, todos también vestidos con sus ropas viejas y, pese a que los últimos dos parecían algo adormilados, se hallaban listos para emprender el viaje. Los cuatro salieron de la casa, atravesaron los largos jardines de la Aldea de los Vencedores, el distrito, la veta y llegaron al extremo de la reja electrificada, en el punto dónde Leo sabía que la energía se cortaba; tras levantarla para permitir el paso de sus hermanos, él también salió con ellos al bosque.

Fueron hasta el árbol hueco; Leo sacó los dos arcos (pues aunque se hubiese sentido reticente al respecto, debían usar también el de Rafael) y las armas, pues no sólo tenía ahí sus espadas de madera y los sais de su hermano, sino que también había llevado ahí, en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, el bo de Donatello, los nunchakos de Mickey y una katana que hizo para Abril; armados con todo eso, caminaron a lo más profundo del bosque, junto a un viejo sauce cerca del lago.

Dando inicio a la tortura.

¿Y por qué tortura? Sencillo, porque Leonardo se había convertido en un maestro muy estricto. Si bien, antes de la cosecha en dónde fuera llevado como tributo, solía ser rígido y constante con los entrenamientos, ahora que había vuelto como un Vencedor, ahora que sabía cómo se las gastaba el Capitolio dentro de una arena, se había vuelto aún más exigente en las prácticas. Los ejercicios de acondicionamiento físico, de resistencia y agilidad eran extenuantes y casi rallaban en la extralimitación; les hacía correr llevando cosas pesadas en la espalda y saltar con ellas a los árboles, o escalar algunas colinas escarpadas, o les imponía una carrera, en la cual debían de recorrer varios metros cargando con aquel peso y llegar a cierta meta compitiendo contra él, y si no llegaban al mismo tiempo o incluso antes de que él lo hiciera, les imponía el doble de los ejercicios al día siguiente.

A eso había que añadirle las prácticas de las técnicas ninja, tanto en individual como en combate de parejas con o sin arma, y peor aún era cuando en lugar de combate de parejas era una lucha campal o todos contra uno (un día era contra Donny, otro contra Mickey, otro contra Abril e incluso otro contra el mismo Leonardo), y si bien los chicos al principio de la pelea podían sobrellevarlo bien, a la larga el número y los ataques constantes les abrumaba y terminaban en el piso apabullados por el montón, lo cual a Leo, en lugar de hacerle reír como solía pasar con Abril y Mickey que acababan muertos de risa debajo de los demás, le parecía preocupante.

-Hay que mejorar eso...- Murmuró mientras Donny ayudaba a ponerse de pie a la pelirroja, de quien había sido el turno aquella mañana; aquellos entrenamientos eran complicados para la joven, que no tenía los mismos años de preparación que sus amigos, pero había que admitir que pese a todo, lo sacaba adelante satisfactoriamente y nunca se quejaba, a pesar de que acababa muerta de cansancio al final del día.

-Me duele todo...- Dijo Abril, entre risas, sobándose la cadera.

-¿Ya acabamos?- Mickey, sentado en el césped, miraba a su hermano mayor, esperando misericordia.

-Aún no.

Los tres bajaron los hombros, derrotados, mientras Leo tomaba los arcos.

-Ay, no...-Soltó Mickey, quien consideraba que la arquería no era su fuerte.

-Ay, sí.- Replicó Leo, mirándolo de reojo.- Aún tienes mucho que trabajar con tu puntería.

-Bueno... la última vez sí le atiné al blanco.- Recordó, sonriente y con cierto orgullo.

-Era un árbol de casi un metro de ancho, Mickey, habría sido el colmo si no le hubieras dado.- Le reprendió Donny.

-Además, eso era sólo para que se acostumbraran al arma.- Dijo Leo, montando una flecha en el arco, girando hacia los árboles cercanos y disparando; en ese momento se escuchó que cayó algo entre los arbustos; el muchacho se dirigió a ellos, tomando lo que fuera a lo que le había tirado y regresó con los chicos.-Esto es lo que tienen que lograr.

Les mostró lo que traía en la mano, una ardilla cuyo ojo derecho estaba atravesado por la flecha de Leonardo. Los otros tres la miraban con una mezcla de asombro y horror, pues si bien no era la primera vez que veían una ardilla muerta de esa forma (pues cuando no había buena caza, Leo llegaba con algunas como única presa), no era lo mismo verlas amontonadas en un saco que tenerlas enfrente con todo y flecha, colgando frente a sus ojos.

-Pobrecita...- Susurró Mickey sin dejar de mirar al animal. Leo prefirió hacer caso omiso del comentario; entendía a su hermano a la perfección; pero para lo que los estaba preparando no cabían aquellas consideraciones.

Podían costarles la vida y eso lo sabía muy bien.

Guardó la ardilla muerta en un saco de gamuza y dio inicio a las prácticas de arquería, llevándolos de cacería por las inmediaciones, marcándoles algunos animales como blancos a los cuales debían darles en pleno movimiento; había que admitir que aunque no lograban dar en los puntos exactos que Leo deseaba (corazón, frente, ojos, garganta), los chicos lograban su objetivo y derribaban a la presa, incluso Abril había conseguido matar a otra ardilla, aunque le había dado en el pecho dejando poco beneficio de su carne si su intención hubiese sido comerla, pero eso no le quitaba la felicidad que sentía de haber logrado por lo menos, dar en uno de los blancos.

Mickey, arco en mano, avanzaba detrás de algo que, había escuchado, se movía por los matorrales; no era una presa marcada por su hermano, pero recién había logrado dar en un blanco y se sentía listo para traer algo por su propia cuenta. Alcanzó a la criatura perseguida, saltándole de detrás de un árbol y deteniéndose por completo...

...al ver que se trataba de un blanco y gordo conejo.

-¡Shu! ¡Shu!- El niño espantaba al conejo para alejarlo del lugar; no quería que su hermano lo viera y menos que se diera cuenta de que lo había estado siguiendo con la intención de matarlo.

-¡Mickey! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Ya debemos irnos!- Gritaba Donny, acercándose a dónde él estaba.

-Eh... sí, ya voy... ¡vete!-Dio una patada en el piso y el conejo salió corriendo, internándose entre los árboles.

Y fue justo a tiempo, pues en ese momento Donny aparecía junto a él, seguido de Leo y Abril.

-¿Qué hacías?- Preguntó Donatello, al ver al menor tan nervioso.

-¿Yo? Eh... nada, sólo trataba de darle... ¡de darle a eso!- Señaló a lo alto de un árbol, en una de las ramas se encontraba una hermosa ave de color azul. Los tres chicos la miraban asombrados.

-Es hermosa... ¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a pensar en matarla?- Le riñó Abril a Mickey, dándole un zape.

-¡Auch! Bueno, no iba a darle de todos modos.

-Es un sinsajo.- Dijo Donny, quien a diferencia de sus hermanos, sus conocimientos de botánica iban más allá de "este animal se come y este no"; su comentario llamó la atención de todos.

-¿Un sinsajo? Nunca había visto uno...- Murmuró Abril.

-Sí, es como el de la insignia de Leo.- Agregó Donny. Leonardo le miró, con extrañeza.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, la insignia que te dieron los del Quemador, es un sinsajo; sabía que no lo habías notado siquiera.

-No, no tenía idea...-Replicó Leo, volviendo a ver el ave. Está entonó una suave y corta melodía que hizo que los cuatro sonrieran, fascinados; luego emprendió el vuelo.

-¡Es bellísima!- Susurró Abril, encantada, mirando al pájaro alejarse de ellos.

-Bien, debemos irnos, pronto será la hora de entrar a la escuela.-Les recordó Leonardo. Abril y Mickey se quejaron al unísono.

-Me estaba divirtiendo... a pesar de todo, ¡Auch!

-Qué envidia, Leo, tú no tienes que ir.

-Sí, Mickey, no sabes que divertido es no tener nada qué hacer.-Replicó este con sarcasmo; pues como Vencedor no podía ir a la escuela, ya que según no era necesario que estudiara (por no decir que le retiraron la matrícula) o trabajara; ahora su deber sería fungir como mentor en los siguientes juegos del hambre.

-Bueno, podrías dedicarte a tu talento.-Intervino Abril.-Ya encontraste uno, ¿verdad?

Su talento... Leo hizo un gesto de frustración. Todos los vencedores debían tener uno, algo de lo que hablar cuando los entrevistaran. Algunos cantaban, otros esculpían, los había que sabían bailar de formas inimaginables, Pero él...

-No... Aún no.- Replicó apenado.

-Pero si tienes muchos talentos.- Interrumpió Mickey de repente.-Siempre te encargaste de remendar nuestra ropa, eres bueno cosiendo...

-Podrías aceptar la propuesta de Cinna.- Dijo Abril de manera cantarina, mirándolo con una sonrisita pícara. Cinna, quien cómo había prometido, solía llamar a Leo muy a menudo al teléfono de la casa (y pasar varias horas hablando con él), le había sugerido dedicarse al diseño de modas, incluso se ofreció a ser su tutor.

Leo dio un respingo, algo sonrojado como siempre le ocurría cuando el nombre de su estilista salía a relucir de labios de Abril de aquel modo. Le miró cómo si fuera a darle un zape, y se lo habría dado... si Donny no estuviera en medio.

-No podría... una cosa es remendar ropa, otra es crear las cosas que él hace... no tengo el ingenio de Cinna, ni su paciencia, ni su habilidad, no podría cortar o coser las cosas cómo él lo hace... ¿Han visto la forma en que están bordados los puños del abrigo blanco?-Dijo, refiriéndose a una de sus tantas prendas, una que por cierto, había despertado el interés de Abril por su suave y abrigadora tela y el hermoso estilo que tenía.-¡Está hecho totalmente a mano!

-¡Lo sé!- chilló Abril, recordando dicha prenda. Leo había pretendido compartir parte de su guardarropa con ellos, pero Magda se había opuesto; decía que la ropa que el muchacho les había comprado era suficiente y que el chico no debía descompletar en lo absoluto la colección de Cinna; así que lo más que podía hacer con ella era prestar algunas de las prendas; Abril se había probado el abrigo una vez y había quedado fascinada con la forma en la que este le hacía lucir.

-Sí, Leo, Cinna es grandioso.- Añadió Donny, mirándolo también de manera pícara. Era obvio para él que la ropa de Cinna lograba que incluso aquellos que no tuvieran interés en las modas, como él, Leo y Mickey, prestaran atención y sintieran admiración por sus creaciones; pero también intuía que el interés de su hermano podía deberse a algo más personal.- Pero si hubieras aceptado habrías podido verlo más a menudo.

Leo se quedó pensativo; en eso Donny tenía razón. Se giró a ver a los chicos y los tres le miraban aguantándose la risa. Leo se puso serio, sin perder el sonrojo y volvió a mirar al frente.

-Aun así, eso no es lo mío.-Murmuró enfurruñado; los otros comenzaron a soltar unas risitas.

-Bueno, podrías cantar.- Retomó Mickey el tema de los talentos.- Siempre me cantabas cuando había tormenta, o las vísperas de... tú sabes...- Dijo, refiriéndose a las cosechas.- ¡Tienes una voz hermosa, te iría muy bien!

-Es cierto.

-Sí, es verdad.

-¡No, no, jamás podría hacer algo así!-Replicó asustado de sólo imaginarse frente a toda esa gente, con un micrófono en las manos, listo para cantar cualquier cosa. Sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia, como si intentará que aquella horrible imagen saliera volando.

-Pues tendrás que encontrar algo pronto, cuando se acerque la "Gira de la Victoria" te preguntaran por tu talento.

-Lo sé.- Murmuró frustrado.-Algo se me ocurrirá.

Llevando las piezas de cacería en un saco, dejaron las armas en el árbol hueco; después llegaron a la barda; Leo sostuvo el alambre mientras los otros pasaban del otro lado, luego entró con ellos al distrito doce.

-Adelántense.

-¿No irás con nosotros?- Preguntó Donny, al ver que su hermano tomaba otro camino.

-¿No vas a desayunar?

-Sí, bueno... iré al quemador, esto le servirá a Sae.- Levantó un poco el saco con las presas.- quizá desayune con ella.

Abril hizo un gesto, había oído que Sae "la grasienta" hacía los guisos más estrafalarios y asquerosos que se podía imaginar, no los había probado nunca, pero no le hacía falta ni lo deseaba; no comprendía como Leo podía preferir ir a desayunar con ella siendo que su madre estaría esperándolos con algo bueno y recién hecho. Mickey sonrió anhelante; él siempre había querido ir al Quemador, pero Leo no se lo permitía, lo cual al pequeño le parecía completamente injusto siendo que él no dejaba de ir ahí; y Donny sólo se limitó a sonreír; pese a su renuencia inicial sobre el Quemador y el hecho de que no le hacía gracia que Rafa se paseara por ahí cuando niños, Leo terminó siendo justamente uno más en aquella comunidad clandestina; todas esas personas eran sus amigos y era obvio que, pese a no necesitar hacer ahora los trueques y negocios que hacía antes, su hermano no dejaría de visitarlos, con la bolsa llena de monedas y regalos para repartirles, como acostumbraba hacer ahora que podía.

Después de despedirse, Donny, Mickey y Abril tomaron el camino por la veta, con rumbo a la Aldea de los Vencedores; Leo, cuando los perdió de vista, tomó el camino al Quemador.

No tardó en llegar a aquel viejo almacén de carbón que ahora era el mercado negro del distrito doce. Tan sólo entrar, muchos de los más cercanos a la puerta le sonrieron y saludaron con gusto, a lo que Leo correspondió sonriente, comenzando a repartir aquellas cosas que llevaba en su mochila; comprando baratijas a precios exorbitantes pues sabía que algunos de sus amigos no aceptarían el dinero así porque sí, aunque sí le aceptaban algunos regalos en especie, como café, hilos y productos básicos que incluso a ellos les era difícil conseguir.

Tras pasearse por todo el Quemador fue con Ripper, la mujer que tras quedar viuda por un accidente en la mina, había logrado salir adelante haciendo y vendiendo licor blanco; compró unas botellas para Haymitch y luego fue por fin con Sae.

-Buenos días, Sae.

-¡Hola, niño! Da gusto verte.- Le saludó la mujer, esbozando una gran sonrisa y recibiendo el saco que Leo le tendía.-Vaya, no está mal.- Sacó una de las presas y la observó con detenimiento.-Esto no lo cazaste tú, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Esta rajada a media tripa no es tu estilo.- Replicó, mostrando un faisán que traía tomado del cuello y cuyo estómago mostraba una abertura por la cual botaba sangre y vísceras.-¿Insistes en que tus hermanos aprendan a cazar?

-A usar bien el arco y las flechas... nunca se sabe cuándo pueda serles de utilidad.

-Ya lo creo...- Sacó la ardilla de Abril y examinó la carne destripada.- Sólo espero que nunca lo necesiten, que si no...

Leo rió levemente, al tiempo que se sentaba en el mostrador con las piernas en flor de loto.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué no se supone que ahora deberías poder comer cosas mejores que esto?

Leo miró a quien le hablaba; era Darius, acompañado de Purnia; los dos agentes de la paz que solían frecuentar el Quemador y que se habían hecho amigos de Leo y Rafa desde pequeños. Ambos le sonreían alegremente al tiempo que se acercaban al puesto de Sae; Leo al verlos les sonrió de la misma manera.

-¡Más respeto!- Exigió Sae a Darius, entregándole a la tortuga una escudilla con guisado.

-Oye, nunca subestimes la sazón de Sae, ella puede lograr que hasta lo más inimaginable sea comestible.-Respondió Leo a sus amigos.

La mujer, dividida entre tomarlo como halago o reñirlo, terminó dándole con la cuchara en la cabeza, para luego darle un apretón en la mejilla y retirarse a servirle a los recién llegados.

-¡¿Te vas a tomar todo eso?!- Soltó Purnia con espanto al ver que de la mochila del muchacho asomaban las botellas de licor blanco.

-No son para mí, son para Haymitch... Últimamente se pone muy mal cuando dura días sin tomar nada.

-¡Ah, bueno!- La mujer suspiró con alivio.- Podrías quedarte ciego con esto... no sé cómo Haymitch no lo ha hecho aún.

-Es de buena madera, igual que...- Darius se calló, pues iba a mencionar a Rafael sin pensarlo, ya que el chico solía beber de vez en cuando en compañía de Haymitch y Darius; Leo lo miró con interés.- Esa chaqueta...- Balbució el agente, tratando de cambiar el tema, aunque se dio cuenta tardíamente que volvía invariablemente al mismo.

-Sí... de Rafael.- Murmuró Leonardo, jugueteando con la cuchara en el fondo del cuenco.

-Es la que le ganó a Haymitch en el póker, ¿verdad?

Leo lo miró con sorpresa.

-Diablos... ¿tú también lo sabías?

-Yo también lo sabía.- Agregó Purnia.- El muy malvado me ganó una cajetilla de cigarros entera y...- Guardó silencio dándose cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Leo le miró con sorpresa.

-Ese niño...- Esbozó una enorme y nostálgica sonrisa.

-Sí, se le extraña.- Dijo Purnia sin poder evitarlo, pues ella les tenía en muy alta estima. Darius miró de reojo a uno y a otro y se mordió el labio.

Él sabía lo que había ocurrido con Rafael, sabía que no había muerto, que seguía vivo y ahora era un soldado del distrito trece...

... pero no podía decir nada al respecto.

-¿Qué tal vas con tu talento?-Preguntó Purnia, tratando de pasar a algo que, ella consideraba, podía ser un tema más ameno; Leo bajó los hombros, derrotado.-Ups... ¿dije algo malo?

-Nada, sólo que soy la persona con menos talento sobre la tierra.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Te he oído cantar, eres muy bueno.

-¿Cómo... cuando...?

-Un día aquí, hace un año; Mav y Roddick estaban totalmente ebrios en el puesto de Ripper y cantaban... o mejor dicho, pretendían cantar la canción del "árbol del ahorcado"; después de comer, me fui, tú habías salido antes que yo, te llevaría unos pasos de distancia, y te escuché que ibas cantándola... lo hacías muy bien.

Leo se sonrojó, a la par que se riñó internamente. La canción del "árbol del ahorcado" era una canción que su padre solía cantar cuando ellos eran niños, hablaba de un hombre que citaba a su amante bajo un árbol dónde habían colgado a alguien, los versos iban tornándose poco a poco más sombríos y daban a entender que aquel hombre había sido ahorcado por rebelarse; razón por la cual la canción había terminado por ser prohibida y Splinter había dejado de cantarla... demasiado tarde, claro, pues Leo y Rafa ya la habían aprendido.

-Gracias... y que bueno que me lo dices, fui muy descuidado, no debí ir por ahí cantando eso.

-Bueno, no es precisamente algo que un agente de la paz debería oír en voz de la gente que debe custodiar, ya sabes, se considera que esa canción es "subversiva". Sin embargo tu voz me dejó impresionada, podrías hacer eso, no sé porque ni siquiera lo has considerado.

-No, no me imagino cantando enfrente de tanta gente.- Volvió a sacudir la cabeza con vehemencia, provocando que Darius y Purnia rieran.

-Pues debes pensar en algo, en menos de lo que piensas llegara la hora de la gira y los reporteros estarán aquí en espera de que les presumas lo que haces.

-Lo sé, lo sé.-Murmuró sonriendo con desgano.-Algo se me ocurrirá.

Ambos agentes le miraron, riendo.

-Pero por ahora.-Siguió el chico, dejando el cuenco vacío y un puñado de monedas en las manos de Sae.- Tengo que ir a perder el tiempo por ahí.

-Pobrecito.- Replicó Purnia con sorna.

Leo bajó del mostrador de un salto y tomó la mochila.

-Los veo luego.- Se despidió sonriendo, dando media vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta.

Darius siguió mirándolo.

-Leo... espera...

El chico se detuvo y se giró a ver al agente. Este volvió a morderse el labio; debatiendo consigo mismo; le era una pesada carga tener aquella información que podía signficar la alegría de una familia y no poder compartirla...

... por que podía significar una gran pena también.

-Nada... ¡Suerte con lo del talento!

Leo asintió, agradeciendo, aunque extrañado de aquella forma de actuar de su amigo; dio media vuelta y siguió su camino.

Atravesó la veta, yendo por el centro del distrito y llegó hasta la Aldea de los Vencedores.

Era realmente un desperdicio, ver aquellas doce casas, de las cuales sólo dos estaban ocupadas; pensar en todas las familias pobres de la veta que bien podrían utilizar aquellas otras diez... Era terrible que el gobierno exigiera un sacrificio cómo el que Haymitch y él tuvieron que hacer para poder ocupar esas casas tan suntuosas.

Se encaminó directo a la de Haymitch y entró por la ventana, pues su ex mentor solía tener la puerta cerrada con llave y quedarse dormido profundamente, de modo que tocar era en vano pues jamás escuchaba. Aquel lugar era un verdadero desastre; ropa sucia tirada en diferentes rincones, botellas vacías regadas por todo el piso, y un fétido aroma mezcla de licor, vómito y comida pasada. Leo se asomó nuevamente por la ventana para respirar un poco de aire fresco y siguió internándose en el interior de aquel lugar, sorteando las botellas y los desperdicios en el piso.

Haymitch yacía dormido sobre la mesa, con el rostro oculto entre sus brazos y el cabello sucio, esparcido por la superficie. Leo suspiró; el pobre hombre daba pena y cualquiera diría que lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era más licor, sin embargo comprendía por qué prefería perderse en el alcohol; las brumas provocadas por este debían ser preferibles a enfrentar la terrible realidad que le aquejaba día con día. Decidió dejar las botellas sobre la mesa y dejarlo durmiendo, ya volvería más tarde con algo de la comida hecha por Magda, pues el hombre a pesar de todo debía comer y Leo había optado por llevarle siempre algo de lo que se hacía en casa.

Depositó la mochila sobre la mesa y se dispuso a sacar las botellas; el tintineo de estas hizo que Haymitch despertara de repente y saltara hacia él con un cuchillo en la mano; la mirada aterrada y furiosa, el semblante transfigurado por el horror y el miedo. Leo esquivó el golpe ágilmente y el humano se apoyó en la mesa, agitado; su semblante se relajó poco a poco cuando comenzó a reconocer a la tortuga.

-Buenos días.- Le saludó Leo.

-Debes dejar de hacer eso.- Replicó Haymitch, pasándose la mano por la cara y volviendo a sentarse.- Uno de estos días...

-Sí, uno de estos días.- Murmuró el muchacho.- Te traje algo.

-¡Vaya! Hasta que traes algo verdaderamente útil.- Tomó una de las botellas y la levantó a la altura de sus ojos.- ¿Qué hora es?

-Es tarde...

-No tan tarde como quisiera...- Destapó la botella.

-¿No quieres comer algo primero? Si te das un baño rápido podrías espabilarte y venir conmigo a casa, aún podemos alcanzar algo bueno del desayuno.

Pero Haymitch hacía caso omiso de lo dicho por el chico, al tiempo que empinaba la botella, bebiendo directamente de ella; después de un trago largo, suspiró con alivio.

-Esto es mejor que eso.- Replicó, refiriéndose a su propuesta.

-No lo creo.

-Claro que sí... ayuda mucho con... Bueno, tú debes saber.- Dijo mirándole fijamente.

-Sí, ahora lo sé... un poco.- Reconoció Leo, incómodo, sentándose en una de las sillas libres.

-Puedo convidarte si quieres, trae un vaso y prueba un poco.

Leo le miró fijamente, para luego esbozar una media sonrisa. En ocasiones, cómo cuando tenía aquellas horribles pesadillas, o cuando aquella sensación de vacío y angustia que últimamente le embargaba, se apoderaba de él, sentía aquel malsano deseo de imitar a su ex mentor y perderse en las brumas de aquello que pudiera hacerle olvidarse de todo; del miedo, de la angustia, de tener que vivir consigo mismo...

... sin embargo negó con la cabeza; por lo que podía apreciar aquello no remediaba mucho los problemas; si fuera así, Haymitch no dormiría con un cuchillo en la mano.

-No, gracias; son todas tuyas.

El humano se encogió de hombros.

-Más para mí... bueno, es mejor así, aquel me mataría si se entera de que te inicio en el vicio...-Miró a Leo de reojo.-… claro, si estuviera aquí.

Leo arqueó una ceja; el comportamiento de Haymitch cuando hablaba de Rafael (pues sabía que sólo podía referirse a él), solía tornarse muy extraño, sin embargo no conseguía que le hablara más al respecto, que dijera más de aquella amistad que mantuvo con su hermano.

-Si él estuviera aquí se las vería conmigo... ya me enteré que solía beber contigo y con Darius.

-Y cómo ves, nunca le pasó nada... es... era una roca ese muchacho.- El humano dio otro trago largo a la botella.

-A veces creo que hago mal en traerte esto.

-¿Entonces... porqué lo haces?

El chico bajó la mirada; Haymitch bufó y sonrió de lado.

-Sí, ya sé porque lo haces... y ¿te lo agradezco? -Se preguntó a sí mismo, mirando al vacío y poniendo un gesto de extrañeza. Era raro para él saber que alguien, aparte de su familia en su momento y de Rafael, se preocupaba por él.-Sí... eso, te lo agradezco...

-No tienes porqué, tú harías lo mismo... suponiendo que tuviera un...

-¿Vicio? ¿Un vicio que te ayude a sobrellevarlo?

-...Un desfogue, algo que me ayudara a evadirme, sin necesidad de dejar la casa oliendo tan mal.

-Es puro "Eau de Haymitch"- Dijo el otro, lanzando luego una risita tonta.- Deberías decirle a Cinna, quizá me ayudara a comercializarla.-Rió de nuevo. Leo le miró, arqueando una ceja de nuevo.-Sí, ya sé, ya sé... no me meto con Cinna.

-No he dicho eso.

-No necesito que lo digas, eso se entiende fácilmente.

Leo se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñándose en su asiento.

-¿Y qué? ¿Ya encontraste tu talento?

-Aún no.- Repuso Leo con pesadumbre, dejando caer los brazos a los lados con desgano y escurriéndose un poco en la silla.

Haymitch sólo se encogió de hombros mientras daba un pequeño trago al licor.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste tú?-Leo se incorporó un poco más y apoyó los brazos en la mesa, animado por la idea; después de todo, podía decirse que Haymitch era aún su mentor, por lo menos hasta que se diera la siguiente cosecha y cada uno tuviera a su propio tributo para guiar.- ¿Cómo descubriste para lo que eras bueno?

-Así, nada más...

-No entiendo.- Arqueó de nuevo la ceja, intrigado... de hecho, ahora que lo meditaba, no recordaba ningún reportaje donde el humano hablara de sus cualidades y de cómo ocupaba su tiempo libre.

-Sí, así, nada más... sin hacer nada... resulta que para eso es para lo que soy bueno.

El chico suspiró decepcionado, bajando los hombros y volviendo a recargar la espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

-¿Quiere decir que nunca buscaste un talento?

-Nop.

-¿Entonces qué hiciste? ¿Qué pasó cuando los reporteros vinieron a verte?

-Simple, les dije lo que pensaba... que por mí podían irse al demonio.

Leo se estremeció... ¿Era verdad o era el alcohol el que hablaba? ¿Acaso Haymitch no temía en ese momento lo que el Capitolio pudiera hacerle a su familia?

-¿Y qué ocurrió?

-A la larga dejaron de insistir.

-No me lo estás contando todo, ¿verdad?

El humano, que acababa de dar otro trago a la botella, la retiró de su boca, cubriendo su labio superior con el inferior mientras mantenía la mirada perdida en un punto desconocido a su derecha.

-Te daré un consejo, niño... pues al menos, hasta que tengas a tu propio tributo aún tengo que soportarte y ser tu mentor. Búscate un talento, el que sea, no importa si son bailes exóticos o figuritas de almidón, lo que sea servirá para que dejen de joder y les des gusto... tú lo necesitas más que nadie.

Leo suspiró, entre derrotado e inconforme a la par que agradecido. Aún no alcanzaba a comprender del todo a su mentor, a pesar de que compartían los traumas de ser sobrevivientes de aquella horrible arena y eso ya era algo, pero Haymitch solía guardarse tanto de su vida y de todo lo relacionado con ella, incluyendo a Rafa, que si no fuera porque observaba su lenguaje corporal, juraría que su comportamiento era por los efectos del alcohol y no porque en realidad hablaba en serio.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres desayunar conmigo?- Dijo el muchacho poniéndose de pie.

-Me exiges que me bañe para hacerlo...- Negó con la cabeza.- El pago es muy alto.

-Puedes venir así.

-No, no, la madre de tu amiga me vería como un ser salido de las aguas negras, no gracias.

-Entonces te traeré algo.

-Nah... Sí, cómo quieras.

Leo esbozó una breve sonrisa, dio media vuelta y salió por la ventana por la que había entrado.

Haymitch dio otro sorbo a la botella, luego la apartó de sus labios.

-Creí que te animarías a entrar estando él aquí.

Se escucharon los pasos de alguien acercándose a la mesa; una pesada arma de fuego y una bandolera fueron colocadas sobre la superficie de madera, cimbrando levemente el mueble.

Un cuerpo robusto se dejó caer en la silla frente a Haymitch, a la izquierda de la que usara Leo, Inclinándola levemente hacia atrás con el pie.

-Sabes que no habría sido bueno.

Replicó Rafael al humano, esbozando una media sonrisa.


	2. En las sombras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermana, esconde nuestro amor lejos
> 
> Del mal que ambos conocemos
> 
> Nos puede ver a través de estos días oscuros
> 
> Aunque parece que se oscurecen más a medida que avanzo
> 
> Nuestro amor nos verá a través de estos oscuros, oscuros días, hermana,
> 
> Hasta que ilumine nuestro camino de regreso a casa
> 
> Hermana, esconde nuestro amor lejos.
> 
> Dark days
> 
> Punch Brother

Capítulo II

Haymitch observó a Rafael; estaba diferente de la última vez que lo vio, allá en el Capitolio. En aquella ocasión era una sombra de sí mismo... por decirlo de algún modo. Esa vez, pese a estar ataviado con las grandes y coloridas ropas de la ciudad, aún se podía observar lo escuálido y demacrado de su complexión de sobreviviente a aquella tortura y ejecución de la que había sido objeto apenas unos meses atrás, cuando, delatados por uno de los suyos, el muchacho y sus amigos habían sido descubiertos por los agentes de la paz en sus conspiraciones para crear un levantamiento en el distrito doce.

En aquella ocasión aún eran visibles las marcas de los golpes; su piel era aún más pálida que antes y se cubría parte del rostro con aquel enorme sombrero. Ahora todo eso había cambiado; si bien no había subido mucho de peso, se veía más restablecido y mejor alimentado que antes en lo que cabe, de los golpes sólo habían quedado algunas cicatrices y si bien su rostro no era medio cubierto por un sombrero, como antes, sí usaba una bandana roja, pero con el agujero sólo para su ojo derecho, pues el izquierdo lo había perdido tras recibir un cachazo justamente en él por parte de un agente de la paz y con aquella tela cubría la cuenca vacía.

En ese momento vestía un traje de gabardina blanca, casco del mismo color con careta y botas negras, un traje de agente de la paz, justo como solían hacer los soldados del distrito trece cuando solían infiltrarse en los demás distritos.

-¿Está usando mi chaqueta?- Rafa miraba a la ventana por la que se había ido Leo, moviéndose un poco de un lado a otro para poder distinguirlo.

-Querrás decir mi chaqueta.

-Te la gané a la buena.

-Eso no me consta.

-Debiste aceptar la invitación a desayunar.- Dijo mirando a su alrededor, levantando después una de las botellas de licor.- ¿No tienes nada que se pueda comer?

-¿No te alimentan en el distrito trece?

-A eso no se le puede llamar comida.

-¿Tan difícil es vivir ahí?-Haymitch sonrió con sorna.- ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento militar?

-Pan comido, no se compara para nada a los que tenía con mi padre y mis hermanos.

Ambos rieron.

-Es raro que vengas a verme, supongo que no es una visita social, ¿verdad?

-Créeme, había querido venir desde hace días, pero con todos esos reporteros revoloteando por todo el distrito… digamos que Coin no permitió excursión alguna al distrito doce y me fue difícil escabullirme por mi cuenta.

-¿Viniste solo?

-No… Case y los demás están buscando a Darius… quedaron de verse en el punto de costumbre.

-Pero tú has venido a visitar a los amigos, ¿no es así?

-Algo así.- El chico sonrió.- En verdad te extrañaba, Haymitch.

-Y yo a ti, muchacho.- Confesó el mentor, esbozando una media sonrisa.- Todos te extrañamos.

La sonrisa de Rafa se tornó triste; bajó la mirada, pero luego la levantó de nuevo, mirando otra vez hacia la ventana.

-¿Qué tal han estado?

-Muy bien. La nueva vida no les ha sentado tan mal, sabes que se está mejor en estas casas que en las de la veta.

-En aquella tal vez, aquí se corre el riesgo de agarrar un bicho, virus o algo.- Hizo un mohín mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-Cómo si tú fueras muy limpio.- Murmuró Haymitch, levantándose de su asiento y caminando a la cocina con paso torpe, regresando después con un vaso de cristal; lo colocó sobre la mesa y volvió a sentarse; limpió el vaso contra su ropa y comenzó a servirle de una de sus botellas.- Pero han estado bien, de eso no te preocupes; ahora tienen comida de sobra, ropa hasta para decir basta… incluso se dan el lujo de llevarle cosas a la gente de la veta o del quemador… a todo el que lo necesita.

-No me extraña.- El chico esbozó una media sonrisa.- Son mis hermanos… ellos son así de buenos.-Tomó el vaso que Haymitch le tendía, dio un sorbo y se relamió los labios mientras le pasaba el sabor de aquella fuerte bebida, raspándole la garganta.- Ya casi lo había olvidado…- Rió. Haymitch también soltó una risilla. Rafael lo miró, un poco más serio.- ¿Y Leo? ¿Cómo ha estado él?

-Sobreviviendo… ya lo sabes, es un sobreviviente.

-Sí, lo sé…-El muchacho se hallaba meditabundo.

-Ha tenido pesadillas.- Añadió Haymitch, sacando a Rafa de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Te lo ha dicho?

-No, ya sabes que no te suelta las cosas directamente; lo he notado, le he hecho indirectas que no ha negado, ya sabes, cosas de "Vencedores".

-Sí, me imagino…- Miró a su amigo y torció el labio. Rafa sabía muy bien a lo que se refería Haymitch, no en balde le conocía desde hacía tiempo; había convivido con él por muchos años como para saber qué eran esas cosas de vencedores: las paranoias, el miedo, la conciencia que te grita una y otra vez por haber provocado la muerte de otros, las pesadillas y terrores nocturnos, el dormir con un arma en la mano, pensando que alguien puede aparecer con la intención de matarte; el vivir eternamente como si estuvieras aún dentro de esa maldita arena. Suspiró profundamente… odiaba la idea de que su hermano compartiera ahora la misma carga que llevaba su amigo.

-Pero estará bien… a pesar de todo estará bien, ya lo verás, sólo tiene que hallar un talento.

Rafael, que estaba por dar otro sorbo a su bebida, dio un respingo.

-¿Aún no lo encuentra?

Haymitch negó con la cabeza, pues la boca la tenía ocupada, bebiendo directamente de la botella. Rafa soltó una risita incrédula mientras bajaba el rostro y luego volvía a mirar por la ventana.

-Eso no es posible, Leo tiene mil y un talentos…- Dio un sorbo a la bebida, como si tratara de ahogar con ello lo que había dicho. Haymitch, al notarlo, soltó otra risita. Rafael dejó el vaso sobre la mesa.- ¿Cómo es posible que aún esté batallando con eso?

-No lo sé.- Replicó el otro, encogiéndose de hombros.- Incluso me pidió consejo.

-¡¿A ti?!- La tortuga soltó una risotada, ganándose una mirada seria y molesta de su amigo.-Debe estar desesperado.

-Sí, sí, gracias por la confianza.

-Cuando quieras, ya sabes.- Añadió el caradura.- ¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Que haga lo que sea mientras les siga el juego… ya sabes, los juegos no han terminado aún.

Rafa dejó de reír y suspiró, aferrando el vaso sobre la mesa. Haymitch tenía razón, los juegos apenas habían comenzado.

-El Capitolio… la ha tomado contra él, ¿verdad?

-Dímelo tú, debes estar mejor enterado que yo.

-No te hagas el tonto, Haymitch, lo sabes tan bien como yo.

-Yo sólo sé una parte, sé que no les gustó su truquito de "Leo, el piadoso" y que los hizo ver como lo que realmente son… y ya sabes que no toleran su verdadero rostro.

-Lo sé… y me imagino lo que deben sentir hacia aquel que les quitó la máscara a nivel nacional.- Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, entrelazó sus dedos y ocultó la boca detrás de sus manos, pensativo.

-Así que eso responde en parte tu pregunta, pero tú no has respondido la mía.-Dijo Haymitch.

Rafa lo miró; sabía a lo que se refería. La gente de los distritos se hallaba casi totalmente aislada entre sí; la televisión sólo mostraba a los otros distritos cuando eran las cosechas, o las presentaciones de la "gira de la victoria" o cuando un distrito ganador tenía sus eventos de celebración; de ahí en fuera sólo recibían noticias banales del Capitolio o notas "aterradoras" con tomas directas de los restos del distrito trece, cuyo fin, trataran el tema que trataran, era recordarle a la gente lo que podía ocurrir si desafiaban al gobierno al mostrar aquellas imágenes de ruinas, miseria y destrucción.

-Hay inconformidad…- Murmuró por fin después de un rato de silencio.- La gente en los distritos desea rebelarse…

-Por fin.- Replicó el otro con desgano.

-Sí, y eso me preocupa.

-Creí que te agradaría… creí que a Coin le agradaría, creí que el distrito trece estaría ahora mismo inmerso en una fiesta.

-Esos tipos no saben lo que es una fiesta.- Espetó el muchacho mitad sorna, mitad verdad.- Y me agrada.- Añadió, retomando el tema.- Pero lo que no me agrada es como se dan las cosas y como lo toma Coin.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Haymitch lo miró fijamente, aunque ya sabía la respuesta a su pregunta.

-La gente de los distritos… los que han intentado rebelarse, hablan de Leo y su desafío al Capitolio, de su acto de piedad con Belle y cómo ganó pese a que ellos querían matarlo… les dio ánimos, esperanza…

-¿Y…?

-Coin cree que él es el Sinsajo.

Haymitch esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Y tú no quieres eso.

-Claro que no.-Recargó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla y tomó el vaso entre sus manos.- Lo que Leo menos necesita es que lo vean como "el rostro de la revolución". El Capitolio lo odia precisamente por eso, sabían que al salir vivo, al haberlos desafiado de esa manera, la gente le vería como un ejemplo a seguir… "si ese chico pobre del distrito doce se burló de ellos y les ganó en su juego, ¿Qué me impide a mí hacer lo mismo?"

-Y tienen razón.

-Pero la gente es idiota; creen que sólo es cuestión de tomar un palo y arrojarse contra los agentes…-Se mordió el labio inferior, y Haymitch supuso que lo decía porque era algo que ya había visto.

-¿Ha ocurrido?

-En el ocho… estábamos reuniendo una provisión de textiles cuando a un sujeto se le ocurrió pintar un sinsajo en la pared… ¡Su sinsajo!- Exclamó, refiriéndose al broche de Leo.- Un agente quiso detenerlo y este tipo tomó un palo y se arrojó contra él; no llegó ni a darle, el otro le detuvo de un tiro en la frente.

Haymitch comenzó a reírse; suave al principio y luego de manera escandalosa. Rafa le miró un tanto desconcertado, preguntándole con su expresión a que venía la risa.

-¿No solía decirte tu hermano que eras un impulsivo, cabeza hueca y que arrojarte a lo tonto sólo te iba a traer problemas?

-Nunca me dijo "cabeza hueca".-Protestó, cruzándose de brazos y enfurruñándose en su asiento.

-Cómo sea, por fin entiendes lo que te quería decir.

La tortuga hizo un ruido que bien podía entenderse como un "cállate"; desvió el rostro, rumiando.

-Igual yo sí sé pelear, no me aviento a lo idiota como ese.- Alegó al fin.- Cómo sea… el presidente Saki no va a estar muy a gusto dejando tal amenaza por ahí, libre. Los idiotas en los distritos tienen los ánimos, pero carecen de preparación; van por ahí, iniciando revueltas de manera estúpida, pretendiendo tirar los edificios de justicia de un plomazo, aquellas revueltas… si tan sólo estuvieran bien armados, adiestrados, podríamos aprovecharlas para comenzar una guerra, pero no… son sólo unos cuantos imbéciles alborotados por el calor del momento y asesinados por los agentes de la paz. No tienen guía, ni preparación… si quisiéramos alentarlos a la guerra algunos responderían y otros se ocultarían en sus casas.

-¿Entonces…?

El tono en que Haymitch había hecho esa pregunta le dejó claro a Rafael lo que quería decir, necesitaban al Sinsajo, necesitaban a aquel que pudiera unir a los dispersos, alentar a los asustados, dar esperanza a los que ya no veían ninguna.

-No.- Dijo secamente.-Leo no lo será, no importa lo que digan.

-Pero ¿no lo ves?-Haymitch volvió a llenar el vaso de Rafael.- Ya es tarde.

El chico lo miró, no queriendo entender lo que decía.

-Si la gente que desea rebelarse va por ahí pintando su sinsajo es porque para ellos, no sólo para Coin y Saki, Él es el Sinsajo…- Dejó la botella sobre la mesa y se pasó la mano por el rostro, subiendo hasta su enmarañado cabello, revolviéndolo otro poco. -Perdóname, muchacho… te fallé.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Te fallé… tu hermano se ha convertido en un blanco por mi culpa.

-Haymitch… Haymitch, tranquilo, ¿quieres?- Insistió la tortuga, temeroso de que su amigo, estando tan pasado de copas, empezara a hacer alguna locura; había estado en las etapas violentas de las borracheras de Haymitch, aquellas en las que la agarraba contra todo y contra todos; no quería imaginar ahora, siendo el mismo Haymitch el origen de su molestia, lo que pudiera pasar.-No empieces a auto flagelarte, ¿quieres? Tú no has fallado.

Haymitch lo miró fijamente.

-Lo sacaste de la arena.-Rafael sonrió.- Esa era tu misión y la cumpliste, cuidaste de él, estuviste al pendiente de que no le faltara nada, le hiciste llegar lo que necesitaba y lo has cuidado hasta ahora; no sabes cuánto te agradezco por eso.

-No fue suficiente… no es suficiente.

-Ya lo sé… bueno, en ese momento lo fue, ahora ya sé que no será suficiente, pero para empezar no fue tu culpa… ni la de Leo de hecho, él es así, tiene esa… irritante personalidad bonachona que siempre lo mete en problemas; y la gente necesita esperanza, es obvio que se aferraran a él porque es el primero que da muestras de piedad y bondad en medio de toda esta barbarie. Ahora, la cosa es no lamentarnos más por eso, ha pasado ya, Leo está en la mira del Capitolio, querrán destruirlo por lo que ahora representa y es ahí donde debemos enfocarnos.

Haymitch esbozó una sonrisa torcida y rió suavemente.

-Sabía que no era una visita social.

-Lo es en partes.- Insistió el muchacho.

-Bien, ¿y qué tienes en mente?

-¿Para empezar? La "Gira de la Victoria", quiero ir.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás loco, muchacho? ¡Sí, debes estarlo y yo más por escucharte!

-No estoy más loco que tú y eso ya es decir bastante. Haymitch, no sé qué tenga en mente ese desgraciado de Oroku Saki, es obvio que quiere a Leo muerto y eso no pienso permitirlo… ¿Quién me asegura que no intente algo durante la gira? Es mucho tiempo de viaje, muchos distritos, mucha gente… ¡podría pasarle algo!

-No, no, no puede matarlo así nada más, lo convertiría en un mártir, le saldría peor tenerlo muerto así que tenerlo vivo.

-Aun así no pienso arriesgarme y tú tienes que meterme en ese tren a como dé lugar.

Haymitch miró al muchacho; los ojos de la tortuga reflejaban una convicción absoluta. El humano rodó los ojos, suspiró hastiado y giró el rostro hacia otro lado.

-¡Ach! Está bien, de acuerdo… tengo a alguien que… sí, quizá con él pueda…

-¿"Él"? No mezcles a nadie más en esto, Haymitch.

-No te preocupes, es de los nuestros, y de hecho también está muy interesado en proteger a tu hermano, aunque sus métodos son poco convencionales para mi gusto; yo considero que tu hermano debe evitar las confrontaciones, él considera que mientras más lo vean como un ídolo menos se atreverán a tocarlo.

Rafa arqueó una ceja, sin dejar de mirar a su amigo; ahora comprendía que no le había contado todo en sus viejas reuniones de conspiradores solitarios y que mantenía aun en secreto los nombres de allegados a la causa, dentro y fuera del Capitolio.

-¿Cuántos aliados tenemos? Y no me mientas.

-Muchos, pero por ahora los más importantes son dos, ambos en el Capitolio. Al que nos puede ayudar en lo que quieres lo veré pronto; a ver cómo podemos meterte en el tren sin que te vean.

-Ya estoy acostumbrado al cuarto de máquinas, eso puede servir.- Murmuró, y Haymitch lo miró con extrañeza; aunque luego la luz se hizo en su cerebro sumido en las brumas del alcohol; el entendimiento se reflejó en su rostro… después de todo, de algún modo la tortuga había salido del Capitolio para volver al distrito trece.

-No sé cómo te contuviste.-Bufó el humano, esbozando una sonrisa de lado.-Ahora veo que no eres sólo bravucón… realmente tienes grandes agallas.

-Sí, sí, luego me adulas todo lo que quieras.- El chico movía la mano, como alejando aquellas palabras de manera despectiva, al tiempo que esbozaba una media sonrisa.-¿Cuándo inicia la gira?

-En tres semanas… así que será mejor que estés al pendiente, prepara todo lo que necesites llevar al viaje y… consigue un permiso, fúgate o lo que sea que pienses hacer para que pasen por alto tu ausencia.

-Entendido.

-¿Vendrás sólo?

-No lo sé… es probable que Casey quiera venir conmigo.

El humano torció el labio; aun se sentía molesto con aquel chico. Es verdad que le agradecía el haber salvado a Rafael de la fosa común después de la ejecución, pero no quitaba el hecho de que ese chiquillo, creyéndose muy versado en cuestiones de vida y rebelión, le había acusado injustamente de estar de acuerdo con su participación como mentor en los juegos, cómo si a Haymitch realmente le agradara tener que escoltar a un par de niños cada año para ser asesinados de manera cruel y fría.

-Pues si es así, más vale que modere su comportamiento, porque si vuelve a decir alguna idiotez lo dejaré fuera del tren, ¿está claro?

-Cristalino.- Replicó la tortuga con una sonrisa socarrona.

Se escuchó un ruido. El chico tomó el casco y se puso de pie, iba a salir corriendo por donde había llegado, pero sólo atinó a ponerse el casco y bajar la careta negra para cubrirse el rostro; y lo hizo justo a tiempo…

Pues Leonardo había entrado a la casa por la misma ventana que lo había hecho minutos antes...

Tras tomar una ducha y cambiarse; había guardado algunas cosas para Haymitch en una cesta y se encaminó de regreso a su casa.

Se había acercado, cruzando sobre el césped del inmenso jardín. Al principio iba tranquilo, distraído, pero cuando miró hacia la ventana y percibió a alguien vestido como agente de la paz el temor lo invadió; aceleró el paso, casi rogando que se tratara de Darius, pues era mejor pensar que su amigo había decidido visitar a Haymitch que pensar en la alternativa; que su mentor estuviese en algún problema.

Sin embargo, Darius era más alto que ese sujeto al que la maldita penumbra del interior de la casa del humano no le permitía ver con claridad, ¿por qué demonios Haymitch tenía siempre las cortinas corridas? Si no fuera porque él entró por esa ventana hacía un rato, su mentor estaría enclaustrado en su casa de manera total.

No identificaba al sujeto… no daba con quien podría ser. Por eso entró por la ventana como solía hacerlo y se quedó mirando a los dos hombres.

-Buenos días.- Dijo de manera dubitativa, mirando alternadamente y de forma discreta a uno y otro.

Haymitch lo miró.

-¿Tú otra vez? ¿Qué no me había deshecho ya de ti?-Reclamó con su voz aguardentosa y sus maneras desenfadadas, lo cual en cierto modo hizo que Leo respirara con tranquilidad; si Haymitch se tomaba tan a la ligera la presencia de aquel sujeto, quizá era porque no representaba ninguna amenaza.

Sin embargo, el tipo lo miraba fijamente y se notaba que su cuerpo se hallaba tenso, lo cual le hizo sentir increíblemente raro; era como una especie de alerta, como si sintiera que aquel agente se contuviera para no lanzarse encima suyo… aunque a pesar de eso, no sentía una total amenaza de su parte; cualesquiera que fueran sus pensamientos, aparentemente hacerle daño no era uno de ellos.

Por su parte, Rafael observaba a su hermano desde su lugar. Se notaba lo que Haymitch había dicho; su rostro revelaba cansancio, quizá por las pesadillas que pudiese estar sufriendo, aquel estado de alerta, propio de él dicho sea de paso, parecía maximizado por los nervios y el temor, pese a mantenerse firme, frío y con el rostro inexpresivo; aquello era propio de un sobreviviente de guerra, que ve cualquier cosa como una amenaza sobre los suyos después de perder tanto…

Y Leo había perdido tanto en tan poco; le había perdido a él de manera violenta, había perdido su paz el día de la cosecha, y se había perdido a sí mismo durante unos terribles minutos dentro de la arena, sin mencionar las otras cosas que esta le había quitado… comprendía cómo debía hallarse su corazón y su mente…

...porque la suya solía estar así continuamente.

¡Que ganas de acercarse a él! ¡De quitarse la careta, mostrarle quien era y poder abrazarlo, devolverle algo de la paz y la esperanza al ver que una de sus pérdidas estaba de vuelta!

Pero obviamente eso no podía ser, no, porque le recuperaría unos segundos sólo para tener que dejarle ir de nuevo, y aquello quizá sería más terrible y cruel que dejarlo con la duda; debía morderse el labio y callar, aferrarse con las manos al respaldo de la silla que tenía ahora frente a sí, para evitar acercarse a él y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, debía respirar hondo si no quería ponerse sentimental y comenzar a llorar ahí mismo.

Giró su rostro hacia Haymitch, le hizo un saludo militar al que el hombre correspondió, levantando un poco la botella en su dirección. Rafael tomó su arma y su bandolera, y avanzó hacia la puerta mientras se las colocaba de vuelta en su sitio.

Pasó justo al lado de Leonardo; el muchacho lo seguía con la mirada, fijamente, tratando de averiguar quién era y qué hacía ahí. Rafa quitó el seguro de la puerta, la abrió y salió a la luz del sol que le dio de lleno en la cara, lanzando un brillo deslumbrante de su plástica careta negra, cegando momentáneamente a su hermano mayor.

Leo se cubrió los ojos con una mano y giró un poco el rostro; sin embargo, las dudas lo embargaban… la estatura de ese sujeto, su complexión… ¿se lo había imaginado o su mano sólo tenía tres dedos?

Salió de la casa detrás de él, con la intención de agarrarlo, girarlo y obligarle a hablar, a explicarse, decir quién era y qué hacía ahí.

Pero el sujeto ya no estaba, parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra.

El chico entró de nuevo a la casa de manera intempestiva, plantándose frente a Haymitch, colocando la cesta sobre la mesa de golpe.

-Haymitch… ¿Qué quería? ¿Quién era…?

-¡Cierra esa puerta! ¿Quieres?- Espetó el otro, molesto, cubriéndose el rostro con la mano libre.-No me gusta la luz tan temprano…

Leo estuvo indeciso al principio, luego regresó a la puerta y echó una última mirada, esperanzado; buscó por las inmediaciones, pero no dio con nadie, luego volvió al interior de la casa y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Haymitch se hallaba dando otro trago a su bebida; el chico lo miraba entre expectante y cansado.

-Si a esto le llamas temprano...- Murmuró, sentándose en la silla que había ocupado el extraño, dejándose caer en ella con desgano; bajando la mirada y luego viendo otra vez a su mentor.- Te traje el desayuno... almuerzo... ¡lo que sea! Contigo la verdad ya no sé ni a qué hora vivo.

-¡Qué romántico!- Murmuró el humano con sorna, sacando las cosas de la cesta con curiosidad.-No cocinaste tú, ¿verdad?

-No.- Replicó el chico con molestia. Una de sus búsquedas por un talento había sido el intentar la cocina y repostería... fracasando miserablemente pues las cosas se le pasaban de cocción (se quemaban), se quedaban crudas o los panecillos y galletas le quedaban duras; y fiel a su idea de "la comida no debe desperdiciarse... por muy horrible que esta sepa" tanto sus hermanos como Haymitch tuvieron que acabarse sí o sí toda su serie de "delicias".

-Menos mal.-Añadió, sacando el resto del almuerzo.

-¿Qué quería ese tipo?- Insistió, apoyando los antebrazos en la mesa; Haymitch chasqueó la lengua contra sus dientes.

-Nada; sólo recordarme las fechas... ya sabes, la gira y la llegada de la comitiva del Capitolio.-Miró al chico.- Después de todo, soy yo el que tiene que estar al pendiente de eso.

El chico se cruzó de brazos. No sabía si creerle aquella respuesta, después de todo, la fecha del inicio de la "Gira de la Victoria" no era algo que fuese posible olvidar, al menos él no lo hacía... aunque tratándose de Haymitch...

Se mordió el labio inferior, pensativo, después se dispuso a levantarse.

-Cómo sea, guárdate tus secretos.- Murmuró algo molesto.- Tengo cosas qué hacer.

-No irás a cocinar, ¿o sí?

-¡Que ya no voy a cocinar!-Replicó, poniéndose de pie por fin, algo enfurruñado.- Iré por los chicos a la escuela.

-Aaaaawww, ¿temes que se pierdan?- Dijo con sorna, al tiempo que comenzaba a comer el almuerzo.

-Nos vemos, Haymitch.- El chico avanzó, agitando la mano a modo de despedida; abrió la puerta.

-¡Hey, cierra eso!- El humano volvía a cubrirse los ojos con el brazo. Leonardo, sonriendo maliciosamente, siguió su camino sin hacerle caso.-¡Hey, chico!

Leo se encaminó, atravesando las calles del distrito; no le costó mucho tiempo llegar al frente del viejo colegio.

La escuela general del distrito doce; aquella donde se estudiaba desde primaria hasta preparatoria. Era una enorme estructura semi derruida, con la fachada pintada de color verde claro, la cual se hallaba descarapelada revelando así lo antiguo de aquel lugar y el escaso interés de la junta directiva o del gobierno mismo por ofrecer a los ciudadanos una escuela un poco más digna. Tenía dos pisos, con grandes ventanas, una puerta amplia que se abría de par en par y una escalera que permitía acceder a ellas; al frente tenía un amplio patio descuidado, con césped seco y algunas losetas de concreto, que formaban un camino para "respetar las áreas verdes", perdido y roto entre las matas de pasto largo, ralo y café; el edificio entero se hallaba rodeado por una enorme barda, formada por tubos y alambrada, tan vieja como el resto del plantel, por lo que se hallaba vencida e inclinada hacia el interior del patio. Al hallarse alejada de la veta, no estaba cubierta por aquel dejo gris de los restos de hollín e incluso, el sol parecía darle de lleno, dando un resplandor que bien podía tomarse como agradable.

Leo miró al edificio y suspiró; es verdad que no era el mejor lugar del mundo... a lo igual que el resto del distrito doce; y que las clases obviamente dejaban mucho que desear por que no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que los conocimientos que te daban ahí eran escasos y censurados, pero aun así, extrañaba estar en aquel lugar y su vieja rutina; llegar temprano, seguir su horario, ir de aula en aula pasando ocasionalmente a su casillero para cambiar de libros, tomar el almuerzo con sus hermanos en la vieja cafetería... aunque fuera frugal y traído de casa.

En verdad tener tanto tiempo libre le estaba resultando perjudicial si se hallaba extrañando algo tan descorazonador como el colegio.

La campana sonó. Por la puerta no tardaron en salir chicos y chicas de todas las edades, humanos y mutos por igual. Un grupo de chicas, alegres y risueñas, caminaban conversando entre sí, abriendo sus ojos y sus bocas con gran sorpresa en respuesta a lo dicho por alguna de ellas, para luego soltar una risotada; otro grupo de chicos se lanzaban la mochila de uno de los compañeros, que reía al mismo tiempo mientras daba fuertes codazos a uno de ellos para que se la devolvieran; otros más se gritaban entre ellos, quedando para verse en la tarde después de acabar con las tareas.

Chicos alegres y relajados a pesar de las duras condiciones del distrito doce; felices en lo que cabía, lo más despreocupados que les era posible estar siendo que llevaban una vida tan pesada, pensando en nada más que en pasar el día lo mejor posible.

Leo los observaba y no dejaba de preguntarse... "¿A quién de ellos tendría que escoltar y aconsejar en los siguientes juegos, quizá para no volver a verlo jamás?"

Suspiró con hastío y desvió la mirada, apoyando sus brazos en un pilar viejo que se hallaba casi a la entrada de la alambrada, pilar que daba la idea de que antes ahí había existido una barda de concreto que había sido derribada. Algunos chicos al pasar junto a él, lo miraban y murmuraban.

-¡Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeooooooooooooooo!

Cuando Leonardo levantó la mirada sólo pudo ver a Mickey, que le caía encima de un salto, colgándosele del cuello y casi derribándolo al piso. El chico rió alegremente, al tiempo que abrazaba a su hermanito.

-Casi me tiras.- Protestó; algo a lo que Mickey hizo caso omiso.- ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien, ya sabes... como siempre.- Replicó el otro con total inocencia. Leo lo miró con suspicacia, pero sin perder la sonrisa, al tiempo que le quitaba la mochila del hombro.

-Sí, ya me imagino. ¿Dónde están Donny y Abril?

Mickey resopló.

-¿Los tórtolos? Ahí vienen, derramando miel, por eso me adelanté.

Leo miró hacia la entrada del edificio; como las puertas ahora se hallaban abiertas de par en par, se podía ver el interior. Donny y Abril se dirigían a la salida, caminando tranquilamente, charlando entre ellos; el muchacho llevaba en sus brazos los libros de Abril.

-Empalagan.-Resopló Mickey haciendo un gesto de asco.

Leo esbozó una media sonrisa. Le agradaba verlos juntos, le parecía que hacían una linda pareja; sabía que su hermano estaba total y perdidamente enamorado de Abril, y confiaba que la chica podía corresponderle; sin embargo no dejaba de sorprenderle como podían siquiera pensar en el amor, quizá en casarse algún día (conociendo a Donny, ese era su plan) y formar una familia... es decir... ¿Quién podía formar una familia feliz en Panem? ¿Con esa espada de Damocles colgando sobre sus cabezas hasta abandonar la adolescencia? Casarse y formar una familia, traer hijos al mundo, sólo era traer más posibles tributos a la cosecha, era proveer de piezas para sus juegos al Capitolio y él simplemente rechazaba la idea; debía admitir que admiraba a esos dos por no cerrarse, pues para él, y era una idea que tenía incluso antes de haberse convertido en tributo, hacer algo cómo eso era impensable, no sería feliz ni estaría tranquilo si uno de sus hijos acabara en la arena, y aquella decisión se había fortalecido después de salir vencedor, pues con mayor razón, el Capitolio manipularía la cosecha para lograr que sus hijos acabaran en los juegos.

-¡Leo!-Exclamó Abril cuando llegaron más cerca de él y Mickey, y se percató al fin de la presencia del mayor.-No creí verte por aquí otra vez.

-Créeme, si pudiera vendría con ustedes todos los días, como antes.-Los cuatro comenzaron a alejarse del edificio.- ¿Qué tal estuvo el día?

-Aburrido.- Dijo Donny.

-Pesado.- Dijo Abril al mismo tiempo.

Leo sólo sonrió, entendía por qué Donny decía aquello, si alguien podía pasar todos los exámenes que ahí decidieran imponerle, con los ojos vendados, ese era justamente él; la escuela prácticamente no tenía nada más que enseñarle, él fácilmente podría dar clases en ella, superiores a las que los maestros del lugar solían dar.

-Tienes suerte de no tener que venir más, Leo.- Dijo Mickey, enfurruñado, caminando a su lado. El mayor esbozó una sonrisa.

-La verdad, tú tienes suerte de poder asistir... yo me aburro mucho.

-¿Con tanto tiempo libre? ¡Es increíble! Lo que daría yo por tener el tiempo que tú tienes.- Dijo Abril, sin poder creer que su amigo aun siguiera lamentándose por no poder volver al colegio como antes.- Definitivamente deberías comenzar a apreciarlo, ¿sabes?

-Lo haría si tuviera algo qué hacer.- Replicó el otro con cierta desesperación.- Pero aparte de las labores de la casa que me tocan, no tengo más en qué ocuparme, y Magda no me deja ayudar en la cocina.

-Por suerte.- Murmuraron los tres, si es que al tono tan audible con el que habían dicho aquello se le podía llamar murmurar; Leo los miró con seudo molestia.

-Pero...- Siguió, como si no los hubiera escuchado.- Salvo por el entrenamiento; sin la cacería y mis otras actividades, la verdad es que el día se me hace muy largo.

Donny lo miró, esbozando una sonrisa dulce. Sabía bien cuales eran esas otras actividades a las que su hermano se refería; Leo solía dedicar la mayor parte de su día en conseguir el sustento para la familia; por las mañanas cazaba y entrenaba, para luego dedicarse al trueque de sus presas en el quemador por lo que fuera indispensable e hiciera falta en casa, o bien, a vender sus presas entre la gente del pueblo que sabía que gustaban de la carne fresca que él lograba conseguir. Ahora, sin la necesidad de buscar por cualquier medio el sustento de la familia, el chico sólo podía dedicarse actividades menores que obviamente, no le satisfacían en lo absoluto y lo estaban frustrando, más si tocaban el asunto del bendito talento.

-Encontrarás algo, Leo, te lo aseguro.- Le dijo, tratando de consolarlo. Leo le sonrió agradecido.

-Vamos, pasemos por unas cosas que Magda me encargó para la cena.-Dijo el mayor, encaminándose al centro del distrito, el área donde se hallaban todos los comercios.

Avanzaban por las calles, charlando entre ellos animadamente; Leo y Mickey al frente, detrás de ellos, Donny y Abril.

Y por cada lugar al que pasaban la gente los miraba con expectación; algunos saludaban a Leo con una gran sonrisa, mezcla de orgullo y gratitud, pues a pesar de la barbarie que significaban los juegos, no podían evitar sentirse felices por tener un vencedor más, después de tantos años, y sobre todo, tomando en cuenta los beneficios que el distrito recibía gracias a eso; otros llegaban incluso a inclinarse ante él respetuosamente, eran personas cuyas familias no poseían ni un centavo y por consecuencia, el "día del paquete" venía a significarles una bendición; casi a cada paso, alguien le saludaba, le agradecía con la mirada o volvía a felicitarle; algunas chicas le miraban sonrojadas y risueñas, algunos adultos le veían con gran respeto. Leo se limitaba a corresponder de manera tímida... humilde... le abrumaban aquellas muestras de admiración, para él, inmerecidas.

Los chicos, pero en especial Mickey, veían aquello con gran alegría y orgullo. El pequeño esbozaba una gran sonrisa al ver cómo la gente quería a su hermano y no cabía en sí de gusto. Tenía sus motivos para temer por él aun después de los juegos, pero ver que la gente se encontraba de su lado de aquella manera, le daba cierta tranquilidad y le hacía sentir muy feliz. Para él, la gente al fin miraba a su hermano como él siempre lo había hecho, como alguien valiente y valioso, único en su tipo, un ejemplo a seguir lleno de bondad, coraje y un gran corazón.

Comenzaron a hacer las compras de la lista de Magda; al salir de la tienda de abarrotes, Leo revisaba la hoja, en busca de lo que faltaba.

Al levantar la mirada se encontró a lo lejos con La tienda de artículos de papelería. A Leonardo siempre le había atraído ese lugar, pues en el escaparate del frente, junto con algunos artículos escolares básicos, solían exponer paletas de pintura, tubos de óleo y un caballete con un enorme lienzo en blanco.

A Leo siempre le había gustado, cuando tenía tiempo entre sus cacerías y el comercio en el quemador, detenerse cerca de ese lugar y observar el lienzo por horas; pues siempre imaginaba cómo rellenaría ese espacio en blanco si tuviera la oportunidad; solía imaginar los trazos que podrían dar forma a un bello escenario del bosque, o una vez, que había observado a Rafa detenidamente mientras perseguía a un cervatillo que, el muy necio, trataba de derribar, con sólo observarlo imaginaba las líneas que podrían plasmar aquella imagen de su hermano en movimiento sobre aquel lienzo; desgraciadamente no solía pasar de eso, pues obviamente no podía darse el lujo de comprar semejantes cosas y sólo reservaba los borradores para las libretas de la clase de arte en el colegio, supliendo las formas geométricas, monótonas y sin gracia que la profesora les encargaba, por aquellos apuntes que se formaban en su cabeza.

Se dio con la palma de la mano en la frente... ¡¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?! ¡Era tan claro como el agua! Se reprendió a sí mismo una y otra vez por no haberlo recordado. Necesitaba un talento, ¿no es así? Necesitaba una actividad con la cual mantener ocupados a los chismosos del Capitolio, y él siempre había deseado pintar... ahora podía pagarse ese lienzo como tantas veces quiso, podía pagarse todos los que quisiera.

-Leo... ¿Estás bien?- Donny miraba a su hermano y seguía su mirada hacia aquella tienda, la luz comenzó a hacerse en su cerebro. Sonrió.-Vamos, no conseguirás nada si sólo te quedas aquí.-

-¿Qué?-Reaccionó el mayor, viendo que su hermano y Abril comenzaban a cruzar la calle con rumbo a la tienda. Mickey, aún sin comprender del todo, tomó el brazo de Leo y tiró de él para seguir a los otros.

Donny abrió la puerta de la tienda; la campana sobre esta resonó en un alegre tintineo.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarles?- Un hombrecillo, delgado y con cara alargada les salió al paso, al verlos, sonrió ampliamente.- Hola, chicos, ¿vienen por más cosas para la escuela?

-No, señor Bradbury, esta vez no.-Respondió Donatello, quien decidió hacerse cargo de la transacción, pues Leo aun parecía muy ensimismado, mirando los objetos a su alrededor.- Buscamos un equipo completo para pintar.

-Pintar... pintar... ¿te refieres a dibujo y pintura, verdad? No a la tosca actividad de brocha gorda, porque si es así temo decirte que aquí...

-No, no, para dibujo y pintura.- Replicó Donny levemente exasperado.

-Pero, ¿Acaso alguno de ustedes pinta?

-Leo sí...-Anunció Donny con orgullo, mirando a su hermano que, al oírlo, reaccionó por fin y lo miró algo alarmado ya que no consideraba que pudiese hacerse esa afirmación con fundamento, después de todo, apenas iba a probar si podía o no.- o por lo menos comenzará a hacerlo.

-¡Oh, bueno, siendo ese el caso...! Entonces tengo todo lo que necesitan, por aquí por favor.- Les guió el hombre, algo dudoso de que Leo pudiese tener realmente lo necesario para ser pintor; sin embargo, una venta era una venta y si el cliente en cuestión era el Vencedor del distrito doce ¿Quién era él para decir algo si el chico deseaba tirar su fortuna de esa manera?

Salieron de ahí después de hacer un gran encargo que, el dueño de la tienda prometió llevarles a la Aldea en cuanto consiguiera un vehículo con el cual hacerlo, pues al no estar acostumbrado a recibir pedidos tan grandes, el hombre no contaba con uno. En cuanto acabaron las compras, los chicos se dirigieron a casa.

-Bien, eso estuvo genial, chicos, pero... tengo una duda.- Dijo Abril de repente cuando se acercaban más a casa.- ¿Dónde pondrán todo eso?

-Muy simple.- Replicó Donny, que ya lo había pensado.- La habitación sobrante, podemos sacar todos los muebles y convertirla en un estudio, ¿no crees, Leo?

-Es... es verdad.- Respondió el muchacho, conmovido, pues no esperaba ser apoyado de esa manera por sus hermanos sin siquiera haber dicho una sola palabra al respecto sobre lo que pensaba.

-¡Entonces manos a la obra!-Exclamó Donny.- Hay que sacar todo eso de la habitación antes de que el señor Bradbury llegue.

-¡Booiakaza!-Gritó Mickey con entusiasmo y junto con Donny y Abril se dirigieron al piso superior de la casa; Leo, sonriendo fue detrás de ellos.

Entre los tres comenzaron la preparación del cuarto; sacaron los muebles, desarmaron la cama y sus doseles para sacarla con mayor facilidad y quitaron la alfombra del piso de duela, llevando todas las cosas, en varios viajes, al sótano de la casa.

Cuando el señor Bradbury llegó, entre todos subieron las cosas nuevas a la habitación; caballetes, lienzos de distintos tamaños, cajas con tubos de pintura óleo, botes con pinturas de diversos colores, herramientas diversas, espátulas, pinceles, paletas, blocks de dibujo y lápices entre otras cosas...

Cuando acabaron, aquel lugar realmente parecía un verdadero estudio de arte.

Leo lo miraba, pasmado y sin poder creerlo; de repente le daba la sensación de haberse extralimitado, que con menos que eso habría sido suficiente.

-Menos mal que fuimos contigo.-Dijo Donny, reconociendo la mirada de su hermano.-Tú no lo habrías hecho por tu cuenta.

-Pero es demasiado...- Murmuró sin dejar de mirar.

-¿Y qué?- Intervino Abril.-Ya era hora, ¿no crees?

-Cierto, Leo, tú nunca te compras nada y a nosotros nos compras todo.- dijo Mickey; pues desde que Leo volviera del Capitolio sólo había comprado cosas para ellos, para la familia, además de ayudar a sus amigos del Quemador y a la gente que lo requiriera, pero nunca había comprado nada para sí mismo.- Es bueno que ahora tú te hayas dado un gusto.

Darse un gusto... aquello parecía tan extraño, sin embargo, Leo miró a sus hermanos sonriendo, sin saber qué decir, totalmente agradecido.

-Gracias, chicos.

Los tres sonrieron ampliamente; para ellos era al contrario, Leo siempre había visto por el bienestar de todos, sacrificando absolutamente todo por cada uno de ellos; el máximo sacrificio habían sido justamente los juegos del hambre, jugarse la vida en la arena por el bienestar de los suyos; eso era algo que no podrían retribuirle por más que quisieran, los que tenían mucho por agradecerle eran justamente ellos a él y tratarían de demostrarle aquella gratitud como fuera.

-Anda, será mejor que comiences a familiarizarte con esto.- Dijo Donny, mirando las cosas.

-No creo que sea muy difícil...- Añadió Mickey que, lápiz en mano, ya se hallaba trazando algunas líneas toscas en uno de los lienzos montado en un caballete.

-¡Mickey, deja eso, es de Leo!- Le reprendió Donny, provocando que el menor diera un saltito.

-Déjalo, Donny.-Leo acarició la cabeza de Mickey, haciendo que este esbozara una enorme sonrisa.- Quizá él tenga un talento oculto, ¿no crees?

Donny suspiró.

-En verdad que lo consientes demasiado.-Dijo, cruzándose de brazos y negando con la cabeza.

En el resto del día no supieron de Leo y Mickey. Ambos se habían quedado en el estudio.

Miguel Ángel, con el permiso que su hermano le había dado para tomar lo que quisiera, se divertía a lo grande, acaparando aquel lienzo en el que comenzara a trazar, dibujando lo que le venía a la cabeza y pintándolo a su antojo.

Leo por su parte, pasó horas observando un lienzo en blanco frente a él, en silencio, absorto a aquel campo abierto y libre que se hallaba listo para que él dejara correr su imaginación en él. Sin embargo, al chico le costaba trabajo saber por dónde empezar... y es que, ¿cómo hacerlo? El cuadro en blanco se le presentaba inmenso; sentía de repente que sería incapaz de llenarlo con algo que valiera la pena. Tras él sólo se escuchaba el raspar del pincel de Mickey sobre su propio trabajo.

Era una ironía, semanas... años, soñando con plasmar en él mil y un cosas, pero sólo fue cuestión de tenerlo frente a sí para quedar paralizado, para que sus miedos y dudas al respecto le bloquearan por completo y le limitaran a ser un simple observador de aquello que tanto anhelaba.

Tenía en la mano un carboncillo para dibujar, lo acercaba al lienzo listo para hacer un trazo y lo retiraba de inmediato, temiendo arruinarlo; luego pensaba en otra cosa, volvía a acercar su mano, pero justo en el momento en que la dura superficie de su herramienta tocaba la tela, volvía a reprimirse, temeroso y lleno de dudas.

"¡Oh, con un demonio, Leonardo! ¿Vas a dibujar algo de una buena vez?"

Era la voz de su cabeza, aquel "pequeño Rafael" que solía venir a él en los momentos dónde parecía requerir una reprimenda interna o una vuelta a la realidad. Había algo en el tono de aquella voz que le dejaba claro el verdadero mensaje.

Basta de dudas, miedos y restricciones. ¿No se suponía que no importaba lo que pudiera hacer ahí mientras hiciera algo? Había pasado meses enteros observando aquel lienzo en blanco, imaginando trazos y colores sobre él dando forma a sus sueños y se había sentido más libre en aquellas ocasiones que ahora que lo tenía enfrente, ¿por qué no había de hacerlo otra vez? ¿Por qué no ser libre ahí, en ese campo blanco que se extendía frente a él para que volara libre? Si lo arruinaba, ¿qué más daba? no pasaría de ser rayas sin importancia; lo verdaderamente importante ya no era si tenía o no talento para ello, si al Capitolio le gustaba o no lo que en él hiciera, lo importante era que ahí podía hacer lo que quisiera, ser libre, ser él y bien valía la pena dejarse llevar por un momento después de todo.

"También debes pensar en ti" Le había dicho Usagi en aquella ocasión... y el recordarlo le hizo sentir una punzada en el corazón.

Era un sabio consejo después de todo, un sabio consejo de un amigo muy querido y ya era hora de considerarlo en serio.

Sin más preámbulos posó el filo del carboncillo en el lienzo y comenzó a trazar; poco a poco las inseguridades se fueron esfumando, el temor a echarlo a perder quedó atrás y sólo quedaron él y el lienzo, aquel campo en blanco que representaba un mundo nuevo, sin explorar, sólo para él; Leonardo se fue absorbiendo en aquella actividad sin darse cuenta, sin pensar en nada más que en dejar fluir todo aquello que se guardaba en su corazón.

Tras terminar el boceto con el carboncillo, se levantó, abrió la caja de tubos de óleo y tras revisar cada uno de ellos, seleccionó algunos cuantos y tomando una paleta, colocó algo de cada pintura en ella, volvió a sentarse frente al lienzo y mirando de nuevo el boceto, comenzó a llenar el pincel para luego pasar a la tela.

Pintaba, dejaba el pincel en un bote con agua y tomaba otro para cambiar color, miraba de nuevo, dejaba el pincel, tomaba otro y le llenaba de otro tono para volver a atacar el lienzo; profundamente inmerso en su labor, realmente adentrado en lo que hacía, era como si sus ojos no pudieran ver nada más, como si su cerebro y su corazón se hallaran enfocados en una sola tarea, absortos en un sólo mundo que iba naciendo de su mano, creado directamente en aquel espacio y cobrando vida con cada trazo y cada pincelada. El raspar del pincel de Mickey se había callado desde hacía varios minutos.

Otra pincelada, otro detalle, las sombras, los colores, ese brillo en la mirada con un toque de blanco, ese gesto realzado por un pequeño matiz; miraba, consideraba y volvía a pintar...

Se detuvo y lo miró dando unos pasos hacia atrás, sonriendo al ver lo que había creado.

-¡Hey, chicos, vengan a ver esto, rápido!- Gritó Mickey detrás de él; en ese justo momento fue cuando Leo recordó que no estaba solo.

Cuando se giró vio que llegaba toda la familia, y todos, tan sólo atravesar la puerta, se quedaban maravillados ante lo que acababa de hacer.

Leo los observaba, invadido de nuevo por el recelo y la duda; sus expresiones se le figuraban como de horror o condescendencia.

-¡Oh, Leo...!- Murmuró Magda, llevándose la mano a la boca sin dejar de mirar el cuadro; su expresión era difícil de definir para el muchacho.

-¿Tan... tan mal está?- Inquirió dubitativo, mirando a sus hermanos con la misma duda.

Abril estaba boquiabierta, con los ojos brillantes, amenazando con llorar; Donny y Mickey tenían lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Es hermosa...- Balbució Donny, acercándose más a su hermano.

En el lienzo aparecía un busto de Rafael, con su mirada brillante, aguda y sagaz, su sonrisa socarrona, pero bondadosa, su rostro afable a la par que enérgico; rasgos que en conjunto dejaban ver la personalidad fuerte y atrevida de aquella tortuga cabeza dura mezclada con su verdadero yo, un chico dulce, amoroso y dispuesto a todo por los suyos, era como si Leo hubiera reflejado no sólo la efigie de su hermano, sino también su alma tal y como ellos la conocían.

El verdadero Rafael en su totalidad, más allá de lo que cualquiera hubiera podido ver sin más; en trazos perfectos, realistas, inimitables.

-Bien, creo que has encontrado tu talento.- Le dijo Donny, secándose las lágrimas y sonriéndole alegremente.

Leo le devolvió la sonrisa, feliz, pero no tanto por haber encontrado aquello que el Capitolio le solicitaba, sino por haber logrado expresar de algún modo aquello que tenía en el alma.


	3. Volviendo al camino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los juegos del hambre, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; personajes, situaciones y demás no me pertenecen a mí, sino a sus respectivos dueños: Suzanne Collins, Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman.
> 
> Gracias a mi Beta Haoyoh Asakura; sin ella este fic no podría ser :D
> 
> \---------
> 
> Todos están esperando tu fracaso
> 
> Todo el mundo está mirando para verte caer
> 
> Hasta cuando duermes, duermes
> 
> Mantén tus ojos abiertos
> 
> Eyes open
> 
> Taylor Swift

Capítulo III

Nuevamente, el cañón resonaba en todo el lugar, inundando con su vibración toda la arena.

Nuevamente, Leonardo despertaba de golpe a mitad de la noche, con el corazón en la garganta, la frente bañada en sudor y la respiración muy agitada.

Era un sueño… o mejor dicho, otra maldita pesadilla; miró el reloj sobre la mesa de noche, eran las tres de la madrugada. Se dejó caer sobre la almohada, suspirando y llevándose la mano a la frente.

De por sí le había costado conciliar el sueño y ahora lo perdía por esa horrible visión; seguro, como siempre, de que no podría dormir otra vez, se levantó, se lavó la cara y salió del cuarto; aparentemente nadie se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba; era una fortuna no haber gritado esta vez. Cerró la puerta de su habitación con cuidado y caminó por el pasillo de manera sigilosa, llegando hasta su estudio y encerrándose en él.

Y aunque él no lo sabía, Donny lo miraba desde la puerta de su habitación, con gran preocupación.

Leonardo encendió la luz del estudio, graduándola con el interruptor a tenue y a pesar de que ya se encontraban en invierno, no encendió la calefacción. Habían pasado tres semanas desde que comenzara con la pintura y ya había hecho una gran variedad de cuadros. Además del de Rafael, su talento maravilloso le había permitido crear un bello atardecer sobre el lago del bosque; en otro lograba una visión de la veta que, si bien podía tener los grises colores, típicos de la vida de los mineros, reflejaba la paz, tranquilidad y el calor de su gente; Otro tenía el rostro inocente de Miguel Ángel apoyado sobre sus manos, mirando su huerto (el cual había sido trasladado al jardín de la nueva casa), en otro, Donny aparecía apaciblemente, leyendo un libro, con aquel gesto de serena sabiduría y curiosidad infinita; en otro más, Abril giraba alegremente, usando aquel nuevo vestido que tanto le había gustado, otro más presentaba a Magda, desde la mecedora de la sala, cosiendo...

Y en otro, aparecía Splinter con aquella bondadosa sonrisa y la amorosa expresión con la que solía verlos...

Aquellos eran los cuadros que le nacían del corazón, los que dejaba que su familia viera, los que le enorgullecía mostrar.

Sí, su talento le permitía expresar su amor...

...pero también su desesperación.

Se acercó al caballete ubicado en el centro del estudio y quitó el lienzo que tenía en él, recargándolo contra la pared, intercambiándolo por otro que estaba a su lado, cubierto con una manta.

Retiró la tela y observó su obra a medio terminar, torciendo el labio con una expresión amarga y fría.

Rebuscó entre sus cosas por un tubo de óleo rojo; a estas alturas ya casi se los había terminado todos; logró dar con un tubo a la mitad, colocó una gran porción en la paleta y atacó el lienzo con el pincel bañado en aquella pintura.

Últimamente ocupaba mucho rojo...

...sus cuadros recientes se hallaban siempre bañados de rojo.

Y aquellos eran cuadros nacidos de la memoria, de los recuerdos que le atormentaban por las noches, que le asolaban en sus pesadillas y que no le dejaban vivir en paz.

Aquel lienzo, mostraba a Ace con el cuerpo roto, partido a la mitad por el tajo de la espada que él le había propinado; La expresión en el rostro del león era bastante explícita; el horror por la situación en la que se encontraba y de la cual era consciente, los ojos abiertos en extremo, reflejando el dolor físico que sentía y el temor a la inminente muerte que se le avecinaba, el muñón de lo que había sido su mano que ahora chorreaba sangre a borbotones, huyendo de su cuerpo al tiempo del que también huía de él la vida, la oscuridad rodeándole, cerniéndose sobre él, amenazando con tragárselo en el olvido.

Leo dio los últimos toques a la pintura y la observó, absorto e inconforme.

Pese a lo realista, pese a todo lo que había dejado caer en ella, aun así no sentía que había volcado sobre el lienzo la verdadera sensación de culpa, dolor y angustia que le carcomía por dentro al haber sido él el autor no sólo del cuadro, sino de la escena en la vida real.

De sus labios escapó un suspiro pesado que a pesar de todo no consiguió disminuir el peso en su pecho; tomó otro pincel limpio, lo sumergió en el depósito de su paleta que contenía el óleo bermellón y trazó con finas líneas en la esquina inferior del cuadro su nombre.

Era una ironía como firmaba aquella obra como también había firmado a su antecesora en la arena, al usar su arte en contra de aquel chico.

Jugueteó con el pincel en sus manos y miró a su alrededor; su vista se detuvo en el armario que era parte de la habitación desde antes de convertirla en estudio. Se acercó a él y abrió la puerta.

Ahí guardaba parte de sus materiales; algunas cajas de óleos, botes de pinturas y pinceles o brochas de repuesto entre otras cosas; pero también, arrinconadas en el fondo del mismo, tenía las otras pinturas a las que, en cuanto se secara y fuera barnizada, les haría compañía el cuadro de Ace.

Un cuadro de la criatura del cenagal partiendo a Danae en dos, con sus vísceras explotando por todo el pantano; Tyrene muerta por el cuchillo de Dominus y este a su vez por la flecha de Leo; la explosión de la mina frente a la cornucopia que se llevó al pequeño tributo del distrito ocho; Belle, con su cuerpo destrozado como lo veía en sus pesadillas, con los ojos vacíos y bañada en sangre.

Usagi, tal y como lo colocó sobre el césped, lo más limpio que había podido dejarlo, con los ojos cerrados, esperando serenamente por el aerodeslizador.

Aquellas pinturas estaban ocultas pues era algo que no le enorgullecía ni le causaba la satisfacción que le provocaban las otras; al contrario, le daban vergüenza, una gran pena; sin embargo no podía evitar el crearlas, no podía evitar ir ahí cada noche, cuando el sueño le abandonaba, para derramar sobre el campo blanco de aquellos cuadros todas sus angustias; no le hacían sentir mejor, pero en algo le ayudaban.

Eran su secreto y jamás lo compartiría con nadie, eso era sólo suyo, su desfogue, lo que para Haymitch era el alcohol, para él era el pintar los horrores vividos y quería conservarlo así, como algo que sólo le perteneciera a él; además, sabía que si su familia las veía no sólo verían una horrible matanza plasmada en cada lienzo, verían los tormentos que le aquejaban, el dolor de su mente y su alma, verían que la arena no había quedado atrás como él les había dicho.

Y jamás permitiría que se preocuparan más de lo debido.

Se sentó en el piso, recargando su espalda en la pared junto a la puerta y miró el cuadro, esperando a que se secara. De reojo miró el reloj que había llevado al estudio hacía unos días; faltaban unas horas para el amanecer; torció el labio de nuevo.

Pues aquella mañana llegarían Effie y el equipo de preparación directamente del Capitolio, listos para iniciar la "Gira de la Victoria".

Y tendría que volver a actuar otra vez.

Otra vez tendría que ser "Leonardo, el chico en llamas" la sensación de los tributos del año pasado, el flamante, sorpresivo y nuevo vencedor del distrito doce.

Otra vez tendría que ser el títere del Capitolio, quedando bien con la gente, sonriendo a las cámaras como si toda aquella matanza en la arena hubiese sido sólo un mero show sin importancia en el cual él hubiese estado de acuerdo a participar; cómo si las muertes de aquellos inocentes no pesaran ni valieran para nada…

Pero aun peor, tendría que ser el niño bueno que jamás pensó en hacer quedar mal a los vigilantes, al Capitolio y por ende al presidente Saki; pretender que todo está bien cuando era obvio que el amo y señor de Panem lo odiaba.

Se llevó las manos a la cara y las paseó por ella hasta llegar a su nuca. Si los horrores vividos en la arena le atormentaban cada noche, no eran nada comparados con la angustia y la tortura que le representaba aquello, no sólo de noche, sino a toda hora del día.

Era bien sabido que ser odiado por el presidente de Panem era igual a una sentencia de muerte, pero era obvio que si esa sentencia pesara sólo sobre su cabeza no le preocuparía en lo absoluto; siempre hallaría la forma de evadirla, pelear contra ella y si no era posible evitarlo, por lo menos caer peleando.

No, lo que realmente le atormentaba era…

Se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta que le hicieron sobre saltarse. Miró su pintura… aun no podía cubrirla con la manta, el óleo se hallaba fresco y podría correr el riesgo de que se embarrara, y a pesar de que no fuera una obra de la que enorgullecerse, sentiría que se arruinara.

Bajó la luz con el regulador lo más posible hasta quedar casi en penumbras y abrió un poco la puerta, asomándose ligeramente.

Frente a él estaba Miguel Ángel, adormilado, tallándose los ojos, pero de pie ante la puerta. Aquello extrañó a Leonardo; miró de reojo alrededor de su hermanito para ver si venía acompañado. Estaba solo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Leo aun sin entender lo que pasaba.

-Eso quería preguntarte a ti…- Murmuró el chiquillo con voz somnolienta.- ¿Te volviste a caer de la cama?

Leo se quedó mudo al principio; cuando recordó que ese era el tonto pretexto que le había dado a su hermanito la vez anterior para justificar su pesadilla, comenzó a asentir lentamente.

-Y en lugar de llamarme decidiste venir aquí.- El niño se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza al tiempo que hacía un sonido reprobatorio chasqueando la lengua contra los dientes.- ¿Sabes? Eso no me da un buen ejemplo.

-Eh… ¿no?

-No, pero bueno, a veces tengo que ser yo el modelo de buenos modales y lo que debe hacerse.

Leo contuvo una risita ante lo dicho por su hermano; Mickey no era precisamente el modelo de las buenas costumbres… o por lo menos de eso siempre se quejaba Donny.

-Vamos.- Mickey le tomó de la mano, instándolo a seguirlo. Leo algo confundido, terminó por bajar todo el regulador de luz del estudio hasta apagarla y salió siguiendo a su hermano.

-¿A dónde?

-A dormir, no es bueno que te desveles tanto y menos cuando mañana no te dejaran descansar para nada; ya es hora de que alguien te haga hacer lo correcto.

-Mickey, no es necesario, yo…

Nuevamente el niño volvió a negar con la cabeza, al tiempo que volvía a hacer ruido con su lengua contra los dientes.

-Nada, ya dije, vamos a dormir.

Leo siguió mirándolo, después, esbozó una sonrisa, vencido; cerró la puerta del estudio con seguro y volvió a ver a su hermanito.

-De acuerdo, vamos.

Con una gran sonrisa, Mickey llevó a Leo de vuelta a su habitación, haciéndolo volver a la cama; cuando por fin le hizo acostarse, él también se metió en ella, acomodándose a su lado.

-Oye… creí que volverías a tu habitación.

-No, te dije que yo te cuidaría para que no te cayeras, ¿recuerdas?

-Mickey… no creo que esto sea necesario, yo…

-¡Buenas noches!- Y sin dar lugar a discusiones, el niño se acurrucó junto a su hermano y cerró los ojos.

Leo, que se hallaba algo contrariado, terminó por sonreír dulcemente mientras miraba a su hermanito. Nuevamente derrotado, optó por acurrucarse también a lado suyo.

Ese era su gran temor; a él Saki podía hacerle lo que quisiera… ¡Pero que ni se le ocurriera tocar a sus hermanos!

Siguió observando a Mickey mientras este dormía, pues el chico había conciliado el sueño rápidamente. Leo se hallaba algo incómodo; no estaba seguro de que fuera buena idea quedarse ahí junto a su hermanito mientras dormía… simplemente no estaba seguro de si lograría dormir, y así lo hiciera… ¿qué pasaría si volvía a tener esas horribles pesadillas? No quería levantarse agitado y gritando como todas las noches, no con Mickey ahí, porque entonces él se daría cuenta, se preocuparía, le diría a los demás… quizá incluso volviera a sentirse culpable.

Decidido, se quedaría despierto, no se dormiría y esperaría ahí a que llegara el amanecer; no sería difícil, sería igual que las otras veces en las que despertaba en la madrugada; sólo que esta vez en lugar de que el sol le encontrara pintando, le hallaría ahí, junto a su pequeño hermano. ¡Simple! estaba resuelto.

Mickey se acurrucó aún más contra su hermano, pasándole uno de sus brazos por encima.

Y sin saber cuándo o cómo, Leonardo se quedó profundamente dormido.

Llegó el amanecer.

Aquel día Donny, Mickey y Abril se saltarían la escuela, pues el equipo del Capitolio llegaría a casa para iniciar aquella locura de la "Gira de la Victoria", y no querían dejar que Leo pasara solo ese trago tan amargo.

Obviamente tampoco habría entrenamiento en el bosque; con la amenaza de todas las cámaras del Capitolio presentes en el distrito doce, no era conveniente arriesgarse; pero eso no quitaba que debían levantarse temprano de todas formas, pues era mejor que ultimaran los detalles necesarios antes de que Leonardo se fuera de viaje.

Donatello salió de su habitación y se dirigió al estudio. Le desagradaba la idea, pero sabía que su hermano se encontraba ahí ya que le había visto salir de su cuarto y dirigirse a aquel lugar en medio de la noche.

¿Cuántas veces había ocurrido lo mismo? Ya hasta había perdido la cuenta; sin embargo aún no sabía que podía hacer al respecto. Había consultado todos sus apuntes de herbolaria, con la esperanza de encontrar algo que pudiera calmar los nervios y que fuera lo suficientemente insípido como para ponérselo en la comida a su hermano sin que se diera cuenta, sin embargo, todas las drogas y calmantes que conocía contenían un sabor fuerte que haría imposible que Leonardo lo pasara desapercibido, y la verdad, no estaba seguro de ofrecérsela directamente, pues sabía que Leo pretendía mantener su estado en secreto, por lo que llegar directamente con un remedio podía incomodarlo más en lugar de ayudarlo; por lo tanto, ahora no quedaba más que resignarse.

Llegó ante la puerta del estudio y dio unos suaves golpecitos que no obtuvieron respuesta; extrañado volvió a tocar con el mismo resultado.

Aquello le preocupó, por lo que golpeó más fuerte sin recibir nada a cambio; quiso abrir la puerta y se dio cuenta de que el seguro lo tenía por fuera; aquello le extrañó aún más.

¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Leo había vuelto a su habitación?

Aun con la duda, se dirigió al cuarto de Leo. Quiso tocar a la puerta, pero algo le instó a abrir con suavidad y entrar con cuidado.

Dio unos pasos y el cuadro con el que se halló lo dejó sin habla. Una enorme y dulce sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras observaba a Mickey, acurrucado contra Leo y abrazándolo al tiempo que este hacía lo mismo con él; ambos dormidos profunda y apaciblemente.

Donatello tuvo que contener la suave risa de felicidad que amenazaba con salir de sus labios; se llevó la mano al rostro, tenía lágrimas en los ojos; recordaba algo que Rafael le había dicho en alguna ocasión.

"Tú y tu gran cerebrote, a veces a algunas cosas hay que dejarlas que se den sin pensarlo tanto".

Y por lo visto su hermano tenía razón. Ahí estaba él, revisando todos sus apuntes, manuales y cuantos datos conformaban su escaso arsenal de información, buscando una solución para el malestar de su hermano mayor, cuando por lo visto sólo bastaba algo pequeño, algo sencillo y nada rebuscado para arreglar el problema, si no del todo, por lo menos lo suficiente para darle cierta paz.

Era maravilloso verlo así, tan tranquilo después de tantas noches sin dormir bien.

Pero por desgracia no podían darse el lujo de quedarse así, al menos no ese día; era una pena haber hallado aquel remedio de manera tan tardía, ahora que Leo debía ausentarse por tantos días para cumplir con aquel requisito de Vencedor.

Se acercó a la cama y comenzó a sacudir suavemente el hombro de Leonardo, llamándolo con voz calmada. Leo comenzó a abrir poco a poco los ojos, adormilado, desorientado sobre donde estaba, cuando pronto ubicó el rostro sonriente de Donny.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, es sólo que… bueno, ya es de día, y no tardaran en llegar Effie, Cinna y los demás.

-Es verdad…- Murmuró el muchacho con desagradó, torciendo un poco el gesto. Había estado de lo más tranquilo, aquello había sido de lo más…

Fue cuando cayó en la cuenta, ¡Se había quedado dormido! Miró a Miguel Ángel que también comenzaba a abrir los ojos; ¿Habría dicho o hecho algo que pudiera ponerlo en evidencia?

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hora es?- Murmuró adormilado el hermano menor.

-Las siete.- Replicó Donny.- Leo debe prepararse para recibir a los del Capitolio.

Miguel Ángel resopló con molestia; luego miró a Leonardo con una gran sonrisa, producto de la luz que se había hecho en su cerebro.

-¡Ya es de día y no te caíste!- Exclamó emocionado.

Leo lo miró con sorpresa. Si Mickey decía eso, quería decir que no había ocurrido nada malo… y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ni siquiera recordaba haber tenido un mal sueño; ni la arena, ni la sangre, los gritos, el cañón, nada… de hecho parecía no haber soñado nada y eso era mejor que cualquier cosa. Miró a Mickey con una gran sonrisa.

-Es verdad, tienes razón, no me caí.

-Te lo dije, era cuestión de que yo te detuviera.- Replicó el menor muy ufano.

-¡Gracias, Mickey!- Leo estrechó a su hermanito con fuerza. Ojalá pudiera llevarlo consigo durante la gira… o quizá mejor no.

-De nada.- Respondió el niño dulcemente.

-Muy bien, tú báñate.- Le ordenó Donny a Leo.- Y tú, ayúdame, hay muchas cosas por hacer.

-Oh… ya voy…- Renegó Miguel Ángel con desgano. Leo sonrió de lado; de verdad que Donny podía ser como una preocupona mamá gallina acarreando a sus pollitos cuando se lo proponía. Se puso de pie antes que Donny tuviera que repetírselo y se dirigió al baño.

Miró la tina; se le antojaba tomar un baño caliente en ella… de hecho le daban ganas de seguir durmiendo; por una vez en varias semanas había no sólo conciliado el sueño con gran facilidad, sino que lo había mantenido de manera reconfortante y placentera y ahora, ahora simplemente debía levantarse e iniciar el teatro de nuevo.

Programó la ducha y se dio un baño rápido, oscilando entre la somnolencia y la conciencia. Las dudas sobre cómo se daría aquella gira comenzaban a inundarle la cabeza, preguntándose por primera vez como serían los otros distritos más allá de lo que la televisión dejaba ver, y sintiendo escalofríos al pensar en que, inevitablemente, las familias de los tributos caídos estarían ahí y que tendría que confrontarlos a pesar de no desearlo jamás.

Al terminar cortó el agua; suspiró resignado y salió de la ducha, poniéndose una bata de baño. Era mejor ver todo lo más positivamente posible y disfrutar de la libertad que tenía mientras durara; bajaría a desayunar con sus hermanos, gozaría del tiempo que le quedara con ellos por ahora lo más que pudiera. Abrió la puerta para salir del baño.

-¡Sorpresa!

Leo casi dio un salto y un grito del susto, a la par que adoptaba una postura de defensa la cual poco a poco fue bajando al ver que no se hallaba en peligro, pues frente a él se hallaban Flavius, Octavia, Venia y Effie; cada uno más estrafalario y abigarrado que antes. Effie se acercó a él, con una gran sonrisa en su pálido rostro a causa del maquillaje, enmarcado por una enorme peluca metálica de color cobrizo; sus manos, enguantadas en piezas de seda color naranja, se acercaron al rostro de Leonardo, pellizcándole las mejillas de manera cariñosa.

-¡Me da tanto gusto verte otra vez, mi pequeña estrella!- Chillaba la mujer con verdadero entusiasmo. Había llegado a apreciar mucho al chico después de los juegos pasados; pero no sólo porque gracias a su victoria, el estatus de Effie en el Capitolio había subido mucho, sino porque, a fin de cuentas, el buen corazón y el dulce carácter del muchacho habían llegado al corazón de aquella mujer, enterrado en aquel montón de joyas corporales y ropas escandalosas.

-A mí también me da gusto verte, Effie.- Replicó Leo con cierta sinceridad; si bien aún no asimilaba las extrañas modas del Capitolio y el gusto de sus ciudadanos por ellas, y también seguía despreciando la banalidad con la que vivían sus vidas mientras en los distritos se sufría, Leo tenía que admitir que no todos en aquel lugar eran tan nefastos, y aunque sonara raro, pero Effie y su equipo eran de esas pocas personas.

-Es bueno ver que comenzaste temprano.- Dijo la mujer, refiriéndose al hecho de que ya se había bañado.- Así podrán comenzar pronto; tenemos un día muy, muy, muy, muy, muy importante por delante, no hay tiempo que perder.

-Sí, Effie, pero verás, aún no he desa…

-¿Desayuno?- Completó Effie por él.- No te preocupes, lo harás en el tren.-Aclaró, moviendo la mano en un gesto despectivo, como si tratara de alejar la preocupación de Leo, mientras el chico la miraba con decepción.- Ahora tienen que trabajar contigo, cómo te he dicho, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Y dicho esto se alejó del muchacho, sólo para que su lugar fuera inmediatamente ocupado por Flavius, Venia y Octavia; los tres sonreían ampliamente, mientras le miraban de arriba abajo, le pellizcaban la piel y le miraban las uñas.

-¡Oh, niño! ¡No te has cuidado lo más mínimo!- Soltó Octavia con desencanto.- ¡Mira estas uñas! ¿Qué has estado haciendo con ellas, abrir nueces?

-Bueno, yo…

-¡Y mira tu piel, que reseca!- Chilló Venia.- ¿Acaso no podías usar un sombrero los días soleados?

-Es que, yo…

-Habrá que trabajar muy duro, niñas.- Dijo Flavius con fingida resignación.- Nivel belleza cero, pronto.

Las otras dos asintieron y llevaron al chico de vuelta al baño a jalones, donde llenaron la tina con una sustancia cremosa y rosácea, sumergiéndole en ella sin darle tiempo a protestar.

Desde las cuatro de la mañana, Rafael y Casey se escabulleron del perímetro del distrito trece.

Rafa había estado planeando aquello desde su entrevista con Haymitch, cuidando hasta el último detalle; nuevamente, con la ayuda del amigo de Casey, el chico que poseía aquel aerodeslizador reconstruido, arribaron a las inmediaciones del distrito doce; ataviados sólo con unas ligeras y delgadas chaquetas y unos pantalones de gabardina, hicieron el resto del camino a pie. Sus pisadas se hundían en la nieve profunda que comenzaba a llenar los caminos del bosque.

Rafa había preparado una maleta con mucha antelación; llevaba pocos enseres personales, pero aun así la maleta era de un tamaño considerable, pues lo que realmente le importaba llevar no era ropa o utensilios propios, sino armas y un sinfín de cosas que sabía que necesitaría durante toda la gira. Casey por su parte también iba preparado; quizá con menos cosas que su amigo, pero presto para cualquier cosa que pudiera requerir de su intervención; Rafael había pensado en dejar a su amigo en el distrito trece, pese a haber acordado con Haymitch un lugar para él en el tren, pero es que simplemente ya le había causado muchos problemas la vez anterior al ir juntos al Capitolio y consideraba que era mejor dejarlo en el trece esta vez, pero el muchacho se había negado a quedarse y hasta le amenazó con delatarlo si lo abandonaba (Rafa sabía que Coin se daría cuenta de la ausencia de ambos, pero mientras más lejos se hallaran cuando eso ocurriera, mejor); Casey estaba decidido a acompañar a la tortuga; Rafael se había convertido en su mejor amigo y no pensaba dejarlo solo en un predicamento como ese, así Coin volviera a reñirlos como en aquella ocasión o aun si los amenazara con hacerles algo peor.

De más está decir que pese a todo, Rafa se hallaba agradecido y conmovido.

A buen paso, pese a que el frío estaba torturando cruelmente a la tortuga, lograron llegar al distrito doce. Rafa guió a Casey por el camino seguro hacia la Aldea de los Vencedores, a la ventana por la que siempre solía entrar a la casa de Haymitch.

Para esas alturas ya eran las ocho de la mañana.

Rafa colocó su pie con cuidado entre los montones de papeles, botellas vacías y comida sin terminar que se hallaba regado en el piso, ingresando así a la casa; Casey entró detrás de él; el fétido aroma del licor y la comida rancia entremezclado, atacó pronto la nariz del muchacho.

-Este lugar es asqueroso.

-Haymitch, ya estamos aquí.- Anunció Rafael en voz baja, seguro de que su amigo, si estaba dormido, no se hallaría en su habitación; Haymitch pocas veces usaba su habitación.

-Ya era hora.-Replicó el hombre con su voz aguardentosa, pero potente, levantándose de un sillón en la sala y acercándose a donde estos estaban. Se hallaba ataviado con un pantalón de casimir gris, una camisa sencilla y un chaleco a juego; aparentemente se había bañado esa mañana; la llegada del inicio de la gira parecía haber civilizado un poco al buen Haymitch.

-¿Y bien?- Soltó Casey, esperando las instrucciones para seguir. Haymitch le lanzó una mirada de molestia; seguía sin caerle aquel muchachillo presuntuoso que se consideraba más diestro que cualquiera en temas de ética, rebelión y vida.

-En cuestión de horas nos iremos.- Dijo Haymitch, que traía un vaso con licor blanco en la mano… bueno, quizá la gira no lo había civilizado del todo.- Antes déjenme presentarles a nuestro "conspirador invitado".

Casey dio un respingo; está bien que Rafa le había advertido que Haymitch pediría ayuda a uno de sus aliados para aquella odisea, pero aun así no le agradaba que alguien ajeno los viera, era como dejar al descubierto a todo el distrito trece con ellos; Rafael por su parte obvió aquellos detalles; No le importaba ni quien ni como, lo importante era que le ayudaran a lograr su cometido.

Junto con Casey, siguió a Haymitch a la sala.

Por detrás del mentor apareció un hombre, alto, esbelto, de rasgos varoniles y delicados a la vez; su piel morena armonizaba perfectamente con sus rizos negros y pese a notarse a todas luces que provenía del Capitolio, no se hallaba vestido de la manera estrafalaria que esa gente acostumbraba usar; al contrario, estaba ataviado con un abrigo corto y aparentemente delgado de color borgoña, guantes de piel a juego y un pantalón de lana fina de color negro, más botas para la nieve; tampoco traía aquellos raros adornos o maquillajes de la gente de la capital, si acaso sólo un poco de delineador dorado realzaba sus ojos de avellana.

-Él es Cinna, aunque supongo que ya lo conocían.- Lo presentó Haymitch.

¡Y vaya que lo conocían! Si su nombre se había catapultado al hacerse cargo del aspecto de Leonardo, por eso y por otras cosas. Rafael le miró de arriba abajo, sopesándolo con aquella mirada. ¿Acaso Haymitch se habría equivocado o él lo había oído mal en aquella ocasión? Pues si no mal recordaba, había dicho que había dos importantes rebeldes en el Capitolio y uno de ellos era el que les ayudaría a entrar en el tren y seguir la gira… ¿Cómo era posible entonces que aquel sujeto, un estilista, alguien que sólo sabía de glamour, telas y tendencias fuera un "importante rebelde"?

-Hola, mucho gusto.- Dijo Casey, extendiendo su mano hacia Cinna, estirándose por un lado de Rafael. El estilista le correspondió al saludo. Casey, al notar que Rafa seguía mudo, le dio un codazo.

-Hola… que hay…- Dijo por fin la tortuga, extendiendo su mano para estrechar la de Cinna; el hombre tomó la mano de Rafael sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-No puedo creerlo…- Susurró sin dejar de verlo fijamente.- Estás vivo, así que no fue una ilusión.-

-Eh… ¿Disculpa?-Soltó Rafa con extrañeza, al no entender a qué se refería aquel hombre.

-Durante el desfile el año pasado.- Dijo al fin, dejando de mirarlo como a un bicho raro.- Tu hermano alcanzó a verte entre la gente… pensó que se lo había imaginado y yo creí que se debía a todo lo que le había pasado que por eso te… pero en verdad estás vivo…

-¿Leo me vio?- Soltó el muchacho en un susurro, dividido entre la emoción y el horror, dejando de lado su postura de "chico malo". Había sido muy descuidado y su hermano le había visto durante el desfile de las carrozas, eso había sido una de sus acostumbradas impertinencias, pero por otro lado… su hermano lo había visto y por un momento pensó que estaba vivo…

¿Aquello había sido cruel, esperanzador? No podía decirlo y no podía entender porque demonios aquello le hacía sentir de esa manera, como si por un momento hubieran tenido aquel reencuentro vedado y anhelado por tanto tiempo; quizá era porque en cierto modo, de manera implícita así lo era; él le había visto todo el tiempo, tanto en las pantallas del Capitolio, como en el estudio de la entrevista y en el tren cuando por fin lo dejó para volver al trece; y Leo por su parte, de manera fugaz e incierta, le había visto en las calles al pasar en aquella carroza envuelto en fuego; era tonto, lo sabía, no era un encuentro en forma, pero era algo y sí, le había hecho sentir que de repente el frío de la estación se había alejado por completo, reemplazado por el agradable calorcito que surgía directamente de su corazón.

-Gracias.- Le dijo a Cinna después de un rato; y aunque Haymitch y Casey pudiesen no comprender a que se debía aquel agradecimiento, el estilista sí lo había entendido y sólo asintió al tiempo que murmuraba un suave "de nada".

-Bien, dejémonos de cosas raras y vayamos al grano.- Intervino Haymitch volviendo a la sala, seguido por los otros tres. –Lo que hay que hacer, ¿cómo te meteremos en ese tren?

-Nos.- Corrigió Casey. Haymitch lo miró con desgano; era obvio que el plan aplicaba a ambos… sólo que no le daba la gana reconocer la existencia del muchacho.

-De eso no hay problema, Case y yo ya estamos acostumbrados y nos es fácil infiltrarnos al cuarto de máquinas, de hecho, no necesitábamos que él interviniera.- Dijo la tortuga, señalando a Cinna.

-De hecho, te seré más útil de lo que crees.- Replicó Cinna, sentándose en el sofá largo de la sala de Haymitch; aquel hombre y su aspecto refinado contrastaban demasiado con el desorden y la suciedad que imperaban en la casa del mentor.-Por lo que Haymitch me dice, lo que quieres es cuidar a Leo durante la gira, para eso necesitarás estar cerca, así podrás vigilarlo y Haymitch no puede encargarse de ti y de eso, él debe estar con Leonardo la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo tanto yo me encargaré de infiltrarlos en la comitiva cuando sea necesario de modo que nadie noté su presencia.

-¿Y cómo harás eso?- Inquirió Casey con verdadera extrañeza. Lo que proponía Cinna era casi hacerlos invisibles, un milagro.

-Jamás duden de alguien que sabe usar el "blush".-Replicó el estilista, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, recargando la espalda en el respaldo del sofá y descansando el tobillo derecho sobre su rodilla izquierda.

-Eso sí que sonó raro… escucha, sólo encárgate de que no se metan en líos, ¿está bien? Yo no podré estar sobre ellos todo el tiempo.- Intervino Haymitch.

-Tú déjalo en mis manos. Bien, ahora debo irme, pero antes… -Cinna se puso de pie y sacó una maleta que se hallaba apoyada a un lado del sofá y en la que los chicos no habían reparado antes; la abrió y sacó de ella algo que parecía ropa, cuidando de no colocarla sobre los muebles sucios de Haymitch.-Ten, esto te servirá.-Dijo, entregándosela a Rafael.

El chico la miró; era una chaqueta corta con capucha, de color rojo pastel, los puños y los bordes estaban ribeteados con una fina piel blanca, frondosa y suave; Cinna sacó un pantalón negro y unos guantes de piel con sólo tres dedos, entregándoselos al muchacho.

-¿Y… y esto?

-Era para tu hermano; eres ligeramente más robusto que él, pero creo que te quedara bien. La tela puede parecer muy delgada, pero créeme, produce su propio calor y te mantendrá en condiciones sin problemas.

-¿No iba a usarlo ahora?- Preguntó Casey. Al oír eso, Rafa reaccionó y le tendió las cosas a Cinna para que las llevara con Leo.

-No te preocupes, traje dos juegos, de hecho me ayudaste a elegir qué color debíamos usar.-Sacó de la maleta otra chaqueta igual, sólo que esta era de color azul pastel.- El rojo te sienta bien.- Añadió, señalando la bandana roja que Rafa traía puesta.- El azul va más con su tono de piel.

-Gracias.- Reiteró Rafa, aunque no sabía por qué aquel comentario sobre la piel de su hermano le resultó incómodo.

-En cuanto a ti…- Dijo el hombre mirando a Casey para luego quitarse el abrigo, los guantes y entregárselos al muchacho. –Toma esto; deberán ponerse su ropa arriba de eso, no queremos que los noten y si van con eso por ahí podrían destacar demasiado.

-Gra… gracias…- Murmuró Casey anonadado; no sólo por lo fino de la tela y el corte de la ropa de Cinna, sino por aquel gesto de quitarse su propio abrigo y entregárselo así, nada más, quedando a merced del frío. Casey había decidido que le agradaba el sujeto.

-Bien, ahora sí debo irme; no quiero dejar mucho tiempo a Leo a merced de Flavius y los demás.

-¿Flavius?- Soltó Rafa dando un respingo.- ¿Quién demonios es Flavius? ¿Y los demás?

-Los veré luego.- Y tomando la maleta, Cinna salió de casa de Haymitch, atravesando el jardín a toda prisa para llegar rápido al resguardo de la casa de Leo.

-Ese sujeto está loco.- Murmuró Haymitch, dando otro trago a su vaso con licor.

-A mí me agrada.- Soltó Casey amenamente.- Oye, ¿no decían que Leo estaba interesado en él? ¡Me agrada para cuñado!

Rafael lo miró de manera asesina; no porque se autodenominara como parte de la familia, con derecho a opinar sobre las relaciones de sus hermanos; ya que para él, Casey era tan hermano adoptivo suyo como lo era Abril; sino por el hecho de que empatara de esa forma a Leo con aquel loco y raro estilista… al menos eso no ocurriría mientras él viviera, ¿Pues qué se pensaban?

Aunque ahora que lo mencionaba, aquello le recordaba algo… algo que le preguntaría a Cinna en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

Después de varios minutos de tortura, el equipo de preparación había terminado por fin con Leo.

El chico se sentía adolorido de casi todo el cuerpo, pues aparte de la refregadas que le habían dado en la tina con la sustancia rosácea, le habían puesto tratamientos faciales, trabajado las uñas de manos y pies y pulido cada parte de su cuerpo con minuciosidad. Aquello había sido peor que el entrenamiento más duro que hubiese tenido con su padre.

Porque por lo menos con su padre podía responder.

Tocaron a la puerta, Flavius dijo "adelante" con voz cantarina y esta se abrió al instante, dando paso a Cinna. Leo sonrió al verlo.

-¿Todo bien?

-Ahora sí; lo hubieras visto cuando llegamos, ¡era un total desastre! Nada que ver con lo que hicieron en el Capitolio cuando salió de la arena, ¡de veras que este niño no sabe cuidar ni valorar un pulido a fondo y profesional! Es obvio que esto no se compara con lo hecho en el Capitolio, pero servirá; por cierto ¿Dónde estabas?

-Saludando a Haymitch.- Replicó Cinna con una sonrisa, cerrando la puerta detrás de él para luego avanzar a dónde se encontraba Leo.

-¡Ay, Cinna!- Exclamó Octavia cuando el estilista pasó a su lado, observando los restos de nieve derretida sobre sus hombros.- ¿Acaso estabas bajo la nevada? ¿Qué no traías abrigo?-

-Eh… sí, pero… me lo quité en casa de Haymitch, debí olvidarlo allá.

-¿Con este frío?- Soltó ahora Flavius; Cinna agitó levemente la mano, dando por zanjado el tema.

Miró a Leo y le sonrió; realmente resplandecía después de todas las "torturas" en pro de la belleza que había pasado en manos de su equipo, pero aun así, él estaba seguro de que aun sin eso se vería maravillosamente. Pensó en lo irónico de aquello que acababa de ocurrir; él sin esperarlo había sido testigo de algo que a Leo le habría encantado presenciar… el hecho de que su hermano, Rafael, se encontraba vivo. Había hablado con él, ahora sabía que no fue una ilusión lo que Leo vio durante el desfile, incluso su hermano estaba ahí, intentando seguirlo para servirle de guardaespaldas; estarían tan cerca y no podrían hablarse, verse… ¡Maldito el Capitolio y su tiranía!

-Cinna, ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Estás bien?

Aquel último pensamiento debió reflejarse en el rostro del estilista, pues cuando levantó la mirada, Leo y los otros le veían con cierta preocupación. Cinna esbozó su carismática sonrisa de siempre, negó con la cabeza y avanzó hacia el muchacho, con la maleta en la mano.

-Bien, ahora que han terminado con lo básico, es mejor que te vistas antes de que Effie venga a gritarnos; tiene un programa muy elaborado y si se retrasa por nuestra culpa… bueno, creo que el tren llevaría nuestras cabezas como adorno al frente de la máquina.

-¡Ay, ya quisiera esa Trinket!-Soltó Flavius con fingida indignación, a lo que las otras asintieron con vehemencia. Cinna le entregó la maleta a Leo con una sonrisa, e instó a los otros a abandonar la habitación, saliendo con ellos, para darle al muchacho algo de privacidad mientras se cambiaba.

Cuando al fin se quedó solo, el chico sacó el contenido de la maleta.

"¿Más ropa?" Pensó, sacando todas las partes del conjunto; se encogió de hombros y comenzó a vestirse; aquello le parecía demasiado.

Tras unos minutos, Leo salió de la habitación. Flavius, Venia y Octavia se deshacían en chillidos y halagos ante la imagen que el joven presentaba; un dechado de la inocencia de la juventud y el buen gusto del Capitolio (del poco que había). Cinna le sonrió nuevamente, de manera cálida y dulce.

-¡Oh, te ves fabuloso!- Exclamó Effie, que venía subiendo al segundo piso, seguida por un camarógrafo y un equipo de sonido.- Ahora dime, Leo, ¿Listo para mostrarnos tu talento?

-M… mi… mi talento… ¿Ya?

-No, niño, mañana… Por supuesto que ya, ¿qué no ves que debemos tomarlo como parte del especial antes de la salida a la gira?- Luego la mujer guardó silencio y miró al muchacho como si le hubiesen dicho que un Trinket acababa de estirar la pata.- ¡No me digas que no tienes ni uno!

-Tu fe en mí es avasalladora, Effie, en verdad… ¡claro que tengo uno!- Se defendió el muchacho; está bien que había tardado en dar con él, pero aun así no le agradaba que le hubiesen considerado un caso imposible.- Está en esa habitación.- Dijo, señalando con la cabeza la puerta del estudio.

-¡Oh, menos mal! ¡Creí que no tenías ninguna gracia! La verdad estaba casi segura de ello.- Effie rió de manera aguda y escandalosa, de modo que Leo la miró con molestia doble, por sus palabras y por su estridente voz.- Bien, ¡Enséñanos, debemos grabarlo para el Capitolio!

El chico suspiró con desanimo, iba a guiarlos hasta el estudio cuando lo recordó de repente… ¡El cuadro de la horripilante muerte de Ace seguía ahí, en el caballete, de frente a la puerta, listo para dar un terrible espectáculo ante los ojos de todos y que seguramente los camarógrafos no dudarían en grabar! Se paró en seco, se giró hacia Effie y esforzándose por sonreír, dijo:

-Eh… sí, pero sólo dame unos segundos, ¿Quieres, Effie? Lo suficiente para poner las cosas en orden.

-Leonardo Hamato… ¡Tenemos un horario muy estricto que cumplir, no tenemos tiempo que perder!

-¡Sólo un poquito, Effie, no te enojes, ahora vuelvo!- Y sin decir más, corrió hacia el estudio y se encerró en él sin dar tiempo a los otros de hacer nada.

Ya dentro de aquella habitación, Leo miró el cuadro sintiendo que el horror le corroía el cuerpo entero y le estremecía el alma… Debía admitirlo, ¡vaya que era bueno pintando! Tomó el lienzo y lo llevó al armario, abrió la puerta de este y acomodó la pintura sin mucho cuidado, ya se encargaría de ultimarle los detalles al volver.

Cerró bien la puerta del armario y miró a su alrededor para luego comenzar a acomodar las pinturas buenas en los caballetes libres. Puso las más que pudo en el poco espacio que tenía; los paisajes, algunas puestas de sol, escenas de la vida diaria del distrito doce…

Estuvo tentado a poner los de su familia, pero le dio la sensación de que sería como poner una galería de tiro al blanco para el presidente Saki y su gente; como un catálogo de a contra quien irse, por lo que desechó la idea; al final sólo quedaba un caballete libre y dos cuadros cerca de él; uno era precisamente de las cúpulas doradas de la gran ciudad tal y como recordaba haberlas visto por primera vez; en ella se hallaba plasmado el inevitable asombro que se había apoderado de él al entrar en contacto con aquella ciudad que tanto le había arrebatado; la otra era el cuadro de Rafael, aquella primera pintura en la que había plasmado su arte y asimilado que tenía un talento… lo pensó mucho; deseaba restregarles en la cara la imagen de aquel al que ya le habían quitado… sin embargo, aquello era seguir desafiando al Capitolio, y con la mira encima, por mucho que deseara hacerles la guerra, no podía arriesgarse; él tomaría poner la pintura como un reclamo, aquellos podrían tomarlo como un "y así como te quitamos a ese te podemos quitar otro"; era demasiado tentador, no podía negarlo, pero no era conveniente, no ahora, no esta vez. Colocó la pintura de las cúpulas del Capitolio.

Las cubrió todas con las mantas que tenía a la mano, después abrió la puerta.

-Ya pueden pasar.

Effie, Cinna, el camarógrafo y el del equipo de audio entraron a la habitación, dejando a Flavius, Venia y Octavia fuera a pesar de sus protestas. Tanto Effie como Cinna se hallaban asombrados; jamás habrían imaginado que el talento de Leonardo tuviese que ver con la pintura.

-¿Así que pintas?- Chilló Effie, mirando a su alrededor.- ¿Y eres bueno?

-Algo.- Replicó el muchacho con modestia.

-Tienes un estilo muy peculiar.- Dijo Cinna, divertido, sosteniendo entre sus manos un pequeño lienzo que encontró recargado en la pared junto a la puerta; Effie se asomó sobre su hombro, para luego torcer la nariz y los labios con sorpresa y desagrado mezclados. Leo dio un respingo cuando el estilista le mostró el cuadro: Una figura humanoide… o por lo menos eso parecía, se encontraba en el centro del lienzo; sus brazos eran larguísimos, sus piernas muy cortas y de pies grandes y mal formados, usaba un vestido largo, que más bien era un rectángulo formando la parte superior de este y un trapecio mal hecho que formaba la falda, pintado fuera de la línea en color amarillo; el cabello de aquella figura parecía ser rojo, o por lo menos eso quería indicar los rallones de ese color que salían por lo que era su cabeza sin orden alguno; en la cara, la cual sólo era una pelota, dos puntos formaban sus ojos, un tercero su nariz y la boca era una "u" mayúscula. Era uno de los dibujos raros de Mickey, un retrato de Abril, según había dicho el niño.

-Ese no lo hice yo, lo hizo Miguel Ángel.

-¡Ay, qué alivio, ya me estaba dando un infarto!- Soltó Effie llevándose una mano al pecho, la otra a la frente y rodando los ojos.

-¡Hey, no es malo, puede llegar muy lejos!

-Amor de hermano.- Replicó Effie, dándole un golpecito a Cinna en el hombro con el dorso de la mano, encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a girar los ojos.- Bien, niño, muéstranos lo que tienes.- Le dijo, mirándolo al fin.

Leo suspiró; ahora ante esos dos sentía que su confianza se derrumbaba; sin embargo ya se hallaba ahí y no podía echarse para atrás.

Una a una comenzó a descubrir sus pinturas. Un "¡Ah!" colectivo inundó la habitación. Por fin descubrió también el último cuadro.

-¡Oh, Leonardo, son bellísimas!- Volvió a chillar Effie, mirando cada uno de los lienzos, llevándose una mano al pecho y sin saber a cuál de todas contemplar.

-Posees un gran talento.- Añadió Cinna, con un tono de voz respetuoso, serio, profundo; el tono de voz que un artista usaría para hablar sinceramente con un igual al manifestarle su sincera apreciación, su reconocimiento y respeto. Nuevamente ante sus ojos, el chico daba la sorpresa y demostraba ser más de lo que aparentaba; "una perla" como solía decirle Effie a sus amigos y conocidos, un ejemplo, como solía considerarlo Cinna.

-¡Bien, bien, comencemos con esto! Leo, ponte aquí.- Intervino Effie, tomando del brazo al chico y colocándolo en una posición especial para que la cámara pudiera enfocarlo.- Y nos hablarás de cada una de tus pinturas, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Oh, esto va a ser maravilloso!

Las cámaras se encendieron; Leo sentía que el rubor comenzaba a cubrir sus mejillas.

Tras varios minutos de grabación, donde el muchacho tuvo que dar una explicación sobre como dio con su talento y lo que había deseado plasmar en cada cuadro, la comitiva bajó a la primera planta. Leo pudo notar como otros equipos de grabación entrevistaban a su familia en distintos puntos de la casa; se sintió apenado por ello, por hacerles pasar por aquellos horribles momentos. Desde que se había ofrecido como tributo, su familia también se había visto eternamente bajo el reflector. Sabía lo incómodo que era aquello y por lo mismo le apenaba incomodarlos así.

Sin embargo, al ver la sonrisa sencilla e inocente con la que Mickey respondía las preguntas; el semblante sobrio y confiable de Donny, la alegría innata de Abril y la serenidad de Magda en pantalla, supo que se preocupaba de más; ellos habían aprendido muy bien a como escaquear este tipo de cosas.

Al terminar con todas las entrevistas fue la hora de la despedida; Effie les concedió unos minutos a solas, una despedida de verdad antes de la que harían para las cámaras. Leo podría darse el lujo de abrazar a cada uno de sus hermanos, a Abril y a Magda antes de irse.

-Cuídate mucho.- Gimoteó Mickey después de abrazarlo, tratando de no echarse a llorar. Apenas hacía seis meses que Leo había vuelto a casa, y ahora tenían que dejarlo ir otra vez; claro, esta vez no sería como cuando fue al Capitolio, como un tributo con un futuro incierto, ahora iba como un Vencedor a recorrer todo Panem; sin embargo para el menor era casi igual de terrible; su hermano debía alejarse de casa y estar mucho tiempo fuera, tiempo que no lo vería ni disfrutaría de su compañía (así esta significara el tener que hacer excesivos ejercicios en el bosque), y peor si a eso le añadía que poco después de que regresara se realizarían los siguientes juegos y Leo tendría que volver al Capitolio, esta vez como un mentor. La verdad, el pequeño odiaba que el Capitolio mantuviera tan ocupado a su hermano.

-Sólo serán quince días, volveré pronto.- Replicó el mayor, guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndole a su hermanito. Mickey se esforzó por sonreír, no quería que Leo se fuera con la preocupación de dejarlo llorando.

Donny abrazó a Leo con todas sus fuerzas, a lo cual el mayor correspondió de la misma manera; al separarse un poco, Donatello miró fijamente a su hermano.

-Ten mucho cuidado, por favor…

-Lo tendré, lo sabes.- Le sonrió.

Donatello no dejaba de mirarlo, como si estuviese tentado a añadir algo más y no se atreviera a decirlo.

Abril se colgó del cuello de Leo en ese momento, estrechándolo con fuerza y dándole un beso en la mejilla (que hizo que Donny diera un ligero respingo).

-Cuídate mucho, ¡Y demuéstrales quien eres!

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

-Hasta pronto, hijo.- Dijo Magda, siendo su turno de abrazar al muchacho y darle un beso en la mejilla también.- Te estaremos esperando.

-Cuento con eso.- Murmuró Leo, sonriéndole. Al separarse de Magda se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Leo!

El chico se detuvo y miró a Donatello; era él quien le había llamado. Donny se acercó a su hermano y le abrazó de nuevo.

-Mantente siempre alerta, ¿quieres?- Le susurró al oído.

Leo correspondió el abrazo de su hermano, extrañado por sus palabras, pero asintiendo en respuesta; después salió junto con ellos para reunirse con el equipo del Capitolio.

Afuera los esperaba Haymitch. El mentor lucía limpio, sereno y sobrio, nada que ver con su aspecto en los últimos días. Abordaron un auto negro, propiedad de la alcaldía y se dirigieron a la estación del tren.

Ya ahí los esperaba el alcalde del distrito, además de toda la gente que se había reunido en el lugar para darle la despedida.

Las cámaras tomaron sus lugares, uniéndose a todo el grupo que ya se hallaba instalado ahí desde hacía horas, tomando las reacciones de la gente. Cuando el auto se detuvo y Leo y su familia, junto con la comitiva, bajaron de él, el griterío y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar; era obvio que para muchos de ellos aquello no podía considerarse una fiesta, al menos no cuando venía algún vencedor de otro distrito en su gira, pero tratándose de Leonardo, de aquel chico que, con su victoria, había traído tantos beneficios para el distrito, el celebrarle les nacía con naturalidad, era algo que querían hacer.

La comitiva subió al andén; el alcalde recibió al muchacho con una palmada en el hombro y estrechando su mano; luego llamó la atención de la gente, iba a comenzar su discurso.

-Gente del distrito doce, nos encontramos aquí en la muy especial ocasión de…

Leo suspiró de manera imperceptible, aquello iba a ser largo. Él sabía de sobra que al alcalde le desagradaba formar parte de aquellas situaciones de rigor que imponía el Capitolio por los juegos, pero parecía igual de fascinado que el resto de la gente del distrito con el hecho de que la festividad llevara como protagonista a uno de los de su gente.

Y sí que era raro el que todos pensaran en Leo como uno de los de "su gente", siendo que si no fuera por lo ocurrido, si no fuera porque él era el actual Vencedor de los juegos, para ellos, él y sus hermanos serían otros mutos más del montón, seres a los cuales más valía evitar o rechazar.

Aquello le hacía pensar en los otros distritos… debía admitir que le emocionaba un poco la idea de conocerlos, ver cómo eran más allá de lo que las cámaras solían mostrar en las transmisiones oficiales; pero también le interesaba conocer más sobre su gente; podía darse una idea después de "convivir" con los respectivos tributos antes y durante los juegos (claro, si a huir de ellos o tratar de matarlos se le podía llamar "convivir"), pero no era lo mismo que ir ahí y mirarlos con sus propios ojos.

Quizá no eran muy distintos de la gente del distrito doce… Pensar en eso le estrujó un poco el corazón y le hizo sentir pena; no sólo por el hecho de que, obviamente, era gente oprimida, viviendo al día, al límite y con el miedo eternamente reflejado en la cara; sino porque también significaba otra cosa; desconfianza entre ellos, desunión, rechazo a los mutos, resentimiento de mutos a humanos.

"Rafael… ¿Cómo pretendías iniciar una revolución de esa manera?" Pensó amargamente.

A la distancia, vagamente, escuchó los aplausos, volviendo lentamente a la realidad; cuando se dio cuenta, la gente le miraba, sonriendo y aplaudiendo a lo igual que el alcalde; era obvio que había terminado su discurso. El chico dijo algunas cuantas palabras de rigor y, tras abrazar a su familia, según para las cámaras, pero estrechándolos con verdadero amor y deseos de no irse nunca, abordó el tren junto con Effie y los demás.

Se asomó por la ventana, cerca de su familia que aún seguía en el andén. Les sonrió dulcemente, y agitó la mano a modo de despedida; suave y levemente al principio, siendo correspondido por todos ellos y la gente del distrito; cuando el tren comenzó a acelerar, la mano de Leo se agitaba con aún más vehemencia recibiendo la misma respuesta de sus seres queridos. Mickey comenzó a correr detrás del tren, llegando al límite del andén en cuanto el aparato abandonó por completo la estación. Leonardo le envió un último beso a su hermanito y al resto de su familia mientras el tren aumentaba su velocidad.

No se alejó de la ventana hasta que perdió de vista la estación, y a su vez el paso rápido de la máquina iba dejando atrás los bosques de su amado hogar. Dio la vuelta y miró aquel lugar, sintiendo un terrible "deja vú", recordando su primera vez en ese vehículo, a lado de Belle, ambos temerosos e inseguros, con una sentencia de muerte pendiendo sobre sus cabezas.

Como tributos, como piezas de los juegos del hambre.

De repente recordó las palabras de Donny y un escalofrío lo recorrió. ¿Qué habría querido decirle con eso? ¿Es que acaso su hermanito sabía algo que él ignoraba? La verdad no le extrañaría, y se riñó a sí mismo por ser tan iluso; ¿de verdad se creyó que el único que veía el peligro sobre su cabeza era él? ¿Acaso pensaba que su familia no lo intuía, que no estaba enterada? No, ellos no eran tontos y bien podían imaginarlo o temerlo… Donny, Donny estaba seguro de eso, no había duda; después de todo para Donny no era un secreto el hecho de que padecía aquellos terrores nocturnos que no le permitían dormir, no era un secreto que se refugiaba en el estudio cuando eso ocurría, y aunque seguramente jamás las había visto, seguro que Donny sabía de la existencia de sus pinturas sangrientas. No, Donny no era ningún tonto.

Por lo tanto debía intuir si no es que saber con certeza que tanto él como el resto de la familia podía hallarse en peligro; seguro que sabía que no les habría agradado su numerito de supervivencia final, ni tampoco su acto de piedad con Belle; para Donny no debía ser un secreto que el Capitolio se hallaba descontento con Leonardo, de ahí la advertencia.

Sacudió la cabeza; prefería no pensar en ello en esos momentos. Escuchó la actividad en el comedor y se dirigió hacia allá. Todos se hallaban ahí, excepto Cinna; a Leo le extrañó que el estilista no se encontrara presente, de hecho, no lo había visto desde que entraron al tren.

-¡Oh, Leo, que bueno que llegas! Ahora sí puedes desayunar.- Le concedió Effie.

-Gracias, que amable.-Replicó el muchacho con ligero sarcasmo, sentándose en una silla vacía, frente a Haymitch, quien ya se hallaba sirviéndose algo de licor.- ¿Dónde está Cinna?

-Creo que iba a preparar tu vestuario; así que debe estar en el vagón que lo guarda.

-¡¿Todo un vagón sólo para ropa?!- Exclamó el chico sin comprender.

-¡Ay! ¿No te digo? Este niño es deliciosamente sencillo.- Intervino Flavius, al tiempo que Effie, Octavia y Venia soltaban algunas risitas.- ¡Pues claro, niño, estás de gira! No puedes ir por ahí con fachas, la reputación de Cinna se vendría abajo.

-Pero si estas "fachas" las hizo Cinna.

Flavius movió el dedo índice de manera negativa frente al rostro de Leo mientras hacía un ruido chocando la lengua contra los dientes.

-No digas eso, niño, por favor, como te atreves…

-Pero si tú dijiste…

-Nah, nah, nah… yo no he dicho nada; ¿Sabes? Aun tienes mucho que aprender de modales, quien lo diría.

Leo rodó los ojos; definitivamente jamás entendería a la gente del Capitolio.

-…Y sí, cómo les decía.-Continuó Flavius de manera animosa.- aquella fiesta estuvo "in-cre-í-ble", ¡fue tan maravilloso! Todo un gran honor que me invitaran, la verdad es que jamás me había ocurrido algo así.

-Bueno, eso se lo debes a nuestra pequeña estrella.- Repuso Effie después de haber dado un sorbo a su jugo de naranja, mirando a Leo.- Ser parte del equipo de preparación del "Chico en llamas" nos ha dado mucho prestigio a todos.

Venia, Octavia y el mismo Flavius, miraban al chico, sonriendo y asintiendo al mismo tiempo, por lo que el muchacho optó por hundirse más en su asiento en un vano intento por no ser el centro de su atención; quiso mantenerse ocupado para no hacer mucho caso de la conversación, por lo que tomó un vaso, lo llenó con jugo y, volviendo a hundirse en el asiento, se dedicó a beber de él.

-Sí, pero eso quizá no dure mucho.- Agregó Venia.- Después de todo, no olviden que este año es el "Vasallaje de los Veinticinco".- Dijo de manera cantarina, mirando de reojo a Haymitch.

El "Vasallaje de los Veinticinco", aquellas palabras resonaron en los oídos de Leo; lo había escuchado en la escuela... Cada veinticinco años, para celebrar el aniversario de la caída de los distritos durante los Días Oscuros, el Capitolio hacía las fiestas más grandes en conmemoración; celebraciones de altura y algún "emocionante" giro en la cosecha de los tributos para hacer los juegos del vasallaje aún más interesantes.

En los primeros veinticinco años, la gente de los distritos debió elegir y votar por aquellos chicos que serían ofrecidos como tributos, lo cual significó una serie de peleas, desacuerdos y desunión entre la gente, quienes debían traicionarse entre sí al elegir y votar por los hijos de sus vecinos, amigos y conocidos, tratando de evitar así que se enviara a los propios. En el segundo "Vasallaje", los Quincuagésimos juegos del hambre, el Capitolio exigió que cada distrito entregara el doble de tributos, por lo cual en las cosechas se sortearon a dos chicos y dos chicas de cada lugar. Leo se estremeció al pensarlo… estar en la arena, con el doble de tributos buscando matarle, el doble de gente por matar.

Miró a Haymitch de reojo.

Pues en ese año fue cuando Haymitch se había alzado como Vencedor.

Haymitch se puso de pie, bebió el resto de lo que tenía en su vaso y lo dejó en la mesa, para luego tomar la botella y salir por la puerta.

Venia soltó una risita.

-Debe estar nervioso, toda la atención estará sobre él durante los juegos, ya sabes, como vencedor de un "Vasallaje…"

Leo suspiró. Sabía que Haymitch no se hallaría nervioso por la atención que pondrían sobre él cuando aquello ocurriera, sino porque con ello le recordarían una y otra vez aquello que trataba de ahogar a diario con el alcohol.

Le harían revivir la pesadilla de nuevo, día a día.

Y la verdad, sentía mucha pena por el pobre Haymitch, pues sabía de primera mano lo que era todo aquello, y peor aún, que la gente considerara motivo de orgullo y festejo aquello que te hacía padecer pesadillas. Suspiró al pensar que el hombre se hallaba solo, sin familia, de hecho, jamás había sabido nada de los padres de su mentor; si tuvo hermanos, alguien que lo esperara en el regreso de la arena y el por qué ahora se hallaba solo; ¿Habría sido huérfano? ¿Nunca llegó a enamorarse o igual que él considero que no proporcionaría de tributos al Capitolio teniendo hijos propios? No lo sabía, por una vez se daba cuenta de que, referente a Haymitch Abernathy, no sabía absolutamente nada.

Y era más que obvio que no se lo contaría; Haymitch parecía ser muy reservado al respecto.

Pero por lo menos, lo que el humano solía hacer con él, Leo lo haría para Haymitch; procuraría estar ahí a su lado, ayudándolo y tratando de hacerle el trago lo menos amargo posible.

Después de todo, en cierto modo ambos eran hijos del mismo mal, eran hermanos de guerra.

Cinna salió del vagón de guardarropa, llevando una mochila colgada al hombro y atravesó los demás vagones hasta llegar al último.

El cuarto de máquinas.

Miró discretamente a su alrededor; no había nadie, nadie lo había seguido hasta ahí y por lo tanto tenía vía libre. Tocó a la puerta de una manera convenida y abrió, pasando al interior.

-¿Qué tal la están pasando?- Preguntó con una sonrisa. Casey y Rafael, ataviados como operarios, se hallaban sentados, ocultos entre algunos de los aparatos que se encontraban en aquel lugar.

-De maravilla…-Musitó Casey con sarcasmo; el cuarto de máquinas era caliente, lo cual no estaba mal considerando el frío de afuera, pero a la larga podía llegar a ser muy sofocante para un humano.

A diferencia de cierta personita de sangre fría.

-Claro, de maravilla, podría pasar aquí todo el invierno.- Agregó Rafa comodinamente, ganándose una mirada acusadora por parte de Casey; la tortuga sólo se puso las manos detrás de la nuca mientras se estiraba de manera relajada.

Cinna no pudo evitar reírse.

-Les traje algo de comida y otras cosas que pueden serles de utilidad.- Les tendió la mochila; Casey fue el primero en tomarla.

-¡Gracias! Ya era hora… comida…- Murmuraba el muchacho, sacando las cosas.

-Te agradezco mucho la ayuda, Cinna.- Dijo ahora Rafael, rompiendo su postura de descanso e incorporándose un poco; el estilista se sentó frente a ellos.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, lo hago con gusto.

Casey sacó un emparedado y tras revisarlo con cierta curiosidad, le dio un mordisco; al sentir el sabor de aquella comida, superior a la del distrito trece, comenzó a comerlo con voracidad; Rafael observaba a Cinna fijamente.

-Dime algo, Cinna… ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

-¿Qué?

-Todo, ayudarnos… ser parte de la rebelión.- Añadió Rafa en un susurro, sin perder su acostumbrado temple en la voz.

-Por la misma razón que tú.- Replicó el estilista con cierta melancolía en la voz.

-No lo creo… es decir… no me lo tomes a mal, pero tú eres un ciudadano del Capitolio, ¿por qué habrías de rebelarte si no has vivido lo que nosotros en los distritos?

-Por qué no siempre se necesita vivir lo que ustedes para saber que está mal y que esto no puede seguir, alguien tiene que detener esto.

-Elf… profblefmaf efs cfomof….- Intervino Casey con la boca llena. Cinna sonrió divertido.

-Bueno, lo que hacen en el trece es un principio, por algo se debía empezar y si ellos se están organizando entonces bien vale la pena apoyar la única oportunidad que tenemos.

-Supongo.- Replicó Rafa, no muy convencido.-Ahora dime… Haymitch mencionó que estás muy interesado en proteger a Leo, ¿Por qué?- Y la forma grave y extremadamente seria en la que dijo ese "Por qué" intimidó no sólo a Cinna, sino hasta el mismo Casey Jones, que paró de comer y volteó a ver a su amigo con expectación.

El estilista miró a Rafael; sin saber por qué, de repente se sentía bajo el escrutinio de un padre estricto al que no le gustara que rondaran a su pequeña. Cinna pasó saliva y respiró profundamente; de pronto el calor en el cuarto de máquinas parecía haber aumentado de golpe.

-Eh… debes saber que respeto mucho a tu hermano.- Dijo de entrada, casi queriendo poner distancia entre él y esa tortuga que, pese a sólo tener un ojo, lanzaba la mirada más firme, escrutadora e intimidante que jamás hubiese visto.- Me parece que es un chico muy noble, capaz, inteligente y con un gran corazón…

-Continúa.- Espetó el muchacho sin dejar de mirarlo como si esperara el primer resbalón en sus palabras para romperle la cabeza de un puñetazo.

-Es una persona hermosa… ¡De hermoso corazón!- Se apresuró a aclarar, pues casi le pareció que Rafa daba un respingo acompañado de un ademán de adelantarse hasta dónde él estaba.- Lo demostró desde el momento en que se ofreció por Miguel Ángel y siguió mostrando esa gran virtud a través de toda su estadía en el Capitolio.

Rafa relajó un poco su cuerpo y su semblante; en eso tenía razón el "cose-ropas" ese, Leo era una gran persona, cualquiera se daría cuenta.

-Personas como él deben ser protegidas, no hay muchos en Panem con ese corazón, ¿no lo crees?

-Cierto, tienes razón.- Coincidió la tortuga, un poco más serena, pero nuevamente no convencida del todo; seguiría vigilando a ese "Diseña trapos" durante toda la gira también. Emitió un suspiro pesado, se cruzó de brazos y continuó con su interrogatorio.- Ahora dime, Haymitch considera que Leo, mientras menos llame la atención… lo cual está difícil, estaría mejor, pero que tú piensas lo contrario, ¿Por qué?

Y aquel "por qué" fue menos escalofriante que el primero. Cinna pudo relajarse y respirar profundo. Luego, rodeando sus rodillas con los brazos, distendió su expresión y tras meditar un poco, dijo:

-Porque lo único que puede protegerlo es la gente y la gente lo necesita a él.

Rafa lo miró sin entender, el estilista se apresuró a aclarar su punto.

-Es obvio que el presidente lo odia ya que él lo ha dejado en evidencia ante el país entero, es por eso que tú estás aquí, ¿no es así? Lo has notado, lo has pensado y temes que le ocurra algo malo en el camino, por eso has decidido venir como su guardaespaldas, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí, por eso y por otra cosa…- Murmuró para sí la tortuga, pensando en algunas cosas que Haymitch le había contado sobre los vencedores en ocasiones pasadas.

-Bien, pues otra forma de evitar que le ocurra algo malo es haciendo que el público lo quiera; no es difícil, tu hermano se ha ganado a la gente de Panem a pulso, los tiene en sus manos; pero para que aquello continué así hay que recordarle constantemente a la gente quien es él y que sigue ahí, hay que mantenerlo vigente. La gente suele ser voluble, en especial la del Capitolio; y en cuanto inicien los juegos surgirá algún otro favorito que se haga del reflector y quiera mandar a Leo a las sombras; oculto en las sombras del anonimato, ¿No crees que sería más fácil para el Capitolio matarlo?

-Su… supongo…

-Pero quizá en las sombras.- Intervino Casey esta vez.- El Capitolio olvide lo que hizo, ¿No? Es decir, si la gente lo olvida, olvidaran lo que hizo y no será un peligro, por lo cual no tendrían que preocuparse por él.

Cinna negó con la cabeza.

-El Capitolio no olvida; para ellos, con influencia o no, Leo seguirá siendo el que los hizo quedar mal ante todo Panem, el que se burló de ellos al salir de la arena aun en contra de lo que ellos querían; si no lo matan porque ya no sea una amenaza, lo matarían por venganza y por poner el ejemplo a los demás de que ni se les ocurra llevarles la contra como lo hizo él.

-Entiendo.

-Es por eso que considero que es mejor que la gente lo vea, que lo amen, que se den cuenta que es la persona con el mejor corazón de todo el país; que se deshagan por él, que lo adoren, que no puedan vivir tranquilos sin saber que él está bien, que es feliz, que su propia felicidad y tranquilidad dependa de la de Leo, ¿Comprendes?; El Capitolio no se atreverá a tocarlo si temen que el pueblo se revelara si lo hacen; mi meta es hacer de Leo una figura inolvidable, que robe el reflector aun cuando el tema del momento no tenga que ver con él, de modo que la gente siempre esté interesada en su bienestar y sean, incluso, capaces de morir por él.

Rafa y Casey observaban en silencio al estilista; la verdad era una meta bastante increíble.

-¿Y crees que sea posible?

-Lo es… como te dije, con Leo no es difícil; la gente ya lo ama por quien es, yo sólo me encargo de que la envoltura procure ser tan especial como el contenido.

-Gracias.- Murmuro Rafa, sin saber muy bien que más decir. Cinna negó con la cabeza.

-No tienes nada que agradecer; como te dije, quiero que Leo esté a salvo, y sólo así estará a salvo.

-Así parece... por lo menos será una gran ayuda.

Cinna les sonrió a ambos.

-Bien, ¿Necesitan algo más?

-No, gracias.

-Está bien... procuraré venir seguido, si necesitan algo más me lo dicen cuando vuelva y procuraré traérselos.- Y sonriéndoles de nuevo, abandonó el cuarto de máquinas.

Casey tomó otro emparedado y se lo pasó a Rafa; la tortuga lo tomó y le sonrió débilmente a su amigo a modo de agradecimiento, abriéndolo después y comenzando a comer.

Entendía bien el punto de Cinna y de hecho era una buena estrategia hacer que la gente viera a Leo como algo vital, algo que si les era arrebatado provocaría su ira contra el Capitolio...

Pero eso también lo pondría más como la figura de la revolución, la figura del Sinsajo, aquello que él deseaba evitar.

Aunque como Haymitch le había dicho, quizá estaba tratando de evitar lo inevitable.


	4. Primera parte de la gira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los juegos del hambre y Teenage mutant ninja turtles, personajes, situaciones y demás no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños; Suzanne Collins, Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman.
> 
> Gracias a mi beta Haoyoh Asakura; sin ella este fic no podría ser.
> 
> \---------
> 
> No sabe el efecto que puede tener,
> 
> No, no sabe, el efecto que puede tener…
> 
> Sólo un beso y voy a estar enganchado a tu fuego
> 
> Tus llamas ahora me rodean mientras vemos como ellos
> 
> Iluminan el cielo
> 
> Tú y yo debemos ponernos en pie y luchar…
> 
> Girl on fire
> 
> By Arshad

Capitulo IV

La Gira de la Victoria solía llevarse a cabo de manera ascendente, saltándose el distrito del vencedor para el final; así que después de visitar a los otros y el Capitolio, Leo volvería al doce para un desfile en la plaza principal y una cena en casa del alcalde a la que sólo estaban invitadas las personas más importantes del lugar.

Tras parar en la reposta y otro día más de viaje, el tren arribaba por fin a las inmediaciones del distrito once.

Al saber que se hallaban cerca de su destino, Leonardo se asomó por una de las ventanillas, ansioso y lleno de curiosidad por ver aquel lugar, aquel distrito vecino del que sólo conocía la plaza a través de la televisión. Quedó maravillado con la bella vista que le dio la bienvenida; grandes extensiones de verdes campos que iban más allá de dónde alcanzaba la vista; llenos de pastizales con apenas un rocío de nieve derretida, pues si en el distrito doce hacía demasiado frío, aquí parecía todo lo contrario, como si el invierno muy apenas pudiese posarse sobre los campos, de manera que el clima era agradable y la nieve no parecía durar mucho, dando una visión que invitaban al joven artista a tomar su block y hacer algunos apuntes de aquella magnificencia.

Pero el ánimo del chico decayó al ver la enorme reja que marcaba la entrada oficial al distrito; una estructura de más de diez metros de altura, coronada con alambre de púas; en la base, una serie de placas metálicas bien plantadas en la tierra se hallaban colocadas para evitar que alguien pudiera salir por debajo, y a lo largo del enrejado había dispersas torres de vigilancia, con un agente armado en cada una de ellas, presto a disparar a cualquier fugitivo.

Leo sintió que el corazón le caía al estómago; comparado con eso, la seguridad del distrito doce era nada.

El tren atravesó el umbral, adentrándose cada vez más en el distrito. Leo seguía mirando por la ventana, ante él se presentaban más campos y extensiones de pastizales, hortalizas, cultivos, grandes árboles de frondoso follaje y largas y gruesas ramas; una verdadera maravilla de la naturaleza.

Pero a lo lejos se alcanzaban a distinguir las pequeñas y derruidas casas de madera roída por el tiempo y la humedad; por otras partes se veía la gente que iba a la jornada de cosecha, pues el distrito once era el encargado de las hortalizas del país, con sus enormes sombreros de paja, sus ropas ligeras y sus rostros tristes; humanos y mutos variados viviendo en la miseria a pesar de tener el suelo más rico de Panem y el campo más prodigo del planeta.

El corazón de Leonardo parecía acongojarse más a cada paso que daba el tren.

Cinna entró al cuarto de máquinas con discreción después de usar la contraseña convenida; Rafael y Casey, sentados en su escondite, miraron al estilista, interrogándolo con la mirada.

-Hemos llegado al distrito once, en cualquier momento arribaremos a la estación del tren.-

-Entiendo.-Dijo Rafa, poniéndose de pie junto con Casey y sacando de sus mochilas los trajes de agentes de la paz, comenzando a vestirse con ellos.

-Este lugar tiene una fuerte seguridad… creo que será difícil que se mezclen con los…

-No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que venimos aquí.

Cinna parpadeó algo asombrado, pero debía esperárselo, esos chicos prácticamente vivían quebrantando la ley, no debía ser novedad para ellos el infiltrarse en el distrito once.

-De acuerdo, estaré con la comitiva, si necesitan algo u ocurre alguna cosa en la que pueda ayudar, no duden en acercarse a mí.

-Gracias.-Murmuró la tortuga, luchando por sonreírle en agradecimiento, aunque también luchaba a brazo partido contra la tensión nerviosa. Cinna asintió y se retiró, debía volver a lado de Leo para dar los últimos toques a su atuendo antes de bajar.

Por su parte, Leo había vuelto a su camarote empujado por Effie, ya que debía cambiarse de ropa. Flavius, Venia y Octavia le esperaban, prestos para dejarlo presentable. Tras arreglarle un poco y darle una ligera capa de maquillaje, siempre lamentándose porque Cinna les daba instrucciones precisas de no alterar ni exagerar demasiado su aspecto, le entregaron la ropa que el estilista había dejado preparada esa mañana.

-¿Dónde está Cinna?- Al chico le extrañaba que no hubiese sido él mismo quien le entregara el atuendo como siempre solía hacer.

-No lo sé, conociéndolo estará tomando apuntes de lo que ve por aquí para su nueva colección; siempre es así, se desaparece por horas para observar y ver que puede usar para una nueva tendencia.

El chico no preguntó más, aquella parecía una respuesta lógica, sobre todo porque sabía cómo era Cinna con respecto a su trabajo, además, a él como pintor, los campos del distrito once le habían animado a realizar borradores y bosquejos; era obvio que al estilista le provocara la misma reacción.

El equipo de preparación salió del camarote, dejándolo solo para que pudiera vestirse; Leo se puso el pantalón gris perla, la camisa de tela ligera de color azul suave y los zapatos negros que su estilista le había preparado. Se miró al espejo y suspiró.

-Bien… hora del espectáculo…

Dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta, pero algo en su mesa de noche llamó su atención. Era su broche de sinsajo; el chico se acercó a la mesita, lo tomó y lo prendó en su pecho, sonriendo levemente; habría sentido mucho salir a la ceremonia sin él.

Cerca de la puerta del vagón se encontraban Haymitch, bañado y bien vestido para variar, y Effie, enfundada en una de sus extraños y ceñidos conjuntos de colores escandalosos y tacones de aguja, sonriendo alegremente y halagando su aspecto. Cinna llegó poco después, presuroso y sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Lo siento, estaba un poco… ocupado.

-Descuida.- Replicó Leo, correspondiendo la sonrisa. El estilista se acercó a él, desarrugando la camisa un poco con sus manos y observando el trabajo hecho por sus colaboradores; sonrió de nuevo, dando su aprobación, en especial cuando observó el sinsajo en su pecho, brillante y reluciente, atrayendo la atención de quien viera al muchacho.

-Perfecto… Me alegra que te lo hayas puesto.

-Creo que no podría salir a ningún evento público sin él.-Murmuró el chico un poco cohibido, pues al decirlo sintió que sonaba un poco tonto.

-Nunca lo hagas, es parte de tu imagen.- El estilista le guiñó el ojo.

-Muy bien.- Interrumpió Effie con su estridente y alegre voz.- ¡Mentón en alto, sonrisa perfecta!- Le indicó a Leo; la puerta del vagón se abrió.

Pero en lugar de encontrarse con lo que Effie esperaba, es decir, el alcalde más una comitiva de gente importante, música y confeti, lo que los esperaba era un grupo de agentes de la paz, listos para custodiarlos hasta su vehículo.

Entre esos agentes iban Casey y Rafael.

Sin decir nada, los sacaron del andén y los llevaron a la parte trasera de una furgoneta con rejas en las ventanillas, indicándoles que debían subir en ella. El rostro de Effie era un poema, una oda a la incomprensión, la indignación y el escándalo.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!-Soltó de repente la mujer, dispuesta a alegar con uno de los agentes, de hecho, con Casey, que la miraba sin comprender a través de la careta negra de su casco.-No pienso subir en ese "trasto", esto no es lo que el protocolo indica para una ceremonia de esta… ¡Ay!

Effie no había podido terminar su alegato, pues Haymitch se había acercado detrás de ella, tomándola con una mano de la blusa por la espalda y con otra del borde de la cintura de su falda, echándola como si fuera un bulto al interior de la furgoneta; los demás subieron después de ella; los agentes cerraron la portezuela cuando el último de la comitiva se halló dentro y se repartieron en el vehículo; uno manejando, otro de copiloto, dos en los pescantes laterales y, Rafael y Casey, colgados de la parte trasera.

-¡No vuelvas a tratarme como si fuera una muñeca de trapo! ¿Me oíste?- Effie se hallaba aún más indignada, mientras se alisaba la blusa y se acomodaba la peluca de rizos rosas que usaba aquel día.-No puedo creer que a esta falta de respeto aun deba añadir tus malos modales.

-Y tú no debes olvidar que no puedes ponerte a discutir con un agente, a menos que quieras una bala en la cabeza.

La acompañante dio un respingo, pero en lugar de tener una expresión de miedo en su rostro, parecía aún más encolerizada.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Yo no he hecho nada malo! Ninguno de nosotros es un criminal, y nos tratan como si fuéramos una banda de desadaptados en lugar de la comitiva del Vencedor de los juegos; ¡Esta no es la forma de tratar a una estrella!

Leo rió por lo bajo; al escucharlo, Effie le miró con exasperación.

-¡Sólo eso me faltaba, que tú le hallaras lo gracioso a esto! ¿Puedes decirme dónde está el chiste y contármelo? ¡Tal vez yo pueda reírme también!

-Lo… lo siento Effie, es que…- Y Leo siguió riendo, ahora más fuerte. Claro que comprendía el "chiste" como Effie lo había llamado, entendía el porqué de aquel trato que tanto indignaba a su amiga.

Aquello seguramente lo había ordenado el presidente de manera explícita; tratar al Vencedor como si fuera un criminal, un ejemplo para la gente de que, a pesar de ser la nueva estrella del Capitolio, su falta había sido tomada en cuenta y no se le consideraba tan privilegiado como debería; una forma de decir que el Capitolio nunca olvida y mucho menos perdona.

Casey y Rafael por su parte, tenían otra teoría, quizá más acertada que la de Leonardo; El presidente temía que aquella llama de esperanza, aquel rebelde, pudiera tener contacto con alguna cedula si no se le tenía bajo estricta vigilancia y por lo tanto era mejor aumentar la seguridad si no quería que el muchacho comenzara a dirigir una revuelta o algo parecido.

Quizá ambas teorías eran ciertas.

Haymitch comenzó a reír también, igual que Cinna, mientras Effie miraba a uno y otro con estupefacción.

-¡Paren con esto! ¿Quieren? No puedo creer como los modales se han distendido tanto, ¡ya no deberías juntarte con Haymitch fuera de trabajo!-Le advirtió a Leo.- ¡Y tú tampoco!-Le dijo a Cinna.

La furgoneta atravesó el distrito once, llegando a la parte trasera del edificio de justicia. Ahí hicieron bajar a la comitiva, aun escoltada por los agentes, para llevarlos al interior del ayuntamiento por la puerta de atrás.

Aquel lugar era enorme, pero viejo; las grandes paredes grises parecían agrietadas y descuidadas y el olor a moho se mezclaba con el de la comida que se preparaba en las cocinas y cuyo aroma llegaba hasta ellos. Siguieron el camino, guiados por los agentes hasta el recibidor del edificio, separados de la plaza sólo por la puerta principal.

-Desde aquí se seguirá el programa acordado.- Dijo uno de los agentes a Effie, para luego distribuir a la escolta junto con otros que ya se hallaban ahí, por todo el lobby. La acompañante torció ligeramente el gesto, molesta por aquel cambio inesperado en el programa; luego respiró hondo y empezó a sacudir sus manos de arriba hacia abajo, en una especie de técnica de relajación "new age" de moda en el capitolio.

Tras la puerta se escuchaban los pasos de los que se encontraban en el atrio del ayuntamiento y las últimas pruebas del equipo de sonido. Luego después de un rato de silencio, resonó a todo lo alto "El cuerno de la abundancia", el himno de Panem.

El corazón de Leo casi se paralizó, haciéndole sudar frío y abrir los ojos con horror. Sentía que a cada nota entonada por los coros grabados, a cada floritura de la música, la piel se le erizaba y los nervios se le encrespaban; su respiración se agitó, amenazando con hacerle entrar en un acceso de histeria. Sin embargo procuró ser dueño de sí mismo; respiró profundamente y comenzó a controlarse lo más que le fue posible.

Era como hallarse dentro de la arena; la grabación era la misma que usaban para anunciar a los caídos, la misma que era la música de fondo de sus pesadillas.

Rafael, que conocía bien a su hermano, había observado aquel casi imperceptible espasmo, aquellos ojos que expresaban terror y miedo mezclado con un instinto casi animal de supervivencia, el horror del sobreviviente de guerra que cree escuchar el vuelo de un bombardero o la explosión de una bomba en el sonido ordinario de la vida diaria, eso representaba aquella música para su hermano, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, el poder alejarlo de ahí para evitarle tal experiencia.

Al finalizar la música, la voz de un hombre mayor resonó en los altavoces; debía ser el alcalde. Effie volvió a esbozar su gran sonrisa, se giró y vio a Leo; el niño parecía alterado, pero procuraba disimularlo con una máscara de adusta seriedad, sólo sus ojos delataban el horror que el himno de Panem le provocaba.

-Vamos, tranquilo, no es la primera vez que lo haces; ya sé que quizá has perdido práctica con todos estos meses de vacaciones, pero "lo que bien se aprende, jamás su rama endereza".- La mujer soltó una risita chillona y entusiasta al tiempo que se encogía de hombros y le sonreía animosamente, pues pensaba que Leo se hallaba en un pequeño acceso de pánico escénico. Cuando la voz del alcalde dio la entrada, Effie se acercó a Leonardo, le dio una palmadita en el hombro y dijo.- Muy bien, ahora sí, ¡Mentón en alto, sonrisa perfecta!- Y lo empujó suavemente hacia la puerta, la cual se abrió de par en par.

Leo avanzó fuera del edificio a paso lento hasta llegar al lado del alcalde, el cual le estrechó la mano para luego comenzar a dar un discurso; la plaza se hallaba a rebosar de gente, lo cual le impactó demasiado; sin embargo, todos ahí no parecían tener ánimos de celebrar.

Presentaban distintas expresiones en sus rostros; algunos parecían tristes y agotados de la vida diaria, del hambre y el sufrimiento que irremediablemente era el día a día en el distrito once. Otros miraban a Leo y una llama parecía iluminar sus ojos, como si vieran en él algo que esperaban desde hacía tiempo atrás, pero con la pequeña sombra de la duda que era imposible apartar, la duda de si realmente era lo que veían, si realmente aquel chico representaba lo que buscaban y no era sólo un truco más del Capitolio, un truco incluso del mismo muchacho, usado sólo para su supervivencia.

A cada lado del atrio se encontraban unas plataformas a modo de pequeños balcones en los que Leo reparó mientras el alcalde continuaba hablando. Notó que en uno de ellos se hallaba una pareja de mutos, mutos de zorro para ser exactos, y en el otro una familia de humanos, padre, madre y cinco niños pequeños; obviamente aquellas eran las familias de Luando y Crissa, los tributos del distrito once en los pasados juegos, tributos que habían perecido en la Cornucopia.

Sintió un escalofrío. Él no había matado a Luando o a Crissa, de hecho, Ace y Sasha se habían encargado de ellos en aquel baño de sangre; sin embargo, no pudo evitar el sentirse un poquito responsable, sentir algo de culpa por haber estado en la misma situación que aquellos chicos y no haberlos ayudado… y ahora que lo pensaba, incluso ni se había dado la oportunidad de conocerlos, aunque eso no habría mejorado en lo absoluto la situación de nadie; se sintió impotente, aturdido y apenado de ver a aquellas personas que habían perdido un hijo, una hija, y ahora se veían obligados a estar ahí, celebrando a aquel que sí había logrado salir vivo de aquel infierno, aquel que no movió un dedo por ayudarlos o mantenerlos con vida. Sus miradas se le figuraban un eterno reproche por su supervivencia y Leonardo se sentía lleno de aquel horrible sentimiento de culpa, la culpa del sobreviviente.

Salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar nuevamente los aplausos y viendo que las familias de los tributos caídos también aplaudían, aunque con desgano. Miró de nuevo a su alrededor, era hora de su discurso, uno escrito por la gente del Capitolio y que Leo se sabía de memoria porque Donny le había ayudado a memorizarlo para evitar que lo olvidara a la hora de decirlo. Leonardo se acercó al micrófono.

-Les agradezco mucho por su recibimiento.-Dijo tímidamente, pues aún se sentía algo descolocado y le era difícil hablar.-Es un gran honor para mí el encontrarme este día entre ustedes…

Se detuvo, y no era porque el discurso se hubiese borrado de su mente, era porque simplemente aquellas palabras frías y sin alma se negaban a salir de su boca. Miró de nuevo a la gente, luego volvió a mirar a las familias de los tributos; respiró profundo y siguió.

-Lamento mucho lo que tuvieron que vivir, el que hayan perdido a sus seres queridos; no fui amigo de Luando o de Crissa, de hecho, jamás intercambié con ellos un saludo siquiera, y es algo de lo que me arrepiento. No merecían un final como el que tuvieron… merecen ser recordados por su valor, por seguir adelante aunque lo que les obligaron a hacer fuera algo tan difícil… No tenían por qué morir, nadie debería pasar por algo tan terrible como lo que ellos sufrieron; ¡esto no debería repetirse jamás!

Las miradas de los padres de ambas familias se suavizaron un poco, pues las palabras de Leo les habían causado cierto impacto. Ese jovencito no tenía la culpa de la suerte de sus hijos.

El verdadero culpable era el gobierno de Panem.

Alguien perdido entre la muchedumbre comenzó a aplaudirle a Leo con sinceridad; otros comenzaban a seguir su ejemplo; el alcalde, nervioso, hizo señas a sus colaboradores dando entrada a un par de niños que le entregaron a Leo un ramo de flores y una placa, tras lo cual le hicieron pasar al edificio de justicia casi a los empujones.

Leo, sin comprender, giró un poco el rostro hacia atrás, de modo que alcanzó a ver de reojo a un grupo de agentes que ponían en orden a los que aplaudían a punta de cachazos.

-¡No! ¡No pueden hacer eso!- Exclamó alarmado e indignado, dando, violentamente, media vuelta para volver a salir, pero un agente lo detuvo del hombro, haciéndole volver a su camino con brusquedad.

Ese agente fue Rafael.

Leo volteó a mirarlo con horror, rabia e indignación en los ojos; era obvio que en aquel abuso se le presentaba la noche de la ejecución de su hermano y eso había hecho hervir aún más la sangre; le miró desafiante, presto para dominarlo de un golpe o una llave si era necesario, e ir en ayuda de esas personas, pero otro agente, Casey, se acercó a él por la espalda.

-No lo hagas más difícil.- Le dijo en voz baja; al mismo tiempo, Haymitch y Cinna se acercaban a él; el mentor lo tomó del brazo y lo alejó de Rafael y Casey.

-Vamos, salgamos de aquí.-Susurró Haymitch, llevándolo aun del brazo, casi a empujones, pues el chico aún luchaba por regresar.

-¡Pero…!

-Este no es el momento, Leo, aún no.- Replicó Cinna también en voz baja, caminando a su lado.

El muchacho seguía agitado, con la desesperación recorriendo su cuerpo, su corazón palpitando como desbocado y la sangre nublando su cabeza.

Le llevaron a una sala privada. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y respiró profundamente mientras caminaba de un lado a otro tratando de relajarse. Cinna y Haymitch tenían razón, no podía hacer una locura como esa porque muchos pagarían las consecuencias, principalmente su familia… ¡De por sí ya se había excedido con aquellas palabras!; volvió a respirar profundamente, tratando de controlar su agitación, aunque le costaba trabajo, más si seguía dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido, pensando si aquellas personas estarían bien.

-Tienes que controlarte.- Dijo Haymitch, tomando una botella de un bar que había en la sala y sirviendo un vaso; se acercó a Leo y se lo ofreció, pero el chico, tras mirarlo casi con incredulidad, lo rechazó, negando con la cabeza de manera vehemente; el mentor se encogió de hombros y bebió el contenido del vaso de un sólo trago.

-¿Esto será igual en todos lados?- Murmuró sin dejar de andar de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.- ¿En todos lados será lo mismo? ¿Tendré que tragarme toda esta… esta…?

-¡Sí, en todos lados será lo mismo y te lo tendrás que tragar, así de simple!-Espetó Haymitch con firmeza.- ¡Ya eres un blanco para el Capitolio, no tienes por qué hacer más atractiva tu cabeza!

-¡Yo no puedo hacer eso!- Leonardo se había detenido frente a su mentor, con la rabia reflejada en su rostro; el ceño fruncido, los ojos llameantes, los puños crispados; el deseo de poner un fin a todo eso, largamente guardado en el interior de su corazón, comenzaba a salir a raudales; se hallaba harto de tener que agachar la cabeza, de guardar silencio y vivir atemorizado, si a eso se le podía llamar vivir. Cinna le miraba con respeto y orgullo.

-¡Puedes y lo harás!-Insistió Haymitch, quien seguía firme con su idea y su promesa hecha a Rafael; alejar a Leo de todos aquellos aires de revolución lo más que le fuera posible.-Lo único que tienes que hacer es seguirles la corriente y así procurarás mantener a tu familia fuera de la mira, ¿está claro?

Leo bufó con exasperación, por desgracia aquel argumento le había vencido un poco; no podía darse el lujo de gritar y lanzarse a la pelea si sus hermanos, Abril y Magda aún seguían bajo el poder de Saki. Respiró profundamente y relajó su cuerpo; sus puños comenzaron a aflojarse.

-Así está mejor.- Siguió Haymitch, respirando a su vez con tranquilidad; deseaba cumplir la promesa hecha a su amigo, alejar a Leo de aquel fragor de guerra, dejarlo de lado; que Rafa, Casey y el resto del distrito trece peleara la batalla y azuzara a los demás distritos y que la familia Hamato se quedara al margen lo más que le fuera posible…

Aunque debía ser sincero consigo mismo; la expresión de Leo hacía un rato, el fuego en su mirada, la convicción en su voz y la forma como la gente le veía… Rafael y él intentaban absurdamente tapar el sol con un dedo, no podrían mantener al muchacho lejos de aquella guerra por más que lo intentaran y eso se le presentaba al mentor como un deja vú, como cuando vio esa misma convicción en la mirada de Rafael años atrás y consideró que era mejor asistirlo que dejarlo por su cuenta, pues de todas formas el muchacho iba a lanzarse a la batalla, era preferible que tuviera todo un grupo rebelde respaldándolo que dejando que fuera a morir solo.

Cinna, de pie detrás de Leo, miraba a Haymitch descifrando en su rostro lo que pasaba por la cabeza de este; al verlo, Haymitch supuso lo que el estilista estaba pensando; negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo.

Quizá seguía obstinándose en tapar el sol con un sólo dedo, pero él no quería ser el responsable de llevar a ese sinsajo al matadero… no por segunda vez.

Cuando los ánimos se hubieron calmado, se reunieron con Effie quien los esperaba en la entrada del gran salón del ayuntamiento; ya ahí comenzaron con la cena de celebración, entrando primero Haymitch y tras darle quince pasos de ventaja, Leo entró en el lugar, recibiendo una oleada de aplausos por parte de la gente importante del distrito.

Leonardo se sintió asqueado, sin embargo conservó la compostura y esbozó una sonrisa sencilla y humilde.

Después de todo, debía continuar con la charada.

Varias horas después dio por finalizado el festejo; la comitiva volvió al tren con el doble de medidas de seguridad que cuando fueron llevados al ayuntamiento. Leonardo sintió cierto alivio al abordar, y más cuando comenzaron a alejarse de aquel horrible lugar.

Sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar que sería igual en todos los distritos, quizá hasta peor, pues no dudaba que la forma de imponer el poder del Capitolio fuera más severa conforme se acercaban a la gran ciudad.

Descorazonado, exhausto más en lo espiritual que en lo físico, entró en su camarote y se encerró. No quería ver a nadie, no quería saber de nadie; sólo pensaba en aquella gente, oprimida igual o peor que los suyos en el distrito doce y el cómo no podía hacer nada.

¿O si podía? Quizá Rafael tenía razón.

Quizá todo el tiempo su hermano tenía la razón sobre lo que había que hacerse, sobre armar una revuelta, sobre derrocar a Saki; después de todo su padre había sido un rebelde, ¿No? Sus dos padres de hecho, el adoptivo y el biológico.

Aunque al biológico lo habían matado por su imprudencia, por estar solo.

Igual que como había pasado a su hermano.

Y aparentemente aquella situación no había cambiado en lo absoluto y no parecía tener miras a cambiar; la gente seguía desunida, temerosa, pendientes de mantenerse al margen de todo, lejos de los problemas, dejando a los otros solos, lo que fuera para vivir un día más.

Justo como en la arena.

En cierto modo aquello también era producto de los juegos, la división de los distritos, la competencia entre ellos; eso quedaba claro, un Vencedor iba en la gira a un distrito que no fuera el suyo y le miraban con rencor y con ira, como si ese alguien hubiese sido el total responsable de la masacre de los suyos y no mereciera nada más que odio y repudio; había que admitirlo, los fundadores de los juegos lo tenían todo bien claro, lo habían planeado todo muy bien; darle un motivo a la gente de los distritos para estar separados y en discordia, darles un entretenimiento apasionante a los del Capitolio, más comida en abundancia, para que no piensen en lo que hace el gobierno.

Pan y circo, había dicho una vez Donny.

Y ahora él era parte de aquella asquerosa maquinaria. Golpeó la cama con el puño, asqueado, repudiando todo, desde la suerte, que no había estado de lado de su familia al haber colocado el nombre de Mickey en las manos de Effie aquel día, hasta ese día que lo dejaba como un observador de más y más tragedias sin poder intervenir.

Y él deseaba intervenir, ¡Vaya que lo deseaba! Detener a esos agentes, que no habrían durado ni un minuto en sus manos; evitar que lastimaran a esa gente que no tenía más culpa que haber expresado lo que sentían por una vez en sus vidas.

Pero Haymitch tenía razón, no podía aventarse así sin pensar; y al meditarlo se echó a reír por lo bajo, notando cómo, sin darse cuenta, se estaba transformando en Rafael.

Rafael… su hermano, el rebelde… el idiota. Esbozó una sonrisa de lado y se aferró a una almohada. No… idiota no, sólo impulsivo, y ahora que había experimentado esa rabia que casi le había hecho salir corriendo sin pensar, entendía más y más a su querido y pequeño hermano.

Rafael estaba en lo correcto, valía la pena pelear y luchar por la libertad de Panem, eso nunca lo puso en duda; lamentaba tanto que su hermano no le hubiese incluido en sus planes… quizá entre los dos habrían hallado la manera, encontrado la forma de unir a la gente, de hacerlos pelear por sus vidas.

"Alucinas, Leo, la gente no se va a unir sólo porque tú lo digas, no eres nadie para pedirles eso", pensó lastimeramente y hundió el rostro en la almohada, tratando de que su cabeza dejara de darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

Cosa difícil, pues aquella llama encendida en su pecho parecía no querer apagarse. Sin embargo, aquella noche a sus pesadillas habituales, que no le abandonaban ni durante el viaje, se había unido la de aquella gente sucumbiendo bajo las cachas de las armas de aquellos agentes, para luego ser ejecutados como lo había sido Rafael.

Los días posteriores se repetía casi la misma historia; llegaban a un distrito, bajaban a la ceremonia; discursos, flores, placas, cenas y volver al tren.

Lo único que variaba eran los paisajes y eso era lo que le interesaba a Leonardo. Quedó impresionado con los enormes criaderos de ganado del distrito diez, los enormes campos de granos en el distrito nueve, y las grandes fábricas de textiles del distrito ocho.

Pero fuera de eso, lo demás era similar al once; grandes rejas con púas, placas de metal en la base, vigías armados, y la gente sumida en la miseria y la desesperación.

Y a eso le sumaban los rostros de las familias de los otros tributos; cada uno más apenado, dolido, rencoroso…

El tren dejó atrás el distrito ocho, dónde el llanto desesperado de la madre de Alnur, aquel niño de ocho años que estallara por la mina en la cornucopia, aun resonaba en los oídos de Leonardo, haciéndolo sentir aún más como la peor de las basuras, sólo por haber logrado lo que los otros no.

Vivir.

Y conforme el tren avanzaba, el chico comenzaba a sentirse enfermo. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, estremecido por un escalofrío constante y una ansiedad que parecían no desear abandonarle. Effie, preocupada, se la pasaba recetándole cuanta pastilla contenía el botiquín del tren; pensando que quizá había agarrado algún virus o algo así en alguno de los distritos, sin embargo, Leo sabía que no era un mal físico el que le aquejaba, razón por la que las pastillas de Effie quedaban en la misma charola junto al vaso de agua en la que esta se las entregaba; al contrario, él sabía que lo suyo no era otra cosa que miedo, desesperación, dolor, no quería llegar, no quería ir a ese lugar… deseaba que el tren se detuviera, que se descompusiera o… ¡lo que fuera! ¡Cualquier cosa para no llegar a ese distrito, el distrito siete!

El hogar de Tyrene y Usagi.

Había sido terrible ver el dolor y sufrimiento en la cara de aquellas familias cuyos hijos no había conocido. No había tratado a ninguno de esos chicos (excepto a Calibur, el muto de lobo de diecisiete años del distrito nueve al que había enfrentado en aquella ladera de la montaña) y sin embargo la pena de esa gente le había llegado hasta el alma.

¿Cómo sería estar ante el padre de Usagi? Aquel chico que a pesar de conocer por tan poco tiempo, Leo consideraba su mejor amigo, aquel que le apoyó tanto y le hizo sonreír en aquellos momentos en los que jamás habría imaginado que habría motivos para hacerlo de nuevo y a quien, sin embargo, dejó sólo cuando más lo necesitó; al que dejó en manos de Belle, su asesina, en lugar de protegerlo y evitarle cualquier sufrimiento.

Tal vez pudieron salir ambos de la arena; quizá con un poco de suerte habrían logrado que hubiese algún cambio en las reglas que los beneficiara y que los dejara salir a ambos libres, o quizá Usagi pudo haber salido de ahí en lugar suyo, volver a su casa, con su familia… ¡¿Por qué no había logrado salvarlo?!

Y también el padre de Tyrene… la chica odiaba a los mutos, seguro porque su padre los odiaba también; ¿Qué pasaría ahora que aquel muto que había dejado morir a su hija se presentara ante él? Seguro le gritaría, le insultaría y con toda la razón y derecho del mundo, ya que Leo la había orillado a la muerte, yendo a salvar a Belle de los murciélagos, dejándola vulnerable al ataque de Dominus.

Aquellos hombres querrían descargar su dolor contra Leonardo y él no tendría derecho alguno de evitarlo. Sólo quedaba asumirlo, soportarlo; él era el culpable directo de esas muertes y su honor no le permitiría escaquearse de aquello que le esperaba, aunque eso no evitaba que deseara que todo terminara lo más rápido posible; los nervios parecían consumirle día a día.

La mañana que por fin arribaron al distrito siete, ni los verdes laterales del camino, llenos de grandes, gruesos y frondosos árboles, ni los campos verdes llenos de flores, o la belleza del cielo azul sobre su cabeza, logró que Leonardo saliera de su pesadumbre.

El tren se detuvo ante el portón del distrito; se escuchó el sonido de una fuente de energía cortándose, señal de que aquella barda, una mole de placas metálicas gruesas de más de diez metros de alto, se hallaba comúnmente electrificada; esta vez las acostumbradas torres de vigilancia y los guardias armados se encontraban a cierta distancia del muro, como si fuera necesario dispararle a alguien que, si lograba llegar a la entrada, caería sin duda electrocutado al piso.

Pasaron por más campos llenos de árboles, casas de madera a lo largo de las calles y en el fondo los aserraderos; con su ruido habitual, producto del procesamiento de la madera. A lo lejos se escuchaba el golpeteó de las hachas aporreando los troncos, interrumpido sólo por el ruido de árboles cayendo, y luego otra vez el sonido de la gente que continuaba su trabajo.

En el interior del tren, Flavius, Octavia y Venia luchaban contra el aspecto enfermizo que Leonardo presentaba en esos momentos; maquillando bien su ahora pálida piel verdosa, ocultando las terribles ojeras que aparecieron debajo de sus ojos y procurando que estos no se notaran tan enrojecidos por la falta de sueño. Cinna y Haymitch se hallaban preocupados por el decaimiento físico de Leonardo, sin embargo, no sabían cómo poder solucionar aquel problema; sabían que las medicinas de Effie no funcionarían así se las tomara, y, según Haymitch, por desgracia Leo no aceptaba su remedio, consistente en beber alcohol hasta caer noqueado.

Salieron del tren y como en los otros distritos, fueron llevados a una furgoneta rodeada de agentes entre los que se mezclaron nuevamente Casey y Rafael. La tortuga vio el aspecto de su hermano que, a pesar de su semblante sereno y casi falto de emoción, no ocultaba, para alguien que le conocía tan bien, el dolor y sufrimiento por el que su alma estaba pasando. Aquello hizo que el corazón del chico se estremeciera de nuevo; esa gira estaba resultando peor de lo que él había pensado; al parecer, la intención de Saki no era matarlo de un balazo por algún hábil franco tirador como él había temido, sino desmoronarlo, desmoralizarlo, destruirlo por dentro para que no quedara nada por fuera que pudiera representar una amenaza para él y su imperio.

Seguro querría deshacer la imagen del sinsajo, bajarlo al nivel del chico común de modo que nadie pudiera pensar en seguirlo.

La furgoneta aparcó detrás del ayuntamiento; este era un edificio aún más grande que el del distrito once, con grandes jardines aledaños, llenos de altos y hermosos árboles y un césped verde y fresco; un jardín inmenso que poseía una serie de pasillos con arcos de piedra aledaños al edificio, de paredes blancas y mohosas, ligeramente cuarteadas. En el interior, un largo pasillo de piso reluciente con diseño de tablero de ajedrez, atravesaba las altas puertas de madera fina y pulida que franqueaban los salones y oficinas del lugar. Leo y la comitiva atravesaron este pasillo hasta llegar al recibidor, un gran salón con sólo algunos adornos de madera y escaso mobiliario del mismo material.

Leo sentía que comenzaría a temblar en cualquier momento, por lo que luchó aún más por el dominio sobre sí mismo. Como en las otras ceremonias, después de escuchar "El cuerno de la abundancia", el alcalde anuncio al Vencedor de los juegos, dando pie a la aparición del muchacho en el atrio del edificio.

Leonardo salió a paso lento hasta llegar junto al alcalde; no podía sonreír en lo absoluto y por suerte no hacía falta, pues la gente, igual que en otros lugares, no parecía dispuesta a reír o a celebrar.

El alcalde comenzó su discurso y el chico, estático en su lugar, miraba de reojo a todos los que se hallaban presentes, pero renuente a mirar a los costados, a aquellas plataformas montadas temporalmente, donde sabía que se encontraría con las familias de los tributos. El alcalde terminó de hablar cediendo el micrófono al muchacho; era hora de que Leo dijera su propio discurso.

El chico dio un paso hacia el micrófono, se acercó un poco más y abrió la boca.

Ninguna palabra logró salir de sus labios.

La gente le miraba sin comprender, pero por fortuna ningún rumor o murmullo se extendió por la plaza; nadie se atrevía a decir nada al respecto. Leo, abochornado, trató de hablar de nuevo, logrando emitir algunos sonidos, pero nada en concreto.

Bajó la mirada, y sin pensarlo la levantó un poco, desviándola hacia su derecha.

Encontrándose con un muto de conejo de edad madura; de pelaje blanco y ropas de leñador viejas, gastadas y sencillas. Su semblante era sereno y pacífico, dulce incluso. Leo dio un respingo, pues aquel parecido era increíble; era como ver a Usagi en la edad adulta… si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de llegar a esa edad.

Las manos de Leonardo comenzaron a temblar ligera e imperceptiblemente, el discurso se borró por completo de su memoria y lo único que quería eran dos cosas, o salir corriendo de aquel lugar o bien ir con el señor Miyamoto y pedirle perdón por no haber salvado a su hijo.

Pero el hombre le sonreía, dulce y serenamente, incluso notó que sus labios se movían lentamente, casi de manera imperceptible.

Sin embargo, Leonardo pudo entender perfectamente que era aquello que murmuraba, un mensaje sólo para él.

"Gambatte" (ánimo)

Leo se quedó helado. Splinter les había enseñado el antiguo y casi olvidado idioma japonés al entrenarlos en las artes marciales del ninjutsu. El chico jamás habría esperado aquella muestra de apoyo tan personal y menos de aquella persona de la que creía merecer todo su odio. Asintió levemente con la cabeza, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa; miró hacia el frente y poco a poco, el discurso preparado por el Capitolio, comenzó a fluir de sus labios.

Al terminar se dieron los aplausos; Leo saludó como era debido, recibió la acostumbrada placa y ramo de flores de unos niños del distrito y regresó al interior del edificio de justicia; donde Haymitch y Cinna le recibieron, rodeando sus hombros y alejándolo del lugar, tratando de hacerle sentir más confortable.

Horas después fue el momento del banquete en el salón principal del recinto.

Haciendo la entrada habitual (Haymitch primero y quince pasos después, Leo) la comitiva ingresó al lugar comenzando con el festejo; nuevamente sólo la gente importante del distrito siete estaba ahí, además de las familias de los tributos caídos… irónico que la muerte de sus hijos les diera derecho a una cena digna.

Leonardo aún se sentía abrumado e inapetente, razón por la cual se mantuvo alejado de la comida… y casi de todo el mundo. Harto de saludar a cuanto funcionario le presentaban, se quedó sentado en una mesa del fondo a la que huyó en cuanto vio la oportunidad. Miraba el gran reloj a lo alto de la entrada del salón, esperando el momento en que Effie llegara para sacarlo de ahí; tenso y deseoso de comerse las uñas, cosa que habría infartado a la pobre Octavia.

-Buenas noches, Hamato-san, ¿Me permitiría el honor de su compañía por un momento?

Leo levantó la mirada, encontrándose con el señor Miyamoto de pie frente a él; aun con el semblante sereno y la expresión dulce, esperando su respuesta con toda la tranquilidad y paciencia que el chico jamás habría imaginado.

-S… sí, Miyamoto-san… al contrario, el honor es mío.- Replicó a las apresuradas, levantándose de un salto de su silla, casi derramando un jugo que tenía frente a sí.

Los dos salieron por una de las puertas laterales que daban al enorme jardín del ayuntamiento. Los enormes y frondosos árboles se mecían suavemente con la brisa que soplaba en aquel momento y el aire se llenaba del fresco aroma del césped. Leo respiró profundamente; aquello le habría sentado bien si no se sintiera tan preocupado.

Tras internarse en los pequeños pasillos de piedra ubicados entre el césped, Miyamoto se detuvo; Leo al darse cuenta, hizo lo mismo.

Muy bien, aquel era el momento de la verdad, seguro Miyamoto-san querría decirle todas aquellas cosas que se guardaba desde el momento de la muerte de Usagi. Bien, había esperado eso desde hacía días, que mejor que darle prisa de una vez.

-Hamato-san…

Leo cerró los ojos con culpabilidad, pero esperando serenamente.

-Muchas gracias por todo lo que hizo por mi hijo.

El chico abrió los ojos de golpe; esperaba todo menos eso y por un momento pensó que quizá se había equivocado. Parpadeó incrédulo y miró de nuevo al Señor Miyamoto.

-¿No… no está enojado conmigo, por… por…?

-Usted trató de salvar a mi hijo, aun a pesar de no hallarse en condiciones de hacerlo; luchó por encontrar el remedio a aquel veneno, aun cuando este corría también por sus venas y le sumergió en aquellas alucinaciones; usted peleó por mi hijo, pero en especial, usted lo quiso; fue su amigo, le brindó su compañía durante todo ese terrible proceso y le dio a su muerte el verdadero valor que tenía.- El conejo sonrió.- Si no fuera por usted, mi hijo habría muerto solo, olvidado, sin alguien que viera en él nada más que un tributo caído; usted honró su muerte y su sacrificio.

Leo negó con la cabeza; angustiado.

-Se equivoca… su hijo hizo todo eso y más por mí; me hizo sonreír en los momentos más difíciles, gracias a él la travesía de los juegos no me fue tan amarga… él fue mi único amigo cuando nadie más lo habría sido… y si no fuera… y si no fuera por mí…- La voz de Leonardo comenzó a quebrarse, las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas; el chico se llevó las manos al rostro.- ¡Si no fuera por mi culpa, Usagi todavía estaría vivo!-Y se echó a llorar de manera desconsolada, cayendo de rodillas sobre el piso, ante el señor Miyamoto.- ¡Él lo tenía todo para ganar! ¡Pudo haber salido vivo de ahí si no hubiera estado conmigo! ¡Por mi culpa las rastrevíspulas lo atacaron! ¡Por mi culpa él… Belle!

El señor Miyamoto se acercó al muchacho que no paraba de sollozar con el rostro ocultó entre las manos; se arrodilló frente a él y rodeó los hombros de la tortuga con sus brazos, acercándolo más a su pecho, consolándolo en aquel momento tan desgarrador.

-Aún sin usted, Hamato-san, mi hijo habría buscado la forma de ayudar a los demás; Usagi era igual a usted, piadoso, amable, generoso, dispuesto a sacrificarse por ayudar a quien estuviera en problemas; créame cuando le digo que estar a su lado no provocó la muerte de Usagi, él se habría aventurado a salvar a esa chica si se la encontraba en su camino inmersa en algún problema, o a salvar a quien fuera sin pensar en las consecuencias.

-Pero igual pudo haber ganado… y entonces…

-Ganar, perder… -Negó el hombre con la cabeza, luego chasqueó su lengua contra los dientes, manteniendo la mirada abajo, sin expresar emoción alguna; después miró a Leo, tratando de sonreír otra vez.- Cuando eres elegido como tributo ya entras perdiendo de todas formas, ¿no es así pequeño? No te ves como un ganador.

El chico le miró absorto, en silencio; el señor Miyamoto acababa de poner en palabras aquello que le venía carcomiendo desde el momento que dejara la arena.

Que a pesar de salir vivo había perdido.

Había perdido su paz, había perdido su inocencia, había perdido a sus amigos… y seguía perdiendo, y perdiendo…

Y sólo había ganado odio.

Se aferró fuertemente del señor Miyamoto, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del anciano que pasaba su mano gentilmente por la cabeza del niño; los sollozos de Leo aumentaron su intensidad, su pecho se agitaba, pugnando por gritar, por soltar aquello que le quemaba por dentro.

-¡Odio a Saki!- Exclamó lleno de ira; Miyamoto le aferró con más fuerza, para evitar que alguien escuchara al chico desahogarse.- ¡Odio al Capitolio! ¡Odio a Panem! ¡Los odio a todos! ¡Odio lo que nos han hecho… a mí, a usted… a todos…! ¡Si tan sólo pudiera… si tan sólo yo pudiera!

-Te entiendo, muchacho, y no sabes cuantas veces me he dicho lo mismo y no sólo a mí, también se lo decía a mi hijo... "Si tan sólo yo pudiera".-Leo levantó un poco el rostro de su escondite, para ver mejor al viejo conejo. Este esbozó una sonrisa entre dulce y amarga.- Tu padre y yo luchamos juntos en la guerra, como mi hijo quizá te mencionó; yo seguí el ejemplo de Splinter-san al abandonar las filas de soldados mutos del Capitolio. Él me enseñó que podíamos hacer algo más con nuestras vidas que sólo servir a ese gobierno tiránico y corrupto.- El conejo suspiró. -Sin embargo no logramos el cometido; les fallamos a Panem y a ustedes al no poder labrarles un futuro en un país con libertad... no sabes cuantas veces le pedí disculpas a mi hijo por eso, y ahora te las pido a ti, perdóname por haberte puesto en esta situación a ti y a tu familia.

Leo negó con la cabeza; él no consideraba que su padre o el señor Miyamoto fueran los culpables de la actual situación del país; la culpa era de Saki y el Capitolio; aquellos que egoístamente seguían inmersos en el poder.

Saki…siempre Saki.

-Ustedes no podían hacerlo…-Murmuró Leo en respuesta.- No solos… el Capitolio tenía más poder y la gente no se unía… justo como ahora.

-Quizá… pero eso no cambiara.

Leo bajó la mirada, pensativo, aun con las lágrimas en los ojos y corriendo por sus mejillas; su expresión se tornó resuelta; miró al señor Miyamoto.

-"Yo quiero luchar".- Aventuró a decirle en perfecto japonés, así no habría modo de que si los oían, llegaran a entenderles.- "Quiero derrocar a Saki".

Los ojos del señor Miyamoto se abrieron con sorpresa, no esperaba escuchar eso de él.

-"Pero es peligroso… tienes una familia que cuidar, ellos dependen de ti".-

-"¡Lo sé! Sólo tengo que ponerlos a salvo y lo demás vendrá por mi cuenta; pero quiero pelear, por favor, dígame, ¿cómo puedo hacerlo?".

El señor Miyamoto esbozó una melancólica sonrisa; bajó la mirada para luego posarla sobre el chico otra vez.

-"Los tiempos de nuestra guerra, los "Días Oscuros" han quedado atrás; no soy el más apropiado para guiarte en esta tarea que deseas emprender, sin embargo, tienes mi espada niño, en el momento en que levantes la tuya, en el momento en que levantes tu arco, haré lo posible por respaldarte… de hecho, dudo que haya en todo Panem alguien que no levante un hacha, un tridente, un palo para respaldarte en el momento en que tú lo órdenes."

Leo le miró sorprendido; no comprendía lo que el anciano conejo trataba de decirle. Este llevó su dedo al pecho del niño, justo a la insignia del Sinsajo.

-"Para mucha gente tú eres como un sinsajo, pequeño, porque sobreviviste aun cuando no había forma de que pasara; muchos ven en ti a aquel que desafió al Capitolio, algo que nadie más había hecho nunca, y eso les dio esperanza… Los vencedores suelen ser un símbolo de esperanza en medio de esta penuria, pero tú, muchacho, representas eso y mucho más."

-"¿Yo?"

Miyamoto asintió.

-"Por eso estoy seguro de que, en el momento en que lo decidas, en el momento en que llames a la gente, esta se unirá y te seguirá; eres el sinsajo, la esperanza, si a alguien va a seguir el pueblo de Panem hacia la libertad es a ti y a nadie más; por lo tanto, te reitero, en el momento en que eso ocurra, cuenta con este viejo espadachín de guerra; estaré muy honrado de seguirte; te prometo que mi espada no saldrá de la vaina sin motivo ni será guardada sin honor."

Leo le sonrió; hizo una reverencia ante el anciano conejo, la cual fue correspondida de la misma manera. Ambos se pusieron de pie, sacudiéndose la ropa para poder volver a la fiesta.

Ya dentro del salón, el señor Miyamoto se despidió de Leonardo. No era bueno continuar durante tanto tiempo juntos, pues podría resultar sospechoso y peligroso para lo que el niño pretendía, y además, el conejo deseaba volver a su hogar, pues obviamente, no deseaba ser partícipe de aquella burla donde se celebraba no la victoria de aquel joven valiente, sino la muerte de su hijo. Tras una leve reverencia y con la mirada llena de convicción y lealtad hacia Leonardo; el viejo espadachín se retiró del lugar.

Leo respiró profundamente; se sentía más aliviado que cuando llegó al distrito y eso en cierta medida le había abierto el apetito, en especial porque llevaba días de no comer debido a la ansiedad. Un poco más animado, se acercó a la mesa de la comida, tratando de decidir que podía tomar. Encontró una enorme pierna de faisán bañada en jugo de naranja que le pareció muy apetitosa; sin más acercó su mano hacia ella.

Pero otra mano se le adelantó; una mano femenina, de piel morena y uñas bien arregladas que le soltó un golpe en el dorso de la suya.

-¡Auch!

-¡La tengo! Esta es mía, niño, ni creas que me puedes dejar sin faisán en una fiesta.

Leo se giró para ver a su interlocutora, abriendo los ojos con gran sorpresa al reconocer en aquella joven mayor que él, de largo cabello negro, piel morena y ojos pardos a Johana "la llorona" Mason, la única Vencedora del género femenino que quedaba en el distrito siete.

O mejor había que decir, Johana "La asesina" Mason, pues si bien se la pasó lloriqueando y suplicando piedad desde que entró en la arena en sus juegos, pronto se reveló que aquello no era más que una bien armada estrategia con la que la chica se hacía pasar por débil ante los otros tributos, y en cuanto estos bajaban la guardia, Johana les saltaba encima, matándolos inmisericordemente. Leo miró hacia otro lado; no iba a ponerse a discutir con una dama por un estúpido faisán; y fue cuando vio a su acompañante, aquello lo dejó sin habla.

Pues Johana iba junto a Tyler Butler, uno de los Vencedores del distrito siete, justamente el padre de Tyrene.

El chico se quedó estático, no sabía que decir; debía disculparse con él como había hecho con Miyamoto-san, aunque dudaba que el señor Butler fuera a reaccionar tan bien como él.

-Nof esftaf tanf malf… ¿Túf quef opifnaf, Tfyler?- Mascullaba Johana mientras masticaba el faisán.

Tyler Butler miró a Leonardo de pies a cabeza, sopesándolo con una mirada pesada e inquisidora; luego le miró a los ojos, arqueó una ceja.

Y se alejó del lugar.

Johana se encogió de hombros y luego miró a Leo.

-Nof vemofs nifñof… y yaf safbefs… ¡Elf faisanf efs mfío!-Añadió, apuntándole con la pierna del ave a la cara.

Y tras aquella declaración se alejó siguiendo a Tyler dejando a Leo sin habla.


	5. Segunda parte de la gira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los juegos del hambre, Teenage mutant ninja turtles, personajes, situaciones y demás no me pertenecen a mí sino a sus respectivos autores; Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman y Suzanne Collins respectivamente.
> 
> Gracias a mi beta Haoyoh Asakura, sin ella este fic no podría ser.
> 
> La canción que aparece al final de este capítulo se llama "Daughter's Lament" , forma parte del soundtrack de "The Hunger Games, Songs from distric 12" y es interpretada por Carolina Chocolate Drops. Yo sólo me tomé la libertad de cambiar géneros y números ;)
> 
> \---------
> 
> Acércate pequeña ovejita  
> Ven al agua  
> Entrégate tú misma  
> Así podríamos vivir todos de nuevo  
> Acércate pequeña ovejita  
> Ven a la masacre  
> A los indicados para llevarlo a cabo  
> Estamos llamando por ti  
> Estamos yendo por ti
> 
> Come away to the water
> 
> By Maroon 5 feat. Rozzi Crane.

Capítulo V

El tren abandonó el distrito siete entrada la noche.

Leo, recostado en la cama en su camarote, iba pensativo, pero en paz; después de hablar con Miyamoto-san, de haber descargado su alma, la tranquilidad volvía poco a poco a su corazón… o por lo menos la acostumbrada; pues si bien el sentimiento de culpa por lo ocurrido a Usagi se había atenuado (más no desaparecido, eso jamás) gracias al noble anciano y sus palabras, aun había algo que azuzaba su espíritu, ahora con más fuerza que antes.

Si bien al principio pensaba en hacer lo posible por derrocar a Saki, ahora que había hablado con Miyamoto-san aquello había pasado de ser una simple idea a una total convicción; estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera, a pelear como fuera con tal de que el corrupto gobierno de Panem cayera y la gente viviera en paz; para que nadie pasara hambre de nuevo ni tuvieran que arriesgar sus vidas o su libertad a cambio de un mendrugo de pan, para que los agentes no se aprovecharan más de aquellos que padecían ni sometieran a nadie por lo que pensaban, para que nadie volviera a vivir la angustia y el horror de ver llamados a sus hijos o hermanos en la cosecha, luchando por sus vidas en la arena.

No más opresión, no más abusos, no más familias destruidas.

Ver a Saki pagar.

Y mientras más lo pensaba, más crecía la convicción en él.

Sólo debía hallar el "cómo".

Aunque había que admitir que se sentía un poco… sobrepasado; es decir, él estaba consciente de que el presidente lo odiaba por lo que había hecho, por haberlo desafiado y dejado en ridículo a nivel nacional al haber salido vivo de los juegos a su manera, sin matar a Belle, sin dejarse aplastar (literalmente); vivo a pesar de que le querían muerto.

Él realmente creía que por eso lo odiaba.

Jamás se habría imaginado la otra perspectiva, la que le había expuesto Miyamoto-san; ¿estaría en lo correcto? Es decir, ¿En verdad la gente de Panem le veía como un líder? ¿Cómo la esperanza? ¿Cómo un sinsajo?, ¿En verdad habría alguien que lo seguiría si él se decidía a emprender un ataque contra el Capitolio? ¿Si decidía iniciar una revolución?

Revolución… eso se escuchaba tan… bien.

Y si lo pensaba con frialdad, ahora comprendía mejor por qué aquellas medidas de seguridad implementadas durante toda la gira y que tanto habían escandalizado a Effie. Si era verdad lo que Miyamoto-san creía, el presidente no sólo lo veía como un impertinente que debía pagar por su insolencia como él pensaba, lo veía como una verdadera amenaza contra todo el sistema de Panem.

Había que admitir que era gracioso pensar que el equilibrio de un país fuera tan frágil como para sentirse amenazado por una tortuga.

Rió al pensarlo, pero también sintió un escalofrío. Aquella era una gran responsabilidad y le preocupaba, pero no por su vida, sino por la de todos aquellos a quienes amaba o por los que pudieran salir afectados por sus decisiones, aquellos que se vieran en el medio.

Al principio, antes de hablar con Miyamoto-san, él pensaba en luchar como un soldado más, pero Miyamoto-san le había indicado otra senda, la senda del líder; ¿En verdad él podría serlo? ¿En verdad él tendría lo necesario para guiar a todo un país a la libertad? Era una carga muy grande y de sólo imaginarlo se estremeció por completo; era mucho pedir, era demasiado, y la simple idea podía hacer que cualquiera deseara echarse para atrás.

"¡No, nunca más, de aquí sólo hay un camino y es hacia adelante!" Pensó el chico decidido.

Pero nuevamente una duda resurgía en su cabeza…

¿Cómo?

¿Cómo demonios se hacía para reunir un grupo de gente decidida a rebelarse sin que los agentes te atraparan en el proceso? ¿Cómo diablos lograbas hacer propaganda, armar un ejército, sin que te arrestaran antes de completarlo? ¡¿Cómo?!

Y nuevamente pensó en su hermano, en Rafael el rebelde, el conspirador… ¿Cómo es que él lo hizo? ¿Cómo fue que se juntó con esos chicos y comenzó algo pequeño, aunque resultará infructuoso? Si tan sólo se lo hubiera compartido, si lo hubiese unido al movimiento o por lo menos le hubiese confiado sus secretos, pero no.

¡Así era Rafael! Reservado, manteniéndolos al margen de sus ideas y movimientos, haciéndolo todo en secreto, o por lo menos en secreto para él, porque bien que todo mundo sabía de sus juergas y el póquer, de los cigarrillos y todo lo demás (pues quien sabe que otras cosas él ignoraría y los demás no); desde los agentes en el quemador, como los vendedores e incluso…

-¡Haymitch!- Musitó el muchacho como si fuera una verdadera revelación, al tiempo que se incorporaba en la cama.

Haymitch fue uno de los mejores amigos de su hermano; siempre sonsacándolo, siempre jugando con él a cosas que Leo jamás le permitiría, dejándole probar aquellos vicios que a él le horrorizaban…

Recordó la noche en que habló con él en el balcón del penthouse en el centro de entrenamiento; cuando Haymitch le contó cómo se habían conocido y luego… y luego Haymitch, casi conmocionado, le había pedido perdón.

¿Perdón? ¿Por qué?

¿Acaso él lo había hecho? ¿Había apoyado a Rafael en esa conspiración? Debía ser, no había otra explicación más lógica; ¿Si no porqué el humano se comportó de aquella manera tan culpable? Se dio un manotazo en la cabeza; ¡¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido?! ¡¿Cómo es que había pasado aquello por alto?! ¡Haymitch era el gran conspirador detrás de todo!

Y ahora conspiraría para él.

Armó un pequeño plan; esperaría a la reposta, entonces le pediría a Haymitch que bajara con él y entonces así podrían hablar. Aquella idea le llenaba de nuevos sentimientos mezclados, de tal modo que no podía quedarse quieto en su lugar. Se levantó de la cama y salió de su camarote; caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a una de las ventanillas y poder mirar a través de ella.

No faltaba mucho para la reposta.

Se dirigió al comedor, pues es dónde el resto del grupo solía pasar el rato.

-¡Oh, Leo, me alegra tanto que hayas decidido unírtenos!-Soltó Effie nomás verlo, haciéndole señas para que tomara un asiento junto a ella.-Les estaba contando lo maravillados que estaban todos contigo en la cena del distrito siete, ¡realmente les causaste una gran impresión!

El chico arqueó una ceja; la verdad no entendía por qué pudo causarles una buena impresión, tomando en cuenta que estaba casi muerto de los nervios y la angustia.

-Pues como te digo, a mí me impresionó mucho el decorado del salón; aquellas figuras talladas en madera no tienen comparación, yo sé lo que te digo.- Interrumpió Flavius, realmente maravillado por el arte del ayuntamiento.

-Pues debo decir que hay algunas cosas que me parecieron desagradables.- Dijo ahora Octavia con cierta indignación.-Los modales de Johanna Mason.- Y miró a Leo con dulzura, pues la mujer había visto como la Vencedora del siete le había dado aquel manotazo y arrebatado la comida.-No puedo creer que no sepa comportarse en sociedad; ¿no es cierto, Haymitch?

-Sí, sí, Johanna es un amor.- Murmuró el mentor medio adormecido con una copa en la mano, apoyando su mentón en la mano libre. Miró de reojo a Leonardo y se quedó frío.

Pues aquella mirada que el chico tenía en los ojos la conocía muy bien.

¡Vaya que la conocía bien!

-Si me disculpan… altezas…-Hizo una tambaleante y burlesca reverencia a todos.- Me retiro a mi cuarto.- comenzó a avanzar, alejándose del comedor.- Ya tuve suficiente por hoy.

Al verlo, Leo se puso de pie y fue detrás de él; Cinna los miró alejarse, volviendo a retomar la conversación con los otros para evitar que empezaran a hacer preguntas sobre el porqué el chico iba detrás de su mentor.

-¡Haymitch!-Le llamó Leo en un susurro, sujetándolo suavemente de la manga de la camisa, haciéndolo parar por un instante.- Me gustaría…

-Sí, a mí también me gustaría que todo esto se acabara de una buena vez, pero qué más da, aún nos quedan un montón de distritos; te sugiero que no te desveles.- Y el mentor siguió su camino.

-¡Espera!-Leo aceleró el paso para alcanzarlo; Haymitch ya había llegado a la puerta de su camarote; se giró para verlo.

-Escucha, ahorita no, ¿eh? Estoy muuuy ebrio; será en otra ocasión, cuando no haya bebido nada.- Le esbozó una breve y escueta sonrisa, y se encerró en su habitación.

-¿Cuándo no hayas bebido?- Dijo Leo a través de la puerta.- Entonces eso será nunca.

Y con un derrotado suspiro no tuvo de otra más que alejarse y volver por donde vino.

Haymitch por su parte estaba agitado. Conocía esa mirada… ¡Vaya que la conocía! ¡¿Por qué los Hamato parecían buscar ir a la muerte de manera voluntaria?! ¡¿Y por qué carajos siempre él tenía que verse en el medio?!

Se dejó caer en la cama. ¡Que ni pensara esa tortuga testaruda que él iba a llevarlo al matadero… otra vez! Logró sacarlo de una y con eso tenía suficiente; no estaba seguro de poder lograrlo dos veces y no quería tentar a la suerte, no otra vez.

Por lo tanto evadiría al chico tanto como estar en el tren se lo pudiera permitir.

Pasaron la reposta y Leo no pudo conseguir ver a Haymitch, por lo que no pudo llevarlo aparte para poder hablar con él.

Pronto el tren arribó al distrito seis, el distrito encargado de la farmacéutica y el transporte. Leonardo y su comitiva cumplieron con el programa igual que en los otros distritos; fiestas, ceremonias, placas, flores, rencor y dolor, todo en uno.

De ahí pasaron al distrito cinco, el encargado de brindar energía a Panem. Sus grandes e imponentes torres eléctricas dominaban el paisaje, dejándose apreciar desde varios kilómetros antes de arribar.

Aquel era otro distrito difícil para Leonardo; pues ese había sido el hogar de Finch, la chica comadreja que le protegiera del ácido con su cuerpo, muriendo sobre él.

Durante la ceremonia le costó mirar a la familia de la chica; padre y madre, mutos de comadrejas con dos niños pequeños; pero, pese a las advertencias de Effie, Leo se salió de nuevo de la norma y agradeció a ambas familias, en especial la de Finch, por aquello que habían hecho sus hijos; como ocurriera en el distrito once, el alcalde apresuró el resto de la ceremonia para sacar al muchacho de ahí; la gente ya se hallaba bastante inquieta como para que este niño viniera a alborotar más los ánimos.

Durante la cena, Leo se armó de valor. Había resultado inapropiado en el distrito siete, que el mismo Miyamoto-san fuese a buscarlo cuando él debió ir a presentarle sus respetos como era debido; también era imperdonable para él el haberse ido sin intercambiar algunas palabras con el padre de Tyrene; esta vez no pasaría lo mismo, ahora él daría el primer paso y hablaría con los padres de Finch como debía ser.

Se acercó a la mesa de la familia de comadrejas, las cuales, con el rostro inexpresivo, se encontraban el padre sentado al lado de la madre, quien daba de cenar a sus dos pequeños. Si bien los mayores no deseaban probar bocado alguno, era preferible que los niños se llenaran todo lo posible a pesar de todo. Los hermanitos de Finch comían todo lo que su madre les daba con avidez, como si no volvieran a tener la posibilidad de volver a comer bien en toda su vida.

Y quizá así fuera.

-Señores…-Les llamó Leo al llegar. Cuando estos levantaron la mirada, el chico les hizo una sentida reverencia.-Yo… sólo quería… bueno… yo… quería...-Respiró hondo y se animó a sí mismo.-Lamento mucho lo ocurrido… y yo sólo quería que…

-Sólo espero que sirva para algo.-Siseó el padre de Finch con cierta dureza y amargura en la voz, mirando al chico fijamente. Leo, al oírle hablar, le miró.-Por aquí hablan mucho de ti… me dicen que mi hija se sacrificó por ti, porque sabía lo que valías, porque sabía que tú nos sacarías de esto.- Espeto con más dureza, lanzándole una mirada, mezcla de incredulidad, dolor y rencor.-Más vale que así sea, que su sacrificio no haya sido en vano.

-No lo será.- Murmuró Leonardo con firmeza y decisión.

El brillo en los ojos del chico bastó para que el padre de Finch se amilanara un poco, pero pronto recobró el temple anterior y se puso de pie; cargando al más pequeño de sus niños y dando media vuelta, lanzó una última mirada a Leonardo y se alejó del lugar. La mujer tomó de la mano al otro niño y miró a la tortuga.

-Este año Ren será elegible en la cosecha.- Dijo, refiriéndose al niño que llevaba consigo; dio media vuelta y se alejó, siguiendo a su marido.

Leonardo se quedó estático, de pie, mirándolos alejarse.

Al volver al tren, aún seguía conmovido por lo que había ocurrido con el padre de Finch.

No sólo era el rencor en sus ojos y su voz lo que lo tenía afectado… en cierto modo, era algo que había esperado y no lo tomaba de sorpresa; lo que le había impactado eran sus palabras. La gente le decía a modo de consuelo que Finch se había sacrificado porque había visto algo especial en él; él estaba seguro de que no era cierto, es decir… Finch se había sacrificado porque se sentía en deuda por algo que él ni siquiera pensaba cobrarle, por haberla ayudado a evadir a Tyrene aquella vez que la comadreja le robó sus víveres, por eso se había sacrificado… ¿o no? ¿En verdad aquella chica había visto algo en él? Negó con la cabeza, eso no era posible, en la situación en la que se hallaban todos en la arena, sólo se pensaba en sobrevivir, no en revoluciones o búsquedas de líderes.

Sin embargo todos pensaban que Finch había salvado a un posible líder y querían que sus padres se consolaran con eso… como si fuera posible hallar consuelo alguno ante la muerte tan horrible de alguien tan querido.

Pero todos esperaban… incluso la familia de Finch… esperaban que hiciera algo y si es posible antes de la cosecha pues la espada ya pendía sobre la cabeza del pequeño Ren.

Se propuso interceptar a Haymitch a como diera lugar; aunque el humano se las arreglaba muy bien para evitar hallarse a solas con él; si no pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Effie y los otros, dejando muy en claro que le estaba evitando, pues Haymitch procuraba evitar la compañía de los demás si le era posible, se desaparecía por horas sin que nadie supiera donde hallarlo; gran proeza, había que admitirlo, tomando en cuenta que se hallaban en un tren.

-Estoy tentado a quedarme aquí para no ver a tu hermano…-Decía Haymitch a Rafael en el cuarto de máquinas, pues el mentor se daba sus constantes escapadas a ese lugar y procuraba durar en él todo el tiempo que le fuera posible.

-Antes tendrías que dejar de beber.-Musitó Casey, haciendo un gesto de repulsión por el olor a alcohol que desprendía el mentor.- Aquí corres el riesgo de incendiarte.

Haymitch le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos, luego lo ignoró y miró a Rafael.

-Ha estado acosándome desde que salimos del siete.

-Me lo temía…-Murmuró Rafa, a quien la mirada en los ojos de Leo tras el suceso en el once y al volver de la cena en el siete le decían más que mil palabras.- Temía que esto pasara, lo conozco… quiere pelear.

-Pues a ver cómo le hace, yo no pienso llevarlo al matadero.

Rafael asintió con la cabeza, aunque en su rostro reflejaba estar más pensativo de lo usual y no muy convencido. Casey vio a su amigo.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Qué me pasa? Qué conozco a Leo demasiado bien, eso es lo que me pasa.-Resopló y desvió la mirada

-¿Y eso que significa?

-Significa que mejor me van haciendo un "campito" aquí.-Intervino Haymitch-Porque no dejara de acosarme hasta que le ponga en contacto con los rebeldes, ¿no es así?

Rafa, con la mirada fija en el piso, pensativo, asintió. Haymitch suspiró con desagrado, girando la cabeza hacia otro lado con fastidio.

-¿Se puede saber por qué ustedes se empeñan en meterse en problemas… y arrastrarme en ellos?-Soltó el mentor de manera casi acusadora, mirando a Rafael con confusión y cierta rabia entremezcladas, producto de la frustración; él deseaba mantenerlos vivos y ellos corrían hacia el peligro como insectos a la luz.

-¿Por qué nos viene de familia?- Replicó la tortuga, mirándolo por fin y esbozando una media sonrisa.- Era obvio que algún día Leo pensaría así, está en su sangre.

-No digas eso, significaría que tus otros hermanos también padecen de la misma "enfermedad".

Rafa se estremeció al oírlo; el solo pensar que no sólo Leo, sino que también el intelectual de Donny o el pequeño y tierno Mickey desearan unirse a la guerra le hizo sentir escalofríos. Sus ojos brillantes, su ceño fruncido y sus labios apretados por la preocupación, reflejaban perfectamente lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- Preguntó de repente, llevándose las manos a la cabeza con frustración. Haymitch recargó su espalda en la pared del vagón y Casey les miró a ambos alternativamente.

-Escuchen… ¿no creen que están exagerando?

Ambos, humano y muto, se giraron para ver al muchacho; este bufó con impaciencia.

-¡Escúchense! Están aquí, los dos, tratando de buscar la manera de alejar a ese chico de algo que está buscando voluntariamente, algo que de hecho no puede evadir aunque quiera.

Rafa volvió a estremecerse al oír eso.

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo.

-Pero es la verdad, Rafael, y lo sabes… Panem no seguirá a nadie a la batalla a menos que sea al sinsajo, ¡a tu hermano! ¡Él es el símbolo que buscamos desde hace tiempo, tienes que aceptarlo!

-¡Pero no, no, digo…! ¡¿Por qué él?! ¡¿Por qué tenía que verse en medio de todo esto?! ¡¿Por qué no puede simplemente quedarse al margen junto con los otros y dejar que yo me haga cargo?!

-Porque tú lo dijiste, está en su sangre; es un guerrero, lo entrenó tu padre desde pequeño, ¿no? igual que a ti, y es obvio que no se sienta tranquilo, ahora más que antes, ahora que le toca ver más de la miseria del país de primera mano.

-¿Pero no podría…?

-¡Hasta me parece increíble que insistas con ello!-Soltó Casey, exasperado.- ¡Tú lo conoces mejor que nadie! ¿No es así? ¿Estás seguro que alguien como él se estaría en paz, oculto, mientras tú tratas de pelear una batalla perdida? Por qué entiéndelo, mientras no tengamos al sinsajo esta batalla de antemano está perdida, ¡Si lo sabré yo que he sido testigo de ello toda mi vida!

-¡Bajen la voz! ¿Quieren?- Le interrumpió Haymitch con un susurro.- ¡Está bien que las máquinas ocultan un poco nuestras voces, pero tampoco quiero que traten de superarlas!

Casey rumió algo ininteligible y volvió a mirar a su amigo.

-Escucha Rafa, sabes que lo que te digo es verdad; el poco tiempo que llevas viviendo en el trece te ha dejado claro cómo va esta rebelión, ¡Está estancada! La gente tiene miedo y se esconde, otros tienen espíritu, pero no tienen dirección; no confían en cualquiera fácilmente porque si les hablas de guerra piensan que les estás tendiendo una trampa, que eres un agente disfrazado con el único fin de capturar sediciosos, y tampoco puede uno ir hablando abiertamente con cualquiera porque no sabes quién puede delatarte…

-Sí, eso lo sé muy bien.-Gruñó levemente el muchacho, y por un momento sintió que la cuenca vacía de su ojo izquierdo punzaba con ligero dolor.

-La presidenta Coin siempre ha dicho que Panem se unirá bajo una sola figura, la del sinsajo, aquel que represente la esperanza y que infunda a los demás de lo necesario como para levantarse en armas… nunca nos dijo quién sería o como surgiría… yo siempre pensé que ella sería quien guiaría a Panem a la victoria…

-¡Ja! Coin no puede guiar ni a un grupo escolar en una visita a las minas.- Soltó Haymitch con sorna; Casey le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero ignorándolo de nuevo, continuó.

-Sin embargo, ella sólo significa algo para los que hemos nacido y crecido en el trece, por lo tanto, Panem no puede seguirla, no como seguirían a tu hermano.

-Ese es el problema… -Suspiró Rafael, apoyando el mentón sobre los dorsos de sus manos.- ¡No quiero que Coin use a Leo, no quiero que lo manipule ni lo tenga como a una herramienta!

Casey iba a decir algo más, pero guardó silencio y bajó la mirada. Él confiaba en Coin y en cierto modo no le gustaba escuchar a su amigo hablar de ella de esa forma, como si fuera una titiritera, igual que Saki, sin embargo no dijo nada; él tenía fe en la dama del trece, sólo esperaba que Rafael pudiera compartirla también algún día.

Haymitch se recargó en la pared del vagón, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos, para luego de un rato abrirlos de nuevo de manera perezosa, lanzando un suspiro amargo y resignado; volvió a incorporarse un poco, para poder mirar a la tortuga y tras dar otro suspiro lastimero, habló.

-Bien… entonces, si estás consciente de eso… si quedamos conscientes de eso…- Añadió con cierta desazón, para luego guardar silencio otro rato y pasar saliva.- Entonces… planeémoslo bien, a modo de evitar que sea una herramienta para Coin.

-¿Qué dices?- Soltaron ambos chicos al unísono, mirando al mentor como si fuera un desconocido. Rafa no comprendía… o no quería comprender.

-¿Acaso estás sugiriendo que…?

-Que lo apoyemos para unirse a la rebelión… ¡Sí, ya sé que esto contradice totalmente lo que dije hace unos momentos… en especial la promesa que te hice, muchacho, pero entiéndelo como ahora yo lo entiendo…! O lo apoyamos y lo respaldamos, o lo dejamos a la merced de Saki, de Coin y de todo Panem, tú decides.

Rafa se quedó mirando al piso nuevamente, con sus labios ocultos detrás de sus manos, los codos apoyados en las rodillas y el ceño fruncido, pensativo, perdido.

Deseando que la tierra se lo tragara de una buena vez.

Al distrito cinco siguió la ceremonia en el cuatro, el distrito dedicado a la pesca y que a Leo le dejó impresionado con sus grandes extensiones de playa, el inmenso mar y el calor agradable a pesar de la época del año; después arribaron al distrito tres, el encargado de la tecnología; un lugar en el que los niños aprendían a armar chips y circuitos desde la primaria y en el que el aprendizaje y los avances en el área eran el pan de cada día. Leo miraba el lugar con algo de tristeza. Sabía que Donny tenía el talento suficiente como para destacarse en esas y muchas otras áreas, y era una pena que no tuviera acceso a los conocimientos que ahí se prodigaban.

Luego llegaron al distrito dos, el cual era resguardado por una enorme montaña que en los "Días Oscuros" les había costado muchas derrotas a los rebeldes al ser una fortaleza infranqueable y carecer ellos de los medios para cruzarla rápidamente sin ser detectados. Anteriormente aquella montaña era una mina, pero cuando la veta se agotó, la estructura quedó para otras funciones. También aquel distrito se encargaba de proveer de agentes de la paz a todo Panem, con gimnasios y academias militares por todo el lugar que preparaba a los niños no sólo para los Juegos del Hambre, sino también para desempeñar esa función en su futuro. Leo quedó muy impresionado al saberlo, sobre todo porque significaba que aquel distrito era el lugar de nacimiento de sus amigos, Darius y Purnia, incluso del asqueroso de Cray, el jefe de agentes que le había ofrecido alimento para sus hermanos a cambio de favores sexuales en su infancia; el sólo recordarlo le dio un escalofrío y no quería ni imaginar cómo se desenvolvían las personas en ese lugar.

Bajaron del tren, pero a diferencia de los distritos anteriores, en esta ocasión no fueron escoltados por un grupo de agentes a una furgoneta; si bien había agentes a su alrededor, estos se hallaban a prudente distancia mientras la comitiva abordaba un elegante auto negro que los paseaba por las calles del distrito con rumbo al edificio de justicia, al cual, al parecer, ingresarían por la parte frontal.

Aparentemente aquí no había peligro de que el chico contactara con rebeldes, o por lo menos la distensión de la seguridad le daba a Leo esa impresión y en cierto modo parecía comprender el porqué, pues tanto en el trayecto al ayuntamiento como durante la ceremonia, cuando la gente gritaba su nombre, no era como en algunos distritos pasados donde lo hacían con aliento, admiración o esperanza; en aquel lugar, cuando gritaban su nombre, era más como un grito de venganza; como si desearan poder matarlo ahí mismo por haber matado a Dominus (cuyos padres y dos hermanos mayores, le miraban con verdadero odio y rencor desde su balcón en el atrio del edificio de justicia), y por haber sobrevivido donde Liberia no pudo.

Quizá el presidente tenía la esperanza de que eso ocurriera, que el Vencedor de los juegos muriera por un "infortunado acto de venganza lejos de su control" y por ello el que la seguridad se hallara más relajada. Leo rió internamente; si alguien planeaba atentar en su contra no iba a dejarse matar tan fácilmente… y aunque no lo supiera, Rafael y Casey se hallaban también prestos, con armas en mano, para derribar a tiros al primer idiota que intentara acercarse a Leonardo.

De más está decir que la cena en aquel lugar fue insoportable; la familia de Dominus lo miraba fijamente desde su mesa. Leo quiso ir a hablar con ellos, aunque en el fondo, la vocecilla que sonaba como la de Rafael le gritaba que era una locura el sólo pensarlo, su moral le incitaba a hacerlo; él había matado a Dominus, y tal como con el Señor Miyamoto o los padres de Finch, se sentía en el deber de ir a hablarles… aunque ni siquiera supiera que era lo que les podía decir.

¿Después de todo? ¿Qué puede o debe decirle a la familia, el asesino de su hijo?

Pero en cuanto llegó a la mesa, la familia de Dominus se puso de pie y se retiró, dejándolo ahí, de pie, con las palabras en la boca y el corazón helado. No podía culparlos, él habría reaccionado igual si el asesino de Rafael se hubiese parado frente a él para pretender disculparse; quizá era mejor que las cosas quedaran así.

Igual ocurrió en el distrito uno, el encargado de producir artículos de lujo para el Capitolio. A Leo le dio la impresión de que ese lugar parecía más una versión "light" de la gran ciudad en lugar de un distrito; pues si bien había una gran reja franqueando la entrada al mismo, esta no se hallaba electrificada o bloqueada de la base por enormes y gruesas placas como en el siete; y los vigías de las torres, pese a estar armados, parecían más relajados que los de otros lugares; era como si supieran que nadie en aquel lugar pretendería escapar.

Y la verdad, ¿Por qué querrían hacerlo? Las calles eran limpias y se hallaban ordenadas, las casas no eran chozas como en el doce y las personas se hallaban mejor vestidas y alimentadas a comparación de los otros distritos; Leo tomaba nota mental de todo aquello y entendía porque durante los juegos se les conocía a los del dos y el uno como "los consentidos del Capitolio"; gozaban de muchos beneficios que en el doce no podían ni soñar con poseer y aquello le dejaba claro que sería un obstáculo en lo que a rebelión se trataba; seguramente nadie de ahí querría levantarse contra el Capitolio, al contrario, seguro pelearían por ellos en contra de los insurrectos.

"¡Mírate! Haciendo verdaderos planes para una revolución, ¿Quién lo diría?" Pensaba el chico, sonriendo para sí mismo.

Las medidas de seguridad para con la comitiva fueron igual de relajadas que en el dos y la ceremonia se llevó a cabo con la misma fastuosidad y frialdad; sólo que para Leo fue aún más pesado, pues aquí no sólo había sido a un chico sino a dos a los que había matado, y sus familias lo miraban con aún más rencor del que había percibido en otros lugares; sin embargo, no pudo hacer más que respirar hondo y esperar a que todo acabara de una buena vez; y pese a que en la cena quiso acercarse a ellos también, estos le rechazaron de la misma forma que la familia de Dominus, levantándose de la mesa y dando media vuelta para alejarse del lugar… aunque los hermanos mayores de Ace parecían mirarle con ganas de vengarse.

Había sido un alivio salir de aquel lugar.

Ahora el tren arribaba al Capitolio.

Aquel destino, obviamente, para Leo ya no era desconocido; en cuanto se aproximaban a la ciudad, pudo notar aquellas enormes y doradas cúpulas que tanto le habían impresionado la primera vez, estremeciéndole sin querer de nuevo al contemplarlas de vuelta. El sol comenzaba a ponerse y la luz que irradiaba las iluminaba brindándoles un brillo espectacular.

El tren ingresó en la estación, la cual estaba atestada de gente, ataviada en estrafalarios y coloridos trajes, con los rostros adornados con pedrerías y exagerados maquillajes, y sus cabellos, arreglados en exagerados y complicados peinados; todos felices y ansiosos de ver a Leonardo; gritando su nombre con emoción verdadera, deseosos de ser los primeros en verle bajar del tren, algunos llorando de la emoción.

Después de las diferentes recepciones que había tenido en los otros distritos, había que admitir que aquella era un tanto agradable. No rostros tristes, ni miradas cargadas de rencor u odio.

Aunque no dejaba de preguntarse si le verían con el mismo entusiasmo cuando la guerra empezara.

-¡Me siento ridículo!- Murmuraba Rafa en el vagón, mientras Cinna le daba los últimos toques a su disfraz; como en el Capitolio, el jefe de los agentes controlaba muy bien el número de personal que tenía en funciones durante el día, la fachada de los dos rebeldes no iba a serles de utilidad, a menos que quisieran ser descubiertos; por ello, el estilista había optado por usar su talento, haciéndolos pasar por gente del capitolio. A Casey le había tratado el cabello y las cejas con una sustancia de efecto temporal que le había dejado rubio platinado; aunado a eso, le dio unas lentillas azul claro y un traje de última moda, más algo de maquillaje en la cara que le hacía parecer un ídolo moderno de los que los jóvenes del Capitolio tanto trataban de imitar.

Para Rafael el personaje fue diferente; seguiría siendo un muto, eso era inevitable, pero le tapizó las partes visibles de la piel con unas escamas de cristales térmicos que cambiaban de tono según la intensidad de la adrenalina exudada por el usuario (algo así como los cristales del estado de ánimo), le colocó sobre la cabeza una cresta recubierta de los mismos cristales, conectados todos a la piel de su cabeza, ladeándola de modo que la caída de la misma diera sobre su ojo perdido y colocándole una lentilla azul en el ojo bueno; con ropa de moda y una cola falsa, Rafael se vio pronto convertido en un camaleón, como muchos otros que habitaban en el Capitolio.

-Lo siento, pero así nadie sospechara nada.-Decía el estilista ubicando sobre la piel de la tortuga el último cristal.

-Escuchen.- Interrumpió Haymitch, que también se hallaba en el lugar, reponiéndose de la transformación tan dramática de los dos chicos.- la primera parada será en el estudio de televisión; tiene una entrevista con Caesar Flickerman; después habrá una cena en su honor en la casa del presidente Saki.

-Qué emoción.- Murmuró Rafa con sarcasmo.

-Estos son los pases para la fiesta, no los pierdan, sin ellos los dejaran afuera y no nos conviene, ¿está claro?

-¡¿Cómo hiciste para conseguir eso?!-Soltó Casey anonadado, mirando las dos tarjetas que el mentor les extendía.- ¡Eso debe estar muy controlado!

-Tenemos otro aliado, él se encargó.- Respondió Cinna, acomodándole la cresta a Rafael.- ¡Perfecto! Ahora debo irme, debo darle a Leonardo su atuendo para la entrevista; tengan cuidado.- Les sonrió y se retiró del vagón a toda velocidad.

-Muy bien, saldré y me reuniré con la comitiva; ustedes procuren seguirnos el paso; no importa si no van al estudio, pero no se pierdan la fiesta, ¿les quedó claro?-Insistió Haymitch.

-Seguro.- Dijo Casey.

Rafa por su parte, rebuscaba en su mochila.

-¿Qué buscas? No podremos llevar las armas a la fiesta.

-No busco mi arma.- Replicó el muchacho sin dejar de buscar.- Es algo más importante… ¡Aquí está!

-¿Qué es eso?-Casey miraba lo que había sacado su amigo; no parecía ser más que un bote de plástico, redondo y de color rojo oscuro.

-Un salva vidas… por decirlo de algún modo…

Haymitch se le quedó mirando a Rafael; el ojo del chico, pese a la lentilla, reflejaba preocupación.

-Temes por…

-¿Acaso no lo crees posible?

Haymitch meditó unos segundos.

-Tienes razón… aunque no sé cómo podrías evitar algo así.-Dijo con un tono de preocupación en la voz, mientras Casey miraba a uno y otro sin comprender.

El chico sonrió de lado, con una inusitada confianza que al menos Haymitch no esperaba.

-Cortesía de un amigo del seis, créeme, funcionará si lo necesito.

-Ojalá no lo necesites, muchacho.- Y el mentor salió por la puerta para reunirse con la comitiva.

Flavius, Venia y Octavia terminaron de preparar a Leo con las instrucciones que Cinna había dejado previamente; luego, el estilista llegó para entregarle el conjunto que usaría esa noche; una camisa de seda azul claro, un saco y un pantalón negro de casimir fino y zapatos a juego; al parecer, el estilista deseaba continuar con el tema de "el chico inocente" y Leonardo, pensando que por ahora era lo que más le convenía y confiando plenamente en su amigo, no puso objeción alguna.

Bajó del tren y lo primero que escuchó fue los gritos eufóricos de su club de fans; las chicas, pintadas de verde, se hallaban al pie de la plataforma, gritando, saltando y chillando como locas. Leo al verlas les sonrió de inmediato y les hizo una pequeña reverencia; siempre estaría agradecido con ellas por aquel kit de primeros auxilios que le salvara la vida; las jóvenes al ver la reverencia aumentaron los decibeles de sus chillidos y estiraron las manos para tratar de alcanzarlo; Leo rozó suavemente algunas de ellas para luego ser llevado al auto que lo trasladaría al estudio de televisión donde ya le esperaba Caesar Flickerman.

El estudio estaba abarrotado, desde las calles aledañas hasta las inmediaciones, las puertas y sobre todo el interior, donde se llevaría a cabo la entrevista. Leonardo fue llevado por la misma ruta que solían seguir durante los juegos para descender del auto y entrar por una de las puertas traseras del edificio. Acompañado de Effie, Haymitch y Cinna, recorrió los pasillos para llegar a la plataforma por la que había de ser llevado al escenario.

-Recuerda, primero Caesar nos presentara a nosotros y luego tú saldrás en la plataforma, como cuando después de los juegos, ¿lo recuerdas?- Decía Effie con voz alegre, pero hablando de manera presurosa, pues debían irse para tomar sus puestos.

-Cómo olvidarlo.- Murmuró el muchacho algo agobiado con las indicaciones de la mujer; esta, sin darse por enterada, siguió dando instrucciones.

-….No olvides saludar al público y estrechar la mano de Caesar, y sobre todo ¡Mentón en alto, sonrisa perfecta!- Le esbozó una enorme sonrisa y se alejó de ahí para ir a su puesto.

-Suerte muchacho.- Dijo ahora Haymitch, dándole una palmadita en el hombro, sonriéndole de lado y alejándose del lugar. Leo le esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Estarás bien.- Dijo ahora Cinna, tomándole de los hombros y mirándole a los ojos.

-Gracias.- Leo le sonrió con cierta timidez.- No sé porque me pongo nervioso, no es la primera vez que lo hago, y sin embargo…

-Entiendo, no estás hecho para el espectáculo… pero es mejor que la gente te vea y te amen, es lo más importante.-Dijo, casi como si fuera vital, cosa que a Leo le extrañó un poco.

Ambos se quedaron por un momento, observando los ojos del otro.

Pero la alarma de que faltaba menos para la hora del espectáculo los sacó de su ensimismamiento. Cinna sonrió nuevamente a Leo al tiempo que le frotaba suavemente los hombros.

-Suerte.

-Gracias.

Y el estilista se retiró, siguiendo el camino de Effie y Haymitch.

Se escucharon los aplausos, los gritos, el barullo de la gente que se encuentra en una fiesta mientras Caesar presentaba, uno a uno, a los miembros de la comitiva del Vencedor.

Y tras varias rondas de aplausos, por fin el momento esperado.

-¡Y ahora, aquí está con ustedes, nuevamente… Leonardo Hamato! ¡El chico en llamas!

La plataforma comenzó su ascenso; Leo sintió nuevamente el deja vú de la arena, de los juegos, pero se mantuvo firme, y al ver por fin aquel auditorio lleno de gente sonrió con la dulzura y candidez acostumbrada, saludó agitando levemente su mano y haciendo un breve reverencia para luego avanzar a donde Caesar y estrecharle la mano entre los gritos frenéticos de entusiasmo y la alegría de la gente de la capital.

-Debo decirte, que sinceramente me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo.

-Pues debo decirle, sinceramente que a mí también me da mucho gusto que me vea de nuevo.- Replicó Leo, sonriente, provocando que tanto Caesar como el resto de la audiencia se partiera de risa.

-¡Este chico me mata!-Soltó Caesar con una gran sonrisa hacia el público.- Aunque espero que no llegue a ser literal, ¿eh?- Añadió, dando un golpecito al brazo del muchacho, el cual sólo respondió con una risita.

Él también esperaba que no llegara a ser literal.

-Leonardo, hemos visto a través de las transmisiones desde tu regreso al distrito doce que tu vida y la de tu familia ha dado un gran giro a partir de que te convertiste en un Vencedor; ¿Qué puedes compartirnos al respecto?

-Bueno, la verdad todos hemos estado bien… es decir…-El chico guardó silencio unos segundos, pensando qué decir que no implicara mucho a sus hermanos, pues pensaba que mientras menos tuviera que mencionarlos sería mucho mejor.-Ellos siguen yendo a la escuela mientras yo pierdo el tiempo en casa.

La gente volvió a reír a lo igual que Caesar; Leo esbozó una sonrisa; le convenía que la gente le siguiera adorando, que le vieran como alguien lindo y dulce, simpático; mientras más pudiese conservar el favor de la gente mejor para sus planes.

Ahora lo comprendía.

-Bueno, bueno, no has perdido el tiempo muchacho; hace poco fuimos testigos de tu talento y déjame decirte que si eso es lo que has estado haciendo en lugar de ir al colegio entonces para nada ha sido una pérdida de tiempo, ¿no es así?

-¡Sí!- Gritaba la gente, en especial las entusiastas chicas de verde, "Las chicas en llamas" como ahora se hacían llamar. Leo esbozó una media sonrisa; seguro no pensarían lo mismo si vieran sus otras pinturas.

-Veamos de nuevo las obras de este chico, por favor, sé que es algo de lo que están esperando.-Añadió el conductor. En una pantalla superior comenzaron a pasar las imágenes de los cuadros que Leo les había dejado ver en el estudio de su casa en el distrito doce.

Rafael y Casey, que veían aquellas imágenes por primera vez estaban fascinados; la tortuga jamás habría imaginado que su hermano poseyera ese talento en sí; le conocía varios y le sabía capaz de lograr cualquier cosa que emprendiera, pero jamás habría imaginado que también pudiera expresarse de aquella manera tan maravillosa.

Aunque la verdad, no sabía porque le extrañaba, después de todo, como ya había dicho antes, su hermano era muy talentoso.

-En verdad, Leonardo, esas obras tuyas son hermosas.-Dijo Caesar cuando las cámaras volvieron a ellos.

-Gracias.- Replicó con voz suave mientras la gente continuaba aplaudiendo y haciendo ruido.

-Dime, ¿Has pensado en vender alguna de tus pinturas? Porque si es así te aseguro que muchos de los presentes querrán comprar alguna, ¿No es así?

-¡Sí!- Volvió a gritar la gente con emoción.

-Gracias.- Volvió a decir el chico con humildad.- Pero creo que por ahora no estoy listo para separarme de ninguna de ellas.

-De acuerdo, muchacho, pero estaremos esperando el momento, ¿verdad?- Rió Caesar con soltura.-Bien, ahora quiero preguntarte algo que estoy seguro muchas jovencitas arden en deseos de saber.- Caesar se inclinó ligeramente hacia el chico, como si pretendiera que le contara algo que quedara sólo entre ellos.- Ahora que ya eres un chico famoso, dime, ¿Ya tienes novia?-El público soltó un grito de frenesí.-Por qué seguramente las jovencitas deben estar haciendo fila frente a tu casa, ¿o me equívoco?

Leo había palidecido de repente… ¡cómo odiaba esa clase de preguntas tan personales! Pues obviamente él tenía sus razones para ni siquiera considerar el tema en su vida y no iba a explicárselas al chismoso de Caesar o a la gente del Capitolio con todos sus turbios detalles, ¿o sí? Respiró profundamente y esbozó de nuevo la sonrisa, tratando de conservar aquella encantadora calma que le había acompañado desde el inicio de la entrevista; después, habló.

-Bueno, Caesar, la verdad… por ahora estoy solo.-

-¡No puede ser! ¿Pueden creerlo, amigos? ¡No es posible! ¿Un chico tan encantador como tú? ¿Qué les pasa a las señoritas del distrito doce, eh?

Leo volvió a reír, nerviosamente.

-No, nada, es sólo que… bueno… mi corazón se quedó en el Capitolio.

Las chicas, enardecidas, comenzaron a gritar como locas hasta casi quedarse sin garganta; Caesar, con expresión de gran sorpresa miraba al chico y al público, acosando a Leo para que les dijera quien era esa persona afortunada; pero el chico, con una enigmática sonrisa se limitó a decir que era un secreto.

Y eso bastó para quitárselos medianamente de encima.

El resto de la entrevista siguió el mismo tono; preguntas picantes e indiscretas respondidas por el chico con humor y pericia; la gente rió, lloró de emoción, y aplaudió alabando al muchacho hasta quedar satisfecha; por fin el espectáculo llegó a su fin y Caesar se despidió de Leo y del público, no sin antes invitar a los que les seguían en sus casas a quedarse para ver la transmisión en vivo desde la mansión del presidente Saki.

Cuando Leo abandonó el escenario, Haymitch, Effie y Cinna se acercaron a él. El mentor le daba palmadas en la espalda, felicitándolo por su buen desempeño; Effie le pellizcaba las mejillas sin parar de hablar del gran triunfo de la noche.

-¿Así que tu corazón se quedó en el Capitolio?- Preguntó Cinna, caminando a su lado mientras Effie se adelantaba para dar instrucciones al conductor del auto en el estacionamiento y Haymitch caminaba unos pasos más adelante.

-Bueno… algo tenía que decir.

-Oh… Es curioso, por un momento creí que padecíamos del mismo mal, ¿sabes?

-¿En serio? ¿También tu corazón está en el Capitolio? Eso no es un mal, le tienes cerca.- Respondió el chico algo serio.

-No, no es eso… el mío se quedó en el doce.- Le dijo justo al llegar al auto y cediéndole el paso hacia el interior de la limusina; Leo le miraba sin comprender… o sin querer comprender; perplejo.

La puerta del auto se cerró y tomó rumbo a la mansión del presidente.

La mansión… o palacio, pues por el impresionante tamaño de aquel lugar, Leo consideraba que la definición le venía mejor; ocupaba la extensión de una cuadra. Con jardines hermosos, verdes e inmensos, poblados de flores de distintos tipos y colores, traídas seguramente desde el distrito once, pensó el muchacho, pues aparte de las hortalizas, había visto a lo lejos algunos invernaderos. Entre el follaje no sólo había estatuas de mármol dispersas por todo el lugar, sino también bancas del mismo material, quioscos de madera blanca y terrazas para tomar el té; a lo lejos había un bello lago, artificial, no había duda, pero de apariencia tan natural; con botes de remos y patos y cisnes blancos nadando en sus cristalinas aguas.

Esa noche en particular, aparte de las estatuas, había artistas y acróbatas dispersos por el lugar, brindando el espectáculo de su arte, ataviados con ropas vistosas de colores; humanos y mutos por igual lanzando fuego por sus bocas para deleite de los asistentes, desafiando a la gravedad colgados de cabeza mientras hacían equilibrio sujetos por un pie, o haciendo actos de ilusionismo con objetos de brillantes colores que aparecían de la nada.

En el centro de aquel inmenso jardín había un camino de mármol blanco que guiaba a la entrada de la mansión; un edificio de paredes blancas que contrastaban con la inmensa oscuridad de la noche; luego, un juego de hologramas de colores se reflejaba sobre ellas, brindando una serie de texturas y escenarios inimaginables. Leo no pudo evitar quedar sin habla ante aquella visión; ahora ataviado con otras de las ropas de Cinna y un look más "dramático" que el usado en televisión; pues ahora iban a la boca del lobo y ahí se debía destacar o pasar desapercibido.

El interior de la mansión seguía siendo como el chico la recordaba; paredes claras, pisos de baldosas que contrastaban el dorado, con el rojo; pilares blancos en puntos estratégicos que sostenían la enorme cúpula abovedada que era el techo; las enormes, largas y elegantes escaleras en los extremos que llevaban al segundo piso, conformado por pasillos de escalinata blanca, pilares y grandes corredores alfombrados que daban a las habitaciones.

Aunque ahora a eso debían sumarle las miles de personas, mutos y humanos, que se hallaban en el gran salón entre las mesas pequeñas para los invitados y otras más grandes con los banquetes, la orquesta que amenizaba la noche desde un escenario en el extremo de la sala, las fuentes con comida y postres de distintos tipos, bebidas exóticas con y sin licor que corrían por todo el lugar y una mesa aparte con varias copitas de un líquido extraño que, según Haymitch le había comentado a Leo al oído, servía para que la gente, cuando se hallara muy llena de tanto comer, pudiera beber aquel liquido e ir al baño a vomitar para así tener espacio y seguir comiendo.

Así eran las fiestas del Capitolio y Leo pensó que él no necesitaba ese líquido para vomitar, con sólo escuchar esa historia ya sentía ganas de hacerlo.

La gente al verlo entrar comenzó a aplaudir con ahínco, a lo que Leo tuvo que corresponder con corteses inclinaciones de su cabeza y un semblante sereno, procurando sonreír cada que podía, aunque no fuera más que una sonrisa escueta y casi fría. Al pasar un poco el impacto de su llegada, las parejas en la pista retomaron el baile, los de las mesas sus charlas y los demás la comida.

A lo lejos, Leo pudo ver la gran mesa principal donde el presidente y su familia se hallaban conversando con otras personas, humanos y mutos de aspecto elegante e importante. Los ojos del presidente se posaron sobre él unos segundos, segundos que el chico sintió que le atravesaban como si fueran una daga. Era casi como si el presidente pudiera leer sus intenciones, su determinación, su convicción por iniciar una guerra; como si pudiera leerlo sin problema alguno y pensara en evitar que saliera de la mansión al terminar la noche.

-Ven, alguien quiere conocerte.- Haymitch le tomó del brazo y lo alejó del lugar y de la vista de Saki.

-Leonardo, ellos son Plutarch Heavensbee.-Dijo el mentor, presentándole a un hombre de piel muy blanca y cabello muy rubio; rollizo, con lentes de armazón negra y aspecto tranquilo que vestía elegantemente y le sonreía al muchacho con naturalidad.- y… ¿Derek Snowback?

-Baxter Stockman-Aclaró el sujeto que acompañaba a Heavensbee; un hombre de piel negra, mediana estatura, cabellos negros y lentes, quien también usaba ropa elegante.

-En fin; Plutarch es el nuevo vigilante en jefe.

-¿Usted?-Inquirió Leo con curiosidad al tiempo que estrechaba amablemente la mano que el hombre rubio le extendía; recordaba que según las entrevistas del año pasado, el vigilante en jefe había sido Seneca Crane.

-Sí, recién ascendido.-Replicó Heavensbee, esbozando una media sonrisa.

-¿Qué ocurrió con Seneca Crane?- Soltó el muchacho sin pensar, la curiosidad le había ganado a la prudencia.

-Un accidente, lamentable de hecho.- Replicó Plutarch.- La verdad, esperaba ascender, no lo niego, pero no me gusta que haya sido así.

-Bueno, todos esperamos ascender, la forma es lo de menos.- Soltó Stockman, riendo mientras estrechaba la mano de Leo después de que Plutarch lo soltara.- Además, no te quejes, tuviste la suerte de ser el siguiente en la línea de vigilantes, ahora eres el jefe y yo soy tu segundo… ¡Pero si tuviera la fortuna que tú tuviste no me quejaría!

-Es bueno saber que te agrado, Baxter.- Soltó Plutarch con ironía.

-No me lo tomes a mal, no pido que te pase algo como el accidente de Crane, sólo digo que si te enfermas o algo…

Leo se hallaba meditabundo… ¿Seneca Crane había tenido un accidente? Era eso o así le llamaban a los castigos, porque la verdad, estaba seguro de que el único accidente de Seneca era el haberlo dejado salir con vida de la arena… Vivo y triunfador.

-En fin, no pasemos la noche recordando cosas tristes.- Cortó Plutarch, de tajo.- Quiero felicitarte por tu participación en los juegos el año pasado; realmente estuviste impresionante; en especial en la prueba para las calificaciones antes de la arena, me dejaste impactado.

-Oh… Ahora lo recuerdo… usted estaba en el balcón, junto a los otros, ¿no es verdad? Mirando la prueba.

-Sí.- Plutarch asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.- Nos dejaste mudos cuando elegiste pasar tal cantidad de androides y sobre todo la forma en que los abatiste a todos; era inevitable que te diéramos la calificación que te dimos; es una lástima que tu amiga no haya sido tan hábil como tú.

Ante la mención de Belle, el semblante de Leo se ensombreció.

-Yo también estaba ahí, si me lo preguntan.-Interrumpió Baxter, tomando una copa de la charola de un mesero que iba pasando.- Y aunque admito que fue bueno lo que hiciste, muchacho, la verdad te quedaste corto; yo habría esperado más para poder darte una calificación como la que te dieron mis compañeros.

-Sí, hay que admitir que Baxter fue el único que votó por una calificación más baja.-Dijo Plutarch con cierto fastidio.-Pero fuimos más a favor que en contra.

El chico esbozó una media sonrisa; esos dos ya le estaban cansando; esperaba con ansías ir a perderse a algún lugar hasta que llegara la hora de partir.

-En fin.- Soltó Plutarch otra vez, mirando al muchacho y sonriendo amenamente.-Bien, este año serás mentor.-La sonrisa se enanchó y los ojos del vigilante en jefe brillaron con emoción.- ¿Nervioso?

-Un poco…-Replicó el chico con desgano; la verdad, más que nervioso se hallaba desanimado; no deseaba pasar por lo que Haymitch, llevar a algún niño o alguien de su edad al Capitolio para verlo morir… por ese lado, era mil veces preferible empezar la guerra antes de los juegos, y de hecho, contaba con ello.

-No te preocupes, quien quiera que sea que venga bajo tu tutela estará perfectamente; es decir, con "El chico en llamas" como mentor, ¿Quién no querría patrocinarlo? Créeme chico, has hecho una gran diferencia a raíz de tu victoria… ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Leo miró a Plutarch, pues el tono de su voz ante aquella pregunta había sonado un tanto… extraño; se le antojaba al muchacho un tanto cómplice y el hombre parecía mirarlo con insistencia. ¿Acaso estaba tratando de evaluar que tan consciente se hallaba de su actual influencia sobre las masas? Y si era así y él le dejaba ver lo que ahora entendía, ¿Iría con Saki y le diría? ¿Le contaría que "el chico en llamas" estaba consciente de su influencia para con la gente y que entonces él y los suyos eran un peligro?

Preocupado y pensando que era mejor ser discreto, el muchacho esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

-No sé cuanta diferencia puede haber entre un vencedor y otro; además, Haymitch tiene más años de experiencia que yo y este año es el "Vasallaje de los veinticinco", he oído que la gente estará más al pendiente de él que de mí.

-Sí, eso dicen.- Replicó Plutarch con un gesto en su rostro que a Leo le pareció indescifrable.-Bueno, será mejor que pasemos a tomar algún refrigerio; se hace tarde y supongo que con la agenda que llevas no te han dejado comer nada, ¿o me equívoco?

El muchacho asintió, aliviado por haber esquivado lo que sin duda le parecía una bala. Los cuatro se acercaron a una mesa de banquetes y se dispusieron a tomar algo.

-Esto es demasiado lujo…- Decía Casey, anonadado ante el exceso que se reflejaba en cada centímetro de aquella mansión. Cuando Leo había ganado los juegos ellos no habían tenido acceso a la cena de celebración, por lo cual, esta era la primera vez que ponían un pie en la mansión del presidente Saki.

Y tanto exceso lo tenía abrumado, asombrado y asqueado.

-Y pensar que tanta gente se muere de hambre.- Murmuró, o más bien, gruñó Rafael bajó sus cristales térmicos, los cuales comenzaban a ponerse rojos por la rabia. Casey le dio un codazo; no sabía muy bien que color denotaba qué estado de ánimo, pero indudablemente el rojo no podía significar más que problemas, y lo último que precisaban en esos momentos era llamar la atención de mala manera.

-¡Allá está tu hermano!-Exclamó Casey en un susurro. Rafa miró hacia donde este le señalaba, su semblante se relajó y el color de los cristales cambió de nuevo a un azul suave. Casey lo observó, arqueando una ceja; había que admitir que Cinna era un verdadero genio.

-¡Vamos, acerquémonos!- Rafa tomó a Casey del brazo y lo jaló para llevarlo consigo rumbo a la mesa.

-¡Hola, lindos! ¿No les gustaría salir un rato a la pista de baile con nosotras?- Soltó alegremente una chica humana de cabellos oscuros que, acompañada de una muto de lagarto, se interpuso en el camino de ambos chicos.

-Eh… hola, nosotros, bueno, no…

-¡Ay, qué lindo el rubito, se puso nervioso!- Soltó la lagartija a su amiga con una carcajada.

-Déjennos pasar.-Rumió Rafa, comenzando a ponerse rojo.

-¡Oh, mira, que lindo! ¿No es fantástico? ¡Siempre me han gustado los chicos versátiles!

-¡Qué nos dejen pasar!- Gritó el chico ya completamente rojo, consiguiendo sólo que ambas chicas aumentaran sus risas.

-¡Anda, vamos a bailar! ¿Sí?-Seguía insistiendo el lagarto, mientras que Rafa trataba de evitarla, intentando mirar hacia la mesa; deseaba cerciorarse de que Leo seguía ahí.

Y sus cristales se tornaron de repente de color gris, al tiempo que su ojo se abría a todo lo que daba y su boca denotaba una mueca de horror inmensa.

Pues Leo no se encontraba a la vista.

-¡No está!

-¿Qué dices?- Soltó la chica morena.

-¡No hablo con ustedes!, ¡Tú!-Le dijo a Casey.- ¡Él no está!

-¡¿Qué?!-Casey hizo a un lado a la chica y miró hacia la mesa; sólo estaba Stockman, ni Plutarch ni Leo se hallaban a la vista.

-¡Hey, ustedes dos, vengan aquí!-Haymitch había llegado a ellos a toda prisa; al ver a las chicas, bufó.- ¡Y ustedes, largo!-Añadió, señalando con el pulgar en dirección contraria; las chicas, decepcionadas, se alejaron de ellos.

-¡¿Dónde está?!- Soltó Rafa con impaciencia.

-El piso superior; lo señalaron.-Murmuró con angustia el mentor.

Rafa sin perder un segundo se alejó de ellos; Haymitch y Casey le siguieron, aunque este último sin entender que era lo que pasaba.

Leonardo, inapetente, se había alejado dela mesa.

Había querido también apartarse de Plutarch y Baxter; si era posible, deseaba quedarse en un rincón a esperar a que Effie tuviera piedad de él y anunciara que era hora de retirarse al tren para volver al distrito doce.

Había encontrado ese ansiado rincón, sólo era cuestión de ubicarse en él y esperar.

-Buenas noches.

El chico se quedó pasmado al escuchar la voz detrás de él; profunda, gélida, libre de cualquier emoción; se giró lentamente para descubrir al dueño de esta.

El presidente Saki.

-¿Podríamos hablar un momento a solas?

El chico tragó saliva, pero conservó el temple y la entereza, sin demostrar en su rostro el miedo que sin querer, le hacía sentir aquella inesperada entrevista.

Asintió y siguió al presidente; temeroso de lo que pudiera pasar, presto a defenderse si era necesario y esperando que aquello no pasara de ser algo sin importancia... aunque era obvio que esperaba en vano.

Saki lo guió a una oficina en la planta baja, lejos del salón de baile.

-Por favor, cierra la puerta.- Le dijo, entrando antes que él y tomando asiento en un gran sillón de fina envestidura. El chico obedeció, sin dejar de observar al presidente como quien vigila a una víbora que se encuentra en su camino.

-Debo felicitarte, has hecho un gran trabajo durante la gira.

-Gracias.- Replicó el chico de manera escueta, pues no estaba seguro de si aquello era sarcasmo o verdad.

-Te has vuelto aún más popular, si eso es posible; la gente realmente se vuelve loca con sólo escuchar tu nombre.

Leonardo guardaba silencio; habría deseado interpelarlo, sacarle de una vez que era lo que quería, pero debía actuar con prudencia. El presidente, apoyando el mentón sobre su mano le observaba fijamente, para luego sonreír de manera maliciosa.

-Bien, ya veo, quieres ir al grano, ¿no es así? Estoy de acuerdo contigo, no le demos más vueltas a esto.- Entrelazó sus dedos, recargando la espalda en el respaldo del gran sillón y cruzando la pierna derecha sobre la izquierda.- Tengo un trabajo para ti.

El chico abrió los ojos, atónito, no esperaba escuchar algo así de labios del presidente; por primera vez, rompió su postura impertérrita y se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante, tratando de comprender lo que escuchaba.

-¿Per... perdón?-

-Te has convertido en una pieza importante en mi tablero, ¿lo sabías?

Leo se estremeció... Él lo comprendía, ¿no es así? Comprendía lo que Miyamoto-san le había hecho entender.

-No, no entiendo lo que quiere decir.

Saki esbozó una media sonrisa, sin dejar de observar al chico detenidamente.

-Sí, seguro no lo entiendes.- Musitó.- Verás, hay un muto influyente en la cámara, un sujeto que pretende promover leyes que beneficiarían a tu especie aquí en el Capitolio, más de lo que ya les es un beneficio el simple hecho de estar aquí. Es un sujeto al que los otros podrían escuchar, si va por esa senda, el resto de los ministros del Capitolio podrían ponerse de su lado y crear un caos en el "status quo" que mantiene la paz en nuestro amado Panem

Leo siguió mirándolo sin comprender... ¿Por qué demonios le decía todo aquello? Además, siempre pensó que el presidente era todo poderoso y el único que decía lo que se hacía o no en Panem; por lo visto sí había gente que podía oponerse de otras formas a aquel dictador, o por lo menos estaban para dar la apariencia de democracia.

Aunque por lo visto, Saki se encargaba de mantenerlos a raya, ya sea comprándolos... o desapareciéndolos.

El presidente arqueó una ceja, era como si hubiera leído los pensamientos del chico. Sonrió de nuevo.

-Sí, hay que controlarlos.- Dijo sin más.- Y para eso, esta vez te necesito a ti.

-¿A mí?- Inquirió aún sin comprender.

-Sí.- Saki se puso de pie y se acercó al chico, rodeándolo lentamente sin dejar de observarlo.- Ese sujeto es un gran fan tuyo, te tiene una admiración que va más allá de lo... convencional.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- El chico se estremeció de antemano, temiendo oír la respuesta.

-Quiero decir que le interesa tu compañía y eso es algo que me conviene.-Se hallaba a espaldas de Leonardo; Saki colocó sus manos en los hombros del chico y acercó levemente su rostro a un lado del de Leo.- Una noche con él y desistirá de su idea de presentar ese proyecto en el senado de Panem.

Leonardo, indignado, con los ojos desorbitados y un gesto de horror e indignación en el rostro, se apartó del presidente y se giró para mirarlo. Este permanecía firme, mirándolo fijamente con las manos a la espalda y una media sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

-¡No voy a hacer tal cosa!- Siseó el chico, sintiendo la boca y la garganta totalmente secas de repente.

-Claro que lo harás.- Replicó serenamente.- Esta noche, antes de irte.

-¡No pienso hacer eso!- Insistió Leo, ansioso por salir de ahí.

-Lo harás.- Sentenció Saki.- Los Vencedores son una moneda de cambio muy valiosa, y tú has resultado ser la más valiosa de todas, una sola noche contigo y ese sujeto desistirá; no habrá derramamiento de sangre, ¿Acaso no te parece un precio excelente?

-He dicho que no.- Dijo firmemente y avanzó hacia la puerta, evitando al presidente.

-Entonces si no eres tú podría ser, no sé, ¿Donatello?

Leo se paró en seco, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-O quizá, Miguel Ángel... son tus hermanos, se te parecen un poco, quizá eso le baste a ese tipo, aunque no sea el "chico en llamas" podría ser uno de su misma familia.

Leo se giró, mudo, mirando con horror a aquel hombre que a cada palabra le parecía aún más monstruoso.

-Puedo hacer que un aerodeslizador los traiga esta misma noche, podrían volver juntos en el tren al distrito doce.

-¡No se atreva...!

-¿... a hacerlo? Claro que puedo hacerlo si quiero, puedo hacerlo si te niegas. Un grupo de agentes está listo, esperando mi orden.-Sacó un aparato de su saco, alguna especie de comunicador, pensó Leo.- Una negativa tuya y les daré la orden para que vayan por ellos al distrito doce, así ese tipo podrá escoger.-Y amenazó con pulsar el botón del aparato.

-¡No, alto!

Saki sonrió de manera triunfal.

-Lo... lo haré.- Musitó el chico con voz ahogada; la garganta más seca que nunca.

-Perfecto. Ala oeste de la mansión, piso superior, la primera puerta a la izquierda en veinte minutos.- Dio media vuelta y se acercó a la puerta, pasando de largo a Leonardo; se detuvo.-Recuerda bien esto, muchacho... me perteneces y no puedes hacer nada que yo no te permita hacer, ¿está claro?

Leo apretaba los puños, sentía las lágrimas del horror en sus ojos y los sollozos de la indignación en su garganta, pero no dejaba que ninguna lágrima saliera, no le daría esa satisfacción.

El hombre, aun sonriente, salió de la oficina, dejando al chico desolado.

Tras unos minutos que ocupó para controlar sus emociones, salió de la oficina y subió las escaleras, en dirección a la habitación que le había indicado el presidente. Sus manos temblaban a lo igual que sus piernas, sus ojos ardían cada vez más por las lágrimas que no dejaba brotar y su garganta le torturaba, irritada, seca por el miedo, la frustración y la rabia contenida.

Subió a paso lento, deseando retrasar el momento lo más posible, sin embargo, pronto se halló frente a la puerta asignada; tragando saliva pesadamente, tomó el picaporte y entró en el lugar.

Estaba vacío, el sujeto no había llegado aún y eso le dio un cierto alivio, aun tendría algunos minutos consigo mismo para hacerse a la idea de lo que iba a ocurrir. Entró en el cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí y mirando sin interés aquel lugar; una habitación elegante de gusto antiguo y clásico; con una enorme cama cubierta de finas cobijas estampadas y un gran dosel, muebles de madera tallada y pintadas de color claro, alfombra en el piso, largas y pesadas cortinas de terciopelo claro en los ventanales, brocados en las paredes y los muebles y un gran candelabro de cristales en el techo. Sobre una de las cómodas cercanas había una botella de champagne en una cubeta de metal con hielo y dos copas.

Se sentó en un elegante sillón individual y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, luchando por no caer en la desesperación y pensando cómo demonios había acabado en eso. No negaba que daba gracias mil veces a haber tomado el lugar de Mickey en los juegos, porque, si hubiese salido vivo de la arena, ahora se estaría enfrentando a esto y ahí sí, él no podría ayudarlo.

Miró la cama y sintió un estremecimiento de sólo imaginar lo que ocurriría en algunos minutos. No pudo evitarlo y las lágrimas por fin brotaron de sus ojos... Aquello era horrible, pero por lo visto él no era el único vencedor que había sido vendido por el presidente al mejor postor... ¡¿Acaso Haymitch también había pasado por eso?! Eso explicaría un poco su mal carácter.

Sentía unos enormes deseos de salir huyendo, miraba tentativamente la ventana como si pretendiera salir por ella de un salto, pero obviamente no podía, lo detenían las consecuencias de sus actos si lo hacía; pensó en sus hermanos y el cuerpo se le entumeció por completo. Por ellos haría lo que fuera, haría eso y más.

¿Pero... cómo lo haría? Él nunca había experimentado algo como eso, jamás lo había meditado siquiera y le daba miedo de sólo imaginarlo. Él pensaba vivir solo el resto de su vida, no era como Donny que pensaba en unirse a Abril algún día, ni cómo otros chicos que buscaban la oportunidad de explorar ese campo cada que podían. Jamás había tenido una pareja, ni un enamoramiento, no había experimentado ni siquiera el primer beso, jamás había sentido interés en eso...

Hasta hace poco, si debía ser sincero consigo mismo.

Recordó lo ocurrido fuera del estudio, cuando iba de vuelta al auto, las palabras que le había dicho...

Y sintió que el corazón se le iba al fondo del estómago, haciéndole sufrir con su peso. Se auto abrazó, temblando de miedo y dolor. Si alguna vez hubiese planeado experimentar algo como eso, quizá habría sido con...

-¡Cinna!- Exclamó Leo cuando la puerta se abrió de repente, aliviado al ver a su amigo en lugar de a algún muto desconocido cuando escuchó que alguien entraba en la habitación. El estilista, llevando algunas cosas en sus manos, cerró al entrar; su expresión parecía falta de emoción, demasiado seria para ser él.

Leo lo supo, Cinna estaba al tanto de porqué se hallaba ahí, y de repente se sintió peor que antes.

-Me pidieron que te ayudara a arreglarte un poco.

Las mejillas de Leo se enrojecieron, eso era el colmo de todo; ¿Qué estaría pensando de él?

Quería decir algo, pero no podía, la voz no le daba para nada. Cinna se acercó a él llevando la bolsa de un traje y su maleta de maquillaje.

-Debes usar esto.

Dijo secamente, luego se hincó ante él y repentinamente le tomó la mano.

-Escucha, no tenemos mucho tiempo.- Dijo en un rápido siseo, colocando una cápsula en las manos del muchacho.-Dale esto a ese sujeto, te librará del problema.

-¿Qué es esto?- Susurró el muchacho totalmente choqueado, sin comprender que estaba pasando; Cinna, mirándolo fijamente y con preocupación, siguió.

-Una droga especial, el tipo pensará que pasó la gran noche de su vida; procura dárselo con licor, sólo así surtirá efecto... por las cámaras no te preocupes, todo está preparado; Haymitch vendrá por ti en dos horas, ¿está claro?

El muchacho asintió y guardó silencio, luego procedió a vestirse, Cinna se encargó de dar los últimos toques.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien.- Le dijo al final, sonriéndole dulcemente, aferrando sus manos con fuerza para inspirarle confianza; después le dio un beso en la frente y le dejó a solas; el chico se sentía ligeramente mejor; no entendía de donde había venido todo eso, que era esa píldora ni quien la había conseguido, pero ahora sabía que no se hallaba solo y eso le hacía sentir más confianza.

Minutos después de que Cinna se fuera, la puerta volvió a abrirse.

-Buenas noches, querido niño.

Leo miró al recién llegado, un muto de rinoceronte, grande, alto y fofo con expresión estúpida en el rostro; aún si el muchacho no supiera sobre la vileza de ese sujeto, que vendía el bienestar de la gente por una noche de placer efímero, aun así le habría desagradado con sólo mirarlo.

-Buenas noches.-Le saludó escuetamente, aunque luego recordó que todo aquello debía salir lo más convincentemente posible, por lo que esbozó una de sus más encantadoras sonrisas, la cual llevó al sujeto a las nubes, pues se pensó que el muchacho realmente estaba feliz de verlo y de lo que iban a hacer.

-Mi nombre es Rontto, recuérdalo, ¿Quieres?-Dijo el sujeto, esperanzado de escucharle decir su nombre durante el acto, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo y acercándose al muchacho a pasos rápidos y con una sonrisa y mirada ansiosa, tomándole de las manos a Leonardo de repente y tratando de abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos; el chico, quien por suerte había guardado la píldora entre sus ropas, dio un paso atrás, tratando de poner distancia entre él y la baba que escurría de la lujuriosa boca de aquel asqueroso tipo.

-Vamos, no te alejes, la vamos a pasar bien.- Gemía el tipo, acortando de nuevo la distancia, sudando por la ansiedad. Entre sus piernas ya se podía apreciar cierta dura protuberancia.

Leo sintió asco de sólo notarlo.

-Lo sé, lo sé...- Murmuró el chico con voz dulce.- Es sólo que... bueno, quisiera que el momento fuera lo más mágico y placentero posible, ¿no piensa igual?

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Oh, sí, mi niño, sí!-Dijo, abrazando por fin al escurridizo chico, estrechándolo entre sus brazos y besando su cuello con desesperación y lujuria, llenándolo de aquella baba al hacerle algunos chupetones.-¡Es eso justo lo que quiero... sí!

El chico se hallaba aún más asqueado, de buena gana lo habría lanzado al otro lado de la habitación y dejado inconsciente, pero no era prudente y esa era su principal línea de acción; volvió a separarse del tipo, escabulléndose de entre sus brazos con trabajo y luchando porque el asco no se reflejara en su rostro.

-Entonces, ¿Le apetecería brindar conmigo por nuestra noche?- Añadió, acercándose al champagne, con una mirada sensual y una sonrisa pícara, tomando la botella y sirviendo las dos copas.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Lo que tú quieras, mi niño!-El tipo se acercó de nuevo al muchacho, quien hábilmente había deslizado la píldora en una de las copas; esta se deshizo instantáneamente; el muchacho entregó dicha copa a Rontto.

-Por nuestra noche.

-Por nuestra noche.- Replicó el rinoceronte, bebiendo el licor con celeridad, ansioso por pasar a lo físico. Al vaciar la copa, volvió a acercarse al muchacho.

Para luego caer al piso como una piedra.

Leo le observó, pasmado. Esperaba que la píldora no lo hubiera matado, pero no podía ser, según Cinna, aquello le ayudaría y precisamente matar a Rontto no sería algo que lo ayudara.

Sin saber qué debía hacer, arrastró al sujeto a la cama y lo echó en ella, alejándose de nuevo, y lo hizo justo a tiempo.

El sujeto había abierto los ojos; Leo se quedó presto a reaccionar en defensa propia si era necesario; pero al parecer, Rontto no estaba consciente de su presencia, al menos no en donde se encontraba, pues miraba frente a sí mismo.

-¡Oh, sí, mi niño, sí!- Gemía el sujeto, deshaciéndose de su propia ropa con prisa y botándola al piso. Leo le miraba con repulsión, pues el sujeto se había quedado totalmente desnudo; acariciando al aire, acostándose boca abajo y comenzando a mover las caderas contra el colchón.- ¡Oh, sí, Leonardo, así, grita más, más!

Leonardo se sentó en el sillón individual, tratando de mirar a otro lado y soportando los constantes gritos y gemidos que salían de la boca del rinoceronte. La cama rechinaba a cada empuje que el sujeto daba contra ella acompañado de más gritos y gemidos, aparentemente se la estaba pasando bomba.

Leo no podía creerlo... ¿De dónde habría sacado Cinna algo como eso?

Pasadas dos horas, tras las cuales Leo pensó que Rontto moriría de tanta actividad, el sujeto cayó pesadamente dormido con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en la boca. Poco después la puerta se abrió y Haymitch se asomó por ella; al muchacho jamás le había dado tanto gusto el verlo como ahora.

-Vamos, ya es tarde.

El chico asintió y abandonó la habitación en compañía de su mentor a toda velocidad.

Abajo, la fiesta continuaba en su apogeo; al parecer, las horas no mermaban los ánimos de los invitados. Effie les esperaba al pie de las escaleras, guiando al muchacho para que se despidiera de toda la gente importante; entre ellos, Plutarch, Baxter...

Y el propio presidente Saki.

Cuando Leo se despidió de él, lo hizo mirándolo con dureza. Saki sonrió complacido; seguro de que el chico le había obedecido, completamente seguro de que lo tenía en sus manos.

Tras las despedidas salieron de la mansión, el auto negro los llevó de vuelta al tren. Rafa y Casey volvieron a él por su cuenta.

Aun mucha gente del Capitolio, los que no habían podido formar parte de la fiesta de la mansión, habían llenado las calles para despedirse del "Chico en llamas"; otros tantos se encontraban en la estación, gritando su nombre y agitando las manos con emoción.

El tren arrancó y salió del Capitolio.

Leo se metió en su camarote, se deshizo de la ropa que llevaba y se dio un baño a consciencia; ansiaba quitarse de encima la baba de Rontto, horrorizado y asqueado por las moretones que el sujeto le había dejado en la piel del cuello; tras ducharse tres veces, salió, se vistió y fue al carro comedor, buscando a Cinna y a Haymitch; deseaba una explicación al origen de la píldora, a todo lo que parecía ocurrir a sus espaldas y que más le convenía saber de una vez.

Sin embargo, ni Haymitch ni Cinna se hallaban a la vista.

-No puedo creerlo... ¿Entonces, a los Vencedores...?

-Los venden al mejor postor, ese Saki no es más que un vil proxeneta.- Dijo Rafa, quedando libre por fin de los cristales térmicos que Cinna le estaba quitando con sumo cuidado.

-Aun no lo entiendo, ¿Cómo sabías?-Insistió Casey; Rafa miró a Haymitch.- ¿A ti...?-Inquirió el muchacho.

-No, yo no tenía a nadie con quien amenazarme para hacerlo.- Replicó el mentor.- Pero a otros...

-Lo que no sé es como hiciste para obtener esa píldora, ¿qué hacía exactamente?- Inquirió Cinna.

-Me la dio un químico refugiado del distrito seis en el trece.-Rafa se masajeaba la piel después de que el último cristal fue retirado.-Él también sabía sobre esas cosas y creó esa pastilla para una amiga suya, sólo que nunca pudo dársela; cuando supo que Leo había ganado los juegos me la dio y me explicó para que servía; ataca cierta zona del cerebro y hace que el sujeto en cuestión se crea que se halla con la persona que desea estar y a la vez actúa sobre las zonas erógenas, es un alucinógeno, pero brinda al usuario la experiencia de su vida.

-Que conveniente.- Añadió Cinna con alivio mientras guardaba su equipo.

-Ahora, habrá que comenzar a trabajar en el siguiente paso, como pueden ver, no hay marcha atrás.- Dijo Haymitch, convencido por fin; Rafa y Casey asintieron.

El tren siguió su camino durante toda la noche, noche en la que Leonardo no pudo pegar un ojo.

Al casi acercarse el amanecer, el tren hizo su primera parada de reposta. El chico bajó del vehículo, deseoso de tomar algo de aire fresco y poder estirar las piernas.

Tras un rato de sentir el fresco de la mañana en su rostro, el chico se sentó sobre el césped, pensando en todo aquello que estaba pasando.

Ahora más que nunca debía luchar, no había opción, no había marcha atrás; Saki le había demostrado de lo que era capaz, y era obvio que aquella era sólo la punta del iceberg, que podía tener trucos peores ocultos bajo la manga y que su familia no estaría a salvo hasta que ese tipo estuviera... muerto.

Respiró profundamente... Muerto, no había de otra, aunque le desagradaba la idea de matar, estaba consciente que el único fin que podía tener el presidente era ese; vivo no los dejaría en paz, vivo, Panem seguiría a su merced porque podría levantarse también en su contra y retomar el control si un grupo rebelde lograba tomarlo.

Pensó en su familia, en la paz y el bienestar que deseaba para ellos, el que nunca tuvieran que sufrir un horror como el que pasó esa noche, y también pensó en su padre.

¿Acaso su padre llegó a sentirse como Miyamoto-san? ¿Culpable por no haber podido darles un país libre? ¿Qué sentiría si hubiese sabido lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir?

De sólo pensarlo la tristeza le invadió, se abrazó las rodillas y ocultó un poco el rostro en ellas.

La letra de una vieja canción volvió a su mente, una canción que no le gustaba antes porque le daba miedo, y que ahora le parecía como si hubiese sido profética, como si la hubiera escrito alguien para él.

Y sin pensarlo comenzó a cantar:

Come in, come in my father dear

And spend this hour with me

For I have a meal, a very fine meal

And I fixed it up for thee, thee

I fixed it up for thee

"Ven, ven a mi padre querido

Y pasa esta hora conmigo

Pues yo tengo una comida, una muy buena comida

Y la arreglé para ti, para ti

la arreglé para ti"

En el cuarto de máquinas, Rafa dormitaba cuando escuchó aquella voz; era inconfundible, era Leonardo.

Hacía tiempo que no lo oía cantar, desde que iban a los cuatro a entrenar con Splinter y durante los descansos solía entonar alguna vieja canción del distrito doce. Rafa nunca se lo dijo, pero disfrutaba mucho de la voz de su hermano, la cual era fina, hermosa, suave cuando era debido, potente cuando lo ameritaba y llena de emoción cuando así lo requería; Leo cantaba con el corazón y eso lo apreciaban los sinsajos, que, como Rafa pudo notar en aquellas ocasiones, se callaban para oír al muchacho y luego se alejaban imitando sus cantos, cosa de la que Leo nunca cayó en cuenta.

Quiso salir a escucharlo mejor, sobre todo al reconocer la canción, pero se contuvo; pegó el oído a la pared para escuchar mejor.

No, I ain't commin' in, I ain't commin' in

To spend this hour with thee

For I have to go down in the mines

I return this night to thee, thee

I return this night to thee

"No, yo no puedo ir, no puedo ir

a pasar esta hora contigo

Por qué tengo que ir abajo en las minas

Vuelvo esta noche a ti, a ti

Vuelvo esta noche a ti"

Did he got up his arrow and his bow

His arrow and his string

And he went down to the forest deep

And sweetly he did sing, sing

And sweetly he did sing

"Él levantó su flecha y su arco

Su flecha y su cadena

Y se fue hacia el bosque profundo

Y dulcemente empezó a cantar, cantar

Y dulcemente empezó a cantar"

Up spoke, up spoke a mockingjay

From a willow tree

You had a father in the mines

Who's gone this day from thee, thee

Who's gone this day from thee

"Habló, habló un Sinsajo

Desde un sauce

tienes un padre en las minas

Que ha pasado este día de ti, de ti

Que ha pasado este día de ti"

Woe be woe be mockingjay

Woe be woe be to thee

I'll send an arrow through your heart

For to bring such news to me, me

For to bring such news to me

"¡Ay, ay, Sinsajo!

¡Ay, ay de ti!

Voy a enviar una flecha a través de tu corazón

Por traer este tipo de noticias para mí, para mí

Para traer este tipo de noticias para mí"

Up spoke, up spoke that mockingjay

Don't waste your time with me

Go home and mind those pretty little boys

They father no more to see, see

They father no more to see

"Habló, habló ese sinsajo

No pierdas tu tiempo conmigo

Vete a casa y anima a esos bonitos niños

que a su padre no volverán a ver, ver

que a su padre no volverán a ver"

He went home to his house that night

That house so cold and mean

And he held his brothers close to his side

And never more did sing, sing

And never more did sing

"él fue a su casa, a su casa esa noche

Que casa tan fría y mezquina

Y llevó a sus hermanos cerca de su lado

Y nunca más volvió a cantar, cantar

Y nunca más volvió a cantar"

Y tras esto, la voz de Leonardo se apagó y sólo se escucharon los sollozos.

Y en el interior del tren, las lágrimas de Rafael acompañaban, silenciosamente a las de su hermano.


	6. Con las cartas sobre la mesa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los juegos del hambre, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, personajes, situaciones y demás no me pertenecen a mí, sino a sus respectivos autores; Suzanne Collins, Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman.
> 
> Gracias a mi Beta Haoyoh Asakura, sin ella este fic no podría ser.
> 
> \-------------
> 
> Sólo cierra tus ojos
> 
> El sol se está poniendo
> 
> Vas a estar bien
> 
> Nadie puede hacerte daño ahora
> 
> Ven, luz de la mañana,
> 
> Tú y yo estaremos sanos y salvos
> 
> Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift

Capítulo VI

El tren estaba a punto de llegar a su destino en el distrito doce ya entrada la tarde.

Flavius, Venia y Octavia trabajaban con Leo, poniéndolo presentable para su arribo a la estación que estaría a rebosar de gente y cámaras. Como era habitual en ellos, no paraban de hablar, esta vez sobre las maravillas del Capitolio y la hermosa fiesta en la mansión del presidente Saki; el buen gusto del decorado, lo glamoroso de la cena, el baile y los espectáculos del jardín, además de criticar las vestimentas de los invitados y halagando el buen gusto de algunos, entre ellos el del presidente y su familia, que siempre lucían ropas de gran diseño y alta calidad.

Los tres estaban realmente animados, y al mismo tiempo se lanzaban miradas entre ellos aunadas a sonrisitas pícaras al notar las marcas en el cuello del muchacho; la duda los carcomía, deseaban saber con quién había estado Leo como para obtener aquellos "trofeos", pero por más que intentaban sacar el tema con el muchacho u obtener la deseada información usando todos sus métodos, les fue imposible. Leo simplemente era una tumba que ni respondía a la charla sobre la fiesta y mucho menos satisfacía la mal sana curiosidad de sus compañeros.

Cuando por fin habían terminado su encomienda, llegó Cinna, con su equipo en las manos. Dio el visto bueno a lo hecho por sus ayudantes y los hizo salir del camarote del chico.

Cuando abandonaron el lugar, Cinna le sonrió a Leo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Ahora sí... no quiero ser grosero, pero me estaban hartando.

-Es comprensible.- El estilista le entregó la bolsa con el traje.-Los aprecio, pero a mí también suelen cansarme a veces.-Dijo, sonriendo, algo a lo que Leo correspondió débilmente.

Cinna le miró con dulzura, posó su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho con suavidad.

-Anímate, ya pasó... ahora sólo debes hacer esta última presentación y será todo.

-Gracias.- Replicó, esforzándose nuevamente por sonreír.

Después de vestirse, dejó que Cinna le maquillara; como de costumbre, el hombre le aplicó una capa suave en el rostro, lo suficiente para que no brillara ante las cámaras, aparte de eso, maquilló los moretones que el chico presentaba en el cuello, ocultando perfectamente aquellas marcas que a Leo tanto le avergonzaban. Cuando el estilista terminó, Leo se miró al espejo; los horribles chupetones que Rontto le había hecho, desaparecieron por completo y por primera vez desde que salieran del Capitolio, el muchacho sonrió verdaderamente feliz.

-¡Gracias!

-Fue un placer.- Replicó el estilista, dichoso al ver aquella sonrisa amplia y sincera en el rostro del niño.-Bien, ya es hora, será mejor que salgamos antes de que Effie venga a gritarnos.

Leo asintió y salió del vagón, seguido por Cinna.

-¡¿Por qué tardaron tanto?! -Exclamó la mujer al verlos aparecer en el pasillo. El tren ya se había detenido por completo, lo cual indicaba que sólo les esperaban a ellos para comenzar el espectáculo. Effie se veía alterada por el ligero retraso y Leo no pudo evitar pensar que lo que Haymitch solía decirle a la mujer (que soltara un poco su corsé) era un consejo acertado.

-Lo sentimos.

-Sí, estábamos arreglando algunos detalles de última hora.

-Oh... entiendo.- Replicó Effie mirando de soslayo el cuello del chico, suspirando aliviada y relajándose un poco al notar que se veía normal; Leo se sonrojó... era obvio que todos habían notado aquellas marcas y eso le daba mucha vergüenza.-Muy bien, entonces... ¡Adelante! Y recuerda, ¡Mentón en alto, sonrisa perfecta!-Sonriente, le dio un pellizco en la mejilla y tomó su lugar para salir junto con la comitiva.

Haymitch se acercó a Leo, esbozando una media sonrisa, torcida y algo forzada.

-¿Listo?

-Totalmente.- El muchacho miraba al mentor con seriedad.

La puerta del vagón del tren se abrió y los gritos de euforia de la gente del distrito doce llenaron el ambiente.

El alcalde los esperaba con una amplia sonrisa. Leonardo, seguido de Haymitch, salió del tren y estrechó la mano que aquel hombre le extendía, para luego saludar a todos los que se hallaban en la estación, al tiempo que buscaba a su familia con la vista. No tuvo que buscar mucho; ataviados elegantemente con ropa que Cinna les había dejado antes de partir, Donny, Mickey, Abril y Magda se acercaron al muchacho, abalanzándose sobre él con emoción y estrechándolo fuertemente; Leo, feliz, les abrazó con la misma intensidad, sintiendo que todas las penas acumuladas durante el trayecto se evaporaban de repente. Como siempre, su familia era el bálsamo que le curaba todas las heridas.

Sin embargo, el gusto no le duró mucho, pues debían abandonar el andén para continuar con el itinerario. Effie tomó del brazo a Leonardo y sin darle tiempo a protestar, lo guió suavemente hacia el auto que habría de llevarlo al rally que se hacía por la plaza del distrito. Leo bufó con fastidio, mirando a la mujer con cara de pocos amigos; aunque obviamente tuvo que volver a ser todo sonrisas si quería que aquello acabara rápido y bien. Miró hacia atrás, a su familia, quienes no dejaban de sonreírle mientras Donny, moviendo los labios sin emitir sonido alguno trataba de decirle "nos veremos en la cena"; Leonardo le sonrió dulcemente.

"Sólo un poco más" Pensaba "sólo un poco más y pronto acabará todo".

Junto con Haymitch, el muchacho abordó el auto que pronto les llevó por las calles y la plaza del distrito doce, las cuales se hallaban abarrotadas con toda su gente, frente a ellos, formando una valla, los agentes de la paz se alineaban firmes y serios... excepto Darius y Purnia que al ver pasar al muchacho le sonrieron cálidamente, algo a lo que Leo correspondió feliz; la larga línea de agentes continuaba, humanos y mutos por igual y entre ellos, Leo pudo ver a dos mutos de tortuga y uno de salamandra; recordó de pronto al que estaba en casa de Haymitch y su pecho se sintió pesado de repente... ¿Qué esperaba realmente? Había mutos entre las filas de los agentes de la paz, eso no era nuevo, y él sabía que habían reptiles entre ellos, por lo cual no era de extrañar que uno visitara a Haymitch, pero, ¿por qué de repente se sentía tan descorazonado?

Todo el distrito doce se hallaba presente en las calles. Leo sabía que para esos eventos de la Gira de la Victoria, la gente solía ir "acarreada"... lo sabía bien porque a él y a su familia les habían obligado toda su vida a asistir a animar al Vencedor en turno por lo cual la gente más parecía ganado rumiante que una multitud en el punto más álgido de la emoción y la admiración; sin embargo, en esta ocasión realmente estaban felices y animados, y no era para menos, el Vencedor en turno era de los suyos, un niño pobre de la veta que se había convertido en el héroe de Panem y la salvación de muchos al haber ganado, al haber obtenido tantos beneficios para aquellos que eran tan pobres como lo había sido él.

Y ante eso, Leo sintió que se ahogaba; aquella gente realmente estaba agradecida y feliz, gritaban su nombre con verdadera admiración y gratitud... pensar en que pronto, por su culpa, se verían en medio de una terrible guerra le hacía sentir miserable.

Y peor era si no lo hacía.

Al terminar el recorrido por la plaza el auto se enfiló con rumbo a la casa del alcalde, pues ahí se llevaría a cabo la cena de gala; el auto se estacionó frente al edificio. Haymitch y Leo descendieron del auto, aun saludando a los que se hallaban aglomerados en la calle, y entraron, encontrándose dentro con Effie, Cinna y el equipo de preparación, los cuales abordaron a Leo en cuanto lo vieron entrar.

-Vamos, tienes que cambiarte.

-¿Otra vez?- Soltó el muchacho con desanimo; en verdad le gustaba las ropas que su amigo hacía, pero eso de cambiarse a cada rato era demasiado, además, quería ir a ver a su familia; seguramente ya se encontraban en el lugar.

-En verdad, esto será lo último... por ahora.-Aclaró Cinna, con una sonrisa.

-Eso me dijiste hace rato.- Replicó el chico con fastidio, siguiéndolos por las escaleras al segundo piso, donde el alcalde había reservado una habitación especial para el muchacho. Ahí, el equipo de preparación le hizo algunos cuantos arreglos y Cinna le dio un traje nuevo para la cena de gala.

Algunos minutos después, Leo salía de la habitación acompañado de Haymitch, Effie y Cinna. La mujer, como siempre, iba dándole al muchacho las recomendaciones acostumbradas que a estas alturas, Leo ya se sabía de memoria y a las que respondía sólo asintiendo con la cabeza. La comitiva llegó a la entrada del salón principal en la casa del alcalde, que de principal sólo tenía el nombre, pues era mucho más pequeño que las de los edificios de justicia de los otros distritos y si bien estaba decorado con buen gusto, no era tan elegante como los otros. Siguiendo el protocolo acostumbrado; Haymitch entró en el salón, siendo recibido por una oleada de aplausos; quince pasos después, Leonardo hizo su aparición y los aplausos aumentaron la intensidad.

Desde su lugar el muchacho pudo ver entre la multitud a Magda, Abril, Donny y Mickey que aplaudían emocionados, esbozando enormes sonrisas y con los ojos brillantes de orgullo y admiración. El chico les sonrió dulcemente, aunque los pensamientos funestos le embargaron de nuevo, pues después de la fiesta necesitaba hablar con todos, con Haymitch, con Cinna, pero en especial con sus hermanos; estaba resuelto a seguir el destino que aparentemente le esperaba y sacar a sus hermanos del distrito doce era prioridad.

Sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse miserable. Los chicos se veían tan contentos, sanos y bien, Magda y Abril parecían tan plenas y Leo sabía que eso se debía en gran parte al giro que la fortuna les había dado con su triunfo en los juegos. Ahora vivían en una casa elegante, con todos los servicios, acogedora y cómoda; no les faltaba comida o ropa, no había nada que necesitaran que no estuviese ahí en el acto gracias a la increíble fortuna de la que ahora eran dueños.

¿Y ahora, después de tantas penas, él iba a salirles con eso? ¿Simplemente iba a decirles "nos vamos" y los sacaría del doce... a dónde? ¿Y para qué? ¿Para qué él se la jugara como revolucionario con la incertidumbre de si lograría su objetivo o moriría en el intento?

El sólo hecho de pensar en sacar a sus hermanos de su ritmo de vida, de sus rutinas tranquilas en el doce por llevarlos a... a... aún no sabía dónde, sacarlos de la seguridad de la casa de la villa de los vencedores, le hacía sentir miserable.

Y casi le hacía sentir deseos de echarse para atrás.

Si tan sólo hubiera una forma de hacer ambas cosas; tenerlos seguros, sanos y salvos, y poder pelear por Panem.

Cuando por fin pasó la bienvenida al Vencedor; Mickey llegó corriendo y saltó hacia Leo, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

-¡Leo, te extrañé!

-Yo también te extrañé mucho, Mickey.- Replicó el muchacho, sujetando a su impulsivo hermanito que seguía colgado de él y acariciando su cabeza con ternura, como siempre solía hacerlo.

-Mickey, lo vas a tirar.- Le reñía suavemente Donny, acercándose también; abrazó a su hermano mayor cuando el menor dejó de monopolizarlo tanto.- ¡Qué alegría que hayas vuelto!- Dijo con verdadero alivio en la voz, algo que a Leo le extrañó; Donny le sonrió alegremente al tiempo que arqueaba una ceja, extrañado por la incomprensión reflejada en el rostro de Leonardo.-No puedo yo sólo con Mickey.

-¡Oye!

-Nadie puede con Mickey.- Añadió Abril, sonriendo y abrazando a Leonardo, al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Qué tal la gira?

-Bien.

-Te vimos en la televisión, Leo, te veías maravillosamente.- Añadió Magda, dándole también un beso, completando así el grupo.

-¡Tienes que contármelo todo! ¿Qué tal son los otros distritos? ¿Cómo se ven? ¿Qué hay de moda ahora en el Capitolio? ¡Vamos!-Siguió Abril, emocionada, tomándole de la mano para llevarlo a la mesa asignada al Vencedor.

-¡No, no! ¡Hay que comer primero! ¿Has visto la mesa de los bocadillos? ¡Hay muchas cosas que no había visto antes!- Interrumpió Mickey, tomándole de la otra mano y tratando de jalarlo por su lado.

-Niños, lo van a lastimar.

-No te preocupes, Magda... creo que puedo con los dos.- Leo reía felizmente por primera vez en varios días; aquel juego con sus hermanos era algo que añoraba y necesitaba con urgencia.

La familia, feliz de hallarse reunida de nuevo, tomó posesión de sus lugares en la mesa principal, a lado del alcalde y de la gente importante del distrito. Dónde pudieron degustar de la excelsa cena que se había preparado en honor de Leo esa noche; una serie de platillos y postres que no eran comunes en aquel lugar y que Leo supuso, se hacían exclusivamente para las cenas de los Vencedores o para cuando venía alguien importante del Capitolio. Los chicos acapararon el tiempo de su hermano lo más posible, disfrutando de estar unidos otra vez después de la larga gira; y aunque tuvieron que dejar que hablara con algunos de los invitados especiales de la fiesta, aun así, pudieron charlar con él durante el resto de la cena.

-En fin... qué Stillson nos sale a todos con "este es un examen sorpresa, así que no me protesten por no haberles avisado para que pudieran estudiar" y no nos quedó otra más que hacerlo, ¡que injusticia! ¿Verdad?

-Mickey, el profesor Stillson tenía razón, un examen sorpresa es para evaluar que tal están tus conocimientos sin más preparación previa que tus tareas y la atención que prestas en clase, no es injusto, es algo obvio.-Aclaraba Donny.

-¡Por eso es injusto! Él sabe que no presto atención en clase y que no hago mis tareas y... ¡Ups!

-¿Ya oíste a este caradura, Leo? Por eso te digo que es un alivio que hayas vuelto, a mí no me hace caso y ahora hasta alardea de su pereza, ¿no le dirás nada?

Leo sonreía plácidamente, feliz y divertido por los alegatos de sus hermanos.

-No, déjalo así, ya será después.

-¿Qué? ¡Por eso no obedece!

-¡Sí! ¡Gracias, Leo, eres lo máximo!

-Y tú un holgazán.- Insistía Donny.

-Eso no es cierto, sólo soy distraído.

-Ya, Donny, deja a Mickey en paz, ¡Ven, Leo, vamos a bailar!-Abril tomó al chico de la mano y lo jaló hacia la pista, mientras Donny abría los ojos a todo lo que daba.

-¡No, Abril, espera, yo...! Aww.

-Te la ganaron.- Dijo Mickey alegremente.

-Cállate.

-¡Yo también quiero bailar con Leo, y quizá después con Abril!- Exclamó el menor dando un salto, Donny sólo atinó a darle un zape a su extrovertido e hiperactivo hermanito, mientras Magda reía por la escena. Donny suspiró, parecía que tanto Mickey como Leo se habían propuesto mantener a Abril ocupada y lejos de él.

La noche no fue del todo mala como Leo había esperado; es cierto que tenía que atender de nuevo y de vez en vez a los invitados especiales que, según ellos, estaban ahí exclusivamente para verlo, pero aun así, pudo pasar el resto de la velada con su familia, disfrutando de ese momento juntos después de los largos meses de separación; jugando, bailando, comiendo y charlando animadamente, riendo como sentía que nunca lo había hecho y feliz por fin, por una noche en su vida. Sus hermanos se veían realmente contentos y disfrutaban tanto dela fiesta como de por fin estar reunidos con él y eso le hacía sentir aún más animado; vagamente, la sombra de lo que vendría en cuanto abandonaran la casa del alcalde le asaltaba de vez en vez, pero trataba de ahogarla con la risa de sus hermanos, los comentarios de Donny, los juegos de Miguel Ángel, la sonrisa de Abril y la suave y tierna risa de Magda. En esos momentos no quería pensar en nada, ni en la revolución, ni en Saki, ni en la posibilidad de abandonarlo todo por seguir un futuro incierto.

Tenía ahí a los que más amaba y eso era lo único que importaba.

-Ya es tarde, si deseas volver a casa este es un buen momento.- Haymitch, se había acercado a Leo y le hablaba de manera discreta al oído.

El chico sintió de repente la vuelta de golpe a la realidad. Miró a su familia, preguntando con la mirada si deseaban irse. Sonrientes y algo cansados, asintieron casi a la vez. Se levantaron de la mesa y acompañaron a Leo a despedirse del alcalde y los otros invitados; después de eso, Effie se acercó al muchacho.

-Ve a la habitación, Cinna te dejó otra muda.

-¿No puedo irme así?

La acompañante miró al chico con horror, como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia de niveles apocalípticos.

-¿Y dejar que la prensa te vea así? En el Capitolio no hay problema, pero en los distritos hay que usar algo más "discreto y apropiado", Además, es bueno que vean que tienes un vestuario nutrido, así la reputación de Cinna seguirá en alto.

-Dudo mucho que a Cinna le importe algo como eso, pero está bien...- Murmuró el chico con hastío.-No tardo.-Dijo a sus hermanos de manera resignada.

-No te preocupes.-Intervino Haymitch.- los llevaré al auto, te esperaremos ahí.

-De acuerdo, no tardaré.

La familia asintió y siguieron a Haymitch al estacionamiento frente a la casa. Effie acompañó a Leo al segundo piso, esperándolo al principio de la escalera. El muchacho entró en la habitación y se puso el traje que Cinna le había dejado en ella.

Cuando por fin terminó de cambiarse, cansado, suspiró y tomando las cosas del estilista, para ahorrarle el trabajo a él o al equipo de preparación de ir a buscarlas, salió de la habitación; seguro cuando Effie lo viera llevando el equipo consigo pegaría el grito en el cielo, pues según ella, el muchacho no debía ocuparse de ese tipo de cosas, pero ya hallaría la forma de tranquilizarla.

Sólo que Effie no se hallaba en donde debía esperarlo.

"Menos mal" Pensó Leo "Seguramente está en el auto... No, se trata de Effie, seguro alguien halagó su vestido y se fue a charlar de modas al salón". Resignado, pues sabía que sin Effie no podía irse, el niño bajó la escalera, disponiéndose a ir a buscar a la acompañante de vuelta al salón de fiestas.

Sin embargo un ruido llamó su atención; estuvo a punto de ignorarlo y seguir con la búsqueda de Effie, pero el sonido volvió a oírse y la curiosidad pudo más con el joven que cualquier otra cosa. El ruido provenía del pasillo, sonaba como si un grupo de personas se hallara manifestándose en alguna de las habitaciones, lo cual obviamente no tenía sentido alguno, además, por mucho barullo que se oyera, no se escuchaba tan alto como para creer que en realidad un grupo de manifestantes se hallara en la casa del alcalde.

Caminó por el pasillo hacia una puerta que se encontraba entreabierta, lugar de donde provenía el sonido; echó un vistazo, el lugar era la oficina que el Alcalde tenía en casa, estaba vacía, pero se hallaba encendida la televisión.

Por lo regular las televisiones en Panem solían encenderse solas si había alguna transmisión que el gobierno quería que el pueblo viera a fuerza. ¿Habría ocurrido algo nuevo? Quizá no fuera nada importante, a veces esas transmisiones eran sólo anuncios de nuevas reglas o disposiciones gubernamentales, o en sus momentos las transmisiones de las giras, las cosechas y los juegos del hambre; sin embargo, aún con más curiosidad, el chico se adentró en la oficina.

En la pantalla había una mujer desconocida para Leonardo, pues quien regularmente presentaba las noticias para todo Panem, era un hombre de avanzada edad; el chico siguió observando la presentación especial. La mujer parecía fría e insensible, pero en su voz se podía notar que se hallaba consternada.

-...los sediciosos fueron ubicados y arrestados, llevándolos a la plaza para su castigo...-

Ante esas palabras, Leo se sobresaltó. Era más que obvio que aquella no era una transmisión normal, no era algo que mostrarían en el noticiero a todo Panem. Lo comprendió de repente; ese debía ser un sistema privado, creado sólo para transmitir este tipo de situaciones a los alcaldes de cada distrito.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se acercó a mirar mejor a la pantalla. A pesar del movimiento de las cámaras y de los destrozos que presentaba el lugar, Leo pudo reconocer aquella plaza, pues ya la había visitado. Eran inconfundibles las losetas blancas, el alto edificio de justicia de mármol y el escudo que presentaba aquel rayo de energía para simbolizar la actividad del distrito cinco.

En la plaza todo era un caos; la gente gritaba y se remolinaba tratando de detener a los agentes de la paz que llevaban arrestados a un grupo que, según la comentarista, habían intentado rebelarse; varios hombres y mujeres de distintas edades, humanos y mutos por igual, eran llevados con las manos esposadas al centro de la plaza; la gente seguía luchando, atentando con saltar sobre los agentes y liberar a los sediciosos, pero pronto los hombres vestidos de blanco cortaron cartucho y amenazaron con sus armas a los civiles, en un gesto que implícitamente indicaba que, o se alejaban o abrirían fuego, lo cual sirvió para mantener quietos a los que aun deseaban luchar por liberar a los presos.

-... se arrestó a los quince participantes de la cedula; se dice que habían tenido reuniones clandestinas desde hace dos meses; también se capturó al líder de este grupo...

Abriéndose paso entre los agentes y los civiles, otro pequeño escuadrón de blanco apareció llevando a otro preso. Los ojos de Leo se abrieron con horror, su respiración se agitó más y su corazón amenazaba con salir de su pecho de golpe al ver al preso que llevaban aquellos agentes, acusado de ser el instigador de todo.

Las orejas rojizas de comadreja, los ojos hazel, el gesto desafiante, furioso, enfadado y a la vez, asustado.

Era el padre de Finch.

Un agente de la paz se acercó a él, cortó cartucho rápidamente y sin ceremonia alguna le dio un tiro por detrás de la cabeza. El cuerpo de la comadreja cayó de cara sobre las losas blancas de la plaza, regando con su sangre y sus sesos el lugar; la gente gritó al momento del disparo y el resto del grupo siguió el camino de su líder, siendo ejecutados sin previo juicio ni contemplación alguna.

Entre los civiles que gritaban y se lamentaban, Leo pudo distinguir a la madre de Finch, echa un mar de llanto, gritando de verdadera agonía; llevaba a su hijo más pequeño en los brazos mientras Ren, llorando convulsamente, se hallaba sujeto a las faldas de su madre.

-... por tal motivo, se ordena un registro exhaustivo en los distritos para ubicar y neutralizar cualquier otra cédula que pudiera gestarse. Permanezcan alertas a cualquier nuevo cable.

Tras esto, la mujer desapareció y el aparato volvió a apagarse.

Leonardo estaba en shock. Habían levantamientos en los distritos, o por lo menos eso se intentó en el cinco; pero por desgracia, aquel levantamiento había sido en vano, culminando con la muerte de un hombre bueno, cuyo único delito era el desear el bienestar de sus hijos y querer purgar el dolor de la pérdida de su hija.

Temblando, con un sollozo atrapado en la garganta y el pecho agitado, el chico sujetó bien las cosas y salió a toda prisa de la oficina, procurando dejar entreabierta la puerta, como la había encontrado, para evitar que se dieran cuenta de su intromisión. Las imágenes se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, viendo al padre de Finch caer al piso sin vida...

...viendo a Rafael caer al suelo sin vida.

Avanzó rápidamente con rumbo al salón de fiestas. Effie y el alcalde salían de ahí al mismo tiempo, encontrándose con el muchacho en el camino.

-¡Oh, discúlpame, Leo! Es que una de las invitadas me pidió que le acompañara a su mesa un momento; quería saber sobre mi vestido. Me preguntó si lo había hecho Cinna, pero tuve que decirle que por desgracia él sólo hace ropa para ti, y ocasionalmente para tu familia, nos enredamos en una charla sobre estilos y telas y se me fue la noción del tiempo...

-¿Todo está bien?- Preguntó el alcalde al ver el semblante pálido y los ojos asustados del muchacho.

-Eh... sí, sí, todo está bien, sólo algo cansado, eso... eso es todo.

El hombre le miró, no muy convencido, pero prefirió no hacer mucho escándalo al respecto.

-Bien, entonces es mejor que vayas a descansar, lo mereces después de tanto trabajo.

-Gracias.- Replicó el muchacho, esforzándose por volver a esbozar la encantadora sonrisa que siempre usaba para estar en público.

-Bien, ahora sí vámonos. Un placer, señor Undersee, espero que su esposa se mejore pronto.

-Muchas gracias, señorita Trinket.- El alcalde dio un suave beso en el dorso de la mano de Effie para luego estrechar la de Leo; después de eso, tanto la mujer como el niño se alejaron del lugar.

-Pobre hombre, me estaba contando como su pobre esposa padece una enfermedad crónica; terribles dolores de cabeza constantes, ¿Te imaginas lo horrible que debe ser eso?

-S... sí, lo imagino.

Ambos llegaron hasta el auto, Cinna y el equipo de preparación se encontraban ahí. Al ver a Leo con sus cosas, el estilista sonrió, se acercó a él y las tomó, liberándolo de la carga, pero al notar la expresión del muchacho, la sonrisa se extinguió por completo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntó en un susurro. El chico asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta del auto, donde Haymitch ya lo esperaba.

-Bien, nosotros nos quedaremos en el tren.-Dijo Effie.- Ya que sé que en tu casa no hay habitaciones disponibles y en la de Haymitch no me quedo ni aunque me paguen.

-Créeme que yo no te pagaría más que para que te colgaras del árbol del ahorcado, queridita.

La acompañante le miró con una mezcla de reproche e indignación; luego, con toda la elegancia posible, levantó el mentón y cerró los ojos, ignorando al mentor, para luego dirigirse a Leo.

-Bien, pronto tendremos que irnos y no nos veremos hasta que se inicié la nueva cosecha y vayamos juntos con los nuevos tributos al Capitolio...

Aquellas palabras hicieron que a Leonardo le hirviera la sangre. El sólo hecho de pensar en repetir la historia, de ver a la gente reunida en la plaza para ver a que niño y niña se llevarían de los brazos de sus padres, sólo para que se mataran o traumaran en la arena, pensar que él sería parte de eso y que peor aún, Effie, la gente de Panem, lo veían como algo normal... natural...

-Así que ¡chaíto! Mañana pasaremos a tu casa para despedirnos... y también de ti, Haymitch, aunque no te lo merezcas. Iremos a la hora del "Brunch"*, besos.- Effie dio un beso en la mejilla a Leonardo y agitando la mano alegremente, se despidió del resto de la familia y se dirigió a otro auto negro, estacionado detrás del de los Hamato y que era para uso de la comitiva. Flavius, Venia y Octavia se despidieron también y se alejaron siguiendo a Effie.

Cinna notaba los cambios de color en el rostro del muchacho, cosa que le preocupó en extremo; sin embargo no debía levantar sospechas, y por más que quisiera quedarse con él, acompañarlo a su casa, no podía hacerlo.

-¿Estarás bien?

Leo asintió levemente, pero sin poder decir palabra alguna. El estilista esbozó una media sonrisa, carente de la alegría que habría sentido si lo hubiera visto bien en realidad.

-Mañana estaré en tu casa, si necesitas hablar... no dudes que estaré dispuesto.

-Gracias.- Murmuró el niño, levantando por fin la mirada para encarar a su amigo. Los ojos del niño denotaban horror y convicción mezclada; miedo y dolor en aquellos ojos que parecían haberlo visto todo.

Cinna se acercó a él, tomándole del mentón y levantándole el rostro un poco; le depositó un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Procura descansar, lo necesitas.

El muchacho asintió. Cinna, despidiéndose de Haymitch, los Hamato y las O'neil, se alejó con rumbo al auto de la comitiva.

Leo entró al otro, con su familia, los cuales también parecían muy cansados y adormilados por todas las actividades del día. El auto arrancó, llegando casi en el acto a la Villa de los Vencedores.

En menos de lo pensado se estacionó frente a la casa de Leonardo; la familia descendió del vehículo, siendo Leo el último en abandonarlo.

Su cabeza daba vueltas y se sentía pesada con todos los pensamientos que le atribulaban. El miedo, la responsabilidad, las decisiones que había tomado y que, por más que le doliera, no podía dejar pasar, no ahora, no después de lo que había visto y que sabía lo que podía venir después.

Miró a sus hermanos, a Magda y a Abril, que entraban en la casa con paso cansado. Lamentaba mucho lo que iba a hacerles, sacarlos de sus vidas en el distrito doce para sobrevivir en la deriva de algún lugar desconocido, pero era mejor sobrevivir por su cuenta que esperar a que Saki se cansara y simplemente mandara matarlos. Los siguió hacia el interior de la casa con los pies pesados por la fatiga, pero más por toda la carga que parecía llevar sobre sus hombros. Haymitch, que se hallaba en las escaleras del pórtico, se detuvo y lo miró, esperando a que se emparejara con él para entrar juntos en la casa.

Al entrar, Haymitch cerró la puerta detrás de ellos; todos comenzaban a quitarse los abrigos y a colgarlos en el perchero. Leo seguía mirándolos, con el ánimo en los suelos. Era hora de afrontar las cosas.

-Muchachos... tengo algo importante que hablar con ustedes, así que... por favor, escúchenme... verán...

-Espera, Leo.- Le detuvo Donny con semblante serio. Miró discretamente a su alrededor y se quitó el abrigo, no sin antes meter la mano en el bolsillo de este. De repente se escuchó un pequeño zumbido y una luz roja parecía brillar en su interior; el muchacho colgó el abrigo en el perchero ante la mirada atónita de su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Es un aparato que obstruye las ondas de las cámaras y micrófonos que se encuentran en toda la casa.-Respondió Donatello.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sí, Donny las encontró poco antes de la gira.- Dijo ahora Mickey.-No te dijimos nada porque ya tenías muchos problemas encima.

Leonardo y Haymitch miraban a la familia como si fueran extraños. Donny, Mickey, Abril y Magda, parecían muy serios y serenos ante toda aquella situación.

-¿Cá... maras? ¿Y ustedes lo sabían? ¿Entonces... lo saben?

-¿Qué el Capitolio te odia? Sí. -Respondió Abril.

-Era más que obvio después de los juegos.- Agregó Magda, auto abrazándose como si de repente hubiese comenzado a hacer mucho frío.

-Pero...-Leo seguía estupefacto ante la idea de que hubiesen cámaras por toda la casa, vigilando a su familia día y noche por quien sabe cuántos meses. Miró a su hermano.- ¿Cómo las descubriste?

-Pasemos a la sala, será mejor, ahí te explicaremos todo.-Donny comenzó a avanzar a la estancia del hogar, seguido por los demás; cada uno tomó asiento en los sillones alrededor de la chimenea.

-Las descubrí con ayuda de Mickey.- El chico esbozó una media sonrisa.- Me estaba molestando y cuando quise golpearlo le di a una pared y fracturé la madera; al romperla encontré un cable que no tenía que ver con la instalación eléctrica... he visto las cámaras de vigilancia de la mina cuando asistía al ingeniero y ese cable era igual al de ellas, por eso lo reconocía rápido. Atrapé a Mickey, lo sujeté como si fuera a golpearlo en la cabeza y le dije todo de manera discreta.

-También nos lo dijo a nosotras cuando salimos de casa para ir a hacer compras.-Agregó Abril.

-¿Y... y ese aparato?

-Yo lo construí.- Respondió Donatello con cierto orgullo.- Cuando las cámaras se dañaban en la mina por algún accidente laboral las tomaba en mis tiempos libres y las estudiaba; fue sencillo comprenderlas, saber cómo funcionan y como lograr interferir con la señal; lo construí en el bosque, en nuestra área de entrenamiento porque nuestra vieja casa en la veta también tiene una; no pude hacerlo tan rápido como hubiese querido, no fue fácil conseguir las piezas que necesitaba sin levantar sospechas, tampoco podía pasar muchas horas trabajando en él, así que sólo podía dedicarle media hora al día para que no pensaran que actuaba de manera sospechosa perdiéndome por horas en el bosque yo solo.

Leo se puso de pie de repente, se acercó a su hermano y le abrazó fuertemente, impresionado; sabía que su hermano era un genio... un verdadero genio, y aquello no hacía más que confirmárselo sin duda alguna.

-Donny... eres... ¡Eres increíble!

-Lo sé...-Replicó el chico sonriendo, abochornado; cuando Leo aflojó un poco el abrazo, le miró al rostro; Donatello volvió a ponerse serio.-Ahora sí, podemos y necesitamos hablar seriamente.

Leonardo asintió con la cabeza.

-No podemos permanecer más aquí.- Siguió Donny. Leonardo abrió aún más los ojos, sin poder creer lo que oía.- No sé qué razones torcidas tengan para vigilarte... vigilarnos, y es preciso que salgamos de la mira; no sé qué se piensen, pero obviamente, tratándose del Capitolio no puede ser nada bueno.

-No debemos darles la oportunidad de nada.- Dijo ahora Miguel Ángel con coraje; amaba mucho a su hermano y estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera con tal de alejarlo de la mira del presidente Saki.

Leo miró a sus hermanos, a Abril y a Magda; todos parecían muy decididos, firmes en aquella idea. No podía creer que apenas hacía unas horas se veían tan tranquilos y felices en la fiesta, como si se hallaran ignorantes del peligro que los rodeaba y al contrario, estaban quizá aún más al tanto que él.

-Creo que la actuación nos viene de familia.- Murmuró con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Teníamos que hacerles creer que no sabíamos nada.- Dijo Donny, entendiendo a lo que se refería su hermano.- Es mejor que lo crean así.

-Aunque hay que admitir que no sabemos mucho.- Agregó Magda.- Intuimos que el Capitolio no está muy feliz contigo, después de todo... bueno, los dejaste en ridículo con lo que pasó en la arena.

-Sí.- Intervino Abril.- Pero aún no entendemos muy bien... ¿Por qué la vigilancia? ¿Qué piensan que estás haciendo?

Los cuatro miraban a Leonardo, esperando a escuchar su opinión al respecto, opinión que quizá era el asunto del que quería hablarles desde el principio. El muchacho regresó al sillón que ocupaba hacía un momento, miró a su familia y tras tragar saliva, comenzó a hablar.

-En los distritos... la gente... la gente desea levantarse contra el Capitolio.

-¿En verdad?

El chico asintió.

-Eso suena bien.- Dijo Mickey con cierto tono de esperanza.- Sería grandioso que cayera el gobierno de Saki.

Que cayera el gobierno de Saki... Leo jamás imaginó oír esas palabras de boca de su pequeño hermanito, y debía admitir que pese a todo, le asustaba que él lo dijera, después de todo, así había perdido a Rafa, y no quería que el siguiente fuera Mickey.

-¿Pero eso que tiene que ver contigo?-Volvió a preguntar Abril, pues no comprendía que tenía que ver la actividad sediciosa en los demás distritos con Leo y aquella vigilancia. Donny miró a su hermano y tras unos segundos, sus ojos se abrieron aún más, con sorpresa y horror.

-Creen que tú los estás alentando.

Magda, Mickey y Abril miraron a Leonardo con la misma expresión de Donatello. Leo suspiró.

-La gente de los distritos piensa que yo puedo guiarlos, me ven como... como a un líder.

-Eso también debe pensarlo el Capitolio.-Murmuró Magda. Leo asintió de nuevo.

-Al llegar a cada distrito nos escoltaban como si fuéramos criminales... creo que temían que pudiera entrar en contacto con alguna de las cédulas rebeldes de las zonas.

-¿Cédulas rebeldes? ¿Entonces no sólo son levantamientos fortuitos?

Leo negó con la cabeza.

-No... Acabo de verlo... en el sistema de comunicación privada del alcalde Undersee... Por accidente. En el distrito cinco capturaron a una cédula de quince rebeldes, mataron al líder.- Contuvo el sollozo que se formó en su garganta al recordar al padre de Finch.- Los mataron a todos.

-¡Qué horror!

-¡Con mayor razón debemos irnos de aquí!

-¡Sí! ¡Si piensan que tú tienes que ver con eso trataran de matarte!- Soltó Mickey con angustia.- ¡No quiero que pase eso de nuevo!

Leonardo suspiró otra vez; aquello se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil.

-Ustedes se irán, yo me quedaré.

-¡¿Qué dices?!

-¡¿Estás loco?!

-¡No puedes decir eso!

-Estás pensando en hacerlo... ¿verdad?- Soltó Donny con espanto.- ¡Estás pensando en unirte a la batalla!

-La gente de Panem sólo se levantará en armas si alguien los guía... si yo los guío.

-¡¿Pero por qué tú?!

-¡No estarás hablando en serio!

-¡No tienes por qué hacer eso!

-Ustedes no vieron lo que yo vi... no escucharon las cosas que yo escuché...- Miró a sus hermanos de nuevo; toda la familia le miraba con angustia.- Escuchen... no sé, no estoy seguro de si sea verdad, pero creo que puedo hacer algo, algo importante en esta lucha y después de todo lo que vi en los demás distritos, después de todas esas cosas... ¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¡Tengo que intentarlo, por todos!

Los semblantes de Donny, Mickey y Abril seguían angustiados, pero cobraron cierta entereza; sólo Magda aun miraba al chico como si hubiera perdido un tornillo en el viaje. Donny miró a los otros dos y los tres asintieron al mismo tiempo, viendo a Leo de nuevo.

-Entonces, ¿cómo te ayudamos?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, olvídenlo! Ustedes se irán del distrito doce, buscaran refugio en el bosque y entonces...

-Y entonces es más que obvio que sí te volviste loco.- Completó Donny.

-Donny tiene razón, estás loco si crees que te dejaremos ir a una guerra a ti solo.

-Pero... ¡No pueden quedarse, no pueden involucrarse en algo así!

-¿Y tú sí?

-Yo tengo que hacerlo, ustedes no tienen nada que ver en esto.

-¡Ah, no, te equívocas! Estamos inmiscuidos en esto.

-¡No lo están y ni lo estarán! ¡Se irán al bosque y eso es todo!

-Definitivamente se ha vuelto loco.

-¡¿Por qué razón íbamos a irnos dejándote aquí solo?! ¿Cuál es el argumento con el que creíste que nos ibas a convencer?

-¡Qué no quiero perderlos!- Exclamó el muchacho, temblando por la adrenalina y el miedo contenido. Bajó la mirada y su voz, casi en un murmullo, se dejó oír de nuevo.-No quiero pasar por eso, no otra vez.

La familia se quedó en silencio, conmovidos hasta el fondo del corazón por las palabras de Leonardo. Sin embargo, Donny volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Pues nosotros sentimos lo mismo; no queremos perderte, no queremos repetir eso otra vez, lo de Rafa... tú en la arena... Somos tus hermanos y no pensamos dejarte sólo en esta batalla, no esta vez, no otra vez; así que hazte a la idea de que nos tendrás como los primeros reclutas de tu cédula sediciosa.

Abril y Mickey rieron suavemente, Donny les siguió y Leo, sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a reír con ellos al mismo tiempo.

-Además, ¿Cómo has pensado en iniciar todo eso?

-Muy simple, Haymitch me ayudara a hacerlo, ¿Verdad, Haymitch?

El mentor, que se había quedado en la entrada de la estancia, escuchando toda la conversación, dio unos pasos y se acercó a ellos.

-No me queda otra opción.

-¿Él?- Inquirió Donatello con cierta desconfianza; después de todo, Haymitch y sus malos hábitos seguían causándole cierta aprehensión; ¿por qué su hermano consideraba que podía serle de utilidad en un asunto tan delicado como ese?

-Sí, él es el gran conspirador, ¿no es así?- Siguió Leo, mirando ahora a su mentor. El humano sólo esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Si tú lo dices.

-Leo, ¿a qué te refieres? No creo que él vaya a ser de mucha utilidad.

-Yo creo que sí.- Insistió el muchacho, confrontando al humano, listo para interrogarlo como deseaba hacer en el tren; averiguar cómo había iniciado a su hermano en la rebelión, de dónde había venido la píldora que le había dado Cinna para drogar a Rontto.

Haymitch suspiró bajando la cabeza, luego se pasó la mano por el rostro, el cual levantó de nuevo para encarar a los Hamato.

-No creo que nos sirva de mucho.- Murmuró Mickey a Abril, pero todos habían alcanzado a escucharlo. El mentor esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Te diré algo, niño; tan puedo ser de ayuda, que ahora mismo haré mi primera aportación a la causa.- Y dicho esto se dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta y cerrándola tras de él, se alejó de la casa Hamato.

Los chicos se hallaban extrañados. Leo quiso seguirlo, pero no estaba seguro de si debía; después de todo lo que habían hablado, se le figuraba que los espiaban hasta con ojos invisibles internos en la oscuridad de la noche. Se serenó, pensando que debía confiar en Haymitch, después de todo, estaba seguro que él había tenido que ver con la píldora del Capitolio; si había ido por algo, mejor era esperar.

Poco después se escuchó de nuevo la puerta; todos se sobresaltaron al ver entrar a Haymitch de nuevo a la sala.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Cuál es esa grandiosa aportación que ibas a hacer?- Soltó Donny con cierta sorna en la voz.

El mentor señaló con la cabeza al fondo de la sala; Leo se sobresaltó, le había parecido escuchar un sonido.

Y no se había equivocado; del fondo de la estancia, proveniente de la puerta que daba a la cocina, apareció un agente de la paz, o por lo menos eso daba a pensar el uniforme blanco que usaba; pero este era un agente que no habían visto antes; un joven humano de su edad, de cabellos largos y negros, piel levemente bronceada y de complexión media; traía el casco en la mano y esbozó una sonrisa tímida a todos.

-Buenas noches.

-¡¿Quién es él?!- Soltó Donny alarmado; no le parecía buena idea que alguien más se agregara a la conversación sin previo aviso y sin conocerlo, y menos si era agente de la paz.

De pronto se escucharon otros pasos; detrás del chico apareció otro agente; bajo y robusto con manos enguantadas de sólo tres dedos. Toda la familia le miraba con expectación; el recién llegado se quitó el casco, conservándolo en las manos mientras les miraba con su único ojo sano.

Magda y Abril comenzaron a llorar, conmocionadas; Donny y Mickey estaban estáticos, mirando hacia el recién llegado con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

Y Leo... helado, pasmado, sintiendo que la sangre se le bajaba a los pies, simplemente no podía creerlo.

-Hola.- Murmuró Rafael, esbozando una gran sonrisa.-¿Qué hay?

*Brunch: Conjunción de las palabras inglesas "Breakfast" que significa desayuno y "Lunch" que significa almuerzo, es una forma de decir que se tomara un refrigerio que no es ni lo uno ni lo otro.


	7. Juntos por fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: los juegos del hambre y teenage mutant ninja turtles, personajes, situaciones y demás, no me pertenecen a mí sino a sus respectivos autores: Suzanne Collins, Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman.
> 
> Gracias a mi beta Haoyoh Asakura, sin ella este fic no podría ser.
> 
> \-------
> 
> Escúchenme
> 
> Mantenga la mente en la misión
> 
> Ustedes me pertenecen
> 
> Vamos, hay que ponerlo en marcha
> 
> Ahora quiero algo en específico
> 
> Debes poner un espectáculo para mí
> 
> El gobernante y el asesino, nene
> 
> No hables, no digas nada, ¿Ok?
> 
> No hables, no digas nada ¿Ok?
> 
> No hables, no digas nada ¿Ok?
> 
> Al gobernante y el asesino, nene
> 
> The Ruler and the killer
> 
> by Kid Cudi

Capitulo VII

La familia entera seguía congelada en su lugar, mirando al fondo de la sala, a aquel rincón oscuro en el cual habían aparecido los dos chicos vestidos de agentes; todos se encontraban divididos entre si lo que veían era verdad o una mala pasada de sus mentes estresadas.

Rafael también se había quedado en su lugar, sin hacer movimiento alguno; miraba a sus hermanos sin saber qué más hacer o decir; ansiaba abrazarlos, pero estaba consciente de que el shock era muy fuerte y por lo tanto no se aventuró a nada, prefirió esperar a que reaccionaran.

-¿Eres... tú?- Murmuró Mickey, mirando a la figura del hermano que creyó perdido para siempre, ahora ahí, de pie frente a él. Rafael esbozó una media sonrisa, aquella media sonrisa socarrona y sarcástica tan particular en él. Miguel Ángel sonrió abiertamente, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas y la alegría mezcladas.

-¡Sí eres tú!-Riendo, corrió hacia su hermano, colgándose de su cuello en un fuerte abrazo que Rafael correspondió de inmediato. Donny imitó a su hermano menor y se acercó, abrazándose también a ellos; ambos menores en una mezcla de risas y llanto.

-¡Los extrañé tanto!- Susurró Rafael mientras los estrechaba; cuando aflojó el abrazo miró a Leo, quien seguía viéndolo sorprendido, incrédulo, con los ojos muy abiertos y una mezcla de tristeza, esperanza y confusión en el rostro.- ¿Qué? ¿No me vas a saludar?-Soltó el recién llegado con cierta sorna en la voz.

En pocos pasos, Leo se hallaba frente a Rafael, atrapándolo entre sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas; Donny y Mickey, con la sonrisa tatuada en el rostro, se habían alejado un poco para darles espacio mientras que Rafa correspondía a Leo haciendo uso también de toda la fuerza que tenía, escuchando cerca de su oído los sollozos de su hermano.

-No... No puede ser... ¿pero...? ¡¿Cómo?!- Leonardo se separó un poco de él, lo suficiente para poder verlo a la cara. Ahí estaba, el hermano al que no había podido salvar, al que había llorado por meses y que se había convertido en una de sus más grandes penas; ahí estaba el sonso, el idiota descarado que los había tenido a todos con el alma en un hilo por culpa de sus tonterías, el que creía que no volvería a ver jamás pues ni siquiera le habían dejado una tumba para llorarle.

Y ahora se encontraba frente a él, entre sus brazos. Se veía ligeramente más robusto que cuando vivía con ellos en la veta, lo cual le dijo que por lo menos había sido alimentado y le dio cierto alivio, pero su piel se veía reseca; su rostro algo demacrado y sus ojos... sólo podía verle uno, pues esa bandana roja le cubría el otro por alguna razón... Fue cuando lo recordó, el golpe que aquel agente le había dado con la cacha del arma en la cara, justo en el ojo izquierdo... ¿Lo habría perdido? Todo apuntaba a que sí y al pensarlo, Leonardo se sintió herido, terriblemente acongojado por pensar en el sufrimiento que su hermanito menor habría padecido con aquella herida. Sin pensar, pasó su mano por el rostro de Rafa, su pulgar cerca de aquel ojo perdido y este, en respuesta, esbozó una media sonrisa y bajó la cabeza para luego levantarla de nuevo y mirar a su hermano con su confianza acostumbrada.

-¡Hey! Al menos sigo aquí.- Soltó con su bravucona sonrisa; Leo sonrió un poco más alegre, volviéndolo a estrechar con fuerza entre sus brazos; Rafael tenía razón, al menos seguía ahí, de una pieza... bueno, casi; que codicioso puede ser el amor que nunca está conforme, que no le basta con tener de vuelta al ser amado, se le quiere completamente sano y salvo sin sufrir ni una sola herida.

Al fondo se escuchaban los sollozos de Magda y Abril. Rafa, apartándose un poco de sus hermanos se dirigió a ellas y abrió los brazos, invitándolas a acercarse. Ambas mujeres corrieron a él mientras lloraban de alegría.

-No puedo creerlo...-Sollozaba Magda con el rostro totalmente humedecido.- ¿Pero cómo es que tú...?

-¿Cómo ocurrió?-Completó Abril, expresando así la pregunta que todos tenían atorada en la garganta.

Rafael tomó asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala y los demás lo imitaron, repartiéndose alrededor suyo. Mickey se había sentado a sus pies, abrazando una de las piernas de su hermano mayor y mirándole al rostro fijamente, como si temiera que de un momento a otro aquella imagen se desvaneciera como un espejismo y todo resultara no ser verdad, sólo uno de esos tantos sueños que había tenido antes, donde su familia volvía a estar reunida.

-Antes que nada, les presento a Casey Jones.- Dijo la tortuga, recordándoles a todos la presencia del humano que había quedado desplazado por su aparición. Casey avanzó unos pasos y saludó a todos con una tímida inclinación, mirando a Abril con una coqueta sonrisa que Donny logró percibir y que no le gustó en nada.-A él le debo la vida.

-¿Pero, cómo...?- Volvió a soltar Abril.

-Casey y otro grupo vino al distrito doce para llevar algunos suministros; vieron la ejecución y se inmiscuyeron; vestían como agentes de la paz.- Y al oír eso, Leo volvió a la realidad y notó nuevamente los atuendos de su hermano y su amigo, algo por lo que le preguntaría en cuanto pudiera; Rafa siguió con su historia.- Por lo que Cray les encomendó hacerse cargo del entierro, nos llevaron hasta el cementerio, a la fosa común...- Y las palabras de Rafael murieron al divagar su mente en el recuerdo de aquella noche fría y las horribles sensaciones que aún le producían y que tanto se esforzaba por acallar.

-Nos dimos cuenta que él seguía vivo.- Continuó Casey al notar que su amigo se había ausentado por un segundo, aunque ya volvía al presente.- Decidimos llevarlo con nosotros y tratar de sanarlo... el resto corrió por cuenta suya.

Rafa bufó y esbozó una sonrisa de lado.

-Hablas como si todos lo hubieran decidido, fuiste tú quien se dio cuenta de que aun respiraba y quien decidió sacarme de la carreta.- Aclaró el chico, reafirmando su gratitud hacia el muchacho. Casey sonrió abochornado.

-Señor Jones.- Dijo Leo, poniéndose de pie frente a Casey.- Le agradezco infinitamente lo que hizo por mi hermano y mi familia; este es un precioso obsequio que jamás podremos pagarle.-El chico hizo una reverencia ante Casey, con toda la ceremonia que un guerrero podía manifestar.-Quede seguro de que en mi tiene un amigo leal y una espada que luchara por usted hasta con su vida.

Casey al ver que Leonardo, el mismísimo Sinsajo, se inclinaba ante él de aquella manera tan humilde y correcta, se sintió aún más abochornado. Nervioso, dio un respingo y totalmente sonrojado se esforzó por imitar la elegancia y cortesía de aquel saludo de guerreros.

-No... No hay nada qué agradecer, fue un placer, digo un honor... digo, ambas cosas...-Balbuceaba el humano, irguiéndose e inclinándose repetidas veces hasta que le tronaron los huesitos de la columna y se quedó firme de una vez.- ¡Auch...! Lo haría de nuevo si fuera necesario.-Logró decir por fin con sinceridad. Leo se irguió a su vez, sonriéndole con humildad, dulzura y gratitud.

-Eh... sí, bueno, ya... dejemos eso, ¿quieren?-Interrumpió Rafael un tanto abrumado.- Aun tenemos cosas que tratar.

Leo se giró para ver a su hermano; era cierto, aun había mucho que hablar.

-¿Por qué estás vestido de esa forma?- Mickey, aun sujeto de la pierna de Rafa, miraba el traje de su hermano con curiosidad.

-Sí, además, dijiste que Casey.- Y Donny miró al humano con cierta molestia (estaba agradecido con él, de eso no cabía duda, pero no le gustaba su actitud hacia Abril)-Y otros habían venido por suministros al distrito doce... ¿Exactamente de dónde vinieron?

Rafael esbozó de nuevo su media sonrisa.

-Vinieron del distrito trece.

-¡¿Qué?!- Soltaron todos a la vez.

-Hijo...-Interrumpió Magda.- Eso no puede ser, el distrito trece está destruido.

-Sí, lo destruyó el Capitolio en los días oscuros, todos lo saben, pasan las ruinas por televisión a cada rato.

-Sólo la superficie fue destruida.- Intervino Casey.- La gente del distrito sabía que se hallaba en la mira del Capitolio durante la guerra por ser los instigadores de esta; por lo tanto, temiendo lo que el presidente pudiera hacer, comenzaron a construir por debajo del distrito; ahí tenemos una ciudad subterránea con diversos túneles reforzados que nos han permitido sobrevivir hasta ahora.

-Pero obviamente carecen de muchas cosas que se dan o se hacen en otros distritos.- Siguió Rafael.- Por lo tanto deben enviar comitivas a buscar esos suministros en el resto de Panem; obviamente de forma clandestina, muy pocos saben de la existencia del distrito trece, sólo gente de confianza, como Darius.

-¡¿Darius sabía de esto?!- Soltó Leonardo con gran sorpresa. Rafael asintió.

-Él estuvo presente cuando Casey me llevó del cementerio, pero no podía decirte nada... por seguridad.

Ahora lo comprendía; la actitud de su amigo en el Quemador aquel día, el que a veces lo viera con pena, como si deseara decirle algo y no se atreviera. Había comenzado a sentirse molesto, pero aquel sentimiento se dispersó de inmediato. Era obvio que el distrito trece necesitaba ocultar su existencia del Capitolio y si Darius hablaba se arriesgaba a que ocurriera algún desastre por su indiscreción, y aquel desastre bien podía haberse llevado a Rafael en su vorágine. Suspiró; en cuanto viera al agente le agradecería por su amistad.

-Ya veo, entonces usan la ropa de agentes para moverse por los distritos, muy astuto.- Murmuró Donny.

-Te ves raro con ella.- Dijo Mickey haciendo un mohín con la nariz.

-Lo sé, y es bastante grotesca, pero es la única manera de movernos por los distritos sin ser notados.

-Eras tú... ¿no es así?-Todos se giraron a ver a Leonardo.- Eras tú, aquel día, en casa de Haymitch...

Ahora los chicos miraban de nuevo a Rafael.

-Lo siento, no podía hablar contigo, no aun... como no pude durante los juegos, o en la gira.

Leonardo abrió los ojos a todo lo que daba, recordando la imagen de Rafael entre el público durante el desfile de las carrozas, el agente que le había detenido para no salir a ayudar a los que estaban siendo atacados en la plaza del distrito once.

El muchacho se hincó frente a Rafael, con las manos en las rodillas de su hermano, mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Entonces no fue mi imaginación? ¿Estabas ahí, en el Capitolio, durante el desfile? ¿Estuviste ahí todo el tiempo?

-Sí, por cierto, te sientan bien los tatuajes dramáticos y el fuego en la cara, no está mal.-Dijo, chasqueando la lengua contra los dientes y con una sonrisita socarrona.

Pero Leonardo aún seguía mirándolo estático, fijamente, sin poder creer lo cerca y lo lejos que lo había tenido. Su hermano detrás de él, cuidando su espalda, vigilando, siguiendo sus pasos. Sin pensarlo volvió a estrecharlo con fuerza; habría deseado poder verlo en ese momento, hablar con él, tenerlo frente a frente y saber que realmente estaba ahí; todo aquello se lo transmitía con aquel abrazo y Rafa pudo comprenderlo perfectamente.

-Créeme que yo también quería hacerlo... hablar contigo...- Murmuró.- Por favor, no vuelvas a cantar el "lamento", ¿quieres?-Le dijo en voz baja al oído y Leo, entendiendo, sólo asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza, mientras los demás observaban la escena, con lágrimas en los ojos y totalmente conmovidos.

-Bien, bien...- Haymitch, controlando su voz para que no se notara que había llorado y ya habiendo secado sus ojos, interrumpió nuevamente.- Ahora tenemos otras cosas que tratar, sobre lo que vamos a hacer.

Los hermanos Hamato respiraron profundamente, dispuestos a poner toda su atención en esto. Leo, separándose de Rafa, se quedó sentado en el piso.

-Los llevaremos al distrito trece, ahí podrán estar a salvo.-Dijo Rafael mirándolos a todos alternativamente.- No es un paraíso, pero es un refugio bastante aceptable.

-Rafa, yo quiero pelear, no quiero ocultarme.- Dijo Leo con convicción, mirando fijamente a su hermano.

Rafael se le quedó mirando entre divertido y afligido.

-¡Vaya! Si unos cuantos meses atrás hubieras descubierto que andaba con aquel grupo de rebeldes me habrías partido la cabeza de un buen zape, y ahora eres tú el que busca iniciar una revuelta.

-No una revuelta, una revolución.- Afirmó Leonardo aún más resuelto. Rafa asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-Lo sé... por una vez se invirtieron los papeles; tú buscando la forma de unirte a la guerra y yo tratando de evitar que lo hicieras.-Rió con sorna y Leo dio un respingo, aun sin comprender.- No es necesario que empieces a hacer reuniones clandestinas, no aquí.

-¿Entonces?

-El distrito trece está preparado para la guerra.- Intervino Casey con cierto orgullo.- Tenemos años reuniendo y preparando un ejército, nos dedicamos a entrenar noche y día.

-El estilo de vida del trece es prácticamente militar.- Agregó Rafa.- Casi todos sus habitantes forman parte de ese ejército.

-¿Entonces... tú?

-Sip, están viendo al soldado Hamato.

-Bien, entonces nos uniremos al ejército.- Agregó Donny.

-¿"Nos uniremos"?-Rafael lo miraba, arqueando una ceja de manera retadora.

-Ni te esfuerces, ya traté de convencerlos de lo contrario.- Le aclaró su hermano mayor; era inútil intentar disuadirlos y era mejor que Rafael no perdiera el tiempo con eso.

-¿Si tienen un ejército, qué esperan?- Preguntó Abril un poco molesta.- ¿Si llevan años entrenando y preparándose, porque no han atacado? ¿Por qué se la han pasado ocultos y no han comenzado a unir a Panem para la batalla? Nos habrían evitado mucho sufrimiento si hubieran iniciado la revolución tiempo atrás.

-Por qué no es tan fácil, señorita.- Casey tomó la palabra- A pesar de todo, somos un ejército pequeño y no toda la gente de Panem se uniría a nosotros sólo por sugerírselos, no todos confían, la mayoría tiene miedo.

-¿Entonces, para qué se han estado preparando si no van a tomar la iniciativa?-Donny se sentía igual que Abril, molesto ante la perspectiva de un ejército en constante entrenamiento, pero que no parecía terminar por decidirse a actuar.-Es obvio que la gente tenga miedo y no quiera unirse de entrada, se ganarían los adeptos en el camino.

-Sí, la gente al ver que otros se mueven se unirían también.

-No es tan fácil.-Dijo ahora Rafael.-Lo he visto, la gente puede asustarse aún más con las batallas frente a ellos, muchos podrían preferir seguir con su vida de esclavos que verse inmiscuidos en una carnicería; lo han visto durante los juegos, durante las cosechas; mientras no les toque a ellos en carne propia, pueden dejar que a otros los maten en su propia cara.

-Tienes razón.- Murmuró Leonardo que lo sabía de primera mano.

-¿Entonces, todo está perdido?-

-No es así.-Volvió a hablar Casey.-La presidenta Coin, la líder del distrito trece, siempre nos habló al respecto al prepararnos para la guerra; ella estaba consciente de que la gente de Panem no se uniría a la causa sólo por que vieran que unos cuantos se levantaban, necesitarían un líder, un guía, alguien que pudiera animarlos a marchar hacia la batalla...-Miró a Leo.- Necesitaríamos a un Sinsajo.

-¿Un sinsajo?-Soltó Mickey sin comprender.- ¡Haberlo dicho antes! ¡Hay muchos en el bosque si los sabes buscar!

-No, Mickey, no uno de esos pájaros.

-El Sinsajo siempre ha sido el símbolo que los rebeldes enarbolan desde los días oscuros como señal de resurgimiento en contra del Capitolio y lo hemos usado como una señal para reconocernos entre nosotros, quien va contra el Capitolio camina por la senda del sinsajo.- Explicó Casey.- El sinsajo es el símbolo de la esperanza por ser la descendencia de aquello que debía morir por que ellos lo decidieron, por ser quien sobrevivió cuando se suponía que no debería haberlo hecho, por desafiarlos y salir airoso, espléndido y brillante a pesar de tenerlo todo en contra.

-Eso suena maravilloso.- Musitó Abril viendo con ensoñación al chico, cosa que hizo que Donny diera un respingo.

-Al decir que necesitamos un Sinsajo es que necesitamos un símbolo, alguien que tenga el cariño y respeto de la gente de Panem, alguien a quien puedan ver como un guía, una esperanza, por quien darían todo, por quien no dudarían luchar. Yo siempre creí que la presidenta Coin sería ese Sinsajo.-Continuó el muchacho, con la mente lejos de ahí, ubicada en sus años de juventud como cadete del ejército del distrito trece.- Ella siempre estaba presente para todos nosotros, con una respuesta para nuestros problemas y necesidades... pero es obvio que sólo los nativos del distrito trece la vemos de esa manera, el resto de Panem no tiene el privilegio de conocerla como la conozco yo, y por lo tanto no la seguirían como nosotros lo haríamos.

-Habla por ti.- Dijo Rafa, apoyando el mentón en sus manos. Casey chasqueó la lengua mientras lo miraba con ligero desdén.

-¿Y dónde hallamos a esa... "persona-pájaro"?-Preguntó Mickey, dispuesto a salir a buscar y cazar al dichoso pajarraco humano.

-Lo tenemos aquí mismo.- Respondió Rafa con pesar, mirando a Leonardo fijamente; este le miraba de la misma manera, consciente en su totalidad de cuál era el papel que el destino le había preparado en esa pelea.

-¡¿Leo?!-Exclamaron Donny, Mickey y Abril al unísono.

-Ahora entiendo... -Murmuró Donny después de unos segundos; es lo que nos decías hace unos minutos, ¿no es así, Leo? Bueno, no te auto nombrabas "Sinsajo", pero es a lo que te referías, la gente podría seguirte.

Leo asintió levemente.

-No pareces muy sorprendido.-Dijo Rafael, aun mirándolo.

-Alguien a quien valoro y respeto mucho ya me había hablado al respecto... No sé si realmente poseo esa influencia, pero no lo sabré hasta intentarlo.

-Sólo que hay una cosa.- Volvió a hablar Rafael- La presidenta Coin.- Casey dio un respingo al oír a su amigo.

-¿Qué hay con ella?-Preguntó Donny, mirando a su hermano.

-Nada se hace en el distrito trece sin su autorización... bueno, casi nada.- Añadió con una risita al pensar como ahora justamente, se hallaban fuera del distrito sin su permiso.- Ahí todo se consigue a cambio de algo y nada se desperdicia; ella ha estado esperando el momento de la batalla desde hace mucho tiempo y es seguro que quiera aprovecharse... usar a Leo para su beneficio.

-¡¿Usarlo?!-Exclamó Abril con sorpresa, los otros compartían el sentimiento, mirando a Rafa en busca de una explicación.

-Yo no pienso que sea así.- Insistió Casey.

-Cómo sea, Case, el caso es que yo veo a Coin de una forma distinta a la tuya y no confío del todo en ella.

-Rafael tiene razón.- Intervino Haymitch y el chico humano, cruzado de brazos, desvió la mirada con molestia.-Quizá buscará la forma de manipularte, de hacer que pelees esta batalla como ella quiera, usarte como una herramienta para su propio beneficio.

-No dejaré que eso suceda.-Contestó Leo con calma.

-Lo sé, pero no debes bajar la guardia; Coin es como Saki, si quiere algo de ti buscará la forma de orillarte a hacerlo, no debes darle la oportunidad.

-¡La presidenta Coin no es como Saki!-Protestó Casey con rabia, mirando al mentor con verdadero enojo-¡¿Cómo se atreve siquiera a hacer semejante comparación?!

-Por qué he vivido más que tú, niño y sé cómo es el poder y las formas en las que puede corromper a aquellos que no saben manejarlo.-Suspiró brevemente.- No me consta que tu amada presidenta sea igualita a Saki, pero es mejor pensar que lo es para evitarse sorpresas o traiciones. No confíes totalmente en ella.- Dijo esto último mirando a Leo.

-De acuerdo.

Casey desvió la mirada, molesto.

-¿Entonces, cómo quedamos con esto?- Abril miraba a Haymitch, Rafa y Casey de manera alterna, esperando que el exabrupto por Coin quedara de lado y se centraran de nuevo en el plan a seguir.

-Los sacaremos del distrito doce, pero no será de inmediato.- Replicó Rafael.- No podemos llamar la atención y el sacarlos ahora, tan pronto y tan de golpe sería obviamente demasiado llamativo. Hablaré con Coin para prepararlo todo y en cuanto haya un plan y un modo seguro me pondré en contacto con ustedes para comenzar la huida; en cuanto lleguemos al trece procederemos con el levantamiento.

Leonardo asintió con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

Rafael seguía mirándolos a todos en silencio; luego, con pesar, se puso de pie, tomando el casco con su mano y exhalando un suspiro.

-Bien... creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, mientras más rápido comencemos con esto mucho mejor.

-¡No!-Soltó Mickey de repente, levantándose y aferrándose a su hermano.- ¡No te vayas todavía! ¡Quédate!

-Mickey... yo...

-¡Es verdad!- Saltó Magda de repente.- Seguramente ustedes dos no han tenido una cena decente en días, no pueden irse con el estómago vacío, ¿no es así?

-¡Es verdad!-Exclamó alegremente Mickey

-Vamos, hija, hay que prepararles una buena cena, necesito que me ayudes.

-¡Sí, mamá!

-¡Yo también quiero ayudar!

-Señora, no es necesario...- Dijo Casey, pero Magda le hizo callar con un gesto de la mano.

-Nada, no aceptaré un no por respuesta; tomen algo y luego pueden volver al distrito trece.

-Eso me encantaría, Magda.- Respondió Rafael con nostalgia por aquellas noches en las que todos cenaban juntos; quizá la cena era frugal, pero la compañía la hacía bastante agradable.

Magda sonrió y se alejó hacia la cocina, seguida de Abril y Mickey; Casey, apenado por las molestias, les siguió para ver si podía ayudar en algo, y Donny, celoso por aquel muchacho que miraba de aquella forma tan singular a Abril, les siguió para mantenerlo vigilado.

Rafael y Leo vieron al grupo alejarse mientras reían suavemente.

-Extrañaba todo esto.- Murmuró Rafael, aun viendo hacia donde los demás se habían ido. Haymitch también se había alejado, dándoles privacidad a los dos hermanos.

El chico de bandana roja se acercó a la chimenea; al rincón donde sus hermanos habían colocado las cosas de Splinter.

-Él estaría orgulloso de ti.- Dijo Leonardo; Rafael se giró para verlo.

-¿Orgulloso? ¡Qué va! Seguro me regañaría por haberme ausentado tanto tiempo de los entrenamientos.

Ambos volvieron a reír.

-Leo...- Rafael se quedó en silencio unos segundos, buscando como decir lo que quería decir; miró a su hermano de nuevo.-Gracias.

-¿Gracias?- Replicó el otro dando un respingo.- ¿Por qué?

-Por lo que hiciste en la cosecha... por evitar que Mickey o Donny acabaran en la arena... Si yo no hubiera sido tan imbécil al confiar en aquellos tipos.- Negó con la cabeza al recordar a su grupo de sedición.- ¡Habría estado ahí y habría evitado que esto pasara!

-¡Por favor! ¿Acaso crees que aun estando tú ahí yo no habría intervenido?-Leo se cruzó de brazos.- No te habría dejado tomar el lugar de Mickey, así como no dejé que Donny lo hiciera.

-Pero yo te habría noqueado para tomar el tuyo.- La tortuga esbozó su sonrisa más socarrona y su único ojo bueno brillo con desafío.- Para cuando despertaras yo ya habría estado pateando traseros en los juegos.

-Cómo si pudieras golpearme.- Soltó Leo tras una risa.

-Cuando quieras te lo compruebo.- Desafió Rafael sin perder la sonrisa y dando un paso hacia él, con el puño en ristre.

-No, no quiero lastimarte antes de la guerra.

Ambos volvieron a reír.

-Pero en serio... gracias.

-Eres un idiota, no tienes nada que agradecer, son mis hermanos, no los habría dejado ir ahí por nada; entre nosotros nos cuidamos... como tú cuidaste de mí en el Capitolio.

Rafa dio un respingo.

-¿Fuiste tú, verdad? Quien le dio esa píldora a Cinna.

-¡Ah! ¿Eso...? Sí.

-¿Cómo sabías que...?-Leo no pudo terminar la pregunta; los colores se le habían subido al rostro.

-Haymitch me lo dijo, me contó que a algunos Vencedores solían hacerles... ya sabes.

-¡¿También le pasó a Haymitch?!-Preguntó Leo, horrorizado.

-No, no le dejaron a ningún ser querido para chantajearlo de esa manera.

-Lo conoces muy bien, ¿verdad?

Rafael asintió.

-Muchas veces me tocó llevarlo de vuelta a su cama tras una borrachera... la de cosas que balbuceaba en esos momentos.- Dijo con tristeza al pensar en aquellas noches en que su amigo terminaba llorando por la suerte de su familia, de su novia, y maldiciendo entre gritos al Capitolio.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, luego, Leo miró a su hermano.

-Rafael...

-¿Dime?

Leonardo se acercó a su hermano, posó una de sus manos en el hombro del chico quien le sonrió dulcemente... y de inmediato le sujetó los extremos de la bandana roja, tironeando de ella.

-¡ ¿Con qué póker, apuestas, cigarrillos y licor blanco?! ¡¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?!

-¡Ayayayayayayayayay! ¡Suéltame, salvaje! ¡Me vas a extirpar el único ojo que me quedaaaaa!

-¡Debería darte una buena tunda por esto! ¡Te la tienes ganada desde hace meses, sobre todo porque me enteré que reprobaste el año de geometría!

-¡Ay! ¡ ¿Pero que no oyes?! ¡Me vas a exprimir la cabeza!

-¡Claro que te voy a exprimir la cabeza!- Gritó, echándosele encima para golpearlo, a lo que Rafael correspondió luchando para quitárselo de encima comenzando ambos una batalla sin cuartel en el medio de la sala. En la cocina, el resto de la familia sonreía felizmente al escucharlos jugar.

Tras un rato de buena pelea, Abril les llamó para ir a la cocina. Toda la familia degustó el platillo preparado por Magda; aunque ya habían comido bien en la fiesta del Alcalde Undersee, no se negaron a probar algo de lo recién servido, más por cenar junto a Rafa y Casey que por tener hambre; aquel momento fue casi como volver a los años pasados, con la diferencia de la comida abundante, pero con la fortuna de estar todos reunidos.

Cuando por fin terminaron de comer, y tras un rato de sobremesa, no quedó de otra que despedirse, pues era mejor no prolongar el lapso de mal funcionamiento en las cámaras de la casa más de lo que ya lo habían hecho. Casey se despidió con cortesía, y Rafa abrazó a cada uno de sus hermanos, a Magda y a Abril con deseos de no soltarlos jamás, a pesar de que tenía que hacerlo por el bien de todos.

-No te alejes mucho.- Murmuró Mickey abrazándolo de nuevo.

-No te preocupes, enano, pronto vendré por ustedes, ¿de acuerdo? Así que pórtate bien y no desesperes a los demás.

-Yo no desespero a nadie.- Protestó el niño, pasándose la mano por los ojos.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Rafael.

La tortuga miró a su hermano; Leo se acercaba a él de nuevo, algo dubitativo por lo que iba a decir.

-En el distrito siete y el cinco... El señor Miyamoto y la familia de Finch... ¿Crees que podrías sacarlos de ahí?

-No lo sé.- Intervino Casey al escuchar la petición como si le hubieran dicho a él.- sería algo difícil si tomamos en cuenta que...

-Considéralo hecho.- Le cortó Rafa, esbozando su confianzuda sonrisa.

Leo volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza, luego Donny abrazó de nuevo a su hermano.

-Los veré pronto.- Se despidió el muchacho, saliendo por fin de la casa en compañía de Casey y dejando a su familia con una mezcla de sentimientos.

-Bien, será mejor que vayan a la cama e intenten dormir.- Sugirió Haymitch, que no había salido con los chicos para no levantar sospechas.- Ya mañana comenzaremos con todo lo que hay que arreglar.

-Dudo mucho poder dormir.

-Y yo.

-Yo no tengo sueño.-Mickey aun miraba hacia la puerta, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Vamos, Mickey, tienes que intentar dormir.-Le dijo Leo, rodeando los hombros de su hermanito con su brazo.- Además, ¿Quién va a evitar que me caiga de la cama? Necesito que pases la noche conmigo para sostenerme, ¿recuerdas?

El niño sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Ambos subieron la escalera juntos.

Antes de encontrarse con la familia Hamato-O'neil, Casey y Rafa habían esperado en casa de Haymitch, desde ahí había contactado por medio de su comunicador a su amigo, el del aerodeslizador reconstruido; por ende, este les esperaba en el lugar de costumbre, lejos del distrito doce, llevándolos de vuelta al trece.

Al llegar les estaban esperando; era obvio para Coin que aquel par se había ausentado (era difícil no notar su presencia en todas esas semanas), razón por la cual ordenó que en cuanto aparecieran los enviaran a su oficina. Casey y Rafael, volvían a estar en medio de aquel lugar, como niños castigados que habían sido enviados con el director.

Aunque Rafael sabía que aquello se prolongaría más que la otra vez.

Tras esperar unos minutos, la puerta se abrió; Coin entró pasando por detrás de ellos para ir a su escritorio y tomar asiento; entrelazó los dedos de sus manos apoyando el mentón sobre ellas y mirándolos fijamente. Casey, apenado, se sentía aún más intimidado que la primera vez que habían salido rumbo al Capitolio. Rafael, le miraba directamente, como un jugador de póker que va a jugarse no sólo el destino de su familia, sino el de todo Panem en una mano.

-Nuevamente salieron.

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Coin los miraba a ambos con sus grises y gélidos ojos y su semblante férreo que no daba lugar a expresión alguna que permitiera saber que pasaba por su mente. Casey asintió con la cabeza y Rafa esbozó una leve media sonrisa.

-A pesar de que les dije que no lo hicieran.

-Lo sentimos mucho, señora Presidenta.

-¿Se puede saber qué estaban haciendo?

-Como si no lo supiera.- Replicó Rafa, y Casey dio un salto, alarmado, exigiendo más respeto a su amigo con la mirada.

-Fuiste a vigilar a tu hermano, en la gira.

-Sí.

-¿A pesar de mis órdenes de no volver a salir y menos sin mi permiso? ¿Te das cuenta de que esta insubordinación...?

-Antes que nada, paremos la comedia.- Dijo Rafa con tranquilidad, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola fijamente, haciendo que Casey volviera a sentir un vagido ante la actitud tan descarada de su amigo.-Usted sabe tan bien como yo que el hecho de que Leonardo esté bien es importante para la causa.

Coin no pudo evitar arquear ligeramente una ceja.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, usted lo sabe, Panem lo sabe... Saki también lo sabe.

La mujer le miró con mayor seriedad.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí... y no me extrañaría que trataran de aniquilarlo, ya sea moral o físicamente, de hecho, ya comenzaron.-Añadió, recordando el asunto de Rontto.

Coin se recargó en el respaldo de la silla, cruzándose de brazos y sin dejar de mirar al muchacho, ahora de manera más serena, pero no por eso menos autoritaria.

-¿Y él qué dice? ¿Está dispuesto a pelear?

-Sí.

-Entonces, hay que traerlo aquí antes de Saki lo mate, o peor aún, convenza a la gente de Panem que es igual a los del Capitolio y no nos sirva de nada.

-Pero no viene solo.- Sentenció Rafa.- El resto de la familia debe venir con él, además de otras personas del siete y el cinco.

Coin enarcó de nuevo la ceja, esta vez de manera más notoria, mirando al muchacho con cierta molestia. Era obvio que la familia del sinsajo debía venir con él, pero de eso a traer invitados de dos distritos diferentes...

-¿Así que pone condiciones? No parece estar muy comprometido con la causa.

-Al contrario, lo está, pero no es tonto, y necesita a esa gente de su lado, aquí, en el distrito trece.

Coin siguió mirando a Rafael en un duelo que los dejaba a ambos en las mismas condiciones; sin Leonardo, Coin no tenía una forma de mover a las masas, sin Coin, Leo no tendría un medio de llegar a la gente y un ejército. La mujer suspiró.

-De acuerdo, prepararemos la extracción; pero cuando esté aquí se hará todo según mis planes, ¿de acuerdo?

-Seguro.- Rafa se puso de pie, dispuesto a salir de la oficina, Casey iba tras él, ambos abandonaron el lugar.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a regañarme por lo que pasó ahí dentro?

-No, no... Admito que no me gusta tu forma de tratarla, pero, bueno... ya qué.

-En verdad, Casey, no me lo tomes a mal, sabes que te estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que has hecho, pero estás muy ciego con ella; es obvio, la conoces más que yo y la respetas, pero yo no confío en ella y por el bien de mi familia, seguiré así, por lo tanto, mejor no hagas caso de cómo me porto con ella.

-Bueno... debo admitir...- El chico se detuvo y Rafael hizo lo mismo, mirando a su amigo.- debo admitir que hay algo diferente en ella y en... en tu hermano.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno... por la charla que tuvimos en tu casa, tu hermano está consciente de quien es y del papel que juega en el destino de Panem, eso lo sabía desde antes de que se lo dijéramos.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Y sin embargo...- El chico se pasó la mano por la cabeza, sonriendo nerviosamente.- La forma en que me agradeció por ti, la humildad en su voz y sus palabras... bueno, admito que en eso es muy diferente a la presidenta Coin.

Rafael sonrió de nuevo.

-Lo sé, y es por eso que la gente lo seguirá a donde vaya... y si queremos que eso ocurra debemos empezar a trabajar ahora.

Casey asintió, aun sonriendo levemente, y siguió a Rafael por los largos pasillos.

Como lo prometieron, Effie, Cinna y el resto del equipo de preparación se presentaron en la casa Hamato al día siguiente, antes de volver al Capitolio.

Aunque la familia se hallaba un tanto desvelada, recibieron a los visitantes de buena gana; Haymitch también fue a la hora convenida, algo que Effie no pudo dejar de considerar "extraño", y Magda, como buena anfitriona, preparó el almuerzo para todos antes de que se marcharan al tren.

Después de almorzar, era la hora de despedirse. Effie y el equipo de preparación duraron un buen rato hablando con Magda y Abril sobre algunas nuevas tendencias que habían visto durante la fiesta en la mansión del presidente, algo que a pesar de todo, animaba mucho a las dos mujeres. Mientras terminaban su charla, Cinna y Leo, fuera de la casa, esperaban el momento de que partiera la comitiva.

Se hallaban caminando por el jardín, a algunos pasos de distancia del pórtico, ambos en silencio. Leo traía tantas cosas en la cabeza, tanto que quería contarle... lo ocurrido con Rafael, los planes futuros...

Pero sabía que lo de Rafael ya era del conocimiento de Cinna y seguramente los planes tampoco eran algo que no supiera; miró a su amigo y una pregunta se formuló en su mente, soltándola casi sin pensar.

-¿También vendrás?

Cinna se giró para verlo y le sonrió dulcemente.

-Claro que sí... Después de todo, ¿qué sería de ti sin tu estilista?

Ambos comenzaron a reírse.

-Para eso no voy a necesitar un estilista.

-Yo creo que sí, no querrás ir a la guerra en fachas, ¿o sí?

Ambos volvieron a reír.

-Sólo quiero ir y ya, acabar con todo esto si está en mis manos, poder vivir con la tranquilidad de que nadie deberá morir por el capricho del gobierno nunca más.

Cinna le observaba en silencio, sintiendo que su respeto y amor por aquel chico se incrementaba aún más. Sin pensarlo, se inclinó hacia él, le tomó del mentón con suavidad, levantando su rostro y atrapó los labios del muchacho con suavidad y dulzura, algo a lo que Leo también sin pensar, correspondió.

-Entonces iré contigo... te acompañaría al mismo infierno si fuera preciso.

Leo lo observaba en silencio, sonriendo, sin saber qué decir.

-¡Listo! ¡Ahora sí podemos irnos!-Exclamó Effie, saliendo de la casa con Flavius, Venia y Octavia detrás de ella; Abril y Magda, junto con el resto de la familia, salieron detrás del equipo de preparación.

-Es difícil discutir de modas con pueblerinas, no tienen el más mínimo estilo, sin ofender, querido.

-No, no hay ofensa.- Replicó Leo, aun algo abochornado.

-Bien, ¡nos veremos en la cosecha cuando por fin serás mentor! No sé tú, pero yo estoy muuuy emocionada con esto, ¡Va a ser fantástico! ¡Y justo en el vasallaje de los veinticinco! Haymitch, será mejor que hagas algo por ti, un nuevo corte, una cirugía, que sé yo, algo para que te mejores.

-Tú también deberías hacer algo para mejorarte.- Replicó el Mentor.- No lo sé, una nueva peluca, otro corsé, un zipper en la boca para por fin mantenerla cerrada.

Effie le hizo un gesto de desagrado y luego miró a Leo.

-¡Adiós, Leo, nos veremos pronto, te cuidas!-Le dio un beso en la mejilla. Flavius, Venia y Octavia le imitaron para luego ir al auto que los llevaría a la estación.

Cinna miró a Leo y le sonrió con dulzura, no atreviéndose a besarlo frente a su familia, sólo atinó a despedirse con un ademán de la mano que el chico, con una sonrisita tonta, correspondió.

Por fin el auto arrancó. La familia se quedó ahí, observando hasta perderlo de vista.

Leonardo suspiró, sintiendo que el corazón aun le latía a toda prisa por lo que acababa de pasar... bueno, es que... ¿qué había pasado con él? Siempre había jurado a sí mismo que nunca, jamás, acabaría enamorado de nadie por no pasar por la pena a la que la mayoría de las parejas y sus familias se hallaban destinadas, ¿Y ahora pasaba eso?

Enamorado... repitió la palabra en su cabeza con miedo y emoción entremezclados. Se hallaba enamorado de Cinna, no podía evitarlo, no podía negarlo más, y el simple hecho de aceptarlo le hacía sentir emocionado; como un niño pequeño que roba un dulce que le está prohibido y en lugar de arrepentirse se deleita con su travesura. Y lo mejor de todo es que no era sólo cosa suya, era correspondido, y con ello de su parte, ¿qué más podía pedir?

Respiró profundamente, sintiendo los rayos del sol sobre su rostro, llenándolo con su calor. Estiró los brazos hacia los lados, deseando llenar sus pulmones y todo su ser no sólo de ese aire cálido y agradable, sino también de aquella nueva emoción que tanto había negado en su vida y que sin embargo ahora poseía, y a diferencia de lo que temía, en lugar de hacerlo sentir asustado, le hacía sentir lleno de vida.

Quizá aquel optimismo se debía al hecho de las esperanzas en el futuro, la idea de poder por fin tener su destino en sus manos; elegir su batalla y dar todo por ganarla, ya no sólo por salir con vida de una arena, sino por obtener la tranquilidad de él y los suyos de una buena vez; y ahora se sentía tan fuerte y poderoso que estaba seguro sin duda alguna que lo lograría.

Se sentía dueño de sí mismo y le encantaba.

Pasó una semana después de que acabara la gira.

La vida en los distritos parecía ir con tranquilidad. Rafael aún no se había comunicado, pero eso no les preocupaba; sabían que se hallaba bien y que era obvio que una semana era muy pronto para entrar en contacto o para sacarlos del distrito doce. Cómo había dicho, debían ser precavidos, la huida debía ser bien planeada y llevada a cabo con sumo cuidado para no levantar sospechas y evitar el fracaso. Aquello les ayudaba a esperar.

Leo y sus hermanos seguían con sus vidas y rutinas de siempre; la escuela, la pintura, el hogar, el quemador, y los entrenamientos clandestinos que llevaban a cabo con discreción y cuidado. Eso les ayudaba a mantener la mente ocupada y no pasar el tiempo pensando en Rafa y el plan; además, también a Leo le ayudaba a liberar tensión, pues ahora en los programas del Capitolio no dejaban de hablar de él y algunos chismes que se habían dado con referencia a su repentina ausencia en la fiesta del presidente.

Que si en un momento estaba y al siguiente ya no, que lo vieron bajar del segundo piso con algunas marcas raras en el cuello, que ¿quién habría sido el o la afortunada que marcara así al chico en llamas? Y sobre todo, que se rumoraba que en verdad era un él y aquello no hacía más que hacer hervir más los chismes en todo Panem, no dándole sólo un amante, sino emparejándole con más de cien.

La imagen de Leo como "mujeriego" o bien, "chico fiestero" empezaba a divulgarse.

-Creo que nuestro querido "Chico en llamas" está por fin creciendo y disfrutando los beneficios de su posición, ¿no lo crees así, Tribecca?- Decía una de las chismosas más famosas de la televisión de Panem a su compañera en un programucho de mal gusto pero gran audiencia.

-Bueno, es lo más lógico, ¿no lo crees? Después de todo, es joven, tiene dinero y debe disfrutar de todo eso, como Finnick Odair.

-Sí, nuestro Finnick también es todo un Capitalino, más que un vencedor del cuatro, ¿no es así? De hecho, hay rumores que apuntan a que estos dos son buenos amigos, que se contactaron en la gira de la victoria de Leonardo y que desde entonces son inseparables; no me extrañaría que Finnick se llevara a Leo de juerga a esos antros del Capitolio donde aseguran haberlos visto a los dos.

-¡No puedo creer que tengan la cara dura de decir tanta basura!-Soltó Donny. La familia entera se hallaba reunida en la sala al final del día, mirando la televisión.- ¿Sabes lo que tratan de hacer, no?

-Sí, lo sé.- Replicó Leo, molesto. Era obvio que trataban de manchar la imagen que hasta ahora poseía, tratando de minar así su influencia en la gente, que los distritos lo vieran como alguien más del Capitolio que había olvidado por completo su origen y su vida sencilla.

-Esto no pinta bien.- Murmuró Abril.- La gente es muy crédula, seguro algunos se van a creer todas esas idioteces.

-Mientras sólo sean pocos.- Añadió Donny, sin dejar de mirar a su hermano, cuyo rostro no dejaba de mostrar la molestia que sentía por aquellas tonterías.- Creo que mejor apagamos esa cosa.

-Buena idea.- Dijo Mickey, tomando el control y apagando el aparato, pero este de repente se encendió de nuevo. Todos miraron a la pantalla extrañados; cuando los televisores en Panem se encendían solos era por orden gubernamental, porque alguna noticia de "interés general" iba a ser divulgada. Ninguno dejó de mirar la pantalla, en espera de lo que pudiera pasar.

El sello del Capitolio apareció en un fondo negro, el himno de Panem se dejó oír y Leo sintió un escalofrío; la voz de Claudius Templesmith se dejó oír de repente.

-Pueblo de Panem, ahora, el mensaje oficial sobre la celebración del "Vasallaje de los Veinticinco".

El fondo y el escudo desaparecieron para dar lugar al balcón de la mansión del presidente, decorado en el fondo con el escudo del país y en el frente con un pódium. El presidente salió entre los aplausos de la gente y sus funcionarios y se colocó en su puesto, mirando a la gente, a la cámara, y sonriendo con "alegría".

-Ciudadanos de Panem; este año se conmemora el aniversario número setenta y cinco del final de los "Días Oscuros" y la instauración de "Los juegos del hambre". Como saben, para celebrar esta gran ocasión, cada veinticinco años se da el doble de las fiestas que se dan en los años normales, pero en especial, seguimos la noble tradición que ha sido inscrita por mis antecesores para hacer de los juegos un acontecimiento aún mejor que los anteriores.

-Vaya forma de celebrar.- Murmuró Magda, que por su edad había sido testigo del vasallaje anterior. En el primero, los mismos vecinos debían elegir a los tributos, según la orden del gobierno; en el anterior, la orden fue enviar el doble de tributos que en años normales; aquel había sido el año en que Haymitch se había alzado vencedor, derrotando a cuarenta y siete competidores y saliendo vivo de la arena.

Una niña apareció en el balcón, llevando una caja de madera que Magda ya conocía; la caja que contenía los sobres con los dictámenes específicos para cada Vasallaje. El presidente la abrió; estaba llena de cientos de sobres amarillos, lacados. Leo pensó que los antecesores de Saki habían pensado en cientos y cientos de años de "Juegos del Hambre" y aquello le hizo revolver el estómago.

Saki tomó el sobre marcado con el número "75" en dorado, lo levantó ante la multitud y luego le abrió con parsimonia, sacando de su interior una tarjeta.

-Para celebrar los setenta y cinco juegos del hambre, se ha predispuesto que los tributos sean elegidos entre la población de vencedores de cada distrito.- Leyó con solemnidad, mirando luego a la cámara y sonriendo con "alegría".

La familia Hamato se quedó en shock, mirando a la pantalla. Poco a poco giraron sus cabezas hacia dónde Leo se encontraba. El chico estaba lívido.

No era posible.

¿Debía volver a la arena?


	8. El vasallaje de los veinticinco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los juegos del hambre, teenage mutant ninja turtles, personajes, situaciones y demás no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores; Suzanne Collins, Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman.
> 
> Gracias a mi Beta Haoyoh Asakura, sin ella este fic no podría ser.
> 
> \--------------
> 
> Vive en su mundo y está ardiendo
> 
> sintiendo la catástrofe, pero sabe que puede echar a volar
> 
> Oh, tiene los dos pies en el suelo y lo está incendiando
> 
> Oh, tiene la cabeza en las nubes,
> 
> y no se está echando atrás
> 
> Este chico está ardiendo
> 
> Está caminando sobre el fuego
> 
> Parece un chico, pero es una llama
> 
> tan brillante, puede quemarte los ojos
> 
> mejor que mires a otro lado
> 
> puedes intentarlo, pero nunca olvidarás su nombre
> 
> Girl on fire
> 
> by Alicia Keys

Capitulo VIII

El ambiente en la sala se tensó de repente, todos miraban fijamente a Leonardo, que había perdido el color del rostro de golpe; al fondo aun se escuchaba el ruido de la televisión, la gente que aplaudía al presidente y el himno de Panem que anunciaba el termino del anuncio.

-Esto no puede ser...- Murmuró Magda.

-¡No! ¡No pueden llevarte de nuevo a la arena, no!-Soltó Mickey, levantándose de su lugar de un salto y abrazando a Leo con fuerza, como si en ese mismo instante fueran a venir los agentes para llevarlo al Capitolio. Leo aun mirando a la pantalla, pasó su mano izquierda por la cabeza del niño, acariciándola suavemente, tratando de calmarlo.

-Esperen un momento... dijeron entre la población de vencedores, es decir que tendrán que sortearlo entre Leo y Haymitch... Haymitch podría salir seleccionado.- Decía Abril nerviosamente, tratando de sonar animada y esperanzada, pero al decir la frase final guardó silencio de repente al darse cuenta de que eso tampoco era ningún consuelo; Haymitch era como de la familia y pensar en que el hombre acabara en la arena era igual de malo.

-Esto es obviamente una treta.- Intervino Donny con la voz cargada de ira contenida.- ¡Es obvio que esto ha sido manipulado! ¿Qué casualidad que justo ahora el maldito sobre pida a los vencedores y no antes o después? ¡¿Cuántas probabilidades existen para que ocurra algo así?! ¡Esto fue intencional, fue manipulado, ellos quieren...!

Pero ya no terminó la frase, pues no tenía su aparato para intervenir ondas encendido y era obvio que estaban bajo vigilancia; si bien lo que iba a decir (que el Capitolio quería quitarse la amenaza que Leonardo representaba, de encima) era más que conocido, aun así no le parecía prudente expresarlo tan abiertamente.

-Debo ver a Haymitch.- Leo se separó suavemente de Mickey, dio media vuelta y salió de la casa; el resto de la familia fue detrás suyo.

La casa de Haymitch se hallaba en penumbras y con la puerta cerrada desde adentro como era su costumbre, por lo que Leonardo entró por la ventana que siempre solía usar. Avanzó hacia el comedor, en donde se veía el destello de la televisión encendida y se encontró a Haymitch sentado frente a la mesa con una botella de licor blanco sobre esta, mirando vagamente al aparato y con un vaso en la mano. Al escuchar los pasos del chico, el hombre desvió su mirada del aparato hacia él.

-¿Vienes a decirme que darás todo de ti como mi mentor en los juegos?-Su voz, pese a querer sonar divertida, era lánguida y algo apagada. Leo resopló y esbozó una media sonrisa.

-No me estás dando mucho con que trabajar.- Replicó, sentándose en su silla de costumbre; Haymitch le señalaba y reía al mismo tiempo, recordando que eso era justamente lo que él les había dicho al chico y a Belle cuando iban rumbo al Capitolio el año pasado; ambos rieron un buen rato.

El mentor puso el vaso de su mano sobre la mesa y lo empujó con ligera fuerza, de modo que este se deslizó quedando frente a Leo, sólo derramando un poco de su contenido en el camino; el hombre tomó la botella y la levantó, inclinándola ligeramente hacia el muchacho, quien, algo dubitativo primero, levantó el vaso y lo inclinó ligeramente hacia Haymitch.

-Por otro "Vasallaje de los Veinticinco".- Haymitch dio un sorbo a la botella, la despegó de sus labios y se le quedó viendo con la mirada perdida, girándola un poco en su mano, haciendo bailar el liquido en su interior.- Otro maldito "Vasallaje de los Veinticinco".-Después volvió a dar un largo trago.

Leo depositó el vaso sobre la mesa y siguió mirando a su amigo en silencio. En ese momento se escucharón los pasos de sus hermanos entrando por la ventana. Donny abrió la puerta, permitiendo el paso de Abril y Magda.

Donatello se acercó a ellos con la mano dentro del bolsillo del pantalón; se escuchó un zumbido y la conocida luz roja brilló de repente; el muchacho sacó el aparato y lo colocó sobre la mesa. No habían cámaras en casa de Haymitch, pero Donny no quería fiarse, prefería ser precavido

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Preguntó de golpe, sentándose entre Leo y Haymitch, mirándolos alternamente. Cuando notó el vaso frente a su hermano, lo retiró discretamente de su alcance; no quería que le diera de repente por tomar.

-¿Dar un buen espectáculo?- Soltó Haymich, volviendo a mirar la botella. Donny, molesto, le quitó la botella y la lanzó al piso ante la mirada perpleja de los demás.-¡Hey!

-Este no es momento de bromas, ¡Necesitamos pensar en algo!

-Y te estoy dando la respuesta, muchacho, debemos dar un buen, gran, maravilloso espectáculo.- Insistió el Mentor, mirando a Donatello, inclinando su cuerpo ligeramente hacia dónde este se encontraba sentado.-Es obvio que ahora no podemos proceder como se había planeado; ahora más que antes la atención del Capitolio estará sobre nosotros y no podremos evadirnos con los ojos de todo Panem encima.

-¿Pero entonces, ahora qué...?-Murmuró Abril.

-Hasta que Rafael no se comunique no podemos hacer nada más que seguir el juego de Saki. Esperar a Effie, presentarnos en la cosecha e ir a los juegos como si no tuviéramos otra cosa más interesante que hacer con nuestras aburridas vidas.

-No me gusta ese plan.- Murmuró Mickey, que ahora se hallaba sentado en otra de las sillas vacías; Magda y Abril habían ocupado las restantes.

-Será temporal.- Siguió Haymitch, suavizando un poco más su tono de voz, tanto por tranquilizarse como por el muchachito, quien tenía el efecto de ganarse la simpatía de quien lo conocía y el mentor no había sido la excepción.- Hay que esperar al cabeza hueca de tu hermano, él nos dirá como debemos proceder.

Todos asintieron, aunque quedaban muy intranquilos con aquel giro tan radical de los planes. Leonardo, mirando el vaso sobre la mesa, se hallaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Obviamente, Rafael no tardó en entrar en contacto. En cuanto se había dado el anuncio del Vasallaje, había salido con rumbo al doce con la ayuda del aerodeslizador reconstruido y acompañado de Casey. Eran las seis de la mañana cuando los dos rebeldes habían llegado a casa de Haymitch. El mentor fue por los Hamato, haciéndolos ir discretamente hacia su hogar.

Al entrar vieron a Rafa y Casey, con los acostumbrados trajes de agentes y aun con el casco puesto. Donny echó a andar su aparato mientras los dos chicos se descubrían la cara y de inmediato, la tortuga abrazó a cada uno de sus hermanos.

-¡Ese Saki, hijo de puta!- Soltó Rafael después de saludarlos a todos.- ¡Esta sí que no la esperábamos!

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-Soltó Magda nerviosamente.

-No podemos proceder con su extracción ahora, según nuestra fuente en el Capitolio, adelantaran la cosecha; la señorita Trinket ya debe estar justamente en camino, a lo igual que el resto de los acompañantes de los demás distritos.-Dijo Casey, apenado.

-Coin no quiere arriesgarse a hacer la extracción ahora, pero no importa, yo creo que este es el mejor momento; ¡Tomen sus cosas, nos vamos en este mismo instante!-Soltó Rafa, mirándolos a todos.

-Eso no es conveniente.- Soltó Leonardo con serenidad, provocando que todos dieran un salto y lo miraran fijamente.

-¡¿Qué no es conveniente?! ¡¿Para quien diablos no es conveniente?! ¡Es simple y ya! Tenemos el aerodeslizador listo esperándonos en el bosque, sólo deben tomar lo necesario y nos iremos ahora mismo.

-Rafael, no podemos hacer eso.- Siguió Leo, mirándolo con la misma serenidad.-Para empezar, en el momento en que nos ausentemos lo notaran y luego, ¿Qué crees qué hará Saki si se da cuenta que nos fuimos así, sin más?

Rafael guardó silencio; sabía muy bien lo que Saki haría si Leonardo y Haymitch no se hallaban presentes en la cosecha; destruiría el distrito doce en un berrinche y lo usaría como ejemplo a los demás distritos de lo que pasa cuando lo hacen enojar.

-Yo no pienso permitir que eso suceda.- Añadió el hermano mayor, como si leyera la mente de Rafa.

-Pero si no lo hacemos...-La voz de la tortuga rebelde comenzaba a quebrarse.- Si no lo hacemos... acabaran en los juegos...-Miró a Leo y a Haymitch alternamente, luego volvió a enfocarse en su hermano.- Yo no quiero que pase eso... no otra vez.

Leonardo sonrió mirando a su hermano; por un momento, no parecía la ruda y bravucona tortuga de siempre que soltaba palabrotas y amenazas sin ton ni son, sino que se veía pequeño y frágil, justo como Mickey cuando se le aferraba desesperado, luchando por no dejarlo ir. El muchacho se puso de pie y colocó la mano en el hombro de Rafael.

-Estaré bien, si debo ir a la arena iré, y saldré de nuevo, no importa lo que tenga que hacer, volveré para comenzar por fin esa guerra.

Rafael, al ver el aplomo y la convicción de su hermano a pesar de tener la espada de Damoclés sobre su cabeza, respiró profundo; se recriminó por su lapso de debilidad y volvió a revestirse de su fuerza acostumbrada. Miró fijamente a su hermano con la convicción tallada en el rostro y su bravuconería de siempre.

-Yo te sacaré de ahí, de eso puedes estar seguro.

-No lo dudo.- Replicó Leo, sonriéndole. El ambiente seguía algo tenso, sobre todo porque los demás chicos no se hallaban conformes con la situación, pero no podían halegar tampoco; después de todo Leo tenía razón, no podían arriesgarse a que Saki destruyera el distrito y matara a toda esa gente.

-Procura sacarlos a ellos en cuanto puedas.- Siguió Leo, sin retirar la mano del hombro de Rafael.- Quizá no será fácil, con las cámaras y todo eso, pero procuren crear un plan de escape o contingencia por lo que pueda ocurrir.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso.- Rafael colocó su mano sobre la de Leonardo, sonriéndole con confianza.

Casey, a pesar de no querer estropear el momento, no tuvo otra opción; llamó la atención de su amigo, debían volver al distrito trece. La tortuga, con desanimo, asintió; luego volvió a ver a su hermano.

-No lo olvides, no pienso dejarte solo.

-Ya lo sé que no.- Ambos se abrazaron de nuevo con fuerza, luego, Rafa procedió a abrazar al resto de su familia y junto con Casey, desaparecieron tan rápido como habían venido.

Los chicos se quedaron un rato, mirando el lugar por donde los dos rebeldes habían desaparecido. Mickey se aferró al brazo de Leo.

-Debimos irnos con él.

Leo miró a su hermanito.

-Pero sabes que tengo razón, Mickey.

-Lo sé... pero... yo no quiero...

Era obvio para Leo lo que Mickey quería decir, igual que el resto de su familia, no quería verlo en la cosecha de nuevo, siendo sorteado, probablemente (si no es que casi seguro) siendo seleccionado; aquello debía recordarle la anterior cosecha, donde se había ofrecido en su lugar, y sabía que pese a todo, pese a sus palabras aquella noche que había vuelto al distrito y que por fin pudo reunirse con ellos en la casa de la veta; Mickey aun se sentía culpable por que Leonardo había ido a los juegos por él.

No quería que su pequeño hermanito se siguiera torturando por eso.

-Perdóname, MIckey.-Leonardo abrazó a su hermano y este ocultó el rostro en su pecho, sollozando.- Pero sabes que no tenemos otra opción.

-Lo sé... lo entiendo... sólo cuídate mucho, ¿sí?

Leo asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de decir palabra alguna.

Los días que pasaron entre el anuncio y la llegada de Effie, la familia procuró disfrutarlos al máximo; no sólo conviviendo juntos (de hecho, Donny, Mickey y Abril dejaron de ir a la escuela para pasar más tiempo con su hermano), sino también entrenando en el bosque. Leo quería dejarlos lo mejor preparados posible; sabía que Rafael los buscaría en cualquier momento, si no para sacarlos de una vez, por lo menos para implementar el plan de contingencia en caso de emergencia, y era mejor que los chicos maximizaran sus habilidades lo mejor y más pronto posible.

Pero los plazos se cumplen rápido y más cuando guardan algo desagradable para nosotros. El tren procedente del Capitolio llegó en una mañana fría; los empleados del edificio de justicia terminaban de limpiar la plaza y colgar las banderas de Panem, preparando los últimos detalles para la cosecha; arreando a la gente al lugar en donde se daría la ceremonia de costumbre.

Haymitch y Leonardo, ataviados de manera sencilla, pero elegante, se presentaron acompañados de toda la familia, quienes dando un beso y un abrazo a ambos, se quedaron con el resto de la gente del distrito, pues Darius, con el rostro marcado por la tristeza que todo aquello le provocaba, separó a los dos Vencedores del grupo y los guió amablemente hacia un área acordonada colocada al frente de toda la plaza, lugar donde ambos esperarían el sorteo. Al dejarlos ahí, el agente no se alejó sin antes estrechar fuertemente la mano de Haymitch y dar una palmada cariñosa en el hombro de Leo. Purnia, quien se hallaba haciendo guardia, luchaba mucho por contener las lágrimas.

En el atrio del edificio todo estaba listo para la cosecha. Como cada año, había un micrófono, asientos, banderines colgados de las ventanas del edificio cayendo sobre la fachada, luciendo los escudos del Capitolio y del distrito doce con sus herramientas de minería y el vagón de carbón; las enormes pantallas flanqueaban la plaza y los altavoces colocados en lo alto dejaban salir algunos ruidos de las pruebas de sonido.

El alcalde Undersee salió del edificio, seguido de una muy llorosa Effie Trinket que llevaba una guerra perdida contra el escurrimiento de su rimel y que, al ver a Leonardo y Haymitch en aquella zona especial, terminó por perder, pues las lágrimas ahora eran tales y sin control que tenía el rostro manchado de largos ríos negros.

El alcalde Undersee, con desanimo, salió al frente como era costumbre y dio el clásico discurso sobre "Los Días Oscuros" y el "Tratado de la traición", cosa que todos ya se sabían, pero que en esta ocasión sonaba más penoso que en las anteriores. Al terminar con el procedimiento requerido por el protocolo, cedió el micrófono a Effie.

-Fe... felices, ju...ju...juegos del hambre...-La mujer, sacando un pañuelo rosa del interior de su guante, lo pasó por sus ojos y luego siguió.- Y que la suerte... este... este siempre de su parte...

Y ya no pudo decir más, porque comenzó a hipar de manera convulsa. Effie se alejó del micrófono y metió la mano en la, esta vez, única pecera del único pilar que tenían en esta ocasión para la cosecha. Al no haber Vencedoras no podían elegir a ninguna mujer para el proceso, por lo tanto, sólo se seleccionaría un Vencedor.

Effie abrió el papel y miró el nombre, hipando aún más al hacerlo; se acercó al micrófono y esforzándose por controlar su voz, leyó.

-Haymitch Abernathy.

El mentor iba a adelantarse, pero Leo dio un paso antes que él.

-Me ofrezco voluntario.-Soltó Leonardo con voz bastante audible.

Haymitch lo vio de mala manera, pero luego cedió; la verdad a estas alturas no importaba quien de los dos entraba a la arena; ambos prácticamente se hallaban condenados.

Effie hipaba ahora más que antes, sin embargo, se acercó a la orilla del escenario, agitando un poco la mano en ademán de invitación al chico para que subiera a su lado. Darius, Purnia y otros agentes, rodearon al muchacho para escoltarlo junto a Effie, y Haymitch, acompañado de otros más, fue detrás de ellos.

-Da... damas y caballeros.- Siguió Effie, intentando recuperarse.- El tributo del distrito doce... ¡Leonardo Hamato!-Leo se hallaba a su lado y Haymitch detrás de él.

La gente no aplaudió, sólo miraron la escena con verdadera tristeza en el rostro. Uno a uno, todos en la plaza llevaron sus tres dedos a los labios y luego los elevaron al mismo tiempo, con la misma señal de respeto que usaban en el distrito,la señal de respeto que Leonardo hacía a sus compañeros caídos en la arena durante sus primeros juegos. Todos, haciendo eso al mismo tiempo, brindaban un espectáculo impresionante que hizo que Effie volviera a llorar de manera desconsolada y Purnia no pudiera aguantar más el llanto.

Leo sonrió realmente conmovido, dando un suspiro; pero no tuvo tiempo de más; los agentes volvieron a rodearlo y lo llevaron al interior del edificio.

El chico en el camino, iba a dirigirse a la sala donde le habían llevado la primera vez, para poder despedirse de los suyos; pero Darius le dio un golpecito en el hombro llamando su atención y negando con la cabeza sutilmente una vez que la obtuvo. Leo se hallaba desconcertado, ¿Es que no iban a dejarle despedirse de su familia?

Los agentes le escoltaron a la parte posterior del edificio, haciéndolo subir al ya conocido auto negro; Haymitch le siguió y luego subió con ellos Effie, que no paraba de llorar a moco tendido, ocultándose lo más posible detrás de su pañuelo rosado.

El auto atravesó el distrito rápidamente, arribando a la estación dónde habían ya cientos de cámaras en espera de capturar la imagen del tributo vencedor del doce y su mentor subiendo al tren. Ambos, escoltados por otros agentes, ingresaron al andén y subieron al vehículo sin poder mirar atrás.

En cuanto la puerta del tren se cerró, este no tardó en avanzar. El muchacho miraba por la ventanilla con cierta desazón en el pecho. Habría deseado despedirse de su familia; claro, él confiaba que no era una despedida para siempre, quería ser optimista y pensar que saldría de la arena de un modo u otro y que volvería a ellos,pese a que en ocasiones el miedo amenazaba con embargarle; aún así, le habría gustado verlos una vez más, abrazarlos una vez más siquiera.

Haymitch puso su mano en el hombro del chico con suavidad, y este se giró para verlo. El mentor le sonrió... ¡Le sonrió dulcemente por una vez en su vida! Leo se sintió levemente desconcertado.

-Vamos hijo, será mejor que empecemos a planear esto.

El muchacho asintió y le acompañó al interior del tren.

Cuando Effie los vio aparecer, se esforzó por sonreír y se acercó a ellos.

-Ven.-Tomó la mano de Leo y lo guió a la sala del vagón principal.- Será mejor que veamos las cosechas de los otros distritos... así sabrás a que... a que...

-Entiendo Effie, tienes razón, hagamos eso.-Leo le sonrió con dulzura, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor. Era extraño, por un tiempo llegó a pensar que Effie no tenía consciencia y sin embargo se equivocaba; la mujer realmente era capaz de tomarle cariño a la gente que le rodeaba y era obvio que ahora se lo había tomado a él y a Haymitch; Leo llegó a sentirse mal por las veces que la acompañante llegaba a desesperarlo y él había pensado mal de ella.

Tomaron asiento en el sillón largo frente a la gran pantalla de la sala y Effie pulsó el botón en el control remoto. En ese momento, Caesar Flickerman y Claudius Templesmith comenzaban la repetición de las cosechas.

Comenzaron con las imágenes del distrito uno; Pese a todo lo que sabía, Leonardo no pudo evitar sentirse impresionado por lo concurrida que se hallaba el área de Vencedores frente a la plaza, dónde pudover algunas caras conocidas de los juegos anteriores. La acompañante del distrito uno leyó el nombre en voz alta y Cashmere, una muto de tigre de treinta y cuatro años apareció de entre la multitud subiendo al escenario; ella había ganado los quincuágesimo septimos juegos del hambre, comentaba Flickerman a la concurrencia, Cashmere sólo tenía dieciseis años en aquel tiempo.

Luego fue el turno de los hombres; Gloss, un humano de apróximadamente veintiseis años, salió de entre la multitud y subió al atrio. Leo lo recordaba de los resumenes y programas especiales de los juegos anteriores; aquel hombre había salido vencedor de los sexagésimocuartos juegos del hambre a la edad de quince años.

Caesar y Claudius volvieron a escena, haciendo comentarios no con mucha emoción; parecía que no les agradaba ver gente que se había vuelto querida para todos, de vuelta en el juego, sin embargo, el show debía continuar y fue el turno del distrito dos.

Ahí fue seleccionada Enobaria, una humana que había ganado los sexágesimo segundos juegos del hambre a la edad de diecisiete años; todos la recordaban por la forma en que había ganado, destrozando la garganta del otro tributo humano que quedaba en pie, usando sólo sus dientes. A raíz de eso se los había hecho arreglar en el Capitolio, dejándolos tan afilados como si fueran los de un tiburón.

El tributo masculino fue Brutus, un hombre de cuarenta y ocho años que había ganado los cuatrigésimos juegos del hambre a los trece años. Leo quedó impresionado al oír ese dato; no quería ni imaginar cómo había hecho un niño de su edad para vivir algo como eso y sobre todo para salir airoso.

En el distrito tres fue llamada Wiress, una humana de cuarenta y dos años que había ganado los cuatrigésimo octavos juegos a los quince años, de los hombres fue llamado Beetee, un humano de cincuenta que había ganado los trigésimo octavos juegos a los trece años; Leo notó que a Haymitch le dolió esta elección y no era para menos, Beetee era su amigo, se encontraban siempre en el Capitolio cuando hacían de mentores y le tenía verdadero cariño.

De hecho, pensó el muchacho, eso debía ser muy duro para Haymitch, pues a la mayoría de esas personas las conocía de reunirse cada año en el Capitolio y muchos de ellos eran sus amigos, y ahora tenía que verlos volver a la arena, algo que ambos sabían, era una pesadilla para todos.

En el distrito cuatro se eligió a Finnick Odair, un chico carismático y guapo de veinticinco años, aquel con el que decían los chismes que Leonardo se iba de antro. El muchacho había ganado los sexagésimo quintos juegos a los quince años.

De las mujeres había sido seleccionada Annie Cresta, una chica con expresión perdida y desquiciada que en cuanto escuchó su nombre se echó a llorar y gritar como histérica; pero pronto una mujer se ofreció voluntaria, Maggs, una muto de lobo que ahora tenía ochenta y seis años y que había ganado los septimos juegos del hambre a los dieciocho.

A cada nombramiento, Effie, Leo y Haymitch se sentían cada vez peor.

Fue el turno del cinco, donde eligieron a Maddock, un muto de gato de cincuenta años que había ganado a los quince los trigésimo quintos juegos; de las mujeres seleccionaron a Vala, una humana de sesenta y siete que había ganado los vigésimo segundos juegos a los catorce años.

En el seis fue elegido Palcov, un humano de veintinueve que había ganado los sexagesimo primeros juegos a los quince años; por las mujeres iba Rupia, una muto de rata de treinta y siete años que había ganado los quincuagesimo terceros juegos también a los quince.

En el distrito siete era más que obvio; Johana Mason de veinticuatro años, era la única mujer que se hallaba en el área para las vencedoras; ella había ganado los sexágesimo novenos juegos a los dieciocho años, haciendo creer a todos que era una llorona cobarde para que bajaran la guardia y matarlos a sangre fría; ahora era llevada al atrio del edificio de justicia.

Por los hombres se había seleccionado a Marco, pero otro se ofreció voluntario.

Tyler Buttler, humano de cincuenta y dos años, vencedor de los trigésimo novenos juegos a los dieciseis años y padre de Tyrenne.

Leonardo al verlo se quedó helado.

En el ocho se eligió a Woof, un muto de toro de setenta y ocho años, vencedor de los doceavos juegos a los quince años; por las mujeres fue elegida Cecelia, una humana de treinta años que ganara los sexágesimos juegos del hambre a los quince años, y a la que se aferraban dos niños pequeños, ahogados en llanto, para no dejarla ir.

-¡Ay, no... Cecelia!-Murmuraba Effie dólida, pues también conocía a todas esas personas y las estimaba en demasía. Leo por su parte, a pesar de no conocerlos tan bien como Effie y Haymitch, se sentía asqueado y herido por lo que estaba viendo.

Por el distrito nueve llamaron a Crissalida, humana de sesenta y dos años, ganadora de los vigésimo novenos juegos a los dieciseis años, por los hombres iba Colossus, un humano de treinta años vencedor de los quincuagésimo novenos juegos a los catorce.

Luego pasaron al diez, donde fue seleccionada PInta, muto de mono de cuarenta y seis años, vencedora de los cuatrigésimo cuartos juegos a los quince, y Fassé, un muto de zorro de veintiocho años que venciera en los sexagéximo sextos juegos a los dieciocho.

En el once se eligió a Seeder, humana de sesenta y cuatro años, vencedora de los vigésimo septimos juegos a los dieciseis, y Chaff, un humano de cuarenta y cinco años, vencedor de los cuatigésimo quintos juegos a los quince y que había perdido un brazo en el proceso, reemplazado por una protésis metálica y funcional por parte de los médicos del Capitolio.

Finalmente pasaban al doce, donde se elegía a Haymitch Abernathy, vencedor de los quincuagésimo juegos del hambre a los dieciseis años, pero era sustituido por el voluntario, Leonardo Hamato de diecisiete años, vencedor de los septuagésimo cuartos juegos del hambre a los dieciseis.

Viéndolo así, pintaba aun más trágico; un pequeño de diecisiete años, recientemente nombrado vencedor y que sólo había podido disfrutar de su vida un año más, debía ahora enfrentarse contra asesinos profesionales que le doblaban o triplicaban la edad.

Caesar y Claudius seguían haciendo comentarios al respecto, sobre cada uno de los elegidos; como habían sido sus juegos, como habían sido sus vidas después de eso, sus talentos y como ahora debían volver a la arena.

-Es una verdadera pena, pero... ¡El espectáculo será increíble! ¿No lo crees, Claudius?

-Absolutamente, Caesar, será un vasallaje que no podremos olvidar jamás.

-Acompañennos mañana para ser testigos de un resumen de los juegos de cada uno de los vencedores en nuestro camino al desfile de carrozas, ¡aquí nos vemos!

Y la transmisión llegó a su fin, con el escudo de Panem en un fondo negro y el himno llenando el ambiente.

Leonardo apagó el televisor al instante.

-Ahora... vuelvo...- Murmuró Effie al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se alejaba a paso lento de la estancia, saliendo del vagón. Haymitch y Leo se miraron el uno al otro.

-Está muy afectada.

-Quien lo diría, la "mujer dragón" tiene sentimientos.

-No le digas así.

-Está bien, la "encorsetada" tiene sentimientos.

-¿Alguna idea sobre lo que debemos hacer?

-Muchas... demasiadas, pero no puedo adelantarte nada hasta que tantee el terreno, por ahora sólo piensa que vas a salir de ahí como puedas.

-Eso ya lo sé, estoy muy consciente de ello.

-Ya... ya vine...- Effie reaparecía por donde se había ido, con una caja de cartón en sus brazos.-Aquí está lo que... lo que me pediste, Haymitch.

-Bien, gracias, por un momento creí que lo habrías olvidado. Ten.- Dijo el mentor, entregándosela a Leo.

-¿Qué es?

-Las cintas de los juegos pasados, todas vienen con el número del juego y el nombre del respectivo vencedor. Sabía que si era seleccionado seguro te las ingeniarías para dejarme fuera, así que consideré que esto podría servir; busca a los seleccionados y estudialos; por ahora es mejor que estés prevenido, que conozcas su juego y que sepas a que te atienes.

-Entiendo... ¿Puedo verlos en mi habitación?

-Dónde quieras, pero míralos.

El muchacho asintió y se llevó la caja a su cuarto. No sabía que podía depararle el destino en la arena, pero Haymitch tenía razón, era mejor prepararse y conocer a aquellos a los que quizá debía enfrentar.

Pasó horas viendo aquellos videos.

Algunos ya los había visto antes, cuando sólo era un niño y, junto a su padre y hermanos, no tenían de otra que mirar esos horribles juegos por la televisión, siendo testigos mudos de las matanzas que organizaba el Capitolio para su propio deleite.

Conocía el juego de Johana "La llorona/asesina" Mason, quien logró engañar a los demás con su llanto de desquiciada y su actitud cobarde, saltándoles encima después con un hacha bien afilada y destazándolos como una carnicera experta; también conocía el juego de Gloss, el humano que con sólo quince años podía blandir una espada con tal facilidad que daba mandobles certeros cada vez que otro tributo se topaba con él.

Y como olvidar el de Finnick Odair, el chico que desde la cosecha se había vuelto un favorito por su belleza física; incluso Leo llegó a pensar, con un leve sonrojo en su niñez, que aquel chico era realmente guapo; Finnick Odair, el supuesto amigo que le habían inventado los chismosos del Capitolio y que, había ganado sus juegos cuando un patrocinador le había enviado un tridente, uno de los regalos más costosos que se habían hecho en los juegos, y que en las manos del joven se había convertido en una verdadera arma mortal, una extensión de su brazo que derribaba a los otros tributos sin esfuerzo alguno.

Pero era nuevo para él el juego de Brutus, que armado con una lanza podía ensartar a un tributo a gran distancia, o Enobaria, que era excelente en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y que la forma en que había desgarrado la garganta del último tributo había sido digna de la más terrible de las pesadillas.

Otros no parecían físicamente amenazadores, como Beetee, el amigo de Haymitch; que siendo un niño de trece años parecía estar en desventaja contra los otros tributos que le ganaban en edad, tamaño, fuerza y habilidad, pero el (en ese entonces) pequeño Beetee, había hecho uso de algo que otros subestimaron, su cerebro, con piezas electrónicas obtenidas en la cornucopia, de la zona de las minas, logró armar una trampa para electrocutar a sus enemigos; Seeder, por su parte, tenía una gran resistencia a la hambruna, y en un momento de escasez de alimentos, los demás tributos cayeron muertos mientras ella sobrevivió.

Leo siguió poniendo los videos, uno tras otro, sin orden específico; incluso ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos había visto y cuantas veces.

Puso otro más y se acostó en la cama, las imágenes comenzaron a correr y Leo, algo cansado, ya se hallaba distraído y adormilado.

Pero la imagen que vió le llamó la atención y le hizo espabilarse en un segundo.

Él conocía esa plaza que se presentaba en el video, repleta de gente en día de cosecha; era inconfundible; el descarapelado edificio de justicia, los banderines colgando de las mismas ventanas, las pantallas situadas en los mismos lugares.

Era el distrito doce.

Incorporándose de un salto, tomó la caja del video que había puesto; en su lomo rezaba con letras negras " Quincuagésimos juegos del hambre - Haymitch Abernathy".

El chico sintió que las manos le temblaban... obviamente por su edad nunca vio los juegos donde Haymitch se alzó como vencedor, y ahora pasaban frente a él. El discurso y la encomienda de, por ser el "Vasallaje de los Veinticinco", llevar el doble de tributos al Capitolio, la selección de las chicas, una de ellas era alta y de largos cabellos rubios, extrañamente se le hacía familiar.

Luego los varones, uno de ellos, alto, moreno y fornido, el otro, Haymitch, de mediana estatura, cuerpo esbelto, cabellos rubios y ojos azules, miraba con desdén a la mujer que en ese entonces era la acompañante designada al distrito doce.

Luego, el desfile de carrozas, los cuatro chicos vestidos de mineros con grandes oberoles sucios con polvo de carbón y un cazco con lámpara en la cabeza; el chico no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita al ver a su mentor vestido así, y respiró aliviado al pensar que por suerte él tenía a Cinna.

Después las entrevistas con un Caesar Flickerman más joven y delgado, con menos cirugías, pero con los mismos gustos estrafalarios en colores de vestimenta y cabello. Haymitch respondía a sus preguntas con desinterés, como si le diera lo mismo estar ahí que en otra parte; por los gestos, el lenguaje corporal y la forma de expresarse, Leo sintió que estaba mirando a Rafael.

Y después los juegos, los cuarenta y ocho tributos emergiendo en un campo hermoso, lleno de cesped verde y cientos de flores, con árboles altos y frondosos y el cielo más azul que hubiesen visto en su vida.

Pero pronto, después de la matanza en la Cornucopia, matanza que Haymitch evadió, tomando la primera mochila que tuvo al alcance e internándose en el bosque, el hermoso paisaje reveló su peligroso secreto, cuando algunos tributos que bebieron del agua de sus lagos o comieron de algunos de sus frutos y ballas, cayeron muertos casi al instante o se retorcían en terribles convulsiones hasta fallecer.

Haymitch, que había tomado nota de eso, procuró evitar el consumir lo que había en la arena, sobreviviendo de robar la comida a otros que la habían obtenido en la Cornucopia, a veces con suerte de no ser atrapado, otras, peleando por su vida y por la comida con el tributo en turno, logrando escapar de ellos con el botín o matándolos para obtener lo deseado.

Posteriormente, Haymitch, en peligro de ser asesinado, era salvado por Maysilee Donner, una de las chicas del doce, aquella que a Leo se le hacía tan familiar y ahora entendía porqué; Maysilee era idéntica a la esposa del alcalde, una versión más joven de ella cuando menos; fue cuando recordó que una vez Magda le había comentado sobre los Donner, tenían hijas gemelas y habían perdido a una de la más terrible forma que se podía perder a un ser querido.

En los juegos.

Ahora comprendía los terribles y constantes dolores de cabeza de la señora Undersee, seguro era el dolor de ver a su otra mitad morir.

Haymitch y Maysilee formaron una alianza temporal que debieron romper posteriormente para no tener que acabar matándose el uno al otro; y justo cuando la rompieron y se separaron, Maysilee era asesinada por una tributo del distrito uno.

Leo vio a Haymitch avanzar por el largo prado de la arena, alejándose cada vez más, llegando incluso al límite de las montañas topándose de frente con un enorme barranco; su pie había golpeado una piedrecilla en el camino que cayó al fondo de este...

Y volvió de repente, de golpe, como si alguien la hubiera lanzado desde abajo.

Haymitch, extrañado, repitió el experimento, tomó la piedrecilla, la arrojó de vuelta y espero, capturándola al regreso en su mano; volvió a lanzarla, esta vez contra el cielo; el mismo resultado, la piedra llegaba a su mano, como si rebotara contra algo.

En la cara de Haymitch y en la de Leo se dibujaba la misma sonrisa de comprensión, ahí había algo invisible, colocado para impedir que los tributos salieran de la arena, algo así como un "campo de fuerza".

Haymitch se alejó del lugar, siguiendo con su camino.

El video se pasaba a los siguientes tributos, a sus luchas encarnizadas, a las persecusiones entre todos, a las matanzas crueles y sanguinarias. En un momento la montaña se transformaba en un terrible volcán que al hacer erupción arrasaba con varios de los tributos entre gritos de desesperación y dolor, quemándose, retorciéndose en pantalla.

Por último sólo quedaban dos, la chica del uno que matara a Maysilee, y Haymitch; ambos se hallaban en una lucha a muerte, pero la chica había sido hábil y con un hacha en mano, había logrado herir en el abdomen al muchacho.

Haymitch huía de ella, o por lo menos eso parecía y la verdad nadie podía culparlo; llevaba la mano en el abdomen, batido en sangre, conteniendo las entrañas que pugnaban por salir a través de la herida a causa de los bruscos movimientos y el esfuerzo físico.

Pero el muchacho no se detenía, seguía su camino hasta lo alto de la montaña que por suerte para él no se hallaba lejos del lugar del combate.

La chica del uno le seguía, segura de su victoria, acorralando al muchacho en el barranco, lanzó su hacha.

Haymitch, cayó de rodillas, sin fuerza para sostenerse, o esa era la impresión que daba. El hacha golpeó el cielo y rebotó pasando por encima de él, golpeando a su dueña en la cabeza y haciéndola caer de bruces sobre el cesped.

Haymitch, agotado, se dejó caer también sobre la roca del barranco.

Lo demás obviamente no aparecía en el video, pero Leonardo supuso muy bien que había pasado; Haymitch había sido rescatado y curado porque el Capitolio necesitaba a su vencedor.

Pero el truquito del campo de fuerza, usarlo en contra de los otros tributos como un arma, debió enfurecer al presidente en turno que había quedado en ridiculo por aquel chiquillo pobre del doce. Rafael le había dicho aquella vez que Haymitch, ya ahogado de borracho, lloraba por su familia y su novia y culpaba al Capitolio.

Seguro los habían matado en venganza por su osadía.

Apagó la televisión y abrazó una almohada, sintiéndose inmensamente triste por Haymitch y lo que debió sufrir en su momento... igual que como debía sufrir ahora que prefería ahogarse en licor para acallar no sólo los recuerdos de la arena, sino también el dolor por "causar" la muerte de sus seres amados.

En poco tiempo, el tren arribó al Capitolio.

Leonardo pudo ver de nuevo por la ventana las brillantes cúpulas doradas destellando bajo el sol de la mañana, y ya no le impresionaron tanto, al contrario, ahora sólo pensaba en como se verían ardiendo en llamas, por el fuego de la guerra que quitara al gobierno corrupto del poder de Panem.

Y eso le hacía sentir mucho mejor.

El vehículo se detuvo. Effie fue a buscar al chico en su habitación; haciéndolo vestirse con algunas de las prendas que yacían en el vagón.

-Vamos, querido, debemos salir... el desfile... tú sabes...-Sollozó de nuevo la mujer, ahora ya con los ojos rojos e hinchados, colocándose unos lentes oscuros para poder proteger un poco lo que quedaba de su imagen y dignidad.

Ambos, acompañados de Haymitch, se colocaron frente a la puerta, esperando el momento de salir. Cuando Leo miró a su mentor sintió ganas de abrazarlo, de decirle cuanto sentía lo ocurrido y asegurarle que se las haría pagar a Saki; quizá no haya sido el presidente en turno durante el segundo vasallaje, pero su padre lo fue, y al perpetuar esa horrible tradición era complice de lo que su amigo había sufrido, razón por la cual le haría padecer hasta el último sufrimiento que Haymitch, la familia de Finch, el señor Miyamoto y todos en Panem habían pasado.

Sin embargo no pudo hacerlo en ese momento, no enfrente de Effie, ni de la multitud que se reveló ante ellos al abrirse las puertas del vagón; gente que conmocionada, llorosa, triste, gritaban el nombre de Leonardo con compunción y pena infinita.

La comitiva salió al andén; cerca se hallaban las "Chicas en llamas", las fans de Leo, aun con su piel verde a pesar del llanto que les bañaba el rostro, llamando a su ídolo entre sollozos y gritos de dolor; era como si el chico fuera directamente a una cámara de gas o ante el escuadrón de fusilamiento; las jóvenes estaban aterradas, dolidas, indignadas por que su amado era devuelto a la arena cuando ya se había ganado su "libertad". Leo les sonrió dulcemente, agradeciéndoles aquel gesto que, por muy insignificante que pudiera parecer, era muestra de solidaridad y de un cariño que si bien podía parecer extraño, Leo sabía que era sincero.

Los tres subieron al auto negro, el cual los llevó al interior del centro de entrenamiento. Leo suspiró, recordando su primera vez ahí y como pensó, ingenuamente, que jamás volvería a verlo por dentro, sólo de pasada por fuera cuando le tocaba ir al Capitolio. Al descender, un grupo de agentes de la paz lo escoltaron al pabellón donde, la vez anterior, había sido dejado en manos de los especialistas; esta vez tampoco fue la excepción y tras el arreglo de algunas marcas y cicatrices hechas durante sus entrenamientos y las andanzas en el Quemador, fue dejado sólo.

Poco después la puerta volvió a abrirse y entraron Flavius, Venia y Octavia; los tres con las caras demacradas y los ojos hinchados y rojos como los de Effie. Aun continuaban sollozando y se acercaron a Leo, abrazándolo con fuerza, soltando una vez más sus constantes llantos.

-Tranquilos... está bien...- Murmuraba el muchacho sin saber qué más hacer o decir, aunque le parecía tonto estar consolándolos de esa manera cuando a él era al que el presidente quería muerto.

Sin embargo, sabía que igual que Effie, aquellos tres en el fondo, debajo de esa superficie exageradamente maquillada y manipulada para brillar, habían seres sensibles y buenos que, de algún modo, le habían tomado cariño y les dolía el verlo regresar a aquel lugar; por lo que siguió dándoles palmaditas para hacerles sentir mejor.

Una vez que se hubieron calmado, procedieron a trabajar; arreglándole las uñas, las manos, el rostro, dejándole en un nivel de belleza cero, natural. Cuando terminaron, siguieron llorando, abrazando al muchacho entre gemidos y sollozos.

-Buena suerte... muchacho...

-Gracias.

-Que gusto haberte... haberte conocido...

-¡Te voy a extrañar!

-Eh... sí, gracias...que lindos...- Murmuró Leo al final, aquellas palabras ya empezaban a deprimirlo.

La puerta se abrió y Cinna apareció llevando el acostumbrado maletín y la bolsa para trajes en las manos. Los del equipo de preparación se separaron de Leo para que el estilista pudiera ver el resultado de su trabajo; tras darles el visto bueno, les hizo salir de la habitación y estos, aun sollozando, la abandonaron sin mirar atrás.

Leo miró al estilista, temiendo lo que pudiera pasar ahora; después de todo la última vez que se habían visto... bueno... había pasado lo de aquel beso; una experiencia que jamás creyó llegar a vivir y que sin embargo valoraba con toda su alma; se sentía un tanto incómodo, esperaba ver a Cinna pronto, pero fuera del Capitolio, quizá en el distrito trece; con suerte ahí tendrían algún momento para hablar, después de todo lo necesitaban... Leonardo lo necesitaba.

Pues quería saber qué había sido aquello; ¿en verdad Cinna sentía algo por él o fue un impulso? Si era lo segundo el chico moriría por dentro, pero no lo exteriorizaría, no, jamás, ante todo estaba la dignidad; pero si en verdad aquello sólo había sido algo fugaz y entonces él... y también él...

El estilista dejo caer sus cosas, dio unos pasos y lo estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza; el muchacho, sorprendido, correspondió, abrazándolo también, temiendo que aquello no fuera más que una ilusión.

-Lo siento mucho.- Murmuró Cinna con verdadero dolor en su oído.- En verdad lo lamento tanto.

-Tú no tienes la culpa.-Replicó, superando el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

Cinna se separó un poco de él, lo suficiente para atrapar los labios del muchacho en un beso más profundo y apasionado que el primero que le diera en la Villa de los Vencedores. Aquella era toda la confirmación sobre sus sentimientos que Leonardo podía pedir; en aquel nuevo beso Cinna le estaba entregando su ser y su amor completo; Leo correspondió de la misma forma,entregándose a él de manera absoluta, sintiéndose feliz y pleno otra vez; si no lograba salir de la arena, por lo menos quería llevarse eso con él, y no irse sin sentir sus labios por última vez.

Al terminar el beso, Cinna se separó levemente, uniendo su frente a la del muchacho y pasando sus manos suavemente por sus mejillas que se hallaban demasiado sonrojadas. Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente, mirándose a los ojos, disfrutando de la cercanía, de su toque, de todo aquello que tenían aunque fuera en ese pequeño momento.

Por desgracia no disponían de mucho tiempo y, debiendo romper el abrazo aun en contra de lo que deseaban, el estilista recuperó su equipo del piso, entregándole a Leonardo el bolso con el traje; el chico, tratando de recuperar la normalidad entre los dos, se esforzó por recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración y esbozó una media sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a volver a encenderme a las brasas?

-Mas o menos.- Replicó Cinna, colocando el maletín en el tocador que se hallaba en aquella habitación y abriéndolo. Leo dio un respingo ante aquella respuesta, conociendo al estilista, era muy probable que esta vez sí lo cocinara.

-Lamento haber preguntado.

-Oye, confía en mí, estarás grandioso, como siempre.- Le sonrió desde su lugar, guiñándole un ojo.

Leonardo abrió la bolsa y sacó la ropa del interior; una camisa con mangas largas y ceñidas a los brazos que cubrían sus manos hasta la mitad de la palma, con cuello alto y unos pantalones color negro; aunque se notaba que aquellas prendas eran de la manufactura de Cinna, pues el corte era perfecto y la tela fina, aun así no pudo evitar pensar que en comparación con el del año pasado, este era, obviamente, más sencillo.

Sin embargo, confiaba en Cinna, si él había traído ese traje era por algo.

Comenzó a vestirse mientras el estilista, le daba la espalda muy a su pesar, para permitirle algo de privacidad.

-Listo.

Cinna se giró y miró al muchacho, sonriendo abiertamente ante la encantadora visión que presentaba ante él.

-Te ves maravilloso.- Dijo, avanzando hacia él sin dejar de sonreír, tomándole suavemente de los hombros y haciendo que tomara asiento para comenzar a notó que esta vez Cinna estaba usando con él más maquillaje del acostumbrado las últimas veces, lo cual le extrañó. Este le sonrió de nuevo.-Está vez necesitas un efecto más dramático, teatral.- Dijo, adivinando lo que pensaba por su expresión.- Confía en mí.

-Siempre confío en ti.- Susurró el muchacho. Cinna le miró fijamente a los ojos, agradecido por aquellas palabras que para él lo significaban todo. Leo se sonrojó otra vez al hallarse tan cerca de nuevo de él y bajo el escrutinio de ese par de cálidos ojos castaños. Bajó la mirada, nervioso, mientras Cinna, reponiéndose, continuaba y terminaba su trabajo.

-Terminado... ¡Te ves increíble! Aunque esté mal que yo lo diga.

Leo se puso de pie y se miró en el espejo. Realmente se veía imponente con aquel maquillaje alrededor de sus ojos que acentuaba su mirada dándole un áspecto más fiero y severo, reacio y dominante; por sus mejillas descendían algunas ramificaciones parecidas a llamas, pero de color opaco que el muchacho consideró que quizá no se notarían.

Pero nuevamente, prefirió confiar totalmente en Cinna.

-Bien, ahora, este es el truco.- El estilista se acercó al muchacho y pasando su mano por el cuello de la camisa, presionó un botoncito que se hallaba detrás.

El traje comenzó a brillar lentamente, tenue al principio y no de forma pareja, sino por zonas; el brillo se intensificó más y más, Leo parecía una brasa ardiendo intensamente con ocasionales chispas de fuego que destellaban a su alrededor, manando del traje, como si se tratara de un verdadero carbón ardiendo; el brillo de aquella luz que emanaba su ropa hacía destacar el maquillaje del rostro; las llamas apagadas reflejaban el resplandor del traje dándole un aspecto sobre natural; el chico parecía una criatura emergida de un volcán, un Dios de fuego revestido de magma que hacía el favor de aparecer ante todos los mortales.

-Wow...

-Me alegra saber que te gusta.- Replicó Cinna con orgullo.

-Has estado ocupado.

-He estado enojado.- Dijo un tanto sombrío.- Desde que anunciaron el vasallaje... Por eso me he enfocado en mi trabajo, es mi manera de desahogarme, así no daño a nadie, sólo a mí mismo.-Esbozó una suave sonrisa, pero Leo se sintió inquieto, sus palabras, sin saber porqué, le preocuparon.

-Sé cuidadoso... ¿Quieres?

-En este mometo sólo importas tú.- Replicó el hombre, sonriendo aún más.-Y esto es sólo el principio.-Dijo, volviendo al tema de los trajes.-pero apaguemoslo por ahora, la batería debe durarte todo el desfile.- Dijo,pasando de nuevo su mano por el cuello de Leo.- Ahora vamos, no debes llegar tarde.

-De acuerdo.

Ambos abandonaron la sala y se dirigieron a las caballerizas donde los empleados iban de un lado a otro jalando los caballos y las carrozas. Los demás tributos, acompañados de sus estilistas, salían de sus respectivas habitaciones ultimando detalles, dando los últimos toques a los peinados o al maquillaje, arreglando alguna costura o enderazando tocados, listos para comenzar; en el camino de Leo y Cinna pasaron dos personas vestidas de vacas gigantes (en botargas sin máscara, diría Rafael si él se los hubiera topado), con cinturones llameantes, obviamente inspirados en el traje de fuego que Leo vistió el año pasado. El chico, pese a todo, sintió deseos de reírse, cosa que tuvo que aguantar por cortesía; Cinna sólo esbozó una media sonrisa.

El portón se abrió, en ese momento las primeras notas del himno de Panem se dejaron escuchar y el primer carro salió con paso marcial, atravesando las calles del Capitolio.

-¡Y aquí vienen, damas y caballeros! ¡La primera carroza de la noche!-Exclamaba Caesar con emoción.

-¡Y los estilistas se han pulido esta vez! Mira ese conjunto de joyas rojas cubriendo los trajes de ambos tributos, pareciera como si estuvieran ardiendo.

-¡Sí, es realmente asombroso! ¡Y aquí viene la carroza del distrito dos! ¡Esa tela pareciera una cortina de llamas!

-Creo que todo mundo trata de robarte las ideas.- Murmuró Leonardo, llegando con Cinna hasta la carroza que le correspondía.

-No todos, hay algunos que han tenido sus propias ideas, como los del cuatro o los del cinco.

-No los he visto.

-Y mejor que no los veas.- Rió el estilista, luego ayudó a subir a su muchacho a la carroza, sosteniendo y estrechando su mano entre las suyas en espera de su turno.

Cuando la del distrito once salió, Cinna, de un salto, subió junto a Leo.

-Escucha, esta vez mira sólo al frente, con el mentón en alto; no hagas caso a nadie, nada de besos, ni saludos, no importa cuanto traten de llamar tu atención, ignoralos por completo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Absolutamente; en esta ocasión no es el favor de los del Capitolio el que quiero que obtengas, ese ya lo tienes, quiero que llegues a los distritos, quiero que ellos te vean, este es el primero de muchos mensajes que les harás llegar y es importante que lo entiendan; ¿está claro?

Leonardo, con el semblante serio y con convicción, asintió. Cinna le sonrió dulcemente.

-Suerte.- Y tras presionar el botón del cuello del traje y darle un beso rápido en los labios, bajó de otro salto de la carroza. Leo tomó su posición, sujetándose de la parte del frente del carro mientras el caballo comenzaba su suave carrera con paso marcial.

-¡... sí, muy original el atuendo del distrito once! ¡Y ahora...! No puede ser... ¡¿Qué es eso?!

El caballo avanzaba partiendo plaza, pasando por la calle a buena velocidad.

Sobre el carro, con un semblante orgulloso, serio y digno, con el mentón en alto y sus facciones enmarcadas por el maquillaje y la luz, Leonardo aparecía destelleante, brillando como aquel increíble ser de fuego que todos casi aseguraban que en realidad era.

La gente del Capitolio se volvía loca; gritaban su nombre, lanzaban rosas, besos, chillaban de emoción y se desesperaban al ver que el chico los ignoraba por completo, que pasaba ante ellos como un Dios, digno y poderoso que no desviaba su atención por míseros mortales; y aquel desdén, aquella elegante altivez, en lugar de enojarlos, hacía que lo aclamaran aun más, pues veían en él a alguien poderoso e imponente cuyo favor deseaban alcanzar a como diera lugar.

Las carrozas, como todo año, recorrían las calles de la ciudad hasta llegar ante el palco principal del palacio presidencial, donde el presidente Saki se hallaba acompañado de funcionarios y sus familias. Saki se levantó de su asiento y avanzó hasta el podium frente a ellos.

-Bienvenidos, tributos. Todos aquí en el Capitolio nos encontramos felices por su llegada y les damos la bienvenida.- Dijo el hombre con voz potente y solemne.

Su mirada se paseó por todos los tributos, cada uno observándole con distintas emociones reflejadas en el rostro. Los ojos de Saki se detuvieron sobre la última carroza, la de aquel chico solitario que más que un niño parecía un Dios de fuego. Saki arqueó una ceja con desdén y molestia entre mezclados, mirando fijamente al muchacho quien al notarlo también le miró fijamente, manteniendo sus ojos en los de él, no dispuesto a ceder en aquel reto de miradas que el presidente había iniciado. Sin dejar de mirarlo, Saki siguió.

\- Deben saber que apreciamos su coraje y su sacrificio... Les deseo ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre, y que la suerte esté siempre de su parte!-

El público aplaudió y a una orden silenciosa, los caballos comenzaron la retirada a paso lento, uno a uno, según el número de su distrito.

Por último, el caballo del distrito doce dio media vuelta, llevando el carro consigo. Todo ese momento Leo mantuvo sus ojos encima de Saki así como este no los despegó del muchacho. Aquello era un silencioso desafío a muerte...

Y Leonardo se aseguraría de algún día cobrarselo de igual a igual.


	9. Los tributos vencedores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voy a ocultar mi corazón detrás de las plumas del pavo real
> 
> y mantener a mis verdaderos amigos cerca
> 
> sí, así es como va a ser
> 
> Toma el corazón con un sentido de venganza
> 
> Toma el corazón y hazlo ver fácil
> 
> Toma el corazón, morirás al final
> 
> Toma el corazón
> 
> Dices siéntate, dices párate, dices alto, dices ve,
> 
> Dices siéntate, dices alto, dices qué, dices no,
> 
> Dices ve, dices siéntate, dices párate, dices alto
> 
> Dices ve, dices siéntate, y tú te sientas y nos miras a todos
> 
> ¿Debo matarte con mi espada, sí?
> 
> ¿O debo matarte con estas palabras?
> 
> Take the heartland
> 
> by Glen Hansard

Capitulo IX

El carro entró a las caballerizas; Cinna se acercó rápidamente, seguido de Haymitch y Effie.

-¡Estuviste grandioso!- Exclamó Effie emocionada aun usando las gafas oscuras, se veía muy entusiasmada. Cinna ayudaba a Leo a bajar de la carroza; cuando por fin tocó tierra, la acompañante le tomó de las manos efusivamente.- Sé que los patrocinadores ya prácticamente los teníamos seguros, pero esto que hiciste… que hicieron.- Se corrigió, mirando al estilista.- ¡Nos garantizará aún más! Vamos, será mejor que vayamos al apartamento; te caerá bien un buen baño caliente y una abundante cena.-Añadió, dedicándole una amable sonrisa.

-Eso suena bien.- El chico procuró sonreírle. Sabía que la mujer se esforzaba por hacerlo sentir mejor y se lo agradecía. Cinna le tomó de la mano, reconfortándolo con su tacto, y los cuatro se dirigieron rumbo al ascensor de cristal que acababa de llegar después de dejar a los del distrito dos.

-Con permiso, no les importa que vayamos con ustedes, ¿verdad?

Leo se giró para ver a quien hablaba y su rostro enrojeció de repente. A su lado, cubierto sólo con una red de pescador dorada alrededor de la cintura y un pantaloncillo color piel muy ceñido debajo, se encontraba Finnick Odair, el guapísimo chico rubio y de piel dorada, tributo del distrito cuatro; aquel al que los medios habían nombrado su "compañero de parrandas".

Effie esbozó una gran sonrisa al verlos a él y a su compañera; Mags, la muto de lobo de más de ochenta años que también se hallaba cubierta del pecho y las caderas con una red similar a la de Finnick.

-Claro, pueden subir con nosotros, no hay problema, ¿verdad que no hay problema?

-Ninguno...- Balbució Leonardo algo sonrojado.

-¡Ah, tú eres mi compañero de fiestas! ¿No es así?- Finnick, esbozando una encantadora sonrisa, se ubicó junto a Leonardo dentro del ascensor.

-Lamento mucho eso...- Murmuró el chico apenado por aquellos horribles chismes que los envolvían a ambos; si de por sí la presencia de Finnick le enmudecía, aunarle aquellas cosas era aún peor.

-Oh, no te preocupes, yo sé que no ha sido cosa tuya. Además, no es lo primero que me inventan, ya estoy acostumbrado... al contrario; me habría encantado que fuera verdad.- Agregó con cierto tono seductor que hizo que Cinna atrajera más a Leonardo hacia dónde él se encontraba, alejándolo de Odair quien sólo soltó una maliciosa risita.

-¡Esperen, aun no cierren esa cosa!

Y sin más, dos árboles vivientes se colaron al ascensor, el cual ya había llenado su cupo.

-Muchas gracias.- Dijo una voz femenina, la misma que había gritado, sólo que ahora se escuchaba del otro lado de Cinna, usando un tono que intentaba ser coqueto. Leo miró con un ligero mohín de desagrado al escucharla, encontrándose con que aquel árbol caminante era Johana Mason. Su cuerpo se hallaba cubierto de corteza, rugosa y áspera mientras que en sus muñecas, cubriendo por encima sus manos; en sus hombros y cabeza, yacían enormes y frondosas hojas verdes. La chica miraba al estilista con una gran sonrisa, algo que a Leo no le agradó en lo absoluto.-No sabes cómo ansío llegar a quitarme esto.- Añadió con voz sugestiva y sacudiendo levemente las pestañas.

Molesto, Leo giró la cabeza hacia otro lado, sólo para toparse con el otro "árbol caminante", Tyler Butler, el padre de Tyrene. El chico, tras un breve sobresalto, volvió a ser dueño de sí mismo y le hizo una leve y tímida inclinación con la cabeza, aun sintiéndose algo cohibido con la presencia de aquel hombre, por el hecho de no haber podido hablar con él durante la cena en el distrito siete y la mirada que este le había dedicado en aquella ocasión, sin mencionar de que aún se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido con su hija. Leo abrió la boca para saludarlo, era lo menos que podía hacer en ese momento; pero Tyler le miró fijamente, con ojos severos y expresión adusta, lo cual bastó para que el chico renunciara por el momento a sus planes.

Por su parte, Finnick parecía ver todo muy divertido y Mags parecía hallarse en la luna.

El ascensor se detuvo en el piso cuatro, abriendo la puerta de repente.

-Oh, llegamos muy rápido... me habría gustado acompañarte por un rato más.- Finnick miraba a Leo de manera sugestiva, esbozando una seductora sonrisa que puso nervioso al adolescente.- Bueno, ya tendremos tiempo de charlar mañana. ¡Hasta luego!- Y tras guiñarle un ojo, dejó el ascensor seguido por la anciana loba que parecía limitarse a negar con la cabeza y rodar ligeramente los ojos.

-¿Y de mí no te despides, hijo de la... madrugada?- Espetó Johana con voz altisonante y haciendo un gesto con el puño con rumbo a Finnick quien sin girarse, sólo hizo un ademán de despedida con la mano. El ascensor volvió a cerrarse y reinició su recorrido.

-Ese casanova de cuarta.-Mascullaba Johana, cruzándose de brazos; luego miró a Cinna y volvió a sonreír de manera coqueta.- Tú no eres así, ¿Verdad?-Y pegó su cuerpo hacia el estilista.

Ahora fue el turno de Leonardo de tomar a Cinna de la mano y jalarlo hacia él, alejándolo de la tributo del siete, quien al notarlo, se echó a reír de manera descarada.

-Ok, ok, entendí el mensaje, qué más da, nunca le atino... En fin.-El ascensor se detuvo en el siete y las puertas se abrieron.-Es nuestra parada... nos vemos luego.- Añadió cantarinamente, Johana, sonriéndole a Cinna y saliendo del ascensor, seguida de Tyler que simplemente no le dirigió ni la mirada al joven muto. Las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor siguió su curso hacia el penthouse. Cinna luchaba por contener la sonrisa de alegría en sus labios al ser reclamado por Leo de aquella manera, el muchacho, por su parte, soltó al estilista y con las mejillas totalmente rojas giró su rostro para otro lado.

Haymitch sólo se limitó a rodar los ojos y negar con la cabeza... si Rafael viera eso...

-Esa Johana.- Se quejó Effie de inmediato.- No tiene absolutamente nada de modales; es una clara muestra de cómo el dinero no da clase, esa o se obtiene con duro esfuerzo o se trae de naturaleza.-Y le sonrió a Leo, tratando de animarlo, sin notar que se encontraba sonrojado y no apesadumbrado como ella creía. Poco después el ascensor se detuvo por fin en el penthouse.

-¡Ah, qué bien!-Exclamó Effie, saliendo del elevador y dirigiéndose a los avox que se hallaban aguardando la llegada de la comitiva.-Por favor, la cena será faisán a la naranja si son tan amables y algo de estofado de carne, más la carta de bebidas de costumbre y los postres del día.-Los sirvientes hicieron una reverencia y se alejaron para cumplir los pedidos.- Leonardo, será mejor que te bañes antes de cenar, no es bueno que asistas al comedor con la ropa del desfile, tu habitación es... bueno, ya sabes... la misma de la otra vez.-Murmuró la mujer, apenada.

-Eh... sí, ahora vuelvo.- Leo salió del ascensor sin mirar a Cinna, algo abochornado por lo ocurrido con Johana y Finnick; sin mirar a nadie se encaminó al viejo pasillo donde se hallaban las habitaciones.

Se dirigió a la puerta de su antiguo cuarto y no pudo evitar ver de reojo la de la otra habitación, aquella que había sido de Belle, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago al recordarla a ella y el tiempo que habían pasado los dos, previos a sus juegos, en aquel lugar. Como solía ocurrirle, la imagen de la chica, siendo aplastada por las paredes de roca se presentó total y nítidamente de nuevo en su cabeza, por lo que se apresuró a entrar en su cuarto, cerrando la puerta lo más rápido que pudo.

Se quedó un rato de pie, recargado contra ella, respirando de manera agitada, con la mente dando vueltas alrededor de todo lo que había acontecido en las últimas horas... la cosecha, su familia, el llanto de aquellos que creían que le verían por última vez...

...la mirada desafiante del presidente Saki.

Era verdad que todo había ocurrido muy rápido, sin darles oportunidad a nada, ni siquiera a despedirse, y eso era lo que más le dolía, haber salido del distrito doce sin poder decirle adiós a su familia.

Y es que... ¿Qué si esta vez sí moría en el intento? ¿Qué tal si en esta ocasión ahora sí el presidente lograba su cometido y hacía que lo eliminaran en la arena? Muy a su pesar, le angustiaba el sólo hecho de pensarlo, de imaginar morir ahí sin siquiera haber podido decirles "adiós", sin un último abrazo, sin un último beso.

Se sentó sobre el piso alfombrado, aun con la espalda contra la puerta, ocultando el rostro entre sus manos y ahogando un sollozo en la garganta mientras los pensamientos funestos se hacían más fuertes e inundaban su cabeza.

¿Qué sería de Donny? ¿Qué pasaría con Mickey? ¿Con Abril y Magda?

Es verdad, eran capaces de cuidarse solos, se lo habían demostrado cuando fue por primera vez a los juegos, y en especial durante la gira; descubriendo la vigilancia dentro de la casa y encontrando una forma de pasarla por alto; sabían cuidarse, eran inteligentes, eran guerreros.

Pero para él no dejaban de ser los dos pequeñitos a los que consolaba cuando Splinter quedó atrapado en las minas; a los que envolvió en sus brazos cuando los mineros sobrevivientes les dieron la nefasta noticia, derrumbando así sus corazones y sus mundos en un sólo golpe. Aun podía recordar sus caritas surcadas por las lágrimas y el pesar que eso le hacía sentir; los lamentos y los dolorosos y profundos sollozos que dejaban escapar con amargura... el miedo reflejado en sus ojitos, el dolor palpable en cada palabra, en cada respiro, en cada lágrima.

Y en ese momento también deseaba protegerlos de todo; tanto de aquella terrible pena como de lo que les esperaba sin el padre en casa viendo por su bienestar; por ellos había decidido ser fuerte; no se dio el lujo de llorar a su padre o de derrumbarse, debía estar para sus pequeños hermanitos; si lo veían tirarse a la desesperación ellos se alterarían aún más, y no dejaría que eso pasará; haría todo por Donny, por Mickey, por Rafa...

Pero... Rafael tampoco había llorado en esa ocasión; se había mantenido serio, estoico y firme a lo igual que él y le miraba con la misma convicción que Leo sentía en su interior.

Y fue como lo supo; su hermano había decidido lo mismo que él, no dejarse caer por el bien de los dos más pequeños y compartir con él la labor de sacarlos adelante como fuera, no lo dejaría solo con aquel dolor, de modo que no lloraba ni se derrumbaba, para apoyarlos; de modo que Rafael consolaba a Donny mientras Leo consolaba a Mickey y a veces debían ser el apoyo de los dos hermanitos o intercambiar, según el que estuviera en el momento en que la tristeza invadiera a uno de los pequeños.

Rafael no quería que pasara por todo el dolor él solo.

Y ahora Rafael seguía ahí, estaba vivo y eso le daba un respaldo y una confianza que no había tenido durante los primeros juegos. El año pasado temía que si moría, sus hermanos quedarían totalmente solos e indefensos, ahora, si moría, sus hermanos no estaban indefensos, sabían cuidarse muy bien, de eso estaba seguro, y no estaban solos, tenían a Rafael para cuidarlos y ver por ellos.

Eso le devolvió algo de seguridad.

Pero también habría otro inconveniente... si esta vez sí moría, ¿Hasta ahí llegaría la revolución? El señor Miyamoto, Haymitch, Rafael y Casey, incluso al parecer hasta la misma presidenta del distrito trece, a quien no conocía, pensaban que él era el que levantaría a la gente de Panem en contra del gobierno del Capitolio, pero, si lo mataban en la arena ¿Qué ocurriría?

Ocurriría justo lo que Saki quería, pues era obvio que también sabía la amenaza que él representaba; por eso los chismes tan estúpidos que habían inventado en el Capitolio para mancillar su imagen ante los distritos, por eso aquella treta para traerlo de vuelta a la arena, porque era la única forma segura de matarlo, de quitárselo de encima, sin convertirlo en un mártir; sólo un peón más caído en los juegos.

Y muerto el perro se acababa la rabia.

Pero no podía permitir eso, con o sin él debía darse una revolución.

Si él moría, debía asegurarse de que la causa no muriera con él. Serían dos semanas de preparación para los juegos; entre los entrenamientos y las calificaciones, pero sobre todo las entrevistas y luego en la arena... todo eso era un medio de llegar a la gente, Panem estaría mirándolo y él debía aprovechar las cámaras; asegurarse de que si moría se supiera por qué y se prepararan a seguir a alguien más.

A seguir a Rafael.

Sabía que Rafael haría hasta lo imposible por sacarlo de ahí y es obvio que él también lucharía para salir con vida, pero no era bueno fiarse, existía la posibilidad de que, fuese cual fuese el plan, este fracasara y si eso ocurría, Leo prefería que su hermano y los rebeldes escaparan antes de arriesgarse por él; sin embargo, si eso ocurría, era conveniente tener un plan "B". Lucharía con uñas y dientes, vería que hay que hacer y lo haría, procuraría salir vivo de la arena, pero si no era posible, dejaría el camino listo para que siguieran a su hermano.

Con aquel esbozo de plan en mente se sintió si no totalmente relajado, por lo menos más tranquilo. Se puso de pie y entró al baño para darse una ducha; luego de salir y secarse, se puso algunas de las prendas que había en el armario y salió para reunirse con el resto de sus amigos. La cena ya estaba siendo servida; tomó asiento frente a Cinna.

-Insisto, todo irá de maravilla, lo puedo sentir... ¿no les he contado?- Decía Effie, quien parecía empeñada en hacer que los ánimos del equipo se levantaran con su incesante charla de cualquier tópico posible.- No se espanten, no quiero que empiecen a verme como a un bicho raro...

-Demasiado tarde.- Rumió Haymitch, tomando después un sorbo de su vaso. Cinna y Leo luchaban por contener la risa.

-Ja, ja. Muy gracioso.- Espetó con tono sarcástico la mujer, luego, ignorando al mentor, volvió a mirar a los otros dos.- A lo que me refiero es que no quiero que me tengan miedo por lo que voy a confesar, pero... yo, tengo eso, ustedes saben, algo así como poderes... presiento cosas... soy "psicótica".

-De eso no me cabe duda.- Insistió Haymitch, mientras que Effie lo miraba entre alegre y maravillada porque esta vez le diera la razón.

-En fin, que suelo presentir cosas, ¿saben? Y presiento que nos va a ir muy bien, y no sólo por que empezamos con el pie derecho en el desfile, como siempre, Cinna,- miró al estilista con una sonrisa.- sino que también en lo venidero nos va a ir muy bien, creo que tenemos aquí al futuro bi-campeón de "Los Juegos del Hambre".-Culminaba con orgullo.

-No sería bueno adelantar conclusiones.- Murmuró el muchacho. Los ojos de Effie brillaron a lo igual que su gran sonrisa.

-Escúchenlo, ¿no es tierno? ¡Es tan modesto! No, no, no, yo sé bien que tú vas a ganar, lo siento en los huesos.- Chilló con entusiasmo.

-Por lo menos los patrocinadores los tenemos seguros.- Murmuró Haymitch, pues bien o mal lo que Effie hacía les servía a ellos para aparentar normalidad.

-¡Oh, de eso no cabe duda alguna! Pero de todas maneras no hay que dormirnos en nuestros laureles, Cinna, tendrás que lucirte con el traje para las entrevistas después de lo que hiciste el año pasado.

-No te preocupes, lo tengo todo cubierto, será un traje que marcara época.

Leo miró al estilista, sin saber porque sus palabras le hacían sentir un extraño escalofrío.

-¡Así se habla! Nada de estar tristes, ¿verdad? No quiero ver más caras largas, no más caras largas.- Advertía Effie mirando a uno y a otro.- Es más, creo que deberíamos tener un distintivo... te pediría que nos lo diseñaras, pero en este momento es mejor no distraerte de tu trabajo.- Dijo viendo al estilista.- Mejor... un color, sí, eso, usemos todos algo del mismo color, ¿Qué les parece?

-Que te has vuelto loca totalmente, eso me parece.

-¡Ach! En serio que estás amargado, Haymitch; yo creo que es una buena idea, ¿Qué dicen ustedes?

-Es buena idea, Effie.- Le apoyó Leo, sonriéndole; le daba pena que Haymitch la tildara de loca... aunque a veces la mujer daba buenos motivos para eso, había que admitirlo.- ¿Qué color sugieres?

-Mmmm... Bueno... eres el "chico en llamas", ¿no es así? tal vez algo color fuego... naranja... una mezcla de ambos...

-¿Quizá dorado?-Sugirió Cinna, tomando un vaso lleno de jugo y llevándolo a sus labios.

-¡Dorado! ¡Excelente sugerencia! No por nada eres el estilista del momento.- Sonrió la mujer.- Llamaré a mi asesora en la mañana y le pediré que me consiga algo dorado, y a ustedes también, ¡Qué sepan que el equipo del "chico en llamas" está que arde!

-Sí, sí, no sabes como "arde"-Murmuró Haymitch, volviendo a beber de su vaso mientras la cena seguía su curso aderezada con los insistentes comentarios de Effie.

Al terminar la cena, la mujer se entretuvo con el teléfono de la sala, contactando a su asesora como había dicho; por su parte, Leo, Haymitch y Cinna, miraban la repetición del desfile en el televisor.

-Eso estuvo muy bien, debo coincidir con Effie en eso.- Admitió Haymitch al ver las imágenes de Leo, brillante como brasa ardiente, recorriendo las calles del Capitolio con aquel aire majestuoso y elegante.-Pero debemos recordar algo muy importante...

Tanto el muchacho como el estilista miraron al mentor, el cual respiró profundamente, hablando por fin.

-Este año buscamos algo más que eso...- Señaló la televisión con la cabeza.- Lo saben, ¿no? Este año nos jugamos algo más grande y en virtud de eso debemos proceder.

Ambos asintieron; entendían bien lo que Haymitch decía entre líneas; este año se jugaban el futuro de Panem buscando una revolución, y para eso debían ganarle a Saki en su propio juego.

Haymitch miró a Leonardo.

-Como ya sabes, tendrás tres días de entrenamiento con el resto de los tributos, y otros tres conmigo...-Murmuró lo último con pesar, al recordar cómo le había ido el año pasado sirviéndole de "Punching bag" al muchacho. Haymitch sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar ese horrible pensamiento de su mente y se concentró de nuevo.- Y sólo tengo un consejo que darte...

Leo le miró con atención.

-...recuerda bien quien es tu enemigo.-

El chico asintió de nuevo; aunque sentía que estaba de más que Haymitch le recordara eso.

Al día siguiente, ataviado con su ropa de entrenamiento con el número "doce" marcado en la espalda, y llevando en la muñeca un brazalete de oro con pequeñas llamas talladas alrededor, algo que Effie le trajo esa mañana y que insistió mucho en que usara pues era "la marca del equipo en llamas" (pues también le dio uno igual a Haymitch como distintivo), Leonardo se presentó en el gimnasio que se hallaba en la planta baja del edificio.

Algunos de los otros tributos se encontraban en el lugar, sin embargo aún no habían llegado todos. Leo miró a su alrededor con curiosidad, pues aunque ya los había visto en las grabaciones de los juegos anteriores, ahora se le presentaba la oportunidad de observarlos en persona; ver sus métodos, sus técnicas, aprender algo de aquellos que habían vencido antes que él. Como guerrero le parecía interesante, atractivo.

Pero por desgracia no todo era tan glamoroso o impactante como esperaba, pues por un lado, Palcov y Rupia, los tributos del distrito seis, se hallaban en la estación de camuflaje, mezclando las pinturas y haciendo exclamaciones a cada nuevo color que lograban crear, para luego embarrarse entre ellos mientras reían de lo lindo; en otro rincón, Chaff, el hombre del distrito once, se hallaba vomitando de manera escandalosa; Leo recordaba que Chaff solía pasarse la botella con Haymitch cuando se hallaban juntos en el Capitolio; recordaba haberlo visto en televisión en las transmisiones anteriores y luego en vivo cuando fue su turno de ir a los juegos, por lo cual comprendía el porqué del malestar de aquel hombre; en otro rincón, Woof, el muto de toro de setenta y ocho años, dormitaba tranquilamente sin ser molestado por nadie.

La entrenadora en jefe salió al frente del grupo y dio su discurso de bienvenida, instruyéndoles sobre los entrenamientos y las estaciones; aunque esta vez, a diferencia de otros años, nadie le prestaba el más mínimo caso; habiendo escuchado aquella introducción una vez, en un tiempo donde sólo eran adolescentes asustados, oírlo de vuelta a estas alturas de la vida ya no les representaba nada. Resignada, la mujer les deseó a todos buena suerte y se alejó, dejándolos trabajar con libertad.

Leo siguió observando las estaciones, acercándose de nuevo a la de nudos, donde el profesor le recibió con una gran sonrisa. Leonardo aprovechó aquella oportunidad para agradecerle, pues debido a sus enseñanzas él había podido salvar su vida. El hombre, feliz, orgulloso y algo abochornado, pues nunca le habían agradecido de esa forma por su trabajo, le enseñó al muchacho otro nudo que podría serle útil y le dejó practicando cerca de la mesa de la estación.

Aquello le venía bien a Leonardo, porque desde ese sitio podía seguir observando a sus nuevos compañeros. Ya habían llegado el resto de los otros tributos y por ende el espectáculo era más prometedor. Por un lado; Gloss, el humano del distrito uno, se hallaba en la estación de espadas, haciendo algunos mandobles con un sable que dejaban ver que su habilidad no había mermado en sus años como Vencedor, sino al contrario, incluso parecía haber mejorado; era curioso pensar que alguien con la vida ya hecha siguiera practicando aquellas artes que quizá sólo podían interesar a alguien en edad elegible, pero Leo no podía culparlo; por muy tributo profesional que fuera, quizá Gloss también vivía con aquellas horribles pesadillas que parecían perseguirlos a todos, y el mantener su habilidad intacta era un método de defensa que las mantenía a raya y le brindaban seguridad.

Por otro lado, Cashmere y Enobaria practicaban juntas algunas técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ambas tratando de lastimarse, la una con las garras de tigre, la otra con los dientes afilados como tiburón. Mientras que Palcov y Rupia, seguían llenándose de pintura el uno al otro, con las pupilas dilatadas y las risitas tontas, aparentemente muy ajenos a todo lo que les rodeaba. El muchacho no podía comprender el porqué de su actitud.

-Que no te extrañe, eso es muy común entre "morphlings".

Leo se giró, dando un saltito al ver quien le hablaba. De pie, a su lado, se encontraba Finnick, con sus azules ojos fijos en los dos tributos embadurnados de pintura y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Leo se repuso de inmediato a la presencia de aquel chico, no quería volver a actuar como un colegial a su lado como había ocurrido en el ascensor... por muy guapo y adorable que se viera con aquel travieso mechón de cabello cayendo rebeldemente sobre su frente, rasgo que solía tener desde los días de sus juegos y que arrancaba algunos suspiros de sus admiradores... incluyéndolo a él. Pero eso debía cambiar ahora; Leonardo ya no era un chiquillo, no como antes, y a fin de cuentas, ambos eran vencedores, iguales, y ahora debía actuar con cierta propiedad.

Miró de nuevo a los coloridos tributos, recordando la palabra que Finnick había usado.

-¿Morphlings?-Dijo con curiosidad, no alcanzaba a comprender a qué se refería. Finnick asintió con la cabeza.

-Adictos a la morflina; en el distrito seis es muy fácil conseguirla si tienes lo suficiente para pagarla y es obvio que estos dos tienen para comprar toda la que les venga en gana; por desgracia los ha dejado muy mal, pero bueno... cada uno de nosotros tiene sus propios métodos para "combatir a la bestia".

Leo asintió, entendía perfectamente a que bestia se refería.

-¿Sólo harás nudos?-Preguntó Finnick, tomándole las manos para ver la cuerda con la que estaba trabajando; Leonardo dio un respingo, sonrojado, y retiró sus manos rápidamente de las de él.

-Por ahora sí, después de todo nunca se sabe lo útiles que pueden llegar a ser.

-Sí, lo entiendo.- Sonrió el rubio, de manera encantadoramente sugestiva, por lo que Leo llegó a preguntarse si eso le venía de naturaleza o simplemente era una eterna pose de la que ya no lograba desprenderse.-Sin embargo.-Siguió Finnick.- esperaba ver algo más de ti, tus...ya sabes.- Añadió, haciendo algunos raudos movimientos con las manos, haciendo alusión a las artes marciales.

-Bueno, supongo que no es un secreto para nadie, aun así, no quiero dejar que todos vean lo que puedo hacer.

-Sí, tú lo has dicho, no es ningún secreto; sin embargo son pocos aquí los que pueden decir que guardan uno.

Leonardo asintió; ahí todos sabían con lo que los demás contaban; seguro no era el único que había visto los videos de los juegos de los demás.

-¡Ay, nene! ¿Te vas a quedar ahí haciendo nuditos?

Leo se giró nuevamente; aquella voz femenina y molesta era difícil de ignorar. Johana Mason, con unas pequeñas hachas en las manos, se acercaba a él y a Finnick con sus maneras bravuconas y petulantes. Leo sólo arqueó una ceja, procurando no hacerle mucho caso.

-Por ahora, sí.- Replicó serenamente, volviendo a concentrar su atención en su cuerda. Finnick le sonrió a Johana y tomando una cuerda de la mesa se dedicó a imitar el nudo que Leonardo hacía. Johana chasqueó la lengua contra sus dientes.

-Si quieres salir vivo de esto, tienes que ser más rudo, niño... no todo son nudos y esas cosas- Y girándose, lanzó las hachas de sus manos contra un "dummy" que se hallaba a varios metros de distancia de ella.-Esta la única forma de salir de esa arena, lo sabes.

-No es verdad, también se les puede engañar, ¿no Johana?- Soltó Finnick, sin despegar la atención de su cuerda.

-¡Nah! A estas alturas ya nadie me lo cree.

-Y qué lo digas.- Dijo otra voz masculina, grave y profunda. Leo levantó la mirada y se encontró con Beetee, el tributo del distrito tres; un hombre mayor, robusto y de piel oscura, cabello corto, rizado, y gafas de montura gruesa; a su lado venía su compañera, una mujer sólo unos años menor que él, de complexión media, cabellos oscuros y rizados, y aspecto agradable.

-Si alguno de nosotros se dejara engañar por Johana estaría sufriendo un caso grave de "Alzheimer".- Rió el hombre, haciendo reír a Finnick y Leo a su vez. Johana se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada.

-¡Bah! ¡Cállate "Voltios"! Que de ti bien que sabemos cómo cuidarnos... en el momento que te vea acercarte a algún aparato desactivado de las minas, ¡te juro que te corto las manos!

-Y luego te preguntas porque los hombres te tienen miedo.- Beetee, mirando a la chica, negaba con la cabeza.

-Así nunca te vas a...- Murmuró Wiress, con la mirada perdida y la expresión desconectada; al parecer tantos años de traumas la habían dejado con cierta deficiencia y una de sus manifestaciones era el no poder terminar sus frases; Beetee le sonrió con amabilidad.

-... casar.- Terminó en lugar de su compañera, haciendo que los otros se rieran de nuevo.

-Cómo si me importara.- Replicó la otra.

-Además, ¿quién dice que saldrá de aquí otra vez?-Soltó Finnick sin mucha emoción, aun entretenido con su cuerda. Beetee bajó la mirada y Wiress, distraída, tenía su vista fija en otro lado.

-Bueno, es más que obvio que el próximo vencedor se halla entre ustedes.- Siguió el hombre mayor, mirando a Johana, Leo y Finnick.-Algunos de nosotros ya no estamos en condiciones de salir de nuevo de una de estas.-Añadió, mirando a Chaff que, en el colmo de la cruda, se hallaba en un rincón del gimnasio, durmiendo la mona.

-Oh, vamos, no estés tan seguro de eso...- Le indicó Finnick con la cabeza, señalando hacia el área de Dummys. Tyler Butler, rodeado de varios blancos móviles, se desempeñaba ágilmente, lanzando hachas pequeñas a cada uno de ellos, dando en el centro del pecho, o en la cabeza de los mismos, según su capricho.

Leonardo le miraba, impresionado.

-Bueno, que quieres, él casi toda su vida fue leñador, yo soy sólo un "cerebrito".

-No subestime a los cerebritos.- Replicó Leo con una sonrisa, pensando justamente en su hermano, Donny, quien además de poseer un gran cerebro era dueño de una gran habilidad. Beetee volvió a sonreír.

-En eso tienes razón muchacho, mucha razón.- Y riendo, le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda, tan fuertes que hizo que Leo casi cayera de bruces, sin embargo, la tortuga se echó a reír junto con él de buena gana; aquellas personas comenzaban a agradarle enormemente.

-Mira...-Wiress llamaba la atención de su compañero, quien dirigió su vista a donde ella le señalaba; Beetee volvió a esbozar una sonrisa mientras que Leo observaba también hacia donde la mujer apuntaba.

-No lo han corregido... me extraña.

-¿Qué es lo extraño?

-¿Ves ese punto?-Le dijo el hombre en voz baja mientras Finnick iba a la mesa por otra cuerda y Johana se encaminaba rumbo a Tyler para entrenar a su lado. Leo miró el punto al que Beetee señalaba; era el balcón dónde los vigilantes observaban los entrenamientos. Pero salvo ver a Plutarch Heavensbee al frente de todos, observando con seriedad y a Baxter Stockman, con una copa en las manos, entre todos los demás humanos y mutos que conformaban el equipo, el chico no vio nada extraordinario.

-En el techo, entre este y el principio de la pared que conforma el balcón, ¿lo ves? Observa bien.

Leo asintió, prestando toda su atención a dicho punto. De entrada seguía sin ver nada más que la pared y el techo encontrándose en un mismo punto... un punto en el que parecía como si se estuviese viendo a través de algo borroso... anguloso, como se ve por encima de brasas ardientes, cuando el calor es tal que distorsiona la imagen al otro lado de las mismas. El muchacho dio un ligero respingo.

-¿Pero... qué...?

-El balcón de los vigilantes siempre ha estado protegido por un campo de fuerza, por si alguno de nosotros quisiera hacerles algún daño.

-¿Un campo de fuerza? ¿Cómo el del balcón del Penthouse y la arena?- Susurró el muchacho. Beetee asintió.

-Así es, pequeño; justo como ese; incluso el balcón de nuestro apartamento tiene uno, todos lo tienen; creo que temen que un tributo se lance por ahí antes de ir a los juegos, aunque desde nuestra altura sólo podría, no sé... romperse una pierna o algo.

-¿Y ese punto es...?

-Su punto débil.- Murmuró Wiress en voz muy baja, aunque Leo aun así pudo oírla. Beetee asintió de nuevo, dándole la razón a su compañera.

-A estas alturas creí que ya lo habrían perfeccionado.- Rió suavemente. Finnick volvía con algunas cuerdas extras, ofreciéndoselas a los dos mayores, que las tomaron agradeciendo al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a imitar el nudo de los muchachos.

A la hora del almuerzo, Leo, Finnick, Beetee y Wiress, acompañados de la compañera del rubio, Mags, ocuparon una mesa. Beetee le contaba a Leo a lo que se dedicaba en el distrito tres, después de haber sido nombrado Vencedor.

-¿Así que usted es inventor?

-Sí.-Respondía con orgullo el hombre.- He hecho muchas cosas... claro, no tan importantes como yo quisiera, pero han tenido buena acogida entre la gente. Supongo que conoces el chip de música, ¿verdad?

Leo abrió los ojos con sorpresa y asintió; sí, conocía ese chip, pero no porque tuviese uno, sino porque su equipo de preparación hablaba maravillas de él; era un chip del tamaño de una brizna de diamantina que podía guardar millones de archivos en su interior, pero en especial, archivos de música.

-Pues ese es uno de mis inventos más populares.- Continuaba con orgullo el hombre.

-¿Sabes, Beetee? Hacía tiempo que quería compartirte esto.- Interrumpió Finnick.- Es una idea... una mejora que seguro haría que tu chip se volviera aún más popular.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó el hombre con interés, acomodándose en su asiento para escuchar a Finnick; Leo, Mags y Wiress, intrigados, también miraban al chico con interés.- ¿Y cuál es tu idea, Finn?

-Ok, mira, ahí te va... tu chip, sería mil veces mejor si aparte de la música incluyeras unos archivos muy, muy, muy especiales en su interior... una colección de fotos mías.- Todos se quedaron callados.- en ropa interior.- Añadió el chico, tratando de amarrar mejor la idea.

Leonardo, Mags y Wiress se echaron a reír de inmediato, a lo igual que Maddock, Vala, Woof y Cecelia, que se hallaban en una mesa cercana y no podían evitar escuchar la conversación. Beetee miró al muchacho, perdiendo el entusiasmo que al principio le acompañaba.

-Finnick, mejor sigue haciendo... lo que sea que hagas.

Los demás seguían riendo.

-No, no, no, piénsalo bien Beetee; ¿no crees que eso aumentaría las ventas totalmente? Sólo piénsalo, todo mundo estaría feliz de tener esas fotos mías.

-¡Sí, Beetee, hazle caso!- Intervino Colossus, el tributo del distrito nueve, que ya se hallaba jalando una mesa para unirla a la de ellos, seguido por su compañera y los tributos del diez y la vencedora del once, que llevando unas sillas con ellos, secundaban la idea. -¡Hasta yo compraría uno! Sólo, claro, si Odair promete incluir una con pose a lo cupido.

-Pose de cupido, hecho.- Señaló Finnick.- ¿Alguien más?

-¡Oh, sí, sí!-Siguió Pinta, la muto de mono del diez.- Una con piel de Leopardo, colgado de una liana.

-Leopardo, liana, lo tengo, ¿alguien más?

-¡De gatito!- Soltó desde su mesa, Maddock, el muto gato del distrito cinco.

-Gatito, vale. ¿Alguien más?-

-Una con tu novia detrás de ti a punto de partirte la cabeza, porque eso es justamente lo que haría si se enterara.-Murmuró Mags y todos se echaron a reír abiertamente mientras Finnick se sonrojaba a más no poder.

Tras el receso, todos volvieron al gimnasio, retomando el paseo por las estaciones y los entrenamientos; después de unas horas de trabajo llegó la hora de regresar a sus respectivos pisos. Wiress, Beetee, Finnick y Mags subieron junto con Leo al ascensor, despidiéndose entre ellos con breves sonrisas al momento de llegar a sus apartamentos. Cuando los tributos del cuatro abandonaron la caja, Leo continuó solo su camino hacia el Penthouse.

Se cruzó de brazos y recargó la cabeza en la fría pared de cristal que en cierto modo le brindaba algo de alivio, y es que no dejaba de pensar en los tributos a los que Saki deseaba enfrentarlo; la gente buena y amable que le había tocado conocer, aquellos que eran amigos de tantos años, que aún tenían ganas de reírse juntos durante el almuerzo; bromear y charlar como si nada malo pasara, como si en unos días no fueran a llevarlos a todos a una arena a matarse entre ellos para divertir a unos cuantos.

Eso era injusto, tan injusto como los juegos del año pasado, dónde había hecho amigos a los que quiso mucho (Usagi y Tyrene) y a quienes tuvo que perder por los caprichos del presidente; tan injusto como los juegos de cualquier año, que enfrentaban a niños entre sí sólo para que uno, el afortunado de salir con vida, se alzara como un triunfador ante los ojos de los demás, aunque cargara un lastre de dolor dentro de su corazón y un sinfín de traumas para toda la vida.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaban otra vez; aquellos que se creían a salvo sólo por haber pasado por ese infierno una vez y haber sobrevivido. "¡Pobres ilusos que creían tener la vida comprada!" Eso es lo que Saki parecía haberles dicho en la cara al sacar aquel maldito sobre del vasallaje, "no son libres, aun me pertenecen, aún son mis peones, aún son parte de mis juegos".

Y él no era la única víctima ahí; todos lo eran, Cecelia y sus pequeños hijos que lloraban por verla marchar, Finnick y su, aparentemente, novia, esperándolo en el distrito cuatro, incluso Johana con sus aires de niña mala, que en el fondo debían ocultar a la persona solitaria y dolida que en realidad debía de ser.

Haymitch le había dicho, "Recuerda quien es el enemigo"

Él lo sabía, sabía quién era desde el principio, pero ahora lo entendía mejor.

En esa arena ninguna de esas personas era su enemigo.

Su único enemigo era Oroku Saki y sólo a él debía matar.

No sólo lucharía por salir de esa arena con vida, sacaría a todo aquel que pudiera y luego mataría al presidente... si es que alguno de sus compañeros no se le adelantaba primero. Tendrían una diferente victoria y le darían a Saki una razón para arrepentirse por este "Vasallaje"

Los días siguientes pasaron sin complicaciones; Leonardo entrenó con el resto de los tributos, para luego tener tres días con Haymitch como su saco de golpeo personal. El mentor, igual que la última vez, acabó con la espalda hecha añicos y una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza, deseando nunca haberse topado con un Hamato.

Y nuevamente llegaba el día de presentarse ante los vigilantes por la calificación. Todos los tributos esperaban fuera del gimnasio, sentados en largas bancas, a ser llamados. Cada año la presentación era diferente, si bien podía ser que el tributo eligiera que deseaba mostrar para ser calificado o bien, que el vigilante en jefe, o sea, Plutarch Heavensbee, fuese quien designara el procedimiento a seguir.

Como era costumbre, eran llamados al interior de la sala, según por número de distrito, primero el varón, luego la mujer. Leonardo obviamente sería el último en ser convocado, pero por el momento se hallaba en compañía de Beetee, Wiress, Mags y Finnick, que esperaban su turno el cual, tomando en cuenta que la que se hallaba en sesión era Enobaria, la tributo del distrito dos, no tardaría en darse.

-¿Qué creen que sea este año?- Preguntaba al aire Finnick Odair.- ¿Elegido por ellos o libre elección?

-No tengo la más mínima idea, muchacho.- Murmuraba Beetee, ligeramente nervioso.

-El año pasado fue elegido por ellos.- Replicó Leo, inmerso levemente en la bruma de sus recuerdos.- Quizá este año sea de libre elección.

-Y si así fuera, ¿Qué presentaran?- Siguió Odair.

-Podría bailar...- Murmuró Leo, recordando las palabras de Usagi aquella vez.- Soy bueno bailando.-Y sonrió leve y tristemente.

-No, yo podría hacer eso, ¡Y en tanga!- Añadió Finnick con una gran sonrisota en la cara.-Les aseguro que me darían la mejor calificación de todas.

-¡Ay, por favor, Odair, ni que estuvieras tan bueno!- Soltó Johana desde su lugar, haciendo que los demás se echaran a reír.-Además... yo pensaba hacer eso.

-¡Ay, por favor, Mason, ni que estuvieras tan buena!- Replicó Finnick con fingida dignidad.-Yo estoy mejor que tú y soy mucho más popular, admítelo.

-Yo soy más popular.- Reclamó Leo, ganándose un zape por parte de Finnick.- ¡Auch!

-Lo que me faltaba, este chiquillo tratando de adueñarse de mi "reinito".-Refunfuñaba el rubio mientras los otros reían.

En ese momento Beetee fue llamado.

-Suerte.- Le deseó Leonardo. El hombre le sonrió, se puso de pie pesadamente y sin más se dirigió al gimnasio.

Minutos después fue el turno de Wiress; poco a poco los demás iban siendo requeridos y la sala se fue vaciando. Seeder fue la penúltima en ser llamada; la mujer se retiró, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa al muchacho, quien le correspondió de la misma manera.

Después de varios minutos, la voz se escuchó en el alto parlante.

-Leonardo Hamato.

Leo se puso de pie y respiró profundamente. Aunque no le preocupaban los patrocinadores como el año pasado, estaba decidido a hacer un buen papel y a sacar una buena calificación; consideraba que de todas formas era conveniente mantener aquella racha. Entró en el gimnasio y se dirigió al centro de este, colocándose bajo la vista del grupo de vigilantes.

-Leonardo Hamato, distrito doce.- Dijo fuerte y claro.

-Bien, Leonardo.- Habló Plutarch, quién parecía feliz de verlo, pues le sonreía como si se tratara de un viejo amigo.- Este año hemos decidido crear una carrera de obstáculos, de modo que nos muestren lo mejor de sus habilidades; el fin es tocar esa campana.-Mostró Plutarch un botón en la parte superior de la pared al otro extremo del gimnasio.- En el momento que toquen la campana se acabara la prueba, no importa cómo, pero el fin es lograr hacerla sonar.

Con una señal, Plutarch indicó al muchacho que se recorriera a la orilla del gimnasio; cuando este hubo obedecido, el vigilante presionó un botón.

-Se calificará desempeño y tiempo, puedes comenzar... ahora.- Dijo, echando a andar un cronómetro que traía en su mano.

El chico salió corriendo a través de la primera parte del campo, la cual se hallaba libre de cualquier obstáculo; pero Leo sabía que no debía fiarse, razón por la que se mantenía alerta.

De pronto sintió una ligera vibración a través del piso; aquello le trajo un amargo recuerdo, de algo ya vivido en el pasado... hacía un año de hecho, por lo que dio un salto, presintiendo lo que podía pasar.

Y lo hizo justo a tiempo, pues debajo de él había emergido un pilar con la punta afilada, similares a los que hicieron que fuera hacia la Cornucopia casi al final de sus juegos para enfrentar a Belle, sólo que esta, en lugar de estar hecha de roca y tierra, estaba hecho de brillante y afilado metal.

Leo cayó en otro punto del gimnasio, respirando profundo y centrando su mente en el presente, pues aquellos malos recuerdos amenazaban con agolparse en su cabeza y él sabía que si se los permitía estaría perdido; la ligera vibración se dejó sentir nuevamente por lo que dio el salto otra vez, evadiendo la siguiente pila, cayendo en otro punto del cual tuvo que volver a saltar; siguió así, saltando y evitando esos obstáculos hasta llegar a la segunda parte del campo, aliviado, pero sin exteriorizarlo, por haber salvado al fin aquella parte de la prueba.

La siguiente área también parecía tranquila; sin embargo el chico consideró mejor el correr a través de ella lo más rápido posible.

Empezaba su carrera a gran velocidad, cuando de pronto una línea de fuego surgió de pared a pared; el chico se agachó oportunamente y se puso de pie del otro lado de esta, pero pronto otra línea siguió a la primera y otra siguió a esta hasta llenar el resto del lugar. Estirando un poco los músculos y respirando profundamente, el muchacho dio un salto y evadió la línea frente a él, repitiendo la misma acción en las siguientes o esquivando por debajo, según le pareciera mejor.

Pero tan sólo al pasar la última línea de fuego escuchó un zumbido; girándose de inmediato, levantó ambas manos atrapando entre ellas un cuchillo que volaba en dirección suya.

De repente otra serie de cuchillas eran lanzadas hacia él desde la pared, por lo que el chico pasó por el lugar haciendo uso de toda su agilidad, para saltar y esquivar las cuchillas, saliendo bien librado de ellas.

Al tocar su pie la otra parte del campo, algunos androides, como los que enfrentó en su presentación el año pasado, le salieron en el camino, atacándolo con todas sus fuerzas, armados de diferentes maneras.

El chico tuvo que pelear con ellos a mano limpia pues no contaba con ningún arma, aunque su habilidad le era más que suficiente, logrando dejar en el piso a algunas de las máquinas.

Sin embargo no pensaban dejarle pasar tan fácilmente y más androides se lanzaron a atacarlo, llevando espadas, mazas con picos, hachas e incluso un arco del cual, el androide que lo portaba lanzaba sus flechas, las cuales el muchacho tenía que esquivar al tiempo que peleaba con los otros androides. Leonardo logró desarmar a uno, quitándole la espada y cortándole los brazos para pronto dar un golpe en la cabeza con el arma al que llevaba la maza, dando al mismo tiempo una patada al de las hachas, enviándolo lejos y esquivando la que le había lanzado; después golpeó al que traía el arco, quitándoselo con todo y flecha.

Empezaron a surgir más androides; esa era la última área antes de llegar al botón de la campana y era obvio que el fin de las máquinas era no dejarlo llegar a ella. Leo dio una patada a uno que se aproximaba, montó la flecha en el arco y tras apuntar lo disparó. La flecha dio en el centro del botón en la pared, haciendo sonar la campana por todo el lugar.

En ese justo momento los androides cayeron, desactivados.

Los vigilantes le miraban asombrados, murmurando entre ellos; Plutarch le sonreía abiertamente mientras Baxter Stockman lo miraba con indiferencia.

-No fue la gran cosa.- Murmuraba Stockman.

-Buen trabajo Leonardo, puedes retirarte.

El muchacho hizo una reverencia y se encaminó hacia la puerta; luego, dándose cuenta de que aún llevaba el arco en las manos, lo depositó en el piso y siguió su camino.

No tardó mucho en llegar al penthouse.

Curiosamente, Haymitch no se encontraba ahí, pero a estas alturas el chico ya estaba acostumbrado a las repentinas ausencias de su mentor. Se encaminó hacia su cuarto, y tras una buena ducha, volvió a la sala; debía esperarlo para ponerse al corriente del día y para esperar la transmisión de las calificaciones esa noche.

Quizá Haymitch se hallara con alguno de sus amigos, después de todo, el hombre los apreciaba y aunque no fuera la mar de expresivo, quizá deseara compartir con ellos un poco antes del inicio de los juegos; aunque también, le gustaba pensar que Haymitch, de alguna forma que no solía revelar por seguridad, mantenía contacto con Rafael y el distrito doce; y si era así, buscaría la forma de hablar con él, que le dijera que tal se hallaban sus hermanos, Abril y Magda.

La puerta del penthouse se abrió de nuevo, llamando la atención de Leo que se giró de su asiento en el sofá para ver quien había llegado. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver entrar a Cinna, quien al verlo, esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

-Y bien, dime, ¿cómo te fue?-El estilista, alegremente, tomó asiento junto al muchacho, el cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-Bien... bien, me fue muy bien... no fue tan difícil.

-Lo sabía.- Replicó el hombre, sin dejar de sonreír.- ¿Ya no vas a practicar nudos?

Leo dio un respingo, recordando que el año pasado, justo después de su prueba, había estado practicando los nudos con su cuerda y en aquella ocasión como parte de la práctica, había amarrado las manos del estilista.

-Eh... no, no creo.-Murmuró algo sonrojado.

-Es una lástima, con gusto me habría dejado atar otra vez.

Sin poder evitarlo, Leo se echó a reír contagiando a Cinna que comenzó a reír junto con él.

Tras reponerse un poco, el chico se quedó en silencio. -Lo ocurrido en el ascensor la noche del desfile le hacía sentir avergonzado, pues sentía que había sido inapropiado el haberle dado aquel tirón enfrente de todos. Comenzando a sonrojarse de nuevo, consideró que era mejor disculparse con el estilista, después de todo consideraba que quizá aquello pudo haberle parecido poco decoroso.

-Oye, quería decirte... sobre lo del otro día, en el ascensor...

Pero Leo no pudo decir nada más, porque Cinna le había tomado del mentón, acercando su rostro al suyo, atrapando sus labios en un profundo beso.

Separándose un poco de él, con suavidad, El hombre miraba a los ojos del muchacho, sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Olvídalo... ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Puedes reclamarme cuantas veces quieras.

Leo se sonrojó de nuevo, tanto por el beso como por las palabras de Cinna, y aunque todo aquello le hacía sentir muy feliz, no podía evitar sentirse a la vez, triste.

Al notarlo, Cinna le miró con preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada... es sólo que...

El hombre le instó con la mirada a continuar.

-Me habría gustado... me habría gustado que tú... yo... esto... ¡qué difícil!- Soltó nerviosamente, desviando la mirada y con la cara completamente roja. Miró de nuevo a Cinna.- Habría deseado que esto hubiese ocurrido varios meses atrás.-Logró decir por fin, sintiendo que la cara le hervía de pura vergüenza. Tras esto, respiró profundamente, tratando de controlar su desbocado corazón que parecía latir a máxima velocidad, como si pretendiera salir huyendo de su pecho y dejarlo atrás a él y a todos sus problemas.

El estilista le sonrió con dulzura. Leonardo no lo decía, pero era obvio que sentía miedo; miedo de que esta vez fuera la última para los dos, que el mundo y la vida no les dieran otra oportunidad dado que sus caminos los llevaban por aquellos peligros que, pese a creer haberlos librado antes, ahora tenían que volver a sortear. No se lo reprochaba en lo absoluto, al contrario, lo comprendía perfectamente y le admiraba aún más que antes, por tomar las cosas de aquella manera tan valiente, tal y como lo había hecho durante sus primeros juegos al ofrecerse por el bien de Mickey.

Y aquello e hacía amarlo más.

-Habría deseado lo mismo... creo que fue mi culpa, por no atreverme a dar el primer paso antes, ya sabes...

-Bueno, quizá debí hacerlo yo.

-¿Tú?-Cinna le miró con una sonrisa, arqueando una ceja.-¿Y quitarme la oportunidad de cortejarte? No, olvídalo, debí hacerlo yo primero.

Ambos volvieron a reír, mitad los nervios, mitad los reproches que se hacían. Leonardo le sonrió de nuevo.

-De acuerdo, debiste hacerlo tú primero... eres un lento.

-Me declaro culpable.-Las risas de ambos volvieron a inundar el lugar. Cinna, sin pensarlo, abrazó al muchacho y lo atrajo hacia él, haciendo reposar su cabeza contra su pecho. El chico se relajó un poco, sintiendo el calor y el aroma de aquel hombre que, sin saber cómo, se había adentrado en lo más profundo de su ser, haciéndose un lugar por mérito propio entre su grupo de personas importantes, aquellas por las que haría todo y por quienes daría todo de sí mismo.

Cinna acariciaba suavemente la cabeza del muchacho, adentrado también en sus pensamientos; Leo suspiró.

-Cinna...-Se incorporó un poco, lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Necesitaba decirle aquellas cosas que temía no poder decirle después.- estoy dispuesto a salir de ese lugar otra vez... haré lo que sea necesario, pero si no...

-Shhh. No digas eso, ¿quieres? Saldrás de la arena, te lo garantizo.

-Pero si no...

-Nada.- Le calló suavemente.-Te aseguro que lograrás salir con vida.- Le abrazó de nuevo, fuertemente, estrechándolo contra su pecho, ocultando el rostro del niño en su cuello y acercando su rostro a un lado del suyo.-Todo Panem se asegurara de eso.

Leonardo se sobresaltó y le miró a los ojos de nuevo, asustado sin saber por qué. En ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Haymitch entró en el penthouse.

-Insisto, hay cuartos para eso.-Dijo el hombre al verlos, pasándolos de largo. Ambos, sonrojados, le miraron alejarse.

-¡Hola! ¿A qué no saben a quién traje de visita?- Exclamaba Effie, quien usando una peluca metálica dorada como parte de la marca del "equipo en llamas", llegaba al Penthouse, justo antes de la transmisión de las calificaciones. Leo, que junto con Haymitch y Cinna, se hallaba en la sala a la espera de la transmisión, se levantó junto con ellos al escuchar la chirriante y alegre voz de la acompañante inundando el lugar.

Junto a Effie, una elegante mujer de piel oscura, le sonreía con alegría.

-¡Portia!- Exclamó el muchacho al reconocer a la estilista de Belle el año pasado. Tanto Haymitch como Cinna le sonreían a la recién llegada mientras el muchacho se acercaba a ella, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, estrechándolo en un cariñoso abrazo.

-Hola, muchacho... Lamento tanto que haya tenido que pasar esto.- Le susurró al oído.

-Me da gusto verte, creí que no lo haría de nuevo.

-Bueno, sé que este año no fui requerida al no haber un tributo femenino al cual vestir, y que no necesitas mi ayuda ya que el buen Cinna lo tiene todo cubierto, pero eso no significa que no pueda venir a saludar a los amigos.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo Portia.- Dijo Haymitch amablemente con una sonrisa desde su lugar.

-Yo te veo todos los días, pero igual te digo, gusto en verte.- Añadió Cinna, sonriendo también. La mujer pasó a su lado, dándole un golpecito cariñoso en el hombro y tomó asiento en el gran sillón junto a ellos, al que Effie se unió de inmediato.

-Me pareció que podría ser de buena suerte que estuviéramos todos reunidos para ver la transmisión de las calificaciones; después de todo así fue el año pasado, y aunque claro... no podemos estar todos los que estábamos, es bueno por lo menos intentar estar los más que podamos.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas, pero ya me estás revolviendo.- Masculló Haymitch, dando gracias a esta vez no haber ingerido mucho alcohol (pues estando a punto de comenzar los juegos, consideraba más prudente reducir su consumo) que si no, la voz de Effie ya le habría dado dolor de cabeza... aunque la verdad, no se requería de alcohol para que la voz de Effie te diera dolor de cabeza.

El televisor se encendió de repente, con el clásico fondo negro y el escudo de Panem en el centro, haciendo sonar el himno por todo lo alto. Después de eso, Caesar Flickerman y Claudius Templesmith aparecieron a cuadro.

-¡Buenas noches, Panem y bienvenidos sean todos a esta transmisión especial previo a los juegos del hambre!

-Así es, Caesar, esta noche es muy importante, porque conoceremos la calificación a la que se han hecho acreedores los, en esta ocasión, veintitrés tributos que conforman el "Vasallaje de los Veinticinco".

-Las expectativas son muy altas, Claudius, sobre todo si tomamos en cuenta que estamos hablando de Vencedores anteriores de estos grandiosos juegos; muchos quieren saber si sus favoritos igualaran la calificación que tuvieron en su primera vez.

-Sí, hay muchas apuestas al respecto y es muy probable que así sea, pero... vamos, que la gente está ansiosa por saber.

-¡Muy bien, así se habla, amigo! Ahora, como todos ustedes recordaran, las calificaciones se otorgan del uno al doce, siendo este último la más alta. Comenzaremos con Gloss Valentine, del distrito uno obtuvo... un once, damas y caballeros.

-¡Once! Si mal no recuerdo, en sus juegos obtuvo un diez, ¿no es así, Caesar?

-Exactamente, Claudius; eso quiere decir que la madurez le ha sentado a nuestro Vencedor de los sexagésimo cuartos juegos del hambre, ¿no es verdad?

-Así parece; Ahora, su compañera, Cashmere Malena, del distrito uno obtuvo... un diez.

-Si mal no recuerdo fue la misma calificación que obtuvo en sus juegos, así que, los que apostaron a que se mantendría ya pueden ir cobrando, amigos.- Rió Caesar.

Ambos presentadores continuaron nombrando tributos y dando calificaciones, mostrando lo buenas o malas que podrían ser las cosas; Brutus, del distrito dos, había obtenido un once, mientras que Enobaria, su compañera, había obtenido un doce; Beetee del distrito tres había obtenido un ocho, mientras que Wiress había logrado un cinco que hizo que Leo se preocupara por ella; Finnick Odair del distrito cuatro había logrado un once, mientras que Mags había logrado un nueve que era increíble dada su edad; Maddock, el gato del distrito cinco, había logrado un diez, mientras que su compañera, Vala obtenía un seis; Palcov y Rupia del seis habían obtenido un cuatro cada uno, mientras que Tyler Butler y Johana Mason del siete, habían logrado un doce cada quien; Woof del distrito ocho había logrado un siete, mientras que Cecelia había conseguido un diez; Colossus, del nueve, había obtenido un diez, mientras que su compañera, Crissalida, había obtenido un ocho.

Luego fue el turno de Fassé, el zorro del distrito diez que había obtenido un nueve, y su compañera, Pinta, que había logrado un once; Chaff, del once, había logrado un tres, y su compañera, Seeder, había conseguido un cinco.

Y ahora tocaba el turno de Leonardo, quien había conseguido un limpio y perfecto doce.

Al ver la calificación, Todos, salvo Leo, comenzaron a gritar con alegría; al fondo aún se escuchaban los dos presentadores.

-Pues el "chico en llamas" ha igualado su calificación del año pasado, Claudius.

-Así es, Caesar, a lo igual que muchos de sus rivales en estos juegos; ¡esto nos demuestra que este "Vasallaje..." será en verdad increíble!

-Totalmente, Claudius. Bien, amigos, hasta aquí la transmisión de hoy; pueden ver la repetición en tres horas; y mañana no se pierdan las entrevistas a las siete en punto, donde estarán reunidos los veintitrés vencedores más queridos de todo el país. ¡Buenas noches, Panem!

Y con eso la transmisión terminó.

-Felicidades, Leonardo; con esto tienes casi asegurada la victoria.-Decía Portia, sonriéndole al muchacho.

-Gracias.-Respondió el chico con una leve inclinación.

-Ok, ya sé que mañana es un día muy, muy, muy importante y que deberíamos ir a dormir, pero creo que podemos desvelarnos un poco y celebrar juntos hoy, ¿no lo creen?-Soltó Effie, con alegría.- ¿Qué dicen? ¿Nos acompañan a cenar y a tomar un postre por el triunfo de nuestro "chico en llamas"? ¿Portia, Cinna?

-Es obvio que yo me quedo.- Replicó el estilista con una sonrisa.

-Yo también, no todos los días se tienen estos privilegios de pasar la velada con amigos.

-¡Así se habla! Bien, ordenaré la cena, ¡Será algo muy especial!

La cena pasó de manera amena gracias a la reunión de todos los amigos; la charla y las risas que tuvieron en esos momentos hacían pensar que nada había en el futuro que pudiese preocuparles en lo absoluto, como si no hubiera un mañana por el que angustiarse y eso era algo que todos agradecían; el poder olvidarse por un momento de los tributos, los juegos, la revolución, incluso Panem; sólo conversar y reír y no pensar en nada más, como si nada más valiera la pena, como si la muerte no esperara ansiosa desde las sombras por recolectar su propia cosecha.

Sin embargo aquello no podía durar mucho; la noche se hallaba muy avanzada y la velada debía terminar. Portia se despidió de Leonardo con un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, antes de bajar en el ascensor junto con Cinna. La mujer estrechó de nuevo al muchacho y luego lo miró a los ojos.

\- Me dio tanto gusto poder volver a verte... como lamento que haya sido bajo estas circunstancias.

-También yo.

La mujer pasó su dedo por la mejilla del niño y esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

-Por favor... mantente fuerte, no importa lo que pase, procura salir adelante y no te dejes derrumbar... ¿sí?

-Cla... claro...- Murmuró el chico con extrañeza, sin comprender el porqué de las palabras de la estilista. Esta volvió a esbozar su sonrisa y se separó de él, despidiéndose de los demás.

-Te veo mañana.-Murmuró Cinna cerca de su oído, dándole un beso fugaz en los labios que provocó que Effie comenzara a dar grititos de emoción. El hombre, sonrojado a lo igual que el muchacho, se despidió de Haymitch, de Effie y entró en el ascensor con Portia.

-¡Pícaros! ¡Eso no me lo habían contado!- Soltó de inmediato Effie cuando la puerta del elevador se cerró. Tomó al chico del brazo y lo zarandeó.- ¡Anda, dime, cuéntame! ¿Desde cuándo empezó esto?

-No pienso decírtelo.

-¡Oh, vamos, dime, no seas así de malo!- Gemía la mujer, siguiendo al muchacho hacia las habitaciones.

El ascensor llegó hasta la planta baja, abriendo sus puertas y dejando el paso a los dos estilistas que, con paso tranquilo, se dirigieron a la calle.

Se alejaron del edificio a pie, sumidos en un total silencio. Cinna miró de reojo a su amiga, extrañado por su actitud.

-Portia... ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Leonardo?

La mujer mostraba un gesto extraño, parecía querer contener la furia y la tristeza que sentía. Apretaba los labios para no comenzar a sollozar, pero sin embargo, tuvo que responder a la pregunta.

-Porque vi tu block en el taller, Cinna...

-¿Y...?

-Y no sé si pensar si eres un genio o estás loco.- Murmuró sin mirarlo y apenas moviendo los labios.- No sé qué es lo que estás buscando... o mejor dicho sí, lo sé, y me da miedo pensar en las consecuencias.

Cinna se llevó las manos a la espalda y emitió un ligero suspiro.

-Debes comprender que es necesario.

-¡¿Necesario para quién?!

-Para él.

-¡¿Para él?! ¡Lo harás un blanco, Cinna, y a ti con él!-La mujer lo miró; pese a la emoción en su voz, esta no se elevaba, procurando que no le oyera nadie más que su interlocutor.

-Ya es un blanco, Portia, es blanco de todo el mundo; del presidente principalmente que lo ha convertido de nuevo en un tributo y lo arrojará a la arena para deshacerse de él de la forma más segura posible para su gobierno.

-¿Pero... eso...? ¿Por qué?

-Por qué han tratado de destruirlo, uno de los medios de los que se han valido ha sido manchando su imagen...

-Pero esa clase de chismes se los inventan a todo el mundo, eso no le hace daño a nadie.

-A él sí le perjudicará; hay gente en los distritos que piensan que se ha vuelto como la gente del Capitolio, que ha olvidado quien es y que se tiene merecido volver a los juegos.

-¿Y...?

-Que hay que recordarles que eso no es cierto, que Leonardo Hamato sigue siendo el mismo chico que salió de la arena hace un año; el que lucha por los que ama, el que se apiada de quien lo necesita, que sigue siendo la esperanza.

-Pero de esa manera... Cinna...

-Es la mejor manera que tengo de hacerles saber, de que lo recuerden y que no les quede duda.

Portia se detuvo y posó su mano en el brazo de su amigo.

-Le vas a causar un gran dolor.

-Si consigo que la gente de los distritos lo proteja, ese dolor será lo de menos.

-Yo no lo creo... pero sé que eres un cabeza dura y no voy a hacerte cambiar de parecer, también sé qué haces todo lo posible por protegerlo... vi el otro diseño... realmente estás loco.

Cinna esbozó una media sonrisa.

-De eso está hecho el arte, ¿no lo crees así?

La mujer negó con la cabeza, sonriendo aun con tristeza; rodeó los hombros de su amigo con su brazo y avanzaron juntos por las oscuras calles del Capitolio.

Oroku Saki seguía sentado frente a su escritorio en la oficina de su gran mansión, ahí había visto la transmisión de las calificaciones.

Y obviamente, no se hallaba feliz con los resultados.

Tendría que hablar con Plutarch al respecto, ¿Por qué demonios le había dado aquella calificación a ese chico? Eso iba en contra de la sugerencia que el mismo vigilante en jefe le había hecho unos meses atrás, cuando Saki le había manifestado su interés por minimizar la imagen de aquel muchacho.

Plutarch le había sugerido que lo mostrara a los distritos como alguien más del Capitolio, que la buena fortuna y la vida lujosa habían terminado por dominar aquella mente adolescente, seduciéndolo hasta convertirlo en uno de ellos, como a Finnick Odair.

Y aquello lo alternaba con su propia idea de doblegar su espíritu, minarlo de modo que no tuviera deseo alguno de luchar por nada, dejar su corazón tan seco como una vaina secada al sol, demostrarle por todos los medios posibles que no era dueño de sí mismo, que siempre pertenecería al gobierno y que no le convenía pensar siquiera en lo contrario.

Giró la silla para encarar el gran ventanal que yacía a su espalda. La visión de los extensos jardines de su mansión y las iluminadas calles del Capitolio le llenaron de repente. Dio un golpe con el puño en el reposabrazos de la silla.

¡Maldición! ¿Cómo era posible esto? ¿Cómo él, descendiente de una larga línea de gobernantes (pues su familia se había encargado de conservar el poder varias veces por generaciones) se hallaba en un problema tan absurdo como ese?

Su padre lo había enfrentado en la figura de los rebeldes del distrito trece, y luego en la figura de aquel muto traidor, la rata 4264.

Y ahora él tenía que hacer lo propio contra la descendencia de aquel muto... Por qué era más que obvio que aquellas artes que ese muchacho manejaba venían directamente de aquel muto traidor y rebelde; quizá esa rata había dejado la guerra, pero no había abandonado la lucha y esta seguía presente en las manos de ese niño y sus hermanos, en la figura del famoso "Chico en llamas" que se negaba a dejarse extinguir.

Eso le había quedado claro en el desfile, con aquella imagen que presentaba al mundo, con aquel semblante arrogante y fiero, y con aquella mirada cargada de desafío.

No podía permitir que la larga cadena de paz en Panem se viniera abajo por culpa de un muto... ¡De un muto de diecisiete años! Dejar que eso pasara sería una vergüenza que caería sobre él; sus ancestros jamás le dejarían vivir si permitía que un estúpido chiquillo como ese, un muto de nivel inferior y de un distrito pobre hiciera caer lo que ellos construyeron a base de tanto esfuerzo y sangre derramada.

¿Qué clase de legado dejaría si lo permitiera? ¿Qué clase de memoria guardaría la historia de él si pasara?

Sus antepasados serían recordados como constructores, pilares fuertes sobre los que se levantó de nuevo la civilización.

Y él sería recordado como el pilar débil que permitió que la estructura se cayera.

Por el bien del país, por el bien de los suyos, por el de su descendiente y futura presidenta de Panem, no podía dejar que eso ocurriera, el "chico en llamas" se debía extinguir, él y todos los suyos. Uno quizá lo haría en la arena, y en cuanto eso pasara, se encargaría de crear extraños "accidentes" donde acabaran los otros, no sería nada difícil ni nuevo, ya había ocurrido con otros en el pasado.

Debía hacer lo necesario por el bien de Panem.

Y no descansaría hasta que aquello estuviera hecho.


	10. Entre llamas y espinas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los juegos del Hambre, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, personajes, situaciones y demás no me pertenecen a mí sino a sus respectivos autore: Suzanne Collins, Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman.
> 
> Gracias a mi beta Haoyoh Asakura, sin ella este fic no podría ser.
> 
> \--------------
> 
> Y lágrimas que tengo que ocultar
> 
> vienes para mantenerme a salvo
> 
> vienes para llevarme en tus brazos
> 
> ¿Es sólo un juego? No lo sé
> 
> para salvarte de mi mundo
> 
> toma mi mano y mi corazón corre
> 
> las flamas iluminan nuestros rostros
> 
> y estamos en llamas
> 
> lanza un beso a la multitud
> 
> ellos son nuestra única esperanza ahora
> 
> y ahora conozco mi lugar
> 
> somos todos piezas en sus juegos.
> 
> Just a game
> 
> by Birdy

Capitulo X

El día de las entrevistas llegó y en el Penthouse del centro de entrenamiento la actividad había comenzado desde temprano.

Flavius, Venia y Octavia habían llegado para preparar a Leonardo con los habituales ritos de belleza a seguir con tal de conseguir el nivel cero que Cinna siempre les pedía; pero por desgracia para el muchacho, su equipo de preparación aun continuaba lloriqueando cada vez que lo miraban, lamentándose de la terrible suerte del muchacho y lo mucho que lo extrañarían después de mañana.

Pareciera como si eso le dieran nada más, un día dentro de la arena.

Sin embargo, el trabajo se dio y el muchacho quedó listo para el siguiente paso. Cinna entró a la habitación, dio el visto bueno a lo hecho por su equipo y les hizo salir; estos se alejaron no sin antes abrazar a Leonardo con fuerza y desearle que la suerte estuviera de su parte.

Cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia, sin embargo, el chico puso buena cara.

-Discúlpalos; ya hablé con ellos, les pedí que se moderaran, pero... parece que es imposible.

-No te preocupes, sé que no lo hacen de mala fe... Desconcierta, no lo niego, pero a fin de cuentas, les agradezco de corazón su consideración.

Cinna le sonrió.

-Por eso me gustas.- Murmuró, abrazándolo y dándole un beso. Leo se sonrojó pues por el momento sólo se hallaba ataviado con una bata afelpada que Venia le dio después de la consabida ducha con aquel líquido cremoso y rosáceo. Cinna le soltó suavemente, sonriéndole de nuevo y se separó de él, tomando la bolsa con el traje y entregándosela.-Aquí tienes.

El chico abrió la bolsa, sacando la ropa de su interior; un traje sastre de dos piezas color blanco, una camisa azul, corbata y zapatos negros; aparentemente muy sencillo y sin nada extraordinario como sus trajes anteriores; sin embargo, conservaba el toque de Cinna en la elección sublime de las telas y el corte cuidadoso y elegante que se ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo de la persona para quien había sido confeccionada.

Sin embargo, Leo no pudo evitar notar algo.

-Está un poco... pesado...- Murmuró con extrañeza por sus propias palabras, considerando que sonaba raro que un traje tan sencillo pudiera pesar. Cinna sonrió al escucharlo, dándose la vuelta después de que se hubiese vestido.

-Lo sé, aun así no te impedirá girar.

-¿Debo girar otra vez?- El chico hizo un pequeño mohín de desagrado.

-Así es, y no me hagas esa cara.- Se acercó a él, pellizcándole la mejilla.- Si Caesar no te lo sugiere, ofrécelo tú, pero es importante que lo hagas, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien.- Replicó, sonriendo. Como siempre, confiaba totalmente en Cinna.

El hombre respondió a esa sonrisa con otra y le hizo sentarse en la silla para luego ubicarse frente a él con su maletín de maquillaje a un lado. Pasó varios minutos trabajando en los contornos de su rostro, por lo que Leo pensó que llevaría algún exótico y llamativo tatuaje nuevo en él como en las otras ocasiones; sin embargo, cuando Cinna terminó y el muchacho se miró en el espejo, sólo se encontró con su rostro normal y común, si acaso con lo básico de maquillaje que el estilista solía usar para darle ese aspecto de niño bueno sin que le brillara la piel.

-Hora de irnos.- Soltó Haymitch dando unos golpecitos en la puerta. Cinna miró a Leo de nuevo.

-Creo que no estás tan nervioso como el año pasado.

Leonardo negó con la cabeza.

-Después de todo un año cargando con las cámaras a mis espaldas, entrevistas y todas esas cosas... creo que ya les he perdido el miedo.

-Eso es bueno; sin embargo, si aún lo necesitas, estaré entre el público; puedes ubicarme ahí y hacer como si hablaras conmigo si lo necesitas, como la vez anterior.

El chico asintió, esbozando otra pequeña sonrisa. Cinna lo abrazó y ambos se besaron de nuevo, un beso profundo y cargado del amor más puro.

-Suerte.-Le deseó el estilista, y ambos, tomados de las manos, abandonaron la habitación, bajando con Effie y Haymitch al estacionamiento del centro de entrenamiento; abordando el auto negro que los conduciría hasta el estudio de televisión.

Al llegar, Cinna se despidió de Leo con una dulce sonrisa a la que el niño correspondió, para después ser escoltado por Haymitch y Effie hasta el salón donde los tributos esperaban el momento de iniciar el show.

-¡Wow!... ¿así nada más?- Soltó Johana al verlo llegar con aquel sencillo look.-No creí que Cinna te vistiera de esa forma, después de lo del desfile habría esperado algo más espectacular.

-Si él lo hizo es perfecto así como está.- Replicó Leo con cierta molestia que sólo provocó que la joven esbozara una media sonrisa, maliciosa.

-No le hagas caso, a mí me agrada; es fino por donde lo veas, no importa su sencillez.- Añadió Finnick, que venía ataviado con un traje verde mar, camisa negra y corbata a juego.-Además, Cinna tiene buen gusto y sobre todo inventiva; no como mi estilista que estuvo a punto de aventarme desnudo sólo porque según ella así atraería más a la audiencia.

-Bueno, hay que admitir que no se equivoca, con eso nos opacarías a todos.- Beetee, que acababa de llegar en compañía de Wiress, ambos ataviados con trajes elegantes de color metálico, se recargaba en la pared detrás de los muchachos.

-Y haría que la transmisión se censurara.- Rió Cecelia.- Oye, no es mala idea, deberías desnudarte Odair.

-Lo siento querida, pero mi pielecita tiene un costo; yo no me desnudo por nada.

-A menos que sea tu colección de fotos en ropa interior, ¿no?

-Tú sí sabes Crissi.- Le decía a Crissalida, quien era la que había hecho el comentario.- tú sí sabes.

Poco a poco, el auditorio se fue llenando; la gente se hallaba emocionada, charlando entre ellos y ansiosos por ver aquellas entrevistas que serían las más prometedoras de todos los juegos celebrados hasta ahora. Leonardo observaba de reojo entre el público. Recordó que Rafa le había dicho sobre el año pasado, que le había seguido a todos lados durante los juegos, por lo que la vana esperanza de verlo entre la gente se anidó en su corazón; sin embargo, él estaba consciente de que aquello era imposible; Rafael tenía en esos momentos cosas más importantes qué hacer y era más probable que estuviera atendiéndolas en lugar de estar ahí.

Entonces fue el momento; el equipo comenzó con las últimas llamadas, luego las luces del estudio y de las cámaras se encendieron al tiempo que aquella estridente música de trompetas que anunciaba el inicio del show de Caesar Flickerman, resonaba por todos los altavoces del lugar. El presentador, como era su costumbre, tras el anuncio de su locutor, giró la silla desde donde daba la espalda al público, sonriendo abiertamente mientras que en las pantallas del fondo aparecían distintas fotografías suyas en diferentes poses, todas con su look actual; el cabello y las cejas de un tono lavanda y el traje del mismo color.

-¡Buenas noches, Panem! ¡¿Listos para una noche llena de emociones sin igual?!

La gente saltaba en sus asientos a la par que aplaudían y reían, gritaban y chillaban llenos de excitación; aquella era la respuesta que el presentador esperaba.

-Bien, pues entonces no los haré esperar más, recibamos a las estrellas de la noche, y me quedo corto al decir estrellas, todo un "equipo de ensueño", ¡He aquí, los veintitrés tributos vencedores del gran "Vasallaje de los Veinticinco"!

Aquella era la señal; uno a uno comenzaron a aparecer por el lado izquierdo los diferentes tributos, todos ataviados de manera elegante y espléndida, saludando a la gente en su camino hacia el lado derecho del escenario, donde se hallaban las veintitrés sillas ubicadas en filas por niveles, donde habrían de tomar asiento, esperando su turno para ser entrevistados.

A cada tributo que salía la gente se volvía loca; había grupos de diferentes edades que vitoreaban a uno o a otro, según sus preferencias o incluso por haberles visto ganar en sus respectivos juegos.

Sin embargo y con todo, cuando Leonardo salió al final de la fila, la multitud se volvió loca. No importaba cuantos admiradores pudiesen tener los tributos anteriores, a pesar de todo, el pequeño "chico en llamas" del distrito doce mantenía atrapada a la audiencia que se hallaba pendiente de cada uno de sus pasos y más después de aquel paseo arrogante y distinguido en el desfile de las carrozas; además, su club de fans, el club de "Las chicas en llamas" que ahora se hallaba considerablemente más nutrido, metía más ruido y escándalo con los aplausos, los gritos y las declaraciones de amor que gritaban de tal manera que parecían a punto de quedarse afónicas.

El muchacho, obviamente, correspondía a tales muestras de aprecio con una respetuosa reverencia.

Cuando el chico tomó su lugar, Caesar, aun con la sonrisa a flor de labio, extendió su mano hacia la derecha al tiempo que las cámaras mostraban a todos los tributos en sus respectivos lugares.

-¡Aquí los tienen, damas y caballeros! ¡"El equipo de ensueño de los septuagésimo quintos juegos del hambre"!-La gente aplaudía frenéticamente y Caesar no paraba de sonreír.- Bien, ahora, recibamos con el mismo entusiasmo a ¡Gloss, del distrito uno!

Los aplausos continuaron con más intensidad al tiempo que el muchacho de veintiséis años, vestido con un traje de dos piezas color oro, se levantaba de su asiento y avanzaba hacia el centro del escenario, agradeciendo las muestras de afecto. Por fin, tomó su lugar junto a Caesar.

-Bienvenido, Gloss, es un placer tenerte de nuevo entre nosotros.

-Gracias, Caesar.

-Dime, ¿Qué sientes ahora que has vuelto al campo de juego?- Inquirió el presentador con animosidad, mirando al joven con una sonrisa expectativa.

-La verdad...-Gloss guardó silencio unos segundos, meditando lo que iba a decir a continuación, después miró al público.- sólo quiero aprovechar el tiempo que tengo en este momento para agradecer a todos aquellos que han expresado su simpatía por mí a través de todos estos años y decirles que, a lo igual que ustedes, lamento tanto que todo concluya de esta manera.

La sonrisa de Caesar se congeló por unos segundos. Obviamente aquella no era la respuesta que esperaba; él pretendía escuchar lo que cualquier jugador profesional de un deporte cualquiera diría al volver al campo de juego después de tanto tiempo; sin embargo, el presentador sintió lo mismo que todos los que se hallaban en la sala habían sentido.

Gloss, se sentía traicionado por el gobierno, por haberle prometido vivir después de aquel infierno y luego devolverlo a él; la ira de aquel joven, pese a tratar de disimularla en sus palabras, era evidente.

En el área de los tributos, la gran mayoría esbozaba ligeras sonrisas de aprobación. Era obvio que todos (o por lo menos aquellos a los que los vicios en los que habían caído no los tenía tan desconectados de la realidad) sentían y pensaban igual que el tributo del distrito uno. Gloss había abierto una puerta que los demás estaban deseosos de aprovechar.

Los tres minutos de tiempo asignado para Gloss pasaron rápidamente y Caesar le dejó ir de vuelta a su asiento entre aplausos y vítores; luego fue el turno de Cashmere. La tigresa se puso de pie y con ese andar propio de los felinos, que hacía que su vestido dorado ondeara con suavidad, se ubicó junto a Caesar también entre una oleada de aplausos.

-Bienvenida, Cashmere... ¡Vaya! Hace tanto que no tenemos el gusto de estar en el estudio los dos.

-Así es Caesar, quien lo diría, ¿verdad?

-Dime, querida, ¿cuáles son tus impresiones sobre toda la celebración?

-Bueno... ¿Qué puedo decirte, Caesar?- Murmuró la tigresa.- Es difícil pensar en una celebración cuando sabes que todas estas buenas personas en el Capitolio se hayan sufriendo por nuestra próxima partida.

Nuevamente Caesar quedó en blanco, mientras Cashmere miraba al público que le daba la razón al tiempo que algunos se ponían de pie con los rostros surcados de lágrimas y acongojados por sus palabras y lo que se estaba viviendo. Leonardo observaba aquello con atención; al parecer Cashmere tenía razón y no todos en el Capitolio se hallaban de acuerdo con que aquella gente, aquellos tributos que ya habían sufrido bastante, tuvieran que volver a la arena para jamás regresar.

Volvió a mirar a sus compañeros y se sintió orgulloso de ser parte de aquel grupo selecto, por muy irónico que pudiera sonar; sin embargo así era, era un grupo especial, guerreros dignos que peleaban de cualquier manera contra aquella injusticia que se había cernido sobre sus cabezas; para ellos la vida era una guerra, y las entrevistas sólo eran una más de sus batallas.

Nuevamente los tres minutos asignados para la entrevista pasaron volando, en especial cuando Caesar trataba con toda su habilidad de hacer pasar lo dicho por Cashmere como algo poco relevante. Ahora era el turno de Brutus; este se puso de pie y se acercó a Flickerman.

Un poco preocupado, Caesar inició la conversación, esperando que esta vez no hubiera algo que pudiera exaltar los ánimos; por suerte para él, aquella entrevista fue más por el rumbo deseado.

-¿Qué puedo decirte, amigo?- Decía Brutus con actitud relajada y una sonrisa.- Esta es de las pocas oportunidades que se tienen en la vida y yo he venido a ganar, a demostrar que los guerreros del distrito dos son los únicos merecedores de ser llamados campeones de los "Juegos del Hambre".

La gente aplaudía las palabras de aquel hombre, en especial aquellos que eran sus seguidores. Caesar sonrió claramente más aliviado, llevando la entrevista por ese terreno, hablando de la estrategia que planeaba usar y lo que haría con el título de bi-campeón si lo obtenía, algo que Brutus aseguraba, así sería.

Al terminar su tiempo fue el turno de Enobaria. La mujer, en su amplio vestido de satén negro contrastaba totalmente su feminidad con aquellos dientes afilados de tiburón. Tomó su lugar junto a Caesar, sonriendo al público que se hallaba fascinado con ella y su sonrisa mortal.

-... sólo puedo decirte, Caesar, que esto será muy reñido, pero lo digo porque es probable que la final sea entre Brutus y yo.- Respondía la mujer a las preguntas de Flickerman mientras que el público le aplaudía con euforia. Leonardo suspiró... por lo visto aquellos dos serían huesos muy duros de roer.

Después de que Enobaria se despidiera y volviera a su lugar entre vítores, fue el turno de Beetee; el hombre se puso de pie, saludando a la gente con humildad al tiempo que esta se deshacía en aplausos y gritos de alegría. Beetee tomó asiento junto a Caesar.

-Bienvenido, Beetee; sé que lo he dicho muchas veces esta noche, pero realmente me alegra que tengamos la oportunidad de estar en el estudio juntos una vez más.

-Lo mismo digo, Caesar.- Murmuró Beetee, sonriendo nerviosamente y casi retorciendo sus manos entre sí. Era bastante obvio que pese a sus años bajo la mira, aún no se sentía cómodo ante las cámaras.

-¿Dime, qué has pensado de este "Vasallaje..."? ¿Opinas igual que nosotros sobre lo emocionante que se tornará todo esto?

-La verdad, Caesar, más que tener una opinión, tengo una pregunta... ¿Qué tan... qué tan legal es todo esto? Digo... tú sabes... ¿Hay algún experto que... bueno, que haya verificado que esto es posible? Porque en mi opinión, bueno, esto contradice las propias reglas de los juegos, ¿no lo crees así?

Leonardo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no levantarse a aplaudir y felicitar a Beetee. El hombre, pese a sus nervios y su titubeo al hablar a cámara había lanzado una piedra muy directa contra el presidente Saki y la gente de su gobierno. ¿Y él decía que sólo era un cerebrito y por lo tanto no era peligroso? Acababa de demostrar que el cerebro, bien usado, podía ser el arma más peligrosa de todas.

Caesar balbució algunas incoherencias al principio, pero pronto se repuso como todo el profesional que era; sin embargo aún se le notaba angustiado; si había creído que con Brutus y Enobaria había conseguido retomar el camino del show, ahora sabía que se había equivocado enormemente.

La entrevista de Beetee terminó y luego siguió la de Wiress quien a su estilo trató de apoyar las palabras de su compañero; para su desgracia, su problema de no completar sus frases fue usado en su contra, pues Caesar las terminaba como mejor le conviniera al espectáculo, cosa que a los demás tributos les pareció deplorable por parte del presentador. Wiress volvió a su asiento, cabizbaja.

Ahora era el turno de Finnick Odair.

El chico se levantó de su asiento y avanzó hacia Caesar, saludando al público en el camino, mandando besos y guiñando el ojo a las cientos de chicas que, como locas, se revolvían para atrapar alguno de aquellos obsequios.

-¡Bien, Finnick! Se ve que no has perdido tu toque.

-Eso es lo único que no se puede perder por aquí.-Replicó el chico, tomando asiento junto al presentador. El hombre rió a todo lo que daba, aunque por dentro estaba que quería que el escenario se abriera y se lo tragara de una buena vez, para así tener que dejar de lidiar con tanto tributo loco.

-Bien... Dime, ¿Hay algo que te gustaría decirle a todas esas fans tuyas aquí en el Capitolio?-Preguntó Caesar con reticencia, temeroso de que aquello diera pie a otra oleada de reproches disfrazados de entrevista.

-Si no te importa, sólo quiero leer algo que escribí... para mi verdadero amor.

Tanto Caesar como el público suspiraron al unísono, pero el primero por alivio y los segundos por encanto. Finnick sacó una hoja del bolsillo de su saco verde mar y tras desplegarla comenzó su lectura.

-"Princesa... ¿Quién iba a decirme que al verte en aquella ocasión no me encontraba frente a una ilusión sino frente a un ser real? Mientras más perdido me hallaba y más desesperado me sentía, eras tú mi perfecta guía y la única a la que podía amar..."

Las chicas suspiraban, pendientes de cada palabra salida de los labios de aquel encantador rubio; Caesar también, con una gran sonrisa de tranquilidad, escuchaba la mala poesía de Finnick.

-"... fuiste mi luz en los días oscuros, y ahora quiero seguirte otra vez, aunque tal vez no volvamos a vernos, pues ahora he de volver, a aquel círculo infernal que me alejará de ti, y yo sé, que aunque mi cuerpo expire, si tengo tu amor no moriré."

Las chicas comenzaron a gritar y a llorar como locas, incluso algunas se desmayaban; muchas aseguraban ser la inspiración de aquel insulso poemita, pero en especial, sufrían por el mensaje básico de aquella lectura. El adorable y hermoso Finnick Odair volvía a la arena, quizá para morir esta vez, sin merecerlo.

Los tres minutos acabaron para alivio de Caesar y esta vez fue el turno de Mags, quien, pese a usar un bastón, pasó al frente con paso digno, ataviada con un vestido del mismo color que el de Finnick. Tomó asiento junto al presentador y habló sobre lo triste que era el poema del muchacho, pues hablaba de una vida joven que terminaría de golpe cuando aún tenía tanto que dar.

Después fue el turno de Maddock, que siguió por el mismo tono que sus compañeros, hablando que sólo esperaba que la gente no sufriera mucho cuando los vieran caer en la arena; Vala, su compañera, apoyó lo dicho por Maddock, pidiendo que por lo menos no mostraran esta vez tan explícitamente las muertes de los tributos, así la gente no las sentiría tanto.

Palcov y Rupia por desgracia no siguieron el mismo camino; se hallaban tan desubicados por la abstinencia de morflina, que era un milagro el simple hecho de acomodar las suficientes palabras juntas para completar una respuesta; sin embargo, Leonardo sintió que ellos mismos daban un mensaje implícito; lo terrible que podía ser el convertirse en un Vencedor; Los Vencedores eran considerados la crema y nata de la sociedad en Panem; eso lo sabía desde niño y ahora en ese año lo había experimentado en carne propia; sin problemas económicos, con una enorme y elegante casa y el respeto y admiración de todos los que te rodean; la gente solía pensar que un Vencedor tenía la vida más feliz del mundo y nada de qué preocuparse; nadie era consciente del mal que la arena podía hacer en la mente de aquellos que lograban salvarse, de lo terriblemente dañados que podían quedar para el resto de sus vidas y que, no conforme con eso, ahora los devolvían al lugar del origen de sus pesadillas. Sí, Palcov y Rupia eran un mensaje por sí mismos, un mensaje para Panem y para el resto de sus compañeros.

Después fue el turno de Tyler Butler; vestido con un traje café y camisa verde (aparentemente la estilista del distrito siete carecía de imaginación), avanzó hacia donde Caesar y tomó asiento a su lado.

El semblante de Tyler era muy neutro, razón por la que Caesar no estaba muy seguro de que podría pasar con esa entrevista; sin embargo, debía continuar con el espectáculo y algo tenía en mente que podía quizá funcionar y regresar todo a su debido cauce. Sonriendo de nuevo, saludó a Tyler con el mismo gusto que sentía por ver a los antiguos Vencedores de nuevo.

-Dime, Tyler, tú no habías salido sorteado, y sin embargo te ofreciste voluntario para tomar el lugar como tributo del distrito siete en este vasallaje tan especial; ¿podrías decirnos la razón?

El hombre asintió, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos y mirando a la audiencia con seriedad.

-Es simple Caesar, era una oportunidad que no quería dejar pasar, y eso es porque sólo así podré lograr lo que he estado anhelando desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¡Grandioso!-Exclamó el presentador ahora más aliviado, mientras la gente aplaudía con emoción.- Y dinos, Tyler, ¿Cuál es ese anhelo tuyo que tanto deseas alcanzar?

-Vengar a mi hija.

La audiencia se quedó en silencio, mirando al hombre y luego mirándose alternativamente entre ellos. Caesar guardó silencio también, no comprendiendo lo que Tyler quería decir.

-Bueno, Tyler... eso es bastante fuerte, pero me temo que será algo difícil; si recordamos, Dominus, el tributo del distrito dos fue quien...

-Sí, pero el que lo provocó aún sigue aquí.

La gente siguió en silencio, pasmada; algunos miraron a Leonardo con preocupación, pues para ellos era obvio que se refería a él.

El muchacho miraba al señor Butler, manteniendo la serenidad. Las palabras de aquel hombre le habían calado en lo más profundo, en especial porque era algo que en cierto modo ya se esperaba; aquel desprecio que parecía mostrarle no era en vano y sí, había algo detrás de ello, un sentimiento de dolor muy justo y real, llevado al límite.

Quizá no había logrado hablar como se debía con él durante la "Gira de la Victoria", de modo que no pudo expresarle cuanto lo sentía, aquella situación le remordía la consciencia como si él mismo hubiese clavado ese cuchillo en la espalda de Tyrene; lo mismo pasaba con Usagi, Finch y los demás. El sólo hecho de pensar estar a solas con el señor Butler para pedir su perdón le provocaba un estremecimiento terrible, pero aun así no pensaba rehuir a esa situación; no sabía cómo, siendo que mañana entraban a la arena y por lo visto era más que obvio que él se convertiría en el blanco de Tyler, pero no se amilanaría, lo sacaría de la arena junto con todos los que pudiera (aunque aún no sabía cómo haría tal proeza) y cuando hubiese oportunidad se acercaría a él, le expresaría cuanto sentía la muerte de Tyrene, lo dejaría desahogarse si era necesario y si eso le devolvía la paz al señor Butler; pero no sería hasta que hubiese paz en Panem.

Pues por ahora no podía prescindir de su persona en pos de algo que no fuera la causa, y sólo esperaba que el señor Butler pudiera comprenderlo.

La entrevista de Tyler terminó y este volvió a su asiento, dejando el lugar libre para Johana.

Esta, a diferencia de las otras parejas, no secundó lo dicho por su compañero, sino que retomó el tema que la mayoría había estado llevando hasta el momento.

-... por eso estaba pensando, Caesar.- Decía la chica plácidamente recargada contra el respaldo de la silla, mirando al presentador y al público alternadamente.- ¿Acaso no se puede hacer algo para cambiar esto? Digo, seguro que los antecesores del presidente no pensaron que la gente se iba a encariñar con los tributos vencedores y que se formaría un vínculo como el que tenemos ahora, así que, ¿Por qué no lo cambian? ¿Por qué cometer la crueldad de que las cosas sigan su curso a pesar de que es claro que al público le disgusta?

La audiencia le aplaudió a la joven mientras asentían y le daban la razón a viva voz; a estas alturas, Caesar Flickerman ya sudaba frío y miraba discretamente hacia las puertas como si pretendiera salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

Por desgracia para el presentador, aquello parecía que iba a seguir, pues Woof del distrito ocho, secundó lo dicho por Johana, y Cecelia, su compañera, envió un muy conmovedor mensaje a las familias de Panem, pidiéndoles que abrazaran fuertemente a los suyos y gozaran con ellos todo el tiempo posible... porque nunca se sabía que podía pasar.

Por su parte, Colossus y Crissalida del nueve, parecían haber hecho eco el uno del otro sobre su tristeza al no volver a ver al Capitolio y su amable gente de nuevo; Fassé del diez habló sobre los "caprichos" de la suerte que ahora los tenía ahí otra vez, y Pinta, su compañera, reforzó aquello hablando de lo extraño de "las casualidades".

Por su parte, Chaff y Seeder del once hablaron sobre como en su distrito consideraban que el presidente Saki era todo poderoso y que si alguien podía cambiar aquellos juegos, ese obviamente era él... si quisiera, claro está.

Caesar ya no hallaba la puerta, pero por suerte ya sólo quedaba una persona más; con brío anunció a Leonardo, quien se puso de pie y avanzó hacia él en medio de una oleada de gritos, aplausos y llantos, más reclamos que pedían que se hiciera un cambio en el "Vasallaje de los Veinticinco", pues la gente ya se hallaba tan conmovida por la suerte de los "Tributos Vencedores", que el ver a aquel chico, el más joven de todo el grupo, les partía el corazón; en especial porque a lado de los demás era más pequeño y, con aquel traje blanco y ese semblante sereno, se veía tal y como lo que era, una criatura inocente que apenas despertaba a la vida sólo para quizá, perderla de golpe.

-Leonardo, me da gusto verte aquí de nuevo.- Dijo Caesar, tras tranquilizar lo mejor que pudo a su público, y sin saber ya como saludar a sus entrevistados sin arriesgarse a obtener una respuesta subversiva. Leo le sonrió dulcemente.

-También me da gusto estar aquí, Caesar, aunque admito que habría sido preferible bajo otras circunstancias.

-Lo... lo entiendo muchacho.- Replicó el hombre con cierto pesar, no sólo por los nervios de aquella noche tan extraña, sino porque él también sentía una gran simpatía hacia ese muchachito valiente que tan serenamente encaraba las cosas que el destino le enviaba.-Sin embargo, eso no quita que tenemos por lo menos el placer de estar juntos de nuevo esta noche.-Se esforzó por sonreír y siguió.-Dime, eres el más joven de todos los tributos aquí presentes, ellos están más experimentados que tú, ¿Qué sientes al respecto?

-Bueno, Caesar... ellos son el reflejo de cada uno de los distritos de Panem; representan la fuerza y el valor de la gente que habita en este país, y por el simple privilegio de poder conocerlos me siento muy honrado.- Añadió, haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia sus compañeros mientras la gente aplaudía, fascinada con la humildad de aquel chico. Algunos de los Vencedores, como Beetee y Finnick, le correspondieron de la misma forma; otros como Mags, Cecelia y Maddock asintieron con sus cabezas en agradecimiento; incluso Johana Mason luchó por contener una sonrisa que insistía en dibujarse en sus labios.- Les agradezco por los días que hemos pasado juntos y todo lo que me han permitido aprender de ustedes.

-Así que has aprendido de ellos, ¿Eh? ¿Estrategias y formas de cómo enfrentarlos en la arena?

-No, he aprendido lo fuerte que es la gente de cada distrito, lo valioso que es cada ciudadano de Panem y lo mucho que se podría lograr si trabajáramos juntos por un bien común, si todos nos uniéramos como uno sólo.

Entre los Vencedores, la atención seguía fija a Leonardo y Caesar; algunos asentían a las palabras dichas por el chico mientras que otros sonreían en aprobación; algunos como Tyler, Brutus o Enobaria, no parecían expresar emoción alguna.

-Sin embargo, mañana será todo diferente cuando entren en la arena; ahí tendrás que ver por ti y jugar tu juego.-Añadió Caesar, tratando de encaminar de nuevo todo aquello, alejándolo de aquellas palabras que cada vez más le sonaban a arenga revolucionaria.

-No.- Siguió Leonardo, y el presentador dio un respingo casi con espanto.-Debo decirte Caesar, que ninguna de las personas que se encuentra ahí es mi enemigo y que no hay un juego que jugar.

-Bue... bueno.-El presentador empezó, discretamente, a pasarse el dedo entre el cuello de la camisa y su propia piel, sintiendo como si estuviera a punto de ahogarse. El que menos esperaba que le diera problemas, era al parecer el que estaba más dispuesto a provocarlos. -Bueno... si me permites decirlo.- Siguió Caesar, buscando como desviar el tema a algo menos incendiario.- nos has impresionado mucho esta noche... sobre todo por tu atuendo; es sencillo pero te hace ver adorable, ¿no lo creen amigos?

Los que aun podían responder, lo hacían a los gritos, los que se hallaban muy acongojados como para hablar, asentían; Leo se esforzó por sonreír; deseaba poder decir algo más y ahora Flickerman había dado un giro total a la conversación, retomar el tema desde ahí sería difícil.

-Aunque no se parece para nada al del año pasado.

-Por el contrario, este es tan espectacular como ese.- Replicó el chico, recordando lo que Cinna le había pedido y a fin de cuentas debía admitir que aquel giro le daba pie para hacerlo.- ¿Les gustaría verlo?-Le preguntó tanto a Caesar como a la audiencia, la cual pronto se deshizo en gritos de emoción, pidiéndole ver a que se refería. El niño se levantó, avanzó un poco hacia el frente y comenzó a girar aumentando de a poco la velocidad.

La gente soltó un "¡Ah!" impresionados; poco después comenzaron a gritar, incluso aquellos que se hallaban sollozando dejaron el llanto para unirse al alarido. Leonardo estaba extrañado por aquella reacción; el año pasado ante eso habían sido exclamaciones de asombro, ahora parecían gritos de miedo, de espanto, sin embargo continuó girando.

Luego comenzó a notar humo a su alrededor, humo de fuego real. Aquello lo alarmó, sin embargo, la confianza en Cinna le hizo continuar con aquel espectáculo, dando vueltas al tiempo que notaba como las llamas le envolvían por completo para luego extinguirse poco a poco.

El humo se dispersaba lentamente, trozos de la tela de su traje caía lentamente hacia el piso, quemada; el chico estaba realmente preocupado... ¿Por qué Cinna habría querido que su ropa se quemara de esa forma?

Notó las miradas de la gente en el público, de los otros tributos que lo veían con los ojos casi desorbitados y las bocas abiertas; Caesar Flickerman vacilaba entre acercarse a él o permanecer en su lugar. Leonardo levantó sus manos un poco frente a sí, para poder mirarlas y luego levantó la vista hacia una de las pantallas gigantes en el estudio, que mostraban su imagen en directo.

El traje había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar un saco largo y ceñido a su cuerpo y que, desde la cintura se ampliaba y extendía hacia el piso como una larga cola amplia, el pantalón era estrecho y los zapatos iban a juego, el traje entero se hallaba hecho todo de pequeñas y delicadas plumas de un color azul suave y brillante que despuntaba entre lo quemado del traje original; en su rostro se destacaba un detallado decorado que acentuaba su rostro y que parecían plumas mezcladas con llamas, dibujadas con sumo cuidado y que sólo fueron visibles después de que el fuego las iluminara, haciendo que el extraño maquillaje quedara presente de manera definitiva como si hubiese sido alguna especie de tinta invisible que se revelaba con el calor. Las mangas del chico parecían alas que se recogían o se desplegaban según los movimientos de sus brazos.

Caesar se acercó al muchacho.

-Vaya... eres... una especie de ave.

-Soy un Sinsajo.- Dijo Leonardo al entenderlo. Caesar tardó un poco en comprenderlo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo que tenía en su foro; un símbolo de rebelión hecho y derecho a la vista de todo Panem; quizá para la gente del Capitolio, que ahora aplaudía fascinada, aquello sólo sería un look nuevo e interesante, pero era obvio que en los distritos, aquello se entendería de otra manera, y peor si le añadían aquel mensaje del muchacho hablando de la hermandad entre ellos; aquello era un polvorín que no quería contener entre sus manos, nervioso, buscaba qué podía hacer.

-¡Cinna, deberías saludar a la audiencia! Te felicito, este trabajo es realmente sublime.- Dijo el presentador y, las cámaras y luces, se dirigieron a aquel lugar en el auditorio donde se hallaba el estilista. Cinna se puso de pie y agradeció con una elegante y sencilla reverencia al tiempo que la gente le aplaudía de manera frenética, mientras Leonardo hacía un esfuerzo supremo por controlarse a sí mismo.

Cinna se había señalado de aquella manera; al crear ese traje, al vestirlo de esa forma, estaba enviando un mensaje de rebeldía que nadie habría soñado jamás en dar a nivel nacional, y era obvio que para el presidente aquel detalle no iba a pasarse por alto. Recordó sus palabras, las palabras que Cinna le había dicho cuando se encontraron antes del desfile; que se hallaba molesto y se encerraba en su trabajo de modo que no podía dañar a nadie... "sólo a mí mismo".

El zumbido que marcaba el final de la entrevista se había dejado oír desde hacía unos segundos, por lo que Caesar pidió al muchacho que volviera a su asiento, aunque la verdad el presentador habría deseado salir corriendo de ahí a toda velocidad. Leonardo regresó a su lugar manteniendo el semblante sereno, aunque por dentro el miedo lo consumía; lo que pudiese pasarle a Cinna le carcomía el alma.

Caesar Flickerman aun batallaba consigo mismo y con la multitud, tratando de despedir la transmisión, al tiempo que los tributos se ponían de pie porque el himno de Panem comenzaba a sonar por todo lo alto.

Leonardo aún seguía angustiado, pero respiró profundo, controlándose nuevamente. Cinna se había jugado mucho en aquel movimiento y no era precisamente él quien iba a desperdiciarlo; sin pensarlo más, ofreció su mano a Chaff, y este, con su extensión de prótesis mecánica, acepto la oferta del muchachito ofreciendo a su vez la otra mano a Seeder.

Esta tomó la mano de su compañero y ofreció la otra a Fassé. Uno a uno, todos los "Tributos Vencedores" terminaron en una larga cadena, tomados de las manos; incluso Brutus y Enobaria accedieron a hacerlo, más por la presión de los que les rodeaban que por otra cosa. Cuando todos estuvieron unidos, Leonardo levantó su mano unida a la de Chaff, quien entendiendo el mensaje hizo lo mismo con la otra; en breve, las manos enlazadas de todos los Vencedores se hallaban en lo alto, a la vista de las cámaras, con el himno de Panem como fondo. Aquello había pasado tan rápido que aparentemente, el director de cámaras no había conseguido quitarlo del aire a tiempo, dejando que los vieran a nivel nacional.

Los distritos, humanos y mutos, unidos todos por el Sinsajo.

Las luces del auditorio se apagaron, la gente comenzaba a salir mientras que los Vencedores hacían lo propio por el lado del escenario por el que habían entrado. Caesar Flickerman había desaparecido, seguramente se habría encerrado en su camerino, esperando a reponerse de aquella noche tan ajetreada.

Haymitch se acercó a Leo y le tomó de la mano, jalándolo hacia él y escoltándolo hacia el auto mientras un grupo de agentes de la paz se agolpaba a su alrededor, al parecer tenían la orden de no dejarle entablar comunicación alguna con nadie. Frente al auto, les esperaban Effie y Cinna; el corazón de Leonardo dio un vuelco al ver al estilista.

Al entrar al vehículo, este arrancó de inmediato rumbo al centro de entrenamiento. Afuera parecía haber un caos poco usual; agentes de la paz debían armar una valla larga para permitir el paso de los vehículos sin que la gente se les echara encima. Adentro del auto, todos se encontraban sumidos en un profundo silencio. Leonardo observaba a Cinna fijamente mientras este mantenía su vista fija en la ventana. Haymitch, con los brazos cruzados, parecía como si dormitara, mientras que Effie miraba hacia afuera y luego volvía a acomodarse en su asiento.

\- No lo entiendo, pareciera que la gente no está celebrando... gritan algo, pero no los entiendo.

Haymitch giró su rostro hacia la acompañante.

-Por cierto, Cinna.-Siguió la mujer.- ¡Excelente trabajo! ¡Convertir a Leo en un sinsajo, como el de su insignia! ¡Te has superado a ti mismo!

-Gracias.- Replicó el hombre, esbozando una débil sonrisa y girando su rostro hacia la acompañante; luego, al volver a dirigirlo hacia la ventana, captó los ojos de Leonardo fijos en él, por lo que bajó un poco el rostro y volvió a mirar hacia la ventana, huyendo a la mirada del muchacho.

El auto arribó al Centro de entrenamiento y todos bajaron de él para dirigirse al ascensor. Finnick y Johana que se hallaban en el lugar, hicieron el amago de ir con ellos para subir juntos, pero otro grupo de agentes de la paz se los impidió de un empujón.

La comitiva del distrito doce subió al ascensor sin ninguna otra compañía.

Al entrar al Penthouse, Effie se fue en busca de los avox para encargar la cena mientras que Haymitch se dirigía al balcón con tranquilidad; Leo y Cinna le siguieron de la misma forma, aunque al muchacho lo mataban todas las emociones que se revolvían en su pecho. Al llegar a aquel rincón, vieron que el mentor sólo miraba hacia la calle.

-La gente está pidiendo la cancelación de los juegos... algunos, otros sólo piden que intercambien a los tributos por desconocidos... todo es un caos, cancelaron las repeticiones de las entrevistas y están comenzando un toque de queda.-Se giró y miró a los dos muchachos.- Creo que tú y Effie se quedaran aquí a pasar la noche.-Le dijo a Cinna.

-Esa idea me agrada.-Replicó el estilista asintiendo, aunque Leonardo seguía inmerso en el silencio.

-Iré a ver si está la cena.- Murmuró el mentor al notarlo, dejándolos solos en el balcón; consideraba que él ahí ya se hallaba de más.

En cuanto Haymitch entró al Penthouse, Leo tomó la mano de Cinna, molesto, girándolo hacia él para encararlo. El estilista miró al muchacho a los ojos; el miedo, la ira y la preocupación se reflejaban en el rostro de Leonardo.

-¡¿Pero qué hiciste?!

-Lo correcto.

-¡No...! Digo... ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Cinna! ¡¿Por qué demonios...?!

-La gente debe tener presente quien eres, eso garantizará que hagan por ti lo que sea, cualquier cosa, ya sea que te sigan o te protejan; algunos comenzaban a olvidarlo al dejarse llevar por las tonterías que decían sobre ti, sólo quería que recordaran tu verdadero valor.

-¡¿Pero acaso no te das cuenta que ese loco puede hacerte daño sólo por esto?!- Exclamó, refiriéndose obviamente a Saki, cosa que hizo que el estilista sonriera divertido a pesar de todo; jamás había escuchado que alguien le llamara así al amo y señor de todo Panem.

-Mientras tú te encuentres bien nada más importa; tu bienestar significa el mío.

Leonardo negó con la cabeza... ¿Por qué las palabras no le salían (por lo menos no como él quería)? ¿Cómo decirle que si le ocurría algo él sufriría? ¿Cómo explicarle que temía por él a lo igual que por todos los suyos y que temía que algo malo les pasara por el simple hecho de quererlos? Temía por sus hermanos, por Magda y Abril, temía por sus amigos, los viejos y los nuevos, temía que Saki los considerara un objetivo por el simple hecho de ser importantes para él y que lo menos que necesitaban era todavía darle más motivos para ir a cazarlos. Si algo les pasaba, si algo le pasaba a Cinna, una gran parte de su corazón moriría y después de haber experimentado tantas perdidas (Splinter y Rafa en su momento) no se sentía capaz de reponerse de más.

-¡Pero a mí me importa tu bienestar!-Fue lo único que logró decir.- ¡¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta que...?!

Pero no pudo seguir, pues todo lo que quería expresar se atoraba en su garganta, su mente era incapaz de imponer un orden a aquella oleada de pensamientos envueltos en la angustia. Cinna le abrazó de repente, protegiéndolo entre sus brazos, acariciando suavemente su cabeza como si deseara con aquel gesto espantar todos los temores que le aquejaban y devolverle la confianza; el muchacho le correspondió, aferrándose a él con fuerza.

-No te separes de Haymitch, por favor... que te saque de aquí en cuanto pueda.-Le susurró al oído.

-De acuerdo.- Replicó el hombre de la misma forma, para luego darle un beso en la frente.-Pero no te preocupes, ¿quieres? No debes angustiarte más, no hoy, ya tienes muchos problemas como para que te pongas así.

Leo le miró, nuevamente molesto; en eso debió pensar Cinna antes de salir con aquella declaración de guerra; la cual, a pesar de todo, en el fondo Leonardo agradecía y sentía correcta; incluso la aplaudiría sino se sintiera tan asustado por él; el miedo le invadía amenazando con hacerle estallar y se aferraba al estilista como si temiera que al soltarlo el mundo entero se le cayera encima.

La cena transcurrió de manera lúgubre, en un silencio casi total. Esta vez, ni siquiera los insistentes comentarios de Effie lograron que la conversación se diera o que los ánimos se levantaran un poco.

Tal y cómo había dicho Haymitch, se había levantado un toque de queda que obligó a todos los ciudadanos del Capitolio a guardarse en sus casas más temprano de lo pensado en una noche previa a los juegos. Aquel decreto impedía también que tanto Effie como Cinna salieran del centro de entrenamiento, por lo que debieron acomodarse en el Penthouse para dormir. Effie tomó posesión del cuarto de Belle, quejándose amargamente de no poder regresar a su apartamento, mientras que Cinna debía de acomodarse en la sala.

Leonardo se acercó, llevando consigo una almohada y una cobija. Cinna al verlo, le sonrió dulcemente.

-Ten… se lo pedí a un…-Sintió un nudo en la garganta al tratar de pronunciar la palabra "avox", un cruel destino que les esperaba a aquellos que se atrevían a hacer algo contra el gobierno; una serie de pensamientos funestos donde Cinna era convertido en uno de ellos, insistían en invadir su mente haciéndole sufrir cruelmente.

-Gracias.- Murmuró el estilista, acercándose a él y tomando lo que le ofrecía, mirando la preocupación reflejada en su joven rostro. Cinna dejó la almohada y la manta en el sillón y volvió a abrazar al muchacho.-Lo lamento… sabía que era un riesgo… Portia me advirtió que no te agradaría…-le hablaba al oído, suavemente, con dulzura, tratando de tranquilizarlo.-Pero por favor, compréndeme, era necesario. Además estamos a mano, ¿no lo crees?

Leo se separó un poco de él para poder mirarlo a los ojos, con molestia y extrañeza mezclados, ¿Cómo era eso de que "estaban a mano"?

-Tú has hecho miles de cosas que me han tenido al borde del infarto, preocupándome por ti todos los días…durante los juegos pasados… ahora…

-No las hice a propósito.- Replicó el chico, enojado.- ¿Ahora resulta que vas a hacer las cosas por desquitarte?

-No, no, olvídalo, era una broma, no lo decía en serio… soy muy malo haciendo chistes.- Susurró riendo un poco.

Sintió que Leo temblaba entre sus brazos, le miró de nuevo y pudo notar sus ojos anegados en lágrimas; le estrechó nuevamente de manera protectora, tratando de hacerle sentir mejor.

El chico se hallaba superado, había rebasado su límite. Si bien era valiente y no se arrepentía de sus decisiones, en el fondo no dejaba de ser un niño, un pequeño que se hallaba con un gran peso sobre sus hombros, mismo que a veces le hacía tambalear. Es verdad que si regresaba a aquel momento en el que Rafael le ofrecía huir del distrito doce antes de la cosecha, volvería a quedarse para enfrentarla y enfrentar los juegos, sin embargo, no podía evitar que el miedo pugnara por apoderarse de él como ahora le ocurría; después de todo lo que menos deseaba en el mundo era volver a la arena; sus primeros juegos aún se presentaban cada noche entre sueños para torturarle, para recordarle lo que era el infierno, para no dejarle vivir en paz, y si bien por lo menos en esos instantes o tenía el alivio que Mickey le proporcionaba al dormir a su lado, o bien el consuelo de que las pesadillas se acabaran con la llegada del día, ahora no tenía ni una cosa ni otra; Mickey no estaba a su lado para ahuyentar el miedo con su inocencia, y la llegada del día no ahuyentaría las pesadillas, al contrario, lo entregaría a una nueva.

Sentía miedo, muchísimo miedo, y ahora no sólo por él, también debía añadirle su preocupación por Cinna. Se abrazó a él y comenzó a llorar, desconsolado.

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien… todo estará bien…-Le susurraba Cinna mientras acariciaba su cabeza y le daba pequeños besos en la mejilla. Entendía perfectamente el sentir de aquel chiquillo que debía afrontar tantas cosas siendo tan joven; comprendía que aquello debía estarle carcomiendo desde el día del anuncio del "Vasallaje..." y que fiel a su principio de no cargar con sus problemas a su familia, se había guardado para sí todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que aquello le suponía, así como siempre debió guardarse sus penas para no acongojar a sus hermanos. Siguió acariciando su espalda, sin embargo, Leonardo no paraba de temblar. El hombre continuaba consolándolo, abrazándolo con la intención de hacerle saber que no estaba solo, que podía contar con él, desahogarse a su lado, contarle sus penas y llorar todo lo que quisiera; el muchacho se deshizo en lágrimas, dejando salir aunque fuera por un momento, algo de toda aquella presión que traía sobre sí desde hacía años.

Poco a poco, el cuerpo de Leonardo dejó de temblar y los sollozos se hicieron menos. El chico seguía aferrado a Cinna mientras este continuaba acariciando su cabeza y abrazándolo con fuerza, convirtiéndose en ese apoyo, en ese soporte que necesitaba en aquel momento de desesperación. Leonardo abrió los ojos y notó que el hombro de la camisa de Cinna se hallaba empapado por sus lágrimas; apenado, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

-Lo siento...- Murmuró, separándose un poquito de aquel agradable refugio, para poder mirar a Cinna al rostro; este le sonrió dulcemente mientras negaba con la cabeza y le observaba a los ojos con devoción.

Para después capturar sus labios en un beso dulce al que Leo correspondió de la misma forma.

El beso comenzó a subir de intensidad pues Leonardo, hambriento, necesitado, separó ligeramente sus labios permitiendo de aquel modo que Cinna profundizara el beso, al tiempo que lo aferraba más contra su cuerpo y sus manos se paseaban por la espalda del chico, mientras que las del muchacho se perdían entre los rizos del estilista.

La lengua de Cinna acariciaba con una mezcla de dulzura y pasión la de su amado pequeño mientras esta se dejaba dominar, anhelante y deseosa de seguir sintiendo aquel toque, degustando su sabor y dejándose llevar por aquella oleada de sensaciones tan nuevas y fascinantes para él; Leonardo sentía que su cuerpo, poco a poco, comenzaba a encenderse realmente en verdaderas llamas.

Las manos de Cinna recorrían la espalda del chico con deseo, bajando lentamente hasta llegar a sus glúteos, acariciándolos. Leonardo al sentirlo dio un ligero respingo, pero no opuso resistencia alguna, aceptando aquellas caricias con el mismo anhelo que Cinna sentía. El estilista, con aquel permiso, continuó acariciando con una mano aquella zona para después acariciar sus muslos, mientras la otra mano sostenía suavemente la cabeza del muchacho, profundizando aún más el beso; Cinna se sentía dichoso por poder por fin tocar aquel cuerpo tan preciado, dejándose llevar poco a poco por la pasión que aquel muchachito le inspiraba y que había debido controlar por tanto tiempo. Sus manos, eran como fuego para aquel niño que encontraba en aquellos momentos una paz que no quería que le abandonara nunca.

El beso se rompió, pero los labios de Cinna no estuvieron ociosos. Comenzó a recorrer el rostro del muchacho, descendiendo hasta llegar a su cuello donde devoró aquella suave piel con amor y lujuria entremezclados mientras sus manos continuaban acariciándolo. Leonardo se hallaba agitado, sus manos revolvían el cabello de Cinna al tiempo que se dejaba llevar de a poco por aquel deseo que excitaba su cuerpo, su mente y su alma.

Abrió los ojos, ya que los había mantenido cerrados durante todo aquel maravilloso momento y se dio cuenta de dónde estaban, en medio de la sala, enfrente del gran y largo sofá donde solían ver las transmisiones referentes a los juegos. Poco a poco el muchacho recuperó aunque fuera un poco de cordura y frenó sus manos, tratando de llamar la atención de su amado.

-No... Cinna... no...

El estilista tardó un poco en escuchar que Leo le llamaba, pero al oírlo se detuvo de aquel paseo de besos que le estaba prodigando en el cuello; levantó el rostro para verlo, riñéndose a sí mismo.

¿En qué estaba pensando? Era obvio que Leo se sentía muy presionado por las circunstancias y era obvio también que una noche previa a algo tan físicamente exigente como los juegos, él querría descansar. Apenado, le miró a los ojos, listo para disculparse y alejarse...

...sin embargo, Leonardo al tener su atención, le dio un dulce y suave beso en los labios.

-... aquí no...- Susurró, con las mejillas sonrojadas por la excitación y la timidez. Cinna comprendió el mensaje, sonriéndole al escucharlo…

…acompañándolo después hasta su habitación.

Una vez que la puerta del cuarto se cerró detrás de ellos; Leonardo abrazó de nuevo a Cinna, besándolo en los labios con anhelo. El estilista respondió de inmediato, aferrándolo a él con pasión mientras sus lenguas jugaban, luchando entre sí por conseguir el dominio de la otra.

Leonardo sólo se hallaba ataviado con un ligero pijama de seda que pronto fue un estorbo para Cinna; el estilista, en contraste a la delicadeza que solía gobernar cada uno de sus movimientos en la vida diaria, prácticamente arrancó en lugar de desabotonar, la camisa del pijama, a lo que Leo correspondió, sacándosela de encima y dejándola caer al suelo.

Leo, inspirado por la pasión, imitó el movimiento de Cinna, abriendo la camisa que este usaba e introduciendo sus manos en el pecho de aquel hombre, acariciando su piel, delineando sus músculos con sus dedos, ardiendo a cada nueva sensación que le permitía experimentar su tacto. Cinna por su parte imitó a su amado, deshaciéndose de la prenda y dejándola caer al piso.

Las manos del estilista volvieron a descender por la espalda desnuda del muchacho, llegando de nuevo a sus glúteos, acariciándolos con mayor libertad y desesperación; tomándolo de esa parte, le levantó ligeramente en sus brazos y le llevó a la cama, recostándolo sobre su espalda y subiendo sobre él, llenándolo de besos en los labios mientras las manos de Leonardo le tomaban de las mejillas, tratando de profundizar aún más aquel contacto; perdido en la sensación que le producía la piel de Cinna contra la suya.

Aun besando sus labios, lamiendo su lengua y acariciando su piel, el estilista logró deshacerse de los zapatos, al tiempo que sus dedos descendían hasta tomar la cintura de los pantalones de seda del pijama del chico, buscando un poco y tocando también el borde de su ropa interior. Sin mayores preámbulos, el hombre hizo descender ambas prendas, poco a poco, como quien desenvuelve un preciado regalo o descubre el más maravilloso de los tesoros.

En breve, Cinna ya tenía al chico frente a sí, completamente desnudo y a su merced. El hombre le miró por unos segundos, tratando de llenarse de aquella hermosa imagen que por cortesía y pudor tantas veces tuvo que evitar al momento de vestirlo. Leo se hallaba sonrojado, apenado y algo asustado; pero Cinna volvió a recostarse suavemente sobre él y le besó en los labios con dulzura para tranquilizarlo; cuando Leo se halló relajado, las manos de Cinna comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo nuevamente, invadiendo ahora aquellas zonas a las que la ropa no le había permitido llegar.

Leo rodeó el cuerpo de Cinna con sus brazos, acariciando su espalda, ancha, viril y bien formada, estremeciéndose con el tacto de su piel y las caricias que el hombre le prodigaba; en un momento de pasión mezclado con picardía, el chico llevó sus manos a la cintura del pantalón de Cinna, desabotonándolo y bajando la cremallera, algo que hizo que el estilista sonriera en el beso que le estaba dando sobre el pecho. Entendiendo el mensaje, el estilista comenzó a deshacerse poco a poco del resto de su ropa, sin apartarse del muchacho, prodigándole aun todos aquellos besos que deseaba darle, sintiendo en sus labios cada centímetro de aquel cuerpo tan valioso para él.

Cuando por fin Cinna, se encontró completamente desnudo, Leo le apartó levemente de sí para poder admirarlo; el cuerpo de su estilista era hermosamente varonil, de pecho ancho y abdomen bien formado, de brazos y piernas fuertes. Leonardo, sonrojado, notó la erección entre sus piernas, excitándose ante aquella visión, sintiendo como incluso su cuerpo había respondido a todo aquel estímulo, imitando desde hacía rato a aquel miembro erguido y duro que tenía frente a sí.

Cinna le abrazó de nuevo, posicionándose sobre él con suavidad, besando sus labios al tiempo que era correspondido y bajando de nuevo al cuello, cubriendo con sus besos los lugares donde aquel desagradable Rontto había osado marcar a su amado y supliéndolos con su propia seña, algo que provocó que el chico se arqueara emitiendo un ligero gemido de placer, al tiempo que sus manos seguían acariciando la espalda de Cinna, deslizándose hasta llegar a sus glúteos y acariciándolos con deseo.

Cinna, sonriendo, llevó una de sus manos entre las piernas del muchacho y atrapó su erección con cuidado, haciendo que Leo se arqueara de nuevo y ahogara un grito. El hombre comenzó a acariciar aquel miembro endurecido, subiendo y bajando su mano por toda la longitud con cuidado, llevando su pulgar a la punta y dibujando suaves círculos sobre ella; la respiración de Leonardo se agitó aún más, haciéndole luchar por acallar los gritos de placer que pugnaban por salir de su boca.

Cinna resolvió el problema por él atrapando sus labios con los suyos; los gemidos del muchacho fueron a morir en la boca de su amante.

La mano de Cinna continuaba su labor, provocando en el muchacho espasmos de placer que le hacían arquearse cada vez de manera más violenta; pronto, la mano de Cinna fue sustituida por el miembro de este, comenzando a friccionar ambas erecciones, primero suave y lentamente, después un poco más rápido, con energía; la excitación de Leonardo aumentó al sentir como su amado se movía de aquella manera sobre él, al notar su respiración agitada y escuchar algunos gemidos ahogados a pesar del beso.

Los pre seminales de ambos se entremezclaban, resbalando por la piel de ambos; los dedos de Cinna volvieron a rodear la piel de los dos, recogiendo algo de aquel viscoso líquido en ellos para luego descender hasta la entrada del muchacho, comenzando a acariciarla en suaves círculos, masajeándole con aquella mezcla de los fluidos de ambos.

El beso se rompió, pues Leonardo al sentir aquel nuevo movimiento, se arqueó violentamente lanzando un gemido; sin embargo, Cinna siguió su labor, acariciando suavemente mientras besaba el pecho del muchacho, relajando su cuerpo con caricias, preparando aquella zona para que pudiera recibirlo.

Cuando consideró que era el momento, el estilista introdujo suave y lentamente uno de sus dedos en aquella pequeña zona, que se estrechó alrededor del intruso, provocando que el chico se mordiera los labios para no gritar, al tiempo que clavaba sus uñas en la piel de su amante.

Cinna detuvo la fricción entre ambas erecciones, pues si continuaba así seguro terminarían antes de lo debido y él deseaba que aquella noche fuera plena, especial, que ambos se entregaran el uno al otro por completo y lo disfrutaran totalmente; se dedicó de lleno a preparar a su amado, moviendo suavemente el dedo en el interior del chico en pequeños círculos que, poco a poco, comenzaban a relajar la zona, dilatándola lentamente.

Fue cuando Cinna vio la oportunidad e introdujo un segundo dedo.

Al sentirlo, el muchacho volvió a arquearse, mordiéndose de nuevo para evitar lanzar un grito que probablemente sería escuchado en todo el Penthouse. Cinna esperó un poco hasta que Leonardo se acostumbrara a aquella nueva intromisión y de nuevo, con movimientos pausados, retomó su labor de masajear el interior con movimientos circulares, preparando a su pequeño para soportar la entrada de otro más.

-¿Te... te encuentras bien?- Murmuró Cinna, aun moviendo sus dedos con calma, a lo que el muchacho respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, sintiéndose incapaz de pronunciar una palabra o de abrir la boca siquiera, sin lanzar un gemido de placer. Cinna, tranquilo de ver que Leo lo estaba disfrutando, y al sentir que podía proceder, introdujo un tercer dedo en aquella cavidad.

Provocando la misma reacción en el muchacho y que las uñas de este se clavaran aún más en la espalda del estilista, quien sintió aquello con infinito placer.

El hombre siguió masajeando la zona, poco a poco, lentamente; los tres dedos se encargaban de dilatar la entrada, de lubricarla con el pre seminal y de conseguir, lo mejor posible, que el muchacho estuviese listo para recibirlo, arrancándole en el proceso una serie de gemidos y jadeos que hacían que su corazón corriera a mil por hora.

Cuando por fin Cinna consideró que era el momento, extrajo sus dedos suavemente de su cálido refugio, algo que Leo resintió, manifestándolo con un pequeño gemido de decepción; el estilista sonrió y le dio un suave beso, a la vez que separaba con cuidado sus piernas un poco más.

Poco a poco se fue posicionando mejor sobre el muchacho, acoplándose entre sus piernas. La punta de su erección rozó la entrada del muchacho que se estremeció con anhelo y placer mezclado con un poco de miedo; Cinna le dio otro beso que fue correspondido por Leo, y tras acariciar su rostro con suavidad, mirándolo a los ojos durante todo el proceso, introdujo lentamente su miembro en el interior del muchacho.

Al sentir la punta de aquella firme y gruesa erección, Leonardo se arqueó de golpe y puso sus manos en el pecho de Cinna, mientras ambos gemían. Dividido entre empujarlo para alejarlo o aferrarse a él; Leonardo cayó seducido por la segunda opción y rodeó el cuerpo de su amante con sus brazos, mientras este le besaba para tranquilizarlo. Poco a poco continuó el estilista introduciéndose en el muchacho hasta que por fin la unión quedó completa.

Ambos lanzaron un grito, mezcla de dolor y placer.

Cinna esperó un poco para acostumbrarse a la estrechez del cuerpo de su amado, mismo tiempo que serviría para que el chico se acostumbrara a la intrusión. La respiración de ambos era agitada, el cuerpo de Leonardo temblaba por el esfuerzo y la adrenalina. Cinna le miró a los ojos, acariciando su rostro suavemente, delineando su contorno con sus dedos; los ojos dilatados por la pasión y el deseo.

-Mío...- Murmuró con la voz enronquecida al ver aquel rostro de ángel ante sí, aquella dulce criatura que se entregaba a él de esa manera.

-Sólo tuyo...- Replicó el chico con voz ahogada, aferrándose a él, sintiéndose pleno con aquella conexión casi sagrada que se había dado entre ellos. Cinna, ante esa respuesta, le sonrió abiertamente con dulzura y amor, volviendo a besarlo de manera profunda, siendo correspondido espléndidamente por aquel chico que ahora le pertenecía.

Cuando por fin sintió que ambos se hallaban listos, comenzó a moverse; lentamente al principio, pero poco a poco aumentando la velocidad y la fuerza de sus movimientos. Ambos jadeaban y gemían de placer, extasiados ante aquella serie de sensaciones que les invadían en aquel momento. Cinna continuaba embistiendo al muchacho, a la vez que Leonardo levantaba un poco las caderas, deseando mayor proximidad entre los dos, si es que acaso eso era posible, y sus manos se aferraban a los glúteos de su amante, siguiendo el ritmo de su pelvis que le embestía una y otra vez, aumentando a cada momento la intensidad.

-Te... te amo...- Susurraba Cinna, entre gemidos; Leonardo flexionó un poco su pierna, sin darse cuenta que aquel movimiento provocaba que la penetración se hiciera más profunda; Cinna, al sentirlo se arqueó, estremeciéndose de placer al mismo tiempo que Leo, quien clavó sus uñas en la espalda de su amado nuevamente; el estilista tomó la pierna del muchacho y la empujó otro poco, haciendo que la penetración volviera a profundizarse un poco más.

-Te amo…- Volvió a murmurar el estilista en el oído del muchacho, haciéndolo sentir una gran felicidad.

\- Mi amor...- Soltaba el chico entre jadeos, aferrándose con más fuerza al cuerpo de Cinna; por instinto, Leo rodeó la cintura del hombre con aquella pierna que había flexionado, lo cual hizo que la fricción aumentara y la erección de Cinna llegara a lo más profundo del cuerpo del muchacho, topándose con la próstata de este, haciéndolos estallar de placer al sentirlo.

Cinna, loco de placer, amor y lujuria entremezclados, incrementó la velocidad y la intensidad de las embestidas, provocando en el muchacho una sensación inimaginable; como si su cuerpo fuera recorrido por una deliciosa corriente eléctrica que le estremecía por completo, mientras que la habitación se llenaba de los gemidos de ambos, los jadeos y las promesas de amor, mezcladas con el aroma a sexo.

-Te...amo...- Repetía Leo una y otra vez, deseando que aquello no terminara nunca; que al amanecer ambos estuvieran juntos y pudieran salir del Capitolio, sin pensar en nada más que pasar la vida así, uno a lado del otro, siguiendo un sólo camino para ambos.

-Te amo... mi amor, te amo…- Respondía Cinna, aferrándose a él, no queriendo pensar en el mañana, deseando imaginar que la sombra de los juegos era sólo un artífice creado por sus temores y que se borraría en cuanto saliera la luz del sol, dejándoles pasar la vida juntos, permitiéndoles unirse para siempre sin restricciones ni prohibiciones absurdas.

Desechando ambos aquellos pensamientos funestos, unieron sus labios con desesperación, haciendo luchar a sus lenguas por el dominio de su respectiva contraparte, al tiempo que el cuerpo de Leonardo tenía la batalla perdida ante el cuerpo de Cinna, que tomaba posesión de él una y otra vez, dominándolo con su peso, embistiéndolo con mayor rapidez y provocando que la fricción de su abdomen torturara placenteramente el miembro de Leo de una manera exquisita, amenazando con hacerle estallar en cualquier momento.

Leonardo se retorcía bajo el cuerpo de Cinna, deseando sentir cada centímetro de su piel y llenarse con su aroma y con todo lo que él pudiera darle; la fricción en su erección seguía enviándole diversas sensaciones de exquisito placer que le llevaban poco a poco al éxtasis.

Las estocadas de Cinna continuaban, haciendo que el muchacho se estremeciera y pidiera más; algo que su amante se hallaba totalmente dispuesto a darle. Los gemidos se hacían cada vez más roncos gracias al esfuerzo y la resequedad que les provocaba los constantes jadeos que emitían ambos. Leonardo mordía los labios de Cinna y este volvía a atraparle en un beso profundo donde todo era lengua, dientes y deseo.

Pronto, ambos sintieron un espasmo en la parte baja del vientre; Cinna derramó su simiente en el interior de Leonardo, arqueándose y gimiendo junto con él que a su vez sintió la suya estallar, llenando el abdomen de los dos.

Agitados, luchaban por recuperar el control de su respiración. Cinna miró a Leo, sonriéndole lleno de felicidad, algo a lo que Leo le correspondió con la misma intensidad; pronto comenzaron a llenarse de besos y caricias, mientras Cinna jalaba la manta, cubriéndolos a ambos, pero en especial a Leonardo, pues no deseaba que el clima pudiera dañarle después de tal actividad.

-Te amo.- Susurró el hombre en el oído del chico, el cual sonrió dichoso y pleno ante tales palabras.-Significas todo para mí.

-También te amo... te amaré por siempre.- Replicó, acariciándolo, deseando no pensar más que en aquel hermoso momento, anhelando mirar los ojos de Cinna, besar sus labios y sentir su amor durante toda la noche.

Por desgracia, el cansancio se apoderó de ambos y poco a poco comenzaron a caer dormidos, uno en brazos del otro, tranquilos y felices, por lo menos lo que quedaba de aquella noche.

A la mañana siguiente, Leonardo despertó temprano gracias al molesto ruido del despertador que, en las habitaciones de todos los tributos, se hallaba programado para despertarlos a tiempo para ir a los juegos.

Cinna despertó también y al darse cuenta que era de día se sintió descorazonado, en especial al ver a Leo a los ojos, comprendiendo que, por ahora, debían decirse adiós.

Sin embargo, nada podría impedirles disfrutar el tiempo que tenían; el hombre le dio un profundo beso, el cual fue correspondido con ternura y amor; posteriormente ambos procedieron a bañarse juntos.

-¡Buenos días equipo!- Exclamaba Effie al verlos llegar al comedor. Al verlos juntos quiso hacer algún pícaro comentario mordaz, pero prefirió evitarlo; la situación ya de por sí era bastante pesada como para incomodarlos de aquella manera.- ¡Arriba ese ánimo! No pongan esas caras; sé que están asustados por lo que pueda pasar a partir de hoy, pero estoy segura de que no ocurrirá nada malo.- Le sonrió a ambos.- Leonardo regresará más pronto de lo que imaginas, Cinna, y lo hará como un bi-campeón.

-Lo sé.- Replicó el estilista, esbozando una débil sonrisa.- Estoy seguro de eso.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Por lo tanto, ¡arriba corazones! Todo saldrá bien el día de hoy, estoy segura; así que, anda niño, toma tu desayuno que no se ganan los juegos con el estómago vacío... ¡Oh, buenos días, Haymitch!

-Que tienen de buenos.- Rumió el mentor con mala cara, mirando a la parejita que no parecía tener mejor pinta que él. Haymitch suspiró y negó con la cabeza, sin poder evitar sonreír maliciosamente al pensar en qué pasaría si Rafael se enterara... quizá él mismo se lo diría cuando tuviera oportunidad.

Tras desayunar y asearse, llegó el momento de partir. Effie, cuya labor para con el muchacho terminaba en ese momento y se reiniciaba sólo si él volvía con vida, abrazó a Leonardo con fuerza, recordándole que presentía lo mejor para él y que no olvidara nunca que era una "perla", que surgía del carbón gracias al esfuerzo y el dolor (Aunque era obvio que Effie se equivocaba de piedra, llamando perla a un diamante, pero la intención era buena); el muchacho le abrazó con fuerza y le agradeció por su esfuerzo, pero en especial, por su amistad.

Haymitch, Leo y Cinna subieron a la azotea del edificio, dónde los otros tributos, acompañados de sus respectivas comitivas, ya se hallaban abordando el aerodeslizador que habría de llevarlos a la arena. Los tres se detuvieron cerca de la nave y el muchacho se giró para mirar a sus acompañantes. Cinna le sonrió con dulzura, no buscando aún una despedida pues él iría a la habitación de lanzamiento en la arena para ayudarle con el vestuario; Haymitch por su parte abrazó fuertemente a Leonardo.

-Recuerda, sabes quién es tu enemigo, sólo mantente alerta y procura seguir las instrucciones, todo estará bien.

El muchacho no comprendía del todo las palabras de Haymitch, pero prefirió confiar; sabía que su mentor hacía las cosas no sin una buena razón y si algo había aprendido en los últimos juegos, era a confiar en él.

Después de eso, el chico abordó el aerodeslizador.

Dentro de la nave tomó asiento enfrente de Johana Mason, quien al mirarlo arqueó una ceja y esbozó una media sonrisa a modo de saludo; Leo le correspondió asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza. Un hombre joven, usando una bata de médico, se acercó al muchacho pidiéndole que extendiera el brazo, aplicándole después la inyección que colocaba el pequeño rastreador debajo de su piel que permitiría a los vigilantes saber en qué lugar se encontraba a todo momento durante los juegos.

La nave despegó, y tras un breve vuelo aterrizó en la vieja fortaleza que Leonardo recordaba tan bien.

Al descender, los tributos fueron llevados por diversas puertas. Leo pudo ver como Johana y Tyler entraban por puertas diferentes y alejadas una de la del otro; lo mismo ocurría con Finnick (quien le saludaba alegremente con la mano antes de desaparecer) y Mags, que a paso tranquilo y sin el bastón, desaparecía por otra; Beetee, nervioso, ingresaba por otra a la izquierda de Leonardo mientras que Wiress, algo perdida, ingresaba por la derecha.

Escoltado por un grupo de agentes; Leo fue ingresado en aquella vieja y austera habitación gris en la que había estado el año pasado... bueno, no estaba seguro de si era la misma, pero por lo menos se parecía bastante; pues sólo tenía una mesa junto a un panel de control empotrado en la pared, un largo sillón y en la esquina, el tubo de cristal con la plataforma que habría de llevarlo a la arena. La puerta se cerró después de que él entrara. El chico se quedó de pie, temblando ligeramente al recordar a lo que debía enfrentarse.

Poco después la puerta se abrió de nuevo y el chico se giró, encontrándose con Cinna, quien llevaba un paquete en sus manos. Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa al tiempo que el estilista le correspondía, acercándose a él en pocos pasos, abrazándolo con fuerza, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo al tiempo que Leonardo se aferraba a él de la misma manera. El paquete acabó en el suelo.

Duraron varios segundos así, unido el uno al otro, sin decir una palabra pues no eran necesarias; ambos sabían lo que el otro sentía y eso por ahora era más que suficiente.

Tal y como el año pasado, se hallaban renuentes a romper el abrazo, sin embargo no tenían más opción. Poco a poco se separaron, sin dejar de mirarse.

-Toma...- Susurró el estilista, levantando el paquete que había dejado caer al piso. Leo lo tomó en sus manos y procedió a abrirlo con desgano, sacando de su interior el uniforme estándar que los tributos usarían en la arena ese año. Un mono completo de cuello alto, de dos tonos de gris, claro y oscuro; la tela era delgada y elástica, medianamente resistente, a eso se añadía un cinturón negro hecho de un material desconocido para el muchacho. Leonardo miraba la tela y la estiraba entre sus dedos con curiosidad.

-¿Alguna idea?- Le preguntó, refiriéndose a la arena, ¿Qué tipo de lugar sería para que fuese necesario un traje así?

-No lo sé, no te protegería de las inclemencias del clima... quizá sea algún lugar desértico o algo así.- Murmuró el hombre, también manejando la tela entre sus manos.- Insisto, si yo lo hubiera diseñado, lo habría blindado.

Leonardo le sonrió, no dudaba absolutamente de su palabra.

Comenzó a vestirse en frente de él; a estas alturas ya estaba de más el pudor. El estilista le sonreía dulcemente, deleitándose con la vista que se le ofrecía y deseando nuevamente, hallarse a miles de kilómetros de ahí, viviendo una vida tranquila a lado de aquel chico que había llegado a convertirse en la prioridad de su vida; en la inspiración para su arte y el motivo que hacía que continuara viviendo; aquel niño que para él lo significaba todo.

Leonardo terminó de vestirse y miró a su amado, sonriéndole con una mezcla de dulzura y tristeza... era obvio que él pensaba y sentía lo mismo.

-Ten... tienes la mala costumbre de olvidarlo.- Cinna se acercó a él y le colocó en el pecho la insignia del sinsajo; Leo sonrió otra vez.

-Gracias...- Y sin más volvió a abrazarlo, pues quería poder sentirlo así el tiempo que quedara para el lanzamiento.

Cinna le estrechó entre sus brazos, con fuerza, aferrándolo contra su cuerpo, deseando no soltarlo nunca. Sus labios se buscaron y se fundieron en un profundo beso, deseando no separarse jamás.

-"Tres minutos para el lanzamiento".- Soltó la voz metálica desde el altavoz.

Los dos chicos cortaron el beso, pero sin deshacer el abrazo; Leonardo cerró los ojos, permitiendo que el resto de sus sentidos se llenaran de aquel hombre al que amaba; que su tacto se deleitara con la piel de Cinna, que su gusto aun saboreara aquel beso, que su olfato se inundara del aroma de su colonia y su piel, y que sus oídos se llenaran del latido de su corazón.

Cinna por su parte, acariciaba la cabeza del muchacho, deseando poder tener el poder en sus manos para sacarlo de ahí y evitarle volver a aquella horrible arena, fuente de todo su sufrimiento y sus pesadillas; anhelaba poder hacer algo para evitarle tantas penas y tanto dolor, y se maldecía a sí mismo por no poder hacer nada más, nada, tan sólo brindarle su talento para que la gente recordara que Leonardo Hamato debía vivir.

Volvieron a besarse profundamente, con intensidad, pasión y amor.

Teniendo que separarse de nueva cuenta.

Cinna acompañó a Leo hasta el tubo de lanzamiento; faltaban algunos segundos para que este se diera. El chico subió a la plataforma, mirando a Cinna al tiempo que el tubo de cristal se cerraba.

En cualquier momento la plataforma comenzaría su ascenso a la superficie...

... sin embargo no ocurría, el tiempo pasaba y ésta ni siquiera se movía, tampoco la voz mecánica del altavoz daba algún anuncio que justificara aquella demora.

Leo miró a Cinna con duda, preguntándole con la mirada que estaba pasando, este también parecía extrañado con aquella situación y negaba con la cabeza, tan desconcertado como él.

De repente se escuchó la puerta y fuertes pasos que entraban en la habitación.

Eran tres agentes de la paz; al verlos, Leonardo sintió que un escalofrío le recorría de pies a cabeza.

Dos de los agentes tomaron a Cinna de los brazos, esposándolo.

Mientras que el otro le daba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza usando un guante tachonado de metal, haciéndolo caer de rodillas ante el impacto.

-¡Cinna!-Gritó Leonardo dentro del tubo, aterrado, encolerizado. Comenzó a golpear el cristal de manera frenética, tratando de romperlo para salir de él y auxiliarlo.-¡Cinna!

Pero el maldito cristal era reforzado y los golpes del chico no le hacían mella; los agentes, sin hacer caso del muchacho que continuaba gritando el nombre de Cinna a todo pulmón mientras golpeaba el cristal como un desquiciado, siguieron golpeando al estilista a su antojo ; dejándolo inconsciente, abriéndole grandes heridas en la cara y el cuerpo que manaban grandes cantidades de sangre; después, se lo llevaron a rastras dejando un camino de sangre tras de ellos, sacándolo de la habitación mientras que Leonardo seguía debatiéndose dentro del tubo, golpeándolo con fuerza, gritando hasta quedarse afónico, con los ojos ardiendo por las lágrimas y la cabeza dándole vueltas por el dolor.

Entonces la plataforma se movió y comenzó su ascenso hacia la arena.

La respiración del muchacho se hallaba agitada, su garganta ardía por haber gritado tanto.

Lo comprendió todo; Saki no sólo quería castigar a Cinna por su atrevimiento con el traje de Sinsajo, sino que también quería desestabilizar a Leonardo, dejarlo tan marcado y dolido que le fuera difícil reaccionar en la arena.

¡El maldito!

Si pensaba que con eso lograría que se convirtiera en presa fácil se equivocaba; no le daría el gusto. Se pasó la mano por los ojos, quitando las lágrimas que aún se hallaban en ellos (aunque parecía ser caso perdido, pues a estas siguieron más) y se irguió, luchando por controlar su agitada respiración, tratando de concentrarse en lo que le esperaba.

No le daría el gusto de caer presa del dolor que le estaba consumiendo en ese momento; aunque su corazón gritaba por el dolor que le embargaba, no le daría la satisfacción de verlo tan desconcertado que cualquiera pudiese dar cuenta de él sin el mayor esfuerzo; no le daría la ventaja de deshacerse de él en esa arena.

Saldría de ella, ¡vaya que lo haría! Y le haría pagar por todos.

Por su padre, sus hermanos, Magda, Abril, Haymitch, Usagi y Miyamoto-san, Tyrene y su padre...

...Por Cinna.

Mataría a Oroku Saki con sus propias manos y le haría lamentar el día en que Miguel Ángel Hamato fue elegido tributo, ya que con eso había dado paso a su peor pesadilla.

La plataforma emergió por fin, y Leonardo, firme, con el semblante sombrío pero serio, con el alma hecha pedazos y el corazón gritando, llenaba sus pulmones con el aire de aquella arena.

Aire salado y rayos de sol.

Miró a su alrededor de reojo, aquello no era tierra firme.

Era agua... agua de mar, y a lo lejos se veía la playa, la arena.

-¡Damas y caballeros!- Se escuchó la voz de Claudius Templesmith, inundando el lugar.- ¡Qué empiece el "Vasallaje de los Veinticinco"! ¡Los septuagésimo quintos juegos del hambre!

Y el conteo comenzó sobre la lejana Cornucopia.


	11. De nuevo en la arena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los juegos del hambre, Teenage mutant ninja turtles; personajes, sucesos y demás no me pertenecen a mí sino a sus respectivos autores: Suzanne Collins, Peter Laird y Kevin Eatsman.
> 
> Gracias a mi beta Haoyoh Asakura, sin ella este fic no podría ser.
> 
> \-------------
> 
> Y otro más muerde el polvo
> 
> Pero, ¿por qué no puedo vencer al amor?
> 
> Y puede que tenga que estar con uno
> 
> ¿Por qué no luchar esta guerra sin armas?
> 
> Y lo quiero y lo quiero todo
> 
> Pero había tantas banderas rojas
> 
> Ahora otro muerde el polvo
> 
> Y, seamos sinceros, no confío en nadie
> 
> No puedes acabar conmigo
> 
> Sigo luchando por paz
> 
> Bueno, tengo una piel densa y un corazón elástico
> 
> Pero el tuyo puede hacerse demasiado afilado
> 
> Soy como una banda elástica, soy demasiado duro
> 
> Pero puedo levantarme y moverme cerca
> 
> Pero no quieres ver que me mueva más
> 
> Elastic Heart
> 
> by Sia (Feat. The Weknd)

Capitulo XI

Con la ayuda de sus trajes de agentes, Rafael y Casey seguían paseándose por el distrito doce días después de la cosecha.

Desde que se había anunciado el vasallaje, aquel en el que intentó llevarse a su familia del distrito sin conseguirlo, la tortuga no paraba de renegar porque su hermano había rechazado la oportunidad de alejarse de ahí junto con el resto de la familia para refugiarse en el distrito trece cuando él se lo propuso, alegando que Leo era un tarado inconsciente y que a veces le daba la impresión de que sufría por gusto.

Pero era obvio que no sentía todo eso sino que aquellas palabras eran el fruto de su frustración, aquella que le acompañaba desde que tuvo uso de razón y se dio cuenta de las injusticias que le rodeaban a él y a su familia, en especial cuando a pesar de sus esfuerzos y sus negativas, debía aceptar que él solo no podía hacer algo con el fin de remediarlo por más que lo intentara. Siempre era una lucha que aunque se esforzara, parecía perder día a día. El rechazo de Leonardo por abandonar el distrito, su idea en presentarse junto con Haymitch a aquella manipulada cosecha, sólo le hacía sentir aún más vulnerable e impotente, pues una vez más, por más que tuviera una posible solución, no era suficiente para evitar que los suyos sufrieran.

Y la tortuga siempre iba rumiando su rabia; declarando de vez en vez que Leonardo era un bruto, un idiota que gustaba de ponerse de carne de cañón porque algo en su retorcido cerebro lo predisponía a ello o porque simplemente gustaba de hacerlos vivir con el alma en un hilo mientras lo veían luchar por su vida en la arena.

Pero aunque no lo aceptara abiertamente, él estaba consciente de algo.

El nuevo sacrificio de su hermano les había comprado tiempo.

Tiempo para prepararse, tiempo de crear una fuga masiva; pues era obvio que en cuanto hicieran algo por sacarlo de la arena, Saki no se quedaría tan a gusto. Así como hubiese castigado a la gente del doce si Leonardo y Haymitch no aparecían en la cosecha (pues aunque le doliera, debía aceptar que su hermano tenía razón), seguro también lo haría en cuanto la rebelión liberara a su Sinsajo de aquella trampa mortal.

Y ahora, con la atención del Capitolio sobre la arena, sobre aquel chico al que trataban de destruir, ellos tenían "luz verde", carta abierta para poder preparar una migración hacia el trece de toda la gente (o la más posible) del doce.

Con la ayuda de Darius y Purnia (que casi se muere cuando vio de nuevo a Rafael), y en compañía de Donnie, Mickey y las O'neil, comenzaron a planear el escape. Por la experiencia de Casey y la gente del trece, era de imaginarse lo que podía ocurrir en el momento en que todo estallara... Todo estallaría de hecho, de manera literal. Era probable que Saki quisiera dar el ejemplo y mandara destruir el distrito doce, probablemente con un bombardeo; por lo tanto ellos debían preparar la contingencia. Para Donatello, con su buena memoria y su mente analítica, no le fue difícil crear un mapa del distrito con el más mínimo detalle conocido en él, el cual fue complementado por los conocimientos de Darius y Purnia que recorrían el lugar día y noche y lo conocían como las palmas de sus manos. Por medio de él fue fácil ubicar rutas de escape que derivaran en el bosque, más allá de la alambrada.

Magda y Abril fueron las encargadas de las provisiones. Cuando surtían la despensa separaban parte de ella, ocultándola en mochilas que daban luego a Donnie y Mickey. Estos se turnaban, haciendo guardia uno mientras e otro iba al bosque y dejaba los víveres en el árbol seco donde sus hermanos guardaban las armas de la cacería. Obviamente este se llenó rápido, pero no les fue difícil a los chicos encontrar otros escondites cercanos y confiables, de forma en que pronto tuvieron una considerable despensa de emergencia.

Y la gran ventaja es que nuevamente, Leonardo se encargaba de darles tiempo para todo eso atrayendo la atención del Capitolio y de todo Panem sobre sí cada día, e incluso, los otros vencedores parecían cooperar sin proponérselo. El día del desfile, el traje de fuego y la actitud regia de Leo sirvieron para mantener ocupada a la multitud mientras Rafael y los otros se cercioraban de que las vías de escape elegidas eran seguras y confiables; los programas especiales que transmitían constantemente, hablando de los juegos de cada uno de los vencedores, mantenían la atención ocupada mientras ellos se hacían de provisiones, mantas, lámparas y demás; y la noche de las entrevistas, con sus constantes quejas e indirectas hacia el presidente y los organizadores de los juegos, sirvió para que un grupo de soldados del trece se internara en el doce y se instalara en una de las casas vacías de la aldea de los vencedores, listos para el momento en que los rebeldes liberaran al Sinsajo.

¿La razón de esto? Darius, Purnia y los Hamato no podrían guiar solos a tanta gente que en el momento de la emergencia estaría alterada, confundida y llena de miedo, lo cual les haría actuar de manera errática, provocando más caos y que la fuga se hiciera lenta si no es que imposible. Necesitaban más personas que pudieran ayudarles a llevar a los ciudadanos a las vías de escape y como no podían fiarse de otros agentes de la paz, pues era mejor no meter a nadie más de fuera en esto, era preferible que el resto de la tropa de Casey tomara ese papel.

Aquellos habían aceptado siguiendo las órdenes de Coin. La presidenta debía admitir que todos esos planes, tanto el de la evacuación del doce, como el de la liberación del Sinsajo podrían funcionar. ¡Debían funcionar! Lo necesitaban, los necesitaban, y para ese fin ella debía dar su apoyo incondicional.

La gente del doce sería sangre nueva en el distrito trece, pues su población había sido diezmada hace mucho por una epidemia de varicela matando a muchos de los adultos y dejando estériles a otros tantos, por lo que había necesidad de gente en el distrito; mientras más hubiese, habría más soldados; y pese a vivir racionados, más posibilidades tendrían de levantarse cuando cayera el Capitolio y de incrementar la población, de trabajar juntos y de esa forma prosperar.

Además, era obvio que Leonardo se negaría a cooperar con alguien que no recibiera a su gente.

Y necesitaba a ese Sinsajo, pues tenía tal efecto sobre la gente… el efecto que Coin precisaba para mover a las masas. Sólo había que ver la reacción de las personas del trece al ver al chico en aquel traje de ave azul para saberlo; la sonrisa en sus rostros, la esperanza brillando en sus ojos, la satisfacción del desafío directo por parte del muchacho que se mostraba como aquel signo de rebelión y libertad enfrente de todos sus opresores.

Si así habían reaccionado los habitantes del trece, que vivían relativamente libres, ¿Cómo no habrían de reaccionar los habitantes de los demás distritos que sólo tenían un ligero rayo de esperanza?

Ahora sólo era cuestión de esperar el momento del "disparo" de salida, el momento de que todo aquel plan comenzara a marchar.

El sello del Capitolio apareció en un fondo oscuro por todas las pantallas de Panem, la voz de Claudius Templesmith se dejó escuchar, anunciando el arranque de los septuagésimo quinto Juegos del hambre.

Donnie, Mickey y las O'neil lo miraban desde su casa; Rafael, aunque deseaba estar con ellos acompañándolos, tuvo que quedarse a mirar en la plaza pública. Sus hermanos levantarían sospechas si en lugar de ver en casa algo tan duro para ellos, como el inicio de los juegos, lo hicieran afuera; sus vigías podrían intuir que algo pasaba, y si Rafa iba con ellos, Donnie habría tenido que usar su interceptor de ondas, lo cual llamaría mucho la atención en un momento como ese.

Aunque la verdad, Rafael habría preferido estar en el Capitolio con el resto del equipo encargado de la liberación. Poder sacar a Leo de ese lugar con sus propias manos era algo que deseaba desde el año pasado, pero también eso le fue negado; era más necesario en el distrito doce y además... había que admitir que no se sentiría tranquilo de pensar en lo que ocurriría en el distrito doce y que sus hermanos se hallaran ahí solos, sin él para cuidarlos. Él habría querido ayudar directamente a Leonardo, pero por lo menos le quedaba la satisfacción de haber añadido un mensaje de aliento en una de las notas que Haymitch tenía listas para él; no era lo mismo, pero quizá haría que Leo se sintiera menos solo al recordar que fuera de la arena su familia se hallaba esperándolo.

El conteo inicio y la arena apareció en las pantallas de Panem, con su dorada Cornucopia en el centro de una pequeña isla rodeada por el mar. De ahí partían una especie de rayos hechos de piedra, equidistantes entre sí y que se hallaban sobre el agua dando la impresión de que la arena era similar a un pastel partido en doce rebanadas iguales.

Y en cada una de esas "rebanadas" sobre el agua había dos plataformas metálicas de las cuales comenzaron a emerger los tributos. A un gran espacio detrás de sus espaldas se hallaba rodeándolos una gran extensión verde. No, no parecía un bosque, más bien parecía...

— ¿Jungla?— Murmuró Donnie extrañado, reconociendo algunas de las plantas que mostraban en la panorámica que hacía la cámara. Había visto y leído al respecto de aquellos viejos terrenos en algunos de los libros que uno de sus maestros le regalaba por su excelente aprovechamiento. Aquel hombre conseguía aquellos libros del quemador pues eran de contrabando del Capitolio y contenían historias, imágenes e información de lo que había sido el mundo en el pasado.

— ¿Qué es la jungla?— Preguntaron Mickey y Abril al unísono, pero Donnie seguía absorto, mirando la pantalla. Cada uno de los tributos miraba el agua frente a sí casi con horror.

—Esto no es justo... no creo que alguno de ellos sepa nadar. —Soltó Abril al mirar de nuevo a la televisión.

—Sólo Finnick y Mags.— Dijo Magda, era obvio que los nativos del distrito cuatro, encargado de la pesca, pudieran moverse en aquella arena sin problemas.

—Menos mal que somos anfibios. — Mickey sonrió con cierto alivio.

—Pero es agua salada...— Observó Abril— ¿no se supone que eso puede afectarles? Donnie...

Pero el chico seguía sin decir nada, mirando fijamente la pantalla.

— ¿Qué sucede?— Abril lo miraba con preocupación y extrañeza.

—Algo le pasó a Leonardo.

— ¿Qué?—

Todos volvieron a fijar su atención a la pantalla.

—Es verdad...—Musitó Mickey, sintiéndose angustiado. —Le hicieron algo malo antes de salir...

— ¿Pero qué? No parece lastimado. —Insistió la pelirroja, comenzando a sentirse angustiada ante la idea de que a su amigo le hubiesen hecho algún daño extra del que de por sí le tenían reservado. No podía notarlo tan fácil como Donnie o Mickey, pero si ellos lo decían debían tener razón, conocían a Leo mucho muy bien y aquella seguridad en sus palabras la ponía más nerviosa.

—No tengo idea.

— ¡No es justo! Agredirlo antes de salir a la arena va en contra de las reglas, ¿no es así?

—Mickey... estos juegos desde hace un buen rato dejaron de seguir las reglas. — Replicó Donnie, con pesar.

— ¿Qué es lo que te hicieron?— Murmuraba Rafael, mirando a su hermano en la pantalla de la plaza a lado de Casey, vestidos esta vez como cualquier gente de la veta salvo que Rafa ocultaba su rostro debajo de una enorme gorra de minero y mantenía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de aquel overol de mezclilla que Donatello le había procurado. Para ellos, que conocían tan bien a Leonardo, era fácil deducir que se encontraba herido en lo más profundo, a pesar de que el muchacho se empeñaba por lucir frío e insensible.

¡...Dieciséis, quince, catorce, trece...!

Leonardo, sobre la plataforma metálica sólo miraba al frente manteniéndose lo más sereno que podía, a pesar de que su mente no se alejaba de Cinna... ¿Estaría muerto? ¿Lo convertirían en avox? ¿Le habrían pegado un tiro en la cabeza para acabar con él de una buena vez?

Vagamente escuchó el conteo y se obligó a sí mismo a prestar atención; aquel no era el momento de abstraerse ni de dejarse llevar por el dolor, por mucho que su corazón se encontrara gritando y su alma se hallara hecha pedazos; debía aplicarse pues obviamente aquella arena le era desconocida y confiando en su experiencia pasada, los vigilantes la habrían dotado de un sin fin de alimañas y trampas que pudiesen destruirlos de un instante a otro.

¡...diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis...!

Miró a su alrededor. A unos metros de distancia, a su derecha, ocupando la misma zona entre los rayos que él se encontraba Gloss, el tributo del distrito uno que miraba también hacia el frente sin perder de vista la Cornucopia; con el semblante férreo, inexpresivo, sólo sus ojos delataban la ira que le invadía por hallarse ahí otra vez y la determinación que tenía de salir de nuevo de aquella arena con vida.

En la sección a su izquierda, separados por otro rayo de piedra, se hallaban Woof, el muto de toro de setenta y ocho años del distrito ocho, y Colossus, el humano de treinta años del distrito nueve. El primero miraba el agua con resignación, mientras que el segundo miraba hacia la Cornucopia, a Leo y a Gloss de manera alterna.

Leonardo al ver al toro, no pudo evitar pensarlo... ¿Acaso él podría nadar?

¡...tres... dos... uno!

El gong sonó y los tributos se lanzaron al agua. Leonardo nadó a toda velocidad, dirigiéndose al camino de piedra que se hallaba más cerca de él, uno de los que formaba parte de esos rayos que partían de la Cornucopia. Aún no estaba seguro de qué haría una vez llegando a la playa. La imagen de Cinna siendo masacrado por los agentes de la paz, insistía en ocupar sus pensamientos; sin embargo la sacó de su mente lo más pronto que le fue posible, forzándose a sí mismo a no pensar más en ello y continuar su camino. Alcanzó el rayo rápidamente, apoyándose en él para poder salir totalmente de aquella agua salada que le estaba afectando y deteniéndose un momento, pues necesitaba recuperar el aliento.

Se escuchó el cañón dos veces y levantó la vista, asustado, ¿Tan pronto habían comenzado las muertes? ¡No...! ¡Eso no podía acabar así! ¡Tenían que salir de ahí! ¡Él quería sacarlos a todos de aquel infierno! ¿Quiénes habrían muerto y cómo?

Recordó a Woof... ¿Acaso le habría pasado algo? Se hallaba muy inseguro con el agua, lo más obvio es que no sabría nadar. En los distritos obviamente no había ni centros deportivos ni piscinas donde la gente pudiera aprender, por lo que aquella arena había sido creada explícitamente para acabar con más de la mitad de todos ellos de un sólo golpe... Woof, ¿el cañón habría sonado por él? ¿Se habría ahogado?

Se giró. Lo buscó con la mirada y alcanzó a ver como se hundía, peleando con algo que él no alcanzaba a distinguir. De inmediato Leonardo se lanzó de vuelta al agua y nadó lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde el toro daba los últimos manotazos antes de que su cabeza se sumergiera por completo. Al verlo, el chico se sumergió de nuevo en el agua.

Rafael, mirando a la pantalla de la plaza, se mordió los labios y apretó los puños en un intento por contener las ganas que tenía de gritarle a su hermano lo sonso que era. Si bien el año pasado había reventado a gusto en improperios en contra suya y de su bondad al ir a salvar a Belle en la Cornucopia, este año no podía darse el mismo lujo; con la situación tan precaria en la que se hallaban, con un plan tan importante entre manos, no podía llamar la atención en lo absoluto y sólo se contentaba con hacer planes sobre cómo le cobraría a su hermano aquellos descuidos en cuanto lo sacaran de ahí. Casey, por su parte, se hallaba impresionado por el autocontrol de su explosivo amigo; la verdad, a estas alturas, consideraba que Rafael ya debía estar acostumbrado a las acciones impetuosas de su hermano, que siempre parecía pensar en otros antes que en sí mismo y era algo que por lo visto jamás iba a cambiar.

Encontrando al toro que, débil, ya no oponía resistencia a lo que fuera que le estaba atacando ni luchaba por salir del agua, Leonardo se acercó con rapidez. Sólo estando a unos centímetros de él, pudo ver qué era aquello que lo había atacado. El cuerpo de Woof se hallaba cubierto de pequeños globos gelatinosos y trasparentes. Algo debían estar haciéndole porque minaban sus fuerzas poco a poco. Leo tomó con su mano uno de los brazos del toro, le rodeó con el otro brazo de la cintura y comenzó el ascenso pataleando con fuerza.

Rápidamente pudo darse cuenta de qué eran esas cosas, o por lo menos de lo que le estaban haciendo a Woof, pues al estar tan cerca de él algunas se pegaron al cuerpo del muchacho; en la cintura, en el pecho, en una de sus piernas, atravesando de a poco el mono, corroyéndolo con una sustancia que manaba de sus cuerpos, muy similar al ácido. Pronto, el chico comenzó a sentir escozor en su piel.

Pero no pensaba darles el gusto de acabar ahí. Siguió pataleando con fuerza hasta emerger del agua. Arrastró al viejo Woof hasta el rayo de piedra más cercano, subiéndolo entre las pequeñas rocas con esfuerzo para luego apoyarse en el mismo aun con la cintura y las piernas debajo del agua. Se sentía agotado, tanto física como mentalmente; el pesar le tenía aturdido, el agua salada le estaba afectando y la corrosión de aquellas criaturas estaba terminando perfectamente el cuadro. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a Woof, para saber cómo se encontraba.

Y miró con horror como, en las zonas donde aquellas criaturas se hallaban pegadas, la carne de Woof comenzaba a consumirse, a derretirse a causa de un extraño ácido que secretaban de la base de sus cuerpos gelatinosos, dejando ver los tejidos y en algunas partes incluso, el hueso.

¡Debía encontrar la forma de quitárselas tanto a Woof como a él y rápido!

El toro comenzó a recuperar un poco la conciencia. Abrió los ojos y giró su cabeza lentamente hacia la Cornucopia. Tras eso emitió un grito ahogado, había visto algo que lo alarmó al grado de girarse a dónde estaba Leonardo. Woof se arrastró por la piedra; apoyándose en sus brazos, moviéndose con una velocidad inesperada para alguien en su estado y colocó su cuerpo por encima de la cabeza del muchacho, sin aplastarlo, sólo cubriéndolo sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

En ese momento, debajo del cuerpo de Woof, Leo sólo pudo escuchar un gemido y sentir el aroma a sangre. El toro se agitaba por un golpe. Luego el cañón resonó en la arena.

Alarmado, Leo trató de salir de debajo de Woof, pero no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo, pues alguien levantaba el cuerpo sin vida del toro quitándoselo de encima y arrojándolo a un lado.

Leo pudo ver a Gloss frente a él, espada en mano, aprestándose para cortarle la cabeza.

Debía salir del agua, esquivarlo, pero aún tenía tres de esas criaturas gelatinosas en su cuerpo y la corrosión que estas producían con su ácido laceraban su piel terriblemente, minando su energía y produciendo un gran dolor y escozor; no podía moverse tan rápido como quería, no alcanzaría a librarse a tiempo.

De repente, tres afiladas puntas de forma triangular, atravesaron a Gloss por la espalda, emergiendo en su pecho y salpicando a Leonardo con la sangre del tributo. Gloss, con los ojos muy abiertos y manando sangre de la boca, cayó de frente con un golpe seco mientras que Finnick Odair, que se hallaba de pie detrás suyo, sacaba su tridente del cuerpo sin vida del chico del distrito uno. El cañón resonó.

—Tienes que ser más cuidadoso, Leo... Menos mal que me tienes de tu lado. — Murmuró, ayudándolo a salir del agua y colocándolo suavemente sobre el camino de piedra.

— ¿Q... qué?—Murmuró el muchacho, con los dientes castañeteando por el frío, el dolor que las criaturas le producían y las emociones revueltas en su corazón. Finnick, por su parte, le mostró debajo de la manga de su mono un brazalete igual al que Effie les había dado a él y a Haymitch.

—Esto no es bueno...— Murmuró Finnick, mirando las criaturas pegadas al cuerpo del chico. En ese momento se escucharon pasos detrás de él. Odair se giró con el tridente en ristre, listo para atacar al que se acercara.

Era Colossus, traía una porra metálica en la mano y se acercaba a ellos al trote. Finnick levantó el tridente listo para ensartar al hombre con él, pero Colossus se detuvo, levantando ambas manos y luego recogiendo un poco el puño de la manga izquierda de su mono, dejando ver otro brazalete como el de Finnick y Leo. El rubio bajó la guardia.

— ¿Está bien?—Preguntó el mayor, acercándose a ambos muchachos.

—No...—Replicó Finnick, mirando el cuerpo del viejo Woof cubierto también de aquellas cosas.-—Pobre Woof... —Murmuró con pena.— Parecen "aguas malas", son unas criaturas pegajosas que viven en el mar; suelen adherirse al cuerpo, segregan veneno y te provocan ardor... ¡Pero esto!

—Son mutos...—Murmuró Colossus. — Sin ofender. — Añadió mirando a Leo— ¿Sabes cómo quitarlas?

—Las normales sí... Pero... ¿Esto?

—Pues aplícate Odair, haz lo que sepas y puedas, no podemos dejar que le pase nada.

— ¿De... de qué están hablando?—Musitó Leo sin comprender, temblando por el dolor que aquellas cosas seguían provocándole. El cañón volvió a sonar; una, dos, tres veces más. — Esto no es posible...—Dijo, levantando la mirada, deseando mirar qué era lo que pasaba, quienes habían caído.

—Nos están masacrando. —Murmuró Colossus, mirando hacia la Cornucopia.

— ¿Es... están peleando entre sí?-—Preguntó Leo, aun temblando.

—Brutus y Enobaria, esos vinieron a "ganar". — Repuso Finnick, aun mirando a las "aguas malas" con la misma seriedad con la que un doctor mira una herida a tratar.

—Debemos detenerlos... hay que evitarlo. — Leo intentó ponerse de pie, pero Colossus y Finnick le volvieron a recostar.

— ¡No te muevas! Aún no te quito estas cosas, tienes que darme tiempo.

— ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Se están matando!

—A eso nos trajeron. —Replicó Colossus, con la mirada perdida rumbo a la Cornucopia y con la voz sin expresión.

—No esta vez... no podemos seguirles el juego, no más...

Colossus miró a Leo, esbozando una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Luego miró a Finnick.

— ¿Y bien, Odair?

—Sólo se me ocurre algo, pero no sé si funcione...—Dijo, sacándose una de las mangas del mono, que eran como guantes sin dedos que llegaban más arriba del codo y cubrían parte de la manga corta del mismo. Se envolvió la mano completamente en la tela y tras probar que aún conservaba la movilidad comenzó a arrancar las bolsitas gelatinosas del cuerpo de Leonardo, no sin hacer algunas cuantas muecas de dolor, arrojándolas al agua, lejos de ellos.

— ¿Estás... bien?— Murmuró Leo al ver la cara de Finnick.

—Sí, sólo que estas cosas aun secretan algo de su fluido a pesar de estar muertas, pero no he recibido una dosis grande; la tela me protegió, así que estoy bien.- Replicó, esbozando una sonrisa.

—Gra... gracias. — Leonardo intentó levantarse de nuevo, sin embargo Finnick seguía reacio a dejarle ir, haciendo que se recostará de nuevo al empujarlo suavemente de los hombros.

—Aún no acabamos. — Añadió el rubio, tomando en sus manos un poco de agua salada y frotando las heridas del chico con ella. La piel se veía muy lacerada, incluso lograba verse algo de la carne al rojo vivo en algunas zonas. Finnick torció el gesto con espanto, sus escasos conocimientos de primeros auxilios no iban a ser suficientes para algo así.

—Finnick... tenemos que detenerlos... no pueden enfrentarse entre ellos... ¡No tienen que enfrentarse entre ellos!

—No hay nada que podamos hacer.

— ¡Sí lo hay! Podemos hacer algo... podemos salir de aquí... podemos...

Pero no pudo seguir hablando pues en su rostro se formó un gesto que delataba el dolor que estaba sintiendo, el cual le hizo morderse los labios para no gritar. Finnick, solícito, se acercó a atenderlo; sin embargo el chico perdió rápidamente la conciencia. El veneno de aquella criatura aún circulaba en sus venas.

—Debemos sacarlo de aquí. — Soltó Colossus, nervioso.

—Lo sé. Cuídalo, iré por Mags y Crissalida. Tomaremos algunas cosas de la Cornucopia y nos vamos. — Añadió el rubio, al tiempo que salía corriendo a cumplir con lo dicho. Colossus echó a Leo sobre su espalda. En breve, se internaron dentro de la gran jungla.

Leonardo sentía una gran pesadez que se había instalado no sólo sobre sus hombros, sino también en su pecho, impidiéndole levantarse y haciéndole sentir tan agotado como para abrir los ojos; tan adolorido, angustiado, hastiado, que por más que buscaba un momento de paz este parecía negársele por completo; pues ni siquiera en la penumbra, en esa inmensa nada, vacía de las pesadillas usuales, podía encontrarla.

Pero poco a poco sus párpados se sintieron menos pesados y logró abrirlos por completo, notando por fin que lo que pesaba sobre sus hombros era sólo su cabeza y que lo que pesaba en su pecho era el dolor de su corazón.

— ¡¿Qué ocurrió?!— Miró a su alrededor alarmado. Se hallaba sobre un lecho formado con unas hojas grandes, planas y divididas a lo largo en delgados gajos; rodeado de árboles de troncos largos y nudosos. El cuerpo aún le dolía, en especial las zonas donde aquellas criaturas se le habían adherido, pero había que admitir que ya era menos que antes y que incluso el escozor parecía disminuir. Colossus sonreía al ver que había despertado y Mags le pasaba las manos por la cabeza de manera maternal.

—Volviste. — Susurró la vieja loba, mirándolo con ternura.

—Creí que no la contabas, muchacho. Menos mal que tienes buenos patrocinadores.

— ¿Cómo?

—Haymitch envió la medicina. — Agregó Finnick, acercándose a Leo con el contenedor oval de color plata atado al paracaídas y mostrándole el contenido: una serie de ampolletas y jeringuillas, vendajes y gasas. —También te envió esto. — Con una risita, le entregó la tarjeta que acompañaba el regalo.

Un poco débil, pero ansioso, Leonardo tomó el pedazo de papel que Finnick le extendía, agradeciéndole de paso. Miró las grandes letras negras sobre este que sólo rezaban "¡Si serás tarugo! —H —"

El muchacho torció el labio en un gesto de desagrado, mezcla con decepción al verlo. ¿Sólo para decirle eso se había molestado en enviarle una misiva? Suspiró, dispuesto a hacer una bola con aquel papel, pero al pasar sus dedos por la tarjeta fue cuando lo sintió.

El papel tenía un fino grabado; invisible a simple vista, pero sensible al tacto. El chico siguió palpando al tiempo que miraba la tarjeta cómo si las palabras de Haymitch fueran de lo más interesante que hubiese visto en su vida, tratando de ese modo de concentrarse en aquel mensaje. Era un suave relieve, apenas palpable, pero entendible si la persona se esmeraba en comprenderlo; líneas ubicadas en pequeños conjuntos, horizontales, verticales, curvas, puntos que parecían algo alargados, todos formando una serie de pequeños símbolos.

¡Kanjis! Pensó el chico, ocultando su repentina sorpresa. Se dispuso a descifrar el mensaje.

"Busca a... busca a Beetee..."-El nombre estaba deletreado con cada letra en kanji.- "...él tiene la llave para abrir la arena... cualquier instrucción necesaria llegara por este mismo medio."

"¡...animoo!"

¿Animoo?Releyó Leo, pasando suavemente sus dedos sobre aquel kanji mal escrito. Era raro, el resto del mensaje se hallaba perfectamente, pero esa última palabra...

¡Rafael!

La idea le vino de repente y tuvo que luchar por suprimir una sonrisa. Ese kanji lo había escrito su hermano, no había duda. Los cuatro hablaban el idioma, pero sólo él y Rafael conocían la escritura; aunque bueno, Rafa tenía unas faltas de ortografía tremendas y no conocía todos los silabarios como debía. Leo siempre le había exigido que repasaran juntos, pero su temperamental hermano siempre tenía algo mejor que hacer que estudiar aquellas cosas "tan aburridas" con él.

—La medicina obró milagros. Sólo una inyección y los músculos comenzaron a repararse, pero es mejor que te apliquemos el resto más tarde, aún hay mucho por arreglar. — Dijo Finnick, llamando así la atención del muchacho.

Leo se miró a sí mismo. Las zonas donde se habían pegado las medusas se hallaban ahora vendadas para proteger las heridas del ambiente.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?— Preguntó el chico al ver a los otros tres a su alrededor.

—Las cosas se pusieron feas en la Cornucopia. Pensamos que lo mejor era alejarnos de ahí y buscar quizá algo de alimento. —Respondió Colossus esta vez, mirando alternadamente a lo que les rodeaba, manteniéndose alerta.

—En la Cornucopia no había nada de víveres, sólo armas. —Añadió Finnick. —Ten, te procuramos algo. — Le entregó un arco y un carcaj llenó de flechas.

—Gracias... Por todo. — Replicó el chico, mirándolos.

—No lo agradezcas.

—Si te encuentras bien, será mejor que nos movamos. Aquí no hay comida ni agua y no es un buen escondite para esperar el anochecer. —Insistió el del distrito nueve, sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor.

Leo asintió levemente.

— ¿Dónde está Crissalida?— Preguntó el muchacho al ver que Finnick y Mags se hallaban juntos, pero que faltaba la compañera de Colossus. La vigilante mirada del hombre se detuvo por un momento en el que lució apesadumbrado, pero aquel lapso no duró mucho, pues pronto retomaba su estado de alerta.

—No lo logró... esas cosas la ahogaron. —Respondió Finnick.

—Lo siento. — Murmuró el muchacho, verdaderamente apenado y a la vez avergonzado, pues sentía que había hecho aquella pregunta sin el más mínimo tacto. Nuevamente la sensación de pesar se hacía presente; no es que esta se hubiese ido, pero se había acallado un poco con toda la oleada de nuevas noticias, sólo para volver con más fuerza que antes al recibir aquella en específico, la cual le había hecho pensar en la situación en que todos se encontraban; tratando de imaginar cuantos más habrían sucumbido en la Cornucopia. Él deseaba que todos salieran de ahí, juntos y con vida, pero obviamente los vigilantes parecían resueltos a no permitir que lograra su objetivo.

—No te preocupes. — Añadió Colossus, mirándolo de reojo y tratando de sonreír, dispuesto a no dejar que los ánimos decayeran más de lo que hasta ahora lo habían hecho, pero aferrándose a su plan de supervivencia.— Lo importante ahora es que sigamos en movimiento si queremos salir bien de esta.

—Busquemos a Beetee, Wiress y a los demás, no me gustaría que se quedaran solos en este lugar. —Propuso el muchacho, parte por la nota de Haymitch, parte porque realmente deseaba reunirse con el resto de los tributos. Lo dicho por Colossus le hacía ver que no debía dejarse apabullar por las circunstancias, pues eso sería dejarle las cosas más fáciles a Saki y a los Vigilantes, y justamente no iba permitir eso. Confiaba en que aún había posibilidades de salir de ahí todos con vida y si alguno de los otros tributos realmente pensaba en seguir el juego del Capitolio, quizá pudieran hacerle cambiar de parecer.

Pues afortunadamente no se hallaba solo.

—Buena idea, extraño a la buena Johanna. —Soltó Finnick, riendo suavemente. —Por ahí debe de andar, si no la buscamos y la dejamos a su suerte es capaz de matarnos a todos ella sola en cuanto nos localice.

—Te creo. —Añadió Colossus. Se acercó a Leonardo y lo levantó del piso con un sólo brazo, echándolo a su espalda.

— ¡No, espera, puedo caminar!—Exclamó el chico, desubicado y sonrojado ante aquel movimiento que le había tomado por sorpresa. Le apenaban las molestias que los otros se estaban tomando con él y luchaba por volver a tierra para andar por su propio pie, pero el hombre del nueve no parecía dispuesto a dejarle hacer eso.

—No es necesario que te fuerces en este momento, muchacho, deja que yo te lleve, será mejor.

—Pero en verdad... me siento mucho mejor, puedo andar. —Insistió Leo, no deseando ser una carga. Colossus miró a Finnick y este asintió. Si acaso Leonardo se empezaba a cansar durante la caminata, bien podrían cargarlo de nuevo. Colossus lo depositó en el piso. — Gracias.

— ¿Pero dónde comenzaremos a buscar?— Inquirió el del nueve, mirando a su alrededor con la esperanza de que algo pudiera darle una pista de hacia donde se habían movido los otros. —Este lugar es inmenso... quien sabe a dónde pudieron haber corrido.

—Yo puedo servir de guía. —Mags, soltando un poco el brazo de Finnick, dio un paso al frente.— Seré vieja, pero mi olfato aun es bueno, podré percibir el aroma de los otros entre toda esta maleza.

—Eso sería grandioso. — Replicó Leo. Haciendo una leve reverencia frente a la anciana loba, añadió. —Por favor, muéstrenos el camino.

La mujer sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Apoyada en el brazo de Finnick, este y Mags avanzaban al frente, mientras que Leo y Colossus cerraban la marcha; el primero con el arco en la mano, listo a tomar una flecha si fuese necesario, el segundo, con su porra metálica en el puño y presta para dar un golpe ante cualquier amenaza. Obviamente habían muchas preguntas que deseaban hacerse; Leo quería saber exactamente cómo es que tanto Colossus como Finnick (y no dudaba que incluso la misma Mags) habían acabado con brazaletes de oro como los de Haymitch en las muñecas, y seguramente ellos querrían saber cuál era el plan a seguir. Pero por ahora no era seguro aventurar alguna palabra que pudiera alertar a los Vigilantes y ponerlos a ellos en peligro, por lo que la procesión transcurría en un profundo silencio, roto sólo de vez en vez por el crujir de las hojas y pequeñas varas de madera que tapizaban aquella tierra extraña que cubría el piso de la arena; sin embargo, aquel mutismo por parte de todos, pese a aquellos leves sonidos de sus pasos, Leonardo lo consideraba más prudente y beneficioso como buen cazador que era, tomando en cuenta que debían cuidarse de todo lo que les rodeaba.

La marcha se extendió por horas en las cuales no habían encontrado nada aún; salvo plantas enormes y de aspecto exótico, lianas largas y gruesas que se descolgaban de lo alto de los extraños árboles y matorrales de hojas largas y anchas que ninguno había visto en su vida hasta ahora; sin embargo, pese al alivio que les daba no haber recibido ningún ataque o amenaza, tampoco había ni un sólo rastro que les indicara el posible paradero de los otros, lo cual comenzaba a preocuparlos pues no estaban del todo seguros sobre el bienestar de sus compañeros; y es que ¿qué tal si Beetee también había sido tragado por esas cosas y no se habían dado cuenta?

No, no podía ser así; si hubiese sido de aquel modo, Haymitch no se habría molestado en indicarle al muchacho que lo buscara. Aquello sólo debía significar que el tributo del tres seguía vivo, y Leo esperaba que su compañera y otros más siguieran con él de la misma forma; sólo era cuestión de seguir buscando sin perder la fe. Aquella selva, inhóspita y alucinante, parecía poblada de un sin fin de misterios que obstruían casi del todo el olfato de la vieja y honorable loba del cuatro, lo cual hacía más difícil la tarea; sin embargo, sólo era cuestión de tiempo, pensaba Leonardo, sólo era cuestión de ser pacientes y pronto encontrarían el rastro que necesitaban para hallar a los demás.

La noche cayó dejándolos sin otra opción que acampar. Se ubicaron entre los árboles y pronto hallaron un pequeño y estrecho claro que, si bien no era del todo cómodo, por lo menos se hallaba oculto del camino y les permitiría descansar sin muchas preocupaciones. Claro, aún quedaba el pequeño detalle de la comida, por lo que Colossus y Leonardo probaron suerte buscando algún animal que pudieran comer, lo más cerca posible de su actual campamento.

Leo miraba entre la penumbra, guiándose también por el resto de sus instintos y no basándose sólo en sus ojos para dar con una presa. La noche no era del todo quieta, pues se escuchaba el sonido de algunos insectos que rondaban la zona y a eso se unió pronto un ruido de ramas crujiendo, por lo que Leonardo se giró de inmediato hacia el lugar de donde provenía y Colossus al notarlo, le imitó, preparando su porra metálica, pensando que quizá o bien podían tener suerte y encontrar algún alimento o tener la mala fortuna de hallarse con algún otro peligro de aquel terrible lugar.

Para su fortuna lo que se asomó fue una especie de armadillo, pequeño y regordete, que movía incesantemente su nariz olisqueando el aire al tiempo que descendía por uno de los nudosos troncos de aquellos largos y casi interminables árboles. Al parecer buscaba lo mismo que ellos; su necesidad de alimento le había llevado a descender hasta aquella parte de la jungla.

Leonardo y Colossus se miraron de reojo, haciéndose la misma silenciosa pregunta... ¿Sería comestible? Leo disparó su flecha, dándole en la cabeza a la criatura. Era la única forma de averiguar si podían consumirlo, y además, él ya estaba acostumbrado, por su vida anterior a la de Vencedor, a alimentarse de lo que fuera sin ponerle mala cara; de hecho era probable que Colossus y el resto de sus compañeros también hubiesen pasado por lo mismo y el retomar un viejo hábito no les fuera tan desagradable.

Encontraron unas cuantas más de esas criaturas en el camino y pronto se hicieron de otras tres, volviendo así al campamento. Justo en el momento de arribar junto a Finnick y Mags, las bocinas que se hallaban dentro de la arena comenzaron a resonar, dejando que el himno de Panem, "El cuerno de la abundancia", inundara el terreno, haciendo estremecer a todo y a todos dentro del lugar.

Leo, con un espasmo, miró hacia el cielo al tiempo que sentía que su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente; Mags se tapó los oídos, apretó los ojos y ocultó su rostro en el regazo con la esperanza de no escuchar más aquella maldita música y no saber nada del mundo; Colossus y Finnick, con el rostro inexpresivo, miraron también hacia arriba. En lo alto de la oscura cúpula celeste apareció el escudo del Capitolio, seguido por la palabra "Los Caídos".

La primera imagen fue la de Gloss, del distrito uno, el cual fue asesinado por Finnick cuando había tratado de matar a Leonardo; después apareció la imagen de Vala, la tributo femenina de sesenta y siete años proveniente del distrito cinco; luego apareció Palcov, el tributo masculino del seis, Woof, el toro del distrito ocho, lo que hizo que Leo se sintiera terriblemente mal al recordar como había ocurrido su muerte; después apareció la imagen de Crissalida, la compañera de Colossus; Finnick, y Leo vieron de reojo al hombre, quien realmente se sentía apenado por ella, aunque pretendía no demostrarlo mucho.

Después aparecieron Fassé y Pinta, el zorro y la mujer mono, ambos del distrito diez; después de ellos apareció Seeder, la humana del once y tras su imagen el logo del Capitolio apareció de nuevo para desaparecer junto con la última floritura del cuerno de la abundancia.

—Sólo quedamos quince. — Murmuró Colossus, bajando la mirada y enfocándola en los armadillos que traía en sus manos. Se sentó en el piso y con la porra metálica se dispuso a romper la coraza del animal para poder llegar a la carne.

—Es bueno saber que Beetee y Johanna siguen vivos. — Replicó Finnick, desviando también la mirada del cielo y viendo lo que su compañero estaba haciendo. — ¿Qué es eso?

—La cena. — Replicó Colossus sin parar en su labor.

—Grandioso... ¿Será seguro comerlos?

—Quizá sí, el único inconveniente es que si tratamos de cocinarlos nos arriesgamos a ser vistos.

—Si algún otro tributo nos ve, podría ser bueno. — Respondió Leo, pensando aún en que debían reunirse todos. Colossus torció un poco el gesto.

—O quizá no... Aún no sabemos qué planes tengan.

Traducción pensó Leonardo, podrían estar firmes en la idea de ganar, matándonos.

—Hay que arriesgarnos. —Murmuró Mags, quien ya por fin se había descubierto las orejas y levantaba el rostro de su regazo. — Es mejor exponernos a eso que a una infección sin medicamentos.

— ¡Lo que me recuerda!—Soltó Finnick, sacando de su cinturón el contenedor del paracaídas. —Debo aplicarte la otra dosis.

Leo torció el gesto con desagrado; la idea de ser inyectado en ese momento no le gustaba en lo absoluto, pero estaba consciente de que si realmente querían salir de ahí con vida, debía acatar y continuar con el tratamiento enviado por Haymitch. Por su parte, Mags ya se encontraba aplicando lo aprendido en la estación de hacer fuego para crear una pequeña fogata que les permitiera cocer la carne del armadillo, la cual, Colossus arrancaba de la concha del animal colocándola en varillas de madera recolectadas del piso, para luego plantarlas alrededor de dónde se hallaría el fuego.

Mientras ellos se hacían cargo de aquellos detalles, Finnick quitaba las vendas del cuerpo de Leonardo; dejando al descubierto las heridas, sacando del contenedor otra de las ampolletas y preparando las inyecciones. Tomó el brazo de Leo y sin avisar clavó la aguja bajo la piel del chico, quien sólo hizo un ligero gesto de dolor, y no es que no lo hubiese resentido o se estuviera haciendo el valiente, es sólo que el ambiente oscuro de aquella tierra tan exótica y amenazante se imponía de tal modo que era preferible no llamar mucho la atención si no era necesario, por lo cual el muchacho simplemente consideraba que era preferible no hacer tanto escándalo por algo como la aplicación de aquella medicina; la cual, había que aclarar, ardía al ingresar en el cuerpo y dejaba una sensación de calor extremo por conforme se internaba y reparaba el tejido y la carne. Después de aplicar las ampolletas, Finnick tomó vendas nuevas y envolvió las heridas del muchacho con ellas.

—Bueno, no soy médico, pero creo que para mañana ya estarás curado casi por completo.

—Gracias, Finnick, en verdad, no sabes cuánto valoro tu ayuda.

—No tienes por qué agradecer. — Replicó el rubio, esbozando su clásica sonrisita seductora y guiñándole el ojo con coquetería. — Estoy aquí para servirte... todos lo estamos. — Añadió en voz baja, provocando que la curiosidad de Leonardo y aquellas preguntas que aún no podía expresar, volvieran a agolparse en su mente.

— ¡Ya está la cena!— Les llamó Colossus, con voz baja, pero animosa. Finnick, dando una palmadita en el hombro de Leo, le instó a seguirlo cerca del fuego donde Mags ya engullía con avidez una de las varas con la carne asada del armadillo.

Resultó que aquella carne era blanda, dulce y de buena textura... y que nadie quedó ciego ni con el estómago destrozado después de su consumo, por lo cual no sólo tenían la tranquilidad de pasar la noche sin hambre, sino que también tenían la seguridad de contar con esas criaturas como fuente de alimento. Tras terminar la cena se dispusieron a dormir no sin antes repartirse las rondas de vigilancia. Colossus, que alegaba no sentirse cansado, se obstinó en tomar el primer turno; dejando a Finnick en el segundo, a Leo en el tercero y si era necesario, a Mags en el último aunque los tres chicos preferían prolongar sus guardias lo más posible para evitar que la anciana se viera en la necesidad de hacer la suya. Así, cada uno buscó un sitio alrededor de los restos de la hoguera ya apagada y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo; Finnick acurrucándose junto a Mags, Leo no muy lejos de ellos, hecho un ovillo sobre la hojarasca, y Colossus a unos metros, alerta y al pendiente de todo lo que pudiese ocultarse en la oscuridad.

Al hallarse así, a solas por fin con sus pensamientos, la mente de Leonardo volvió a repasar lo ocurrido en el día, en especial lo que había pasado justo antes de entrar en la arena.

Y el dolor volvió a agudizarse en su pecho, llenando de lágrimas sus ojos al tiempo que luchaba por contener los sollozos que amenazaban con escapar de sus labios. Ocultando el rostro en la cara interna del brazo que usaba como almohada y sin poder evitarlo, se permitió desahogar aquella pena que seguía consumiéndole.

La imagen de Cinna, molido a golpes por aquellos agentes, seguía fija en su mente como una constante tortura; pensar en que quizá a esas horas, aquel hombre que amaba ya estaba muerto, provocaba que el dolor que le consumía al salir en el ascensor hacia la arena se volviera aún más fuerte y palpable que antes, amenazando con derribarlo. No podía darse ese lujo, jamás. Nunca había expresado su dolor por muy fuerte que fuera; no lo hizo cuando perdió a su padre en la mina y debió ser fuerte por el bien de sus hermanos; menos lo haría ahora siendo que, una de las razones para atacar a Cinna de ese modo había sido justamente esa, debilitarlo y acabarlo, mostrarlo débil ante el país y dejándole sin fuerza para luchar y salir vivo de aquella arena.

Y aunque sentía las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, luchó por contenerse, por relajar su cuerpo y evitar los movimientos que delataban que estaba llorando. Se mordió los labios y sorbió de manera silenciosa, moviendo suavemente la cabeza sobre su brazo para secar las lágrimas y no darle a Saki jamás el gusto de haberle hecho llorar.

Al menos no le dejaría enterarse de ello.

Sin embargo y pese a su decisión, aun así no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Después de todo, su pesar no era lo único que ocupaba su mente. La preocupación por encontrar a Beetee y los otros, por convencer a los demás tributos, era algo que también le preocupaba.

Todos se habían tomado de las manos la noche anterior, al terminar la entrevista.

Pero al parecer en cuanto habían iniciado los juegos algunos simplemente obviaron ese hecho y se alistaron para salir de ahí con vida a como diera lugar, como debía ser.

"Haciendo aquello para lo que les habían traído".

No, él seguía firme con su idea; no podían seguirles el juego, no más. Debían unir fuerzas y salir de ahí, buscar la manera de vencerlos en su juego todos juntos y luchar por un nuevo Panem, uno libre del poder de Saki.

Respiró hondo. Aún no estaba seguro sobre qué ocurriría en aquella extraña arena, pero se aferraría a su ideal como fuera. Los buscarían a todos, los convencerían de formar una alianza y seguirían el plan de Haymitch para salir de aquel infierno.

Costará lo que costara.

—¡Cuidado!

Todos se levantaron de golpe al escuchar aquella voz que se aproximaba hacia donde ellos estaban. Miraron a su alrededor, alarmados, al mismo tiempo que tomaban sus armas, las cuales habían dejado cerca de donde se habían acomodado a dormir. Sin embargo ante la conmoción les era difícil ubicar exactamente de dónde provenía aquella voz, y el ruido de la selva, el cual parecía haberse incrementado ante la alarma, no ayudaba en lo absoluto a ubicar su origen de una vez.

No obstante, Finnick observaba a Mags, quien parecía mirar a la distancia al tiempo que sus orejas se inclinaban hacia la misma dirección en la que ahora se hallaban fijos sus ojos, las aletas de su nariz se agitaban como siempre que percibía algún aroma. El rubio optó por dirigir su atención al mismo punto, algo que Leo y Colossus imitaron a su vez.

—¡Corran!—Soltó otra voz igual de alarmada que la primera, esta vez la de una mujer. De repente, en aquel punto en el que mantenían su vigilancia, un haz de luz, similar a una aurora boreal, pero totalmente dorada y que en lugar de extenderse por el cielo manaba del interior de la tierra hacia arriba, se dejó ver, iluminando momentáneamente la escena, avanzando por el camino de manera sinuosa detrás de Maddock, el gato del distrito cinco, y Cashmere, la tigresa del uno, que ahora corrían a donde ellos estaban.

—¡Quítense de ahí!—Gritó Maddock, quien era el que había dado la primera alarma.

Los ojos de Mags se abrieron aún más a la vez que sus orejas y su nariz se agitaban nuevamente. La vieja loba se giró hacia el punto al que habían dado la espalda. A lo lejos brilló otro haz de luz similar al primero.

—¡Maddock!—Gritó Leonardo. Mags ante ese grito volvió a mirar hacia los otros dos tributos que se acercaban y vio como el gato era tragado por el primer haz de luz. El gato lanzó un gemido de dolor. Cuando la cortina luminosa se hubo desvanecido, el cuerpo calcinado del tributo del cinco caía sin vida sobre la hojarasca de la selva. El cañón sonó en toda la arena.

—¡Corran!— Gritó ahora Colossus, poniendo el ejemplo, moviéndose del camino y dirigiéndose a la derecha de este, dirección que por desgracia los internaba en la profundidad de la selva. Mags, Finnick y Leo le siguieron mientras que Cashmere, dejando atrás el cadáver de Maddock se apresuraba para alcanzar la senda que los otros habían tomado.

Lo cual habían hecho justo a tiempo, pues la luz que perseguía a la tigresa y al gato se unió con aquella que había emergido desde el otro lado, provocando un gran estallido que iluminó la zona de tal modo que por un instante pareció de día.

— ¿Están bien?— Inquirió la tigresa, mirando a los otros cuatro; su pecho subía y bajaba por la agitación de la carrera, su rostro por más que tratara de permanecer incólume, delataba el horror de lo vivido y el dolor por no haber podido salvar a aquel viejo amigo del distrito cinco.

—En lo que cabe... Gracias. —Repuso Finnick, casi igual de agitado, compartiendo claramente el dolor que Cashmere sentía, el mismo que el resto del grupo albergaba. Ver a otro Vencedor, vencido era algo que les afectaba a todos.

— ¿Qué era eso?—Soltó Colossus, aun mirando hacia el campamento que habían debido abandonar.

—No tengo la más mínima idea... nos venía persiguiendo desde varios metros atrás. —La tigresa guardó silencio unos segundos, recuperando el aliento y procurando calmar la agitación de su pecho. — Habíamos notado la luz de su fogata, por lo que decidimos acercarnos a ustedes, pero esa... ¡esa cosa! Salió de la nada y comenzó a perseguirnos, quemando algunas plantas a su paso... era obvio que no debíamos dejar que nos tocara; pero... creo que por desgracia la atrajimos hacia ustedes, perdón.

—No lo creo...—Interrumpió Leo. — es decir, no creo que ustedes la hayan atraído. Al parecer en ese punto debía encontrarse con el otro haz de luz. —Indicó, señalando el lugar del campamento. — Al contrario, creo que nos advirtieron a tiempo... Gracias.

Cashmere miró al muchacho y le sonrió con gratitud, pero de nuevo su semblante se tornó con pesadumbre.

El silencio que se había apoderado de la escena fue interrumpido de golpe por el sonido de un aerodeslizador. El grupo pudo mirar como la nave se acercaba por encima del área que recién habían abandonado, lanzando la garra metálica que, con sumo cuidado de no despedazarlo, levantaba el carbonizado cuerpo de Maddock para llevarlo a su interior.

Todos observaban aquello con pesar. Leonardo, sin miramiento alguno, besó los dedos de su mano derecha y la elevó hacia la nave, en aquella señal de respeto de su distrito. Los otros al verlo le imitaron, besando los tres dedos de su mano derecha y elevándola al cielo, despidiéndose de uno de sus compañeros y amigo, otro que no debió morir, no así.

Cuando el aerodeslizador se marchó, el grupo bajo sus manos, quedándose en silencio, algunos mirando la nave alejarse, otros mirándose entre sí.

—Será mejor que nos movamos de aquí. —Dijo la tigresa, irguiéndose; dispuesta al parecer a dejar sus penas atrás, dispuesta a como diera lugar a seguir adelante y a no dejarse paralizar por lo que recién acababa de ocurrir. — Si nos quedamos aquí corremos el riesgo de que esa cosa vuelva a aparecer.

—Un momento... —Interrumpió Colossus, interponiéndose entre Cashmere y el resto del grupo. — ¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en ti?

La mujer lo observó por un momento, de manera casi incrédula, como si no comprendiera su reacción; sin embargo suspiró y en sus labios se dibujó una media sonrisa.

—Haces bien en preguntarlo, bien hecho. —Aceptó la tigresa, sin perder la media sonrisa, convencida de que, en la situación de ellos habría actuado de la misma forma. — Puedo asegurarte que no tengo la más mínima intención de atacarlos. Maddock y yo los estábamos buscando... para formar una alianza.

Y mientras decía todo aquello, discretamente arremangó un poco el puño de su guante largo, mostrando la ya conocida pulsera de oro, idéntica a la de Haymitch. Los ojos de Leonardo se abrieron con sorpresa, aunque el chico alcanzó rápidamente a dominar la expresión en su rostro.

—Así que si no les importa... y aunque sólo quedo yo, espero que acepten una alianza... sobra decir que es temporal. — Mintió la mujer, obviamente por las cámaras. Leonardo, Colossus, Finnick y Mags se miraron entre ellos, como sopesando si era conveniente darle cabida a la tributo del uno en su pequeño grupo. Al final miraron a Cashmere y Leonardo asintió con la cabeza. —Entonces busquemos un lugar donde descansar, estoy agotada.

Leo asintió nuevamente, al tiempo que echaba el arco y el carcaj en su espalda. Mags volvió a ocupar el frente de la comitiva, no sin antes mirar a Cashmere, como preguntando algo; esta sólo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y se acercó a la vieja loba, mirando a los ojos de Finnick en el proceso; este le cedió su lugar y la loba se sujetó del brazo de la tributo del uno. Dadas las circunstancias, la oscuridad y el no poder exponerse al encender una antorcha, la habilidad olfativa de la tributo del cuatro y los ojos de la tigresa, capaces de ver en la oscuridad, eran lo mejor para guiar a la comitiva. Leonardo comprendió que aquellas miradas habían sido una especie de diálogo entre aquellos tres Vencedores y que sólo eso había bastado para que llegaran a aquella decisión y conclusión lógica. Nuevamente, pese a todas las calamidades, el joven Sinsajo no pudo evitar sentirse admirado por aquella casta guerrera formada prácticamente de la "nada" en los distritos, que con el pasar de los años, la experiencia y la camaradería, podían hacer uso de sus talentos de aquella manera y llegar a aquellos acuerdos sin mediar palabra; también agradecía el hecho de realmente no tener que pelear contra ellos, pues a decir verdad no sólo no estaría seguro de salir bien librado de una batalla contra esos hábiles Vencedores a los que ahora tanto respetaba (siendo que bien que mal, ellos tenían más experiencia que él en el campo de batalla), sino que por lo mismo, por aquel respeto, simplemente le habría parecido un combate emocionalmente difícil de llevar.

La marcha de la comitiva se reanudó, internándose aún más en la jungla con cierta pesadez. No sólo por haber sido testigos de la terrible muerte de Maddock y el resto de las penas que llevaban del día, sino por el cansancio acumulado. Leonardo y los otros no habían podido dormir ni siquiera una hora y Cashmere parecía que tampoco había tenido el tiempo y el refugio adecuado para poder descansar. Por aquella razón caminaban casi arrastrando los pies, sintiendo los hombros caídos, las espaldas encorvadas con el peso del cansancio y los ojos a punto de cerrarse por la somnolencia que les comenzaba a invadir.

Cashmere, llevando a la loba tomada de su brazo, les dirigía por una senda llana en medio de los altos árboles de la jungla; deteniéndose de vez en vez, mirando a su alrededor, buscando de nuevo en el camino y mirando de vez en cuando a Mags por si esta olfateaba algo que pudiera considerarse un peligro; cuando recibía su aprobación, la tigresa reanudaba la marcha, orientándose con su excelente vista a través de la oscuridad.

Aparentemente la mujer había dado con un camino que prometía. Este descendía como a una especie de hondonada; quizá ahí hubiese alguna pequeña cueva o algo que pudieran usar para pasar la noche.

Tanto Leo, como y Finnick y Colossus, ansiaban en llegar ya a ese "refugio prometido", pues se sentían aún más adoloridos y cansados que cuando comenzaron la marcha. Por desgracia, aquel deseo parecía no concedérseles, pues tanto Cashmere como Mags se detuvieron en seco a mitad del camino. Las orejas de Mags se agitaron, inclinándose después hacia el frente y Cashmere, pese a no estar segura de sí sus compañeros alcanzaban a mirarla, hizo una seña con su mano para que se detuvieran y no hicieran ruido.

Aquello no había sido necesario, en cuanto las vieron detenerse, ellos habían hecho lo mismo. El lugar se hallaba inmerso en la oscuridad y el silencio; aparentemente no había nada que pudiera propiciar alguna sospecha.

Sin embargo no iban a fiarse; Colossus empuñó su porra, Finnick, su tridente y Leonardo tomó el arco, montándole una flecha y manteniéndose alerta.

El ambiente fue llenándose de un extraño ruido, agudo y chirriante que poco a poco fue apoderándose del lugar; era como si una rata gigante hubiese quedado atrapada en una trampa y esta estallara en chillidos de agonía. Primero eran sólo unos cuantos, perdidos en la distancia, pero iban incrementando su intensidad seguidos de otros que se escuchaban aún más fuertes y otros que seguían a estos haciendo que el lugar se inundara de aquellos sonidos tan exasperantes.

Mags se llevó las manos a las orejas y se encogió de repente; si aquel ruido era capaz de aturdir a los demás, para la vieja loba era algo insoportable. Hecha un ovillo sobre el suelo, comenzó a gritar de dolor y desesperación, ¡deseaba que aquel ruido cesara cuanto antes!

Leonardo, quien también había bajado la cabeza ante el abrumador escándalo en el que aquellos chillidos se habían convertido, volvió a erguirla, alerta, pues no debían bajar la guardia y menos ahora. Justo lo hizo a tiempo, pues en ese momento un extraño animal; del que sólo alcanzó a ver unas largas orejas, colmillos y garras, se lanzaba directamente sobre él. El chico descargó el arco contra aquella cosa que pronto cayó al suelo, inerte. Al mismo tiempo, Colossus hacía descender la Porra metálica en contra de otro de esos animales, Finnick ensartaba a dos más con su tridente y Cashmere, haciendo uso de sus afiladas garras, tiraba de zarpazos a otra criatura que se había acercado a dónde se hallaban ella y Mags.

—¡Cuidado!— Gritó Colossus, aunque su voz fue pronto ahogada por el escándalo de los chillidos que cada vez se hacía más intenso, y es que obviamente aquellas criaturas de las que habían dado cuenta sólo eran unas cuantas de toda la horda que se había dejado venir hacía donde ellos estaban. El grupo sólo pudo ver varios puntos brillantes en lo alto de los árboles que los rodeaban, puntos brillantes que no eran más que los ojos de aquellos animales que de inmediato se dejaban caer a dónde ellos estaban, listos para darse un banquete con los cinco tributos.

Nuevamente todos se pusieron en guardia, atacando a las criaturas conforme caían contra ellos; Leonardo, cuando no alcanzaba a cargar nuevamente el arco, les golpeaba con este o los atravesaba con la flecha que traía en la mano para luego montarla y disparar al siguiente objetivo; Finnick batallaba un poco, ensartando a esas cosas hasta que su tridente parecía una larga brocheta llena de aquellas criaturas; debía sacarlas de ahí si quería seguir usándolo, pero apenas y tenía tiempo de intentarlo, pues más de esas criaturas se dejaban ir contra él sin darle tregua.

Cashmere, agitada, pero fiera, seguía atacando con sus garras, defendiendo a Mags y a ella misma de aquellas alimañas; sin embargo, al no contar con otra arma que sus manos, las criaturas podían colgarse fácilmente de sus brazos y hundir sus dientes en ellos o lastimarle con sus uñas antes de que la tigresa pudiese deshacerse de ellos, no obstante, la mujer continuaba librando la batalla, no estaba dispuesta a sucumbir ante esas cosas.

Por su parte, Colossus repartía golpes a diestra y siniestra, asestándolos certeramente en las cabezas de aquellas cosas que, con el cráneo hecho pedazos, caían al piso sin vida y bañados en sangre; pero a pesar de todo aquellos monstruos parecían no tener fin, y cuando creían haber terminado con ellos, aparecían más como si los arrojaran de la nada.

Y Leo casi podía estar seguro de que así era, que los Vigilantes estarían la mar de divertidos aventándoles a aquellos bichos por montones.

En eso se escuchó un grito, un grito ahogado, como si el que lo hubiera emitido se hubiese caído en un pozo lleno de brea que comenzaba a llenarle los pulmones.

Leonardo miró hacia el lugar de donde provino, nada difícil porque había sido muy cerca de él. Colossus se hallaba de repente cubierto de aquellos bichos como si fueran hormigas sobre un trozo de pan. Las criaturas poco a poco, lanzándose contra él de manera violenta, comenzaban a cubrirle de pies a cabeza y este, por más que aporreaba, era incapaz de liberarse. Finnick y Leonardo se lanzaron en su ayuda, pero las otras criaturas les impedían avanzar aglomerándose a su alrededor y sólo manteniéndose a raya por las oportunas flechas de Leonardo o los golpes que Finnick lograba asestar con su tridente cargado de bichos.

—¡Colossus!— Gritó Leo, lanzando cada que podía, alguna flecha a los animales que ahogaban al tributo del nueve. Entre el mar negro que la piel de aquellas criaturas conformaba alrededor del hombre, se lograba apreciar parte de su rostro, su boca abierta tratando de jalar aire y una de sus manos, aferrándose a algo invisible con la esperanza de mantenerse a flote.

El cañón sonó de repente.

—¡No!— Gritó el muchacho, apresurándose a cargar de nuevo el arco, volviendo a descargarlo contra aquellas cosas, empuñando una flecha para atacar a las que le agredían y luchando por salvar a Colossus. Salvarlo y sobrevivir.

Por desgracia era tarde para Colossus... y si no hacían algo, lo sería para ellos también.

Una de las criaturas, que aún se hallaba en lo alto de uno de los árboles cercanos, saltó de repente hacia Leonardo, en dirección a su cabeza; obviamente utilizarían la misma estrategia que con Colossus, suprimirían la visión y la respiración del muchacho para así poder someterlo. El chico logró verlo, debía dispararle para evitarlo, pero recién acababa de descargar el arco contra otra de esas cosas y se había quedado por fin, sin flechas.

Lo único que le quedaba era el arco para defenderse, por lo que se dispuso para recibirlo con un golpe.

Un golpe que no alcanzó a ser dado, pues un hacha, salida Leo no sabía de donde, llegó volando, incrustándose en la cabeza de aquel bicho y haciéndole caer al piso sin vida.

Pegando gritos como una salvaje, una figura femenina salió de entre los árboles de un salto y agitando otra hacha en su mano, aporreando a los bichos que se le ponían enfrente. Corriendo tras de ella salió otra persona, un hombre. Algo, que Leonardo no lograba identificar, los cubría de pies a cabeza haciéndolos casi irreconocibles, sin embargo no era difícil saber su identidad, pues el hombre llevaba consigo también un par de hachas las cuales usaba con destreza al atacar a los animales que ahora no sólo se enfocaban en el grupo, sino también en los recién llegados.

Con la nueva ayuda, tanto Finnick como Cashmere y Leo redoblaron sus esfuerzos, mermando un poco más la cantidad de criaturas que los atacaban; no obstante, aquellos parecían no tener fin, pues el chillido comenzó a resonar de nuevo desde lo alto y los brillantes ojos se dejaron apreciar desde las copas de aquellos nudosos árboles.

—Vamos, hay que movernos...— Soltó la ronca y apagada voz de otro hombre que había emergido de entre los árboles de donde las dos primeras figuras habían llegado. Leonardo le miró de reojo y tampoco precisó de mucho para reconocerlo, pese a hallarse cubierto por la misma sustancia que los otros.

—Beetee...—

—¡Rápido, corran!— Soltó de nuevo. Llevaba algo en la mano derecha que Leo no supo identificar y a Wiress tomada de la mano izquierda, también bañada en aquella extraña cosa.

Sirviéndose del camino libre que hubieran abierto los otros, Beetee emprendió la carrera lo más rápido que pudo, guiando a su compañera. Finnick cargó a Mags en su espalda y le siguió junto con Leonardo. Cashmere y sus compañeros cerraban la marcha.

Las criaturas les persiguieron, corriendo por las ramas de los árboles o bien por tierra. A cada paso que daban el aliento les abandonaba y el cansancio acumulado se hacía aún más presente que antes, aunque era mejor obviarlo y continuar, no parar hasta tener por lo menos la certeza de encontrar algún refugio que pudiera mantener a aquellas criaturas a raya.

El piso de la selva era irregular y la oscuridad obviamente no ayudaba en lo absoluto; el cansancio, la prisa y el terreno jugó en su contra durante todo el trayecto, pues Finnick llegó a caer al piso con todo y Mags en su espalda más de una vez, y Cashmere, Leo y Wiress otras tantas. Con la ayuda de sus compañeros volvían a ponerse en pie y continuaban la carrera hacia aquel punto indeterminado, más con esperanza que con una verdadera certeza.

— ¡Por allá!— Exclamó Johanna, pues Leo estaba seguro de que aquella de los gritos y el hacha no podía ser otra más que ella. La chica apuntaba hacia el frente, sin detenerse, adelantando a los demás y guiando a los otros a dónde ella había visto, quizá, un halo de esperanza.

Pronto encontraron una gran cortina formada de plantas de hojas grandes y anchas, a la cual la chica atravesó sin miramientos; los demás le siguieron, sintiendo las pisadas de las criaturas muy de cerca. Tras pasar aquellos enormes matorrales el grupo se encontró de nuevo en la playa y su tranquilo mar frente a ella; las plataformas, los rayos de piedra y a lo lejos, la Cornucopia. Vieron detrás de ellos esperando hallarse con las criaturas, dispuestos de nuevo a defenderse de ellas al hallarse otra vez a la deriva y sin refugio. Todos empuñaron sus armas, esperando a que los bichos aparecieran...

Pero estos jamás salieron del otro lado.

Extrañada, Johanna se acercó con cautela a los matorrales; Leonardo se acercó junto con ella y con la ayuda de su arco, movió un poco las hojas para poder mirar del otro lado.

Los bichos aún estaban ahí, pero ahora empezaban a retirarse, al parecer, de vuelta al lugar donde los habían encontrado. Johanna y Leonardo se miraron entre sí. La chica se encogió de hombros y torció el labio, volviendo después a la playa.

—Se han ido. — Dijo. Aun con las hachas en las manos, las dejó caer sobre la arena para después dejarse caer ella, primero sentada y luego tendiendo la espalda sobre el piso, al parecer, dispuesta a echarse a dormir ahí, sin más.

—Muchas gracias por su ayuda... Señorita Mason...—Dijo Leonardo, alejándose de los matorrales y regresando con el grupo.—y también a usted... Señor Butler.

La otra figura, el hombre de las hachas, miró al muchacho de manera inexpresiva.


	12. ¿Traición?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nunca somos bienvenidos aquí
> 
> nunca somos bienvenidos aquí del todo
> 
> No
> 
> Es lo que somos
> 
> No importa si venimos de lejos
> 
> no importa si está todo bien
> 
> no importa si no es nuestro día
> 
> ¿Por qué no quieren salvarnos?
> 
> lo que somos
> 
> no lo veo claro
> 
> desde aquí todo es cuesta arriba
> 
> Dicen que estamos locos, dicen que estamos locos...
> 
> Who we are
> 
> by Imagine Dragons

Capitulo XII

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, agitados, tratando de recuperar el aliento que la carrera por la jungla les había robado.

Aunque sabían perfectamente que más que la necesidad de recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración, lo que provocaba aquel mutismo era la tristeza por la perdida de otro tributo, aliado y amigo. La visión de Colossus siendo sepultado por aquellas oscuras criaturas aún estaba muy fresca en sus mentes y la impotencia de no haber podido ayudarlo, de no haber sido capaces de salvarlo, se revolvía en el interior de cada uno de ellos haciéndoles sentir descorazonados; la sensación de que a cada momento que pasaba aquella arena se iba transformando en un gran agujero, profundo, oscuro y sin fondo que amenazaba con tragárselos por completo sin dejar rastro alguno de ellos, se apoderaba de su ánimo minando de a poco sus esperanzas.

Leonardo, quien se hallaba sentado sobre la arena, con los brazos apoyados sobre sus rodillas y cabizbajo, levantó la mirada y vio a sus compañeros. En los rostros de todos se reflejaba aquel pasmoso y fúnebre pensamiento, pues Wiress se abrazaba a Mags, sollozando por lo bajo, buscando un consuelo que la pobre loba no era capaz de brindarle ya que ella misma carecía de él; Beetee, habiendo dejado a su lado aquello que cargaba con él mientras corrían, se había quitado las gafas y se frotaba los ojos con insistencia y pesadez a la vez, con un rictus de angustia y desazón en los labios; Finnick, también sentado en la arena, miraba lánguidamente su tridente, haciéndolo girar lentamente entre sus manos mientras que Johanna tendida en la playa y Cashmere, de pie junto a ella, mostraban en su rostro el cansancio y la ira que les embargaba, todo cubierto con una máscara de indiferencia que no convencía a nadie; por su parte, Tyler Butler, a la orilla del mar, tenía la mirada perdida hacia el horizonte mientras limpiaba con insistencia una de sus hachas que ya había quedado perfecta y brillante, cosa que su dueño no había notado, al hallarse hundido en sus pensamientos.

-Debemos buscar a los demás.- Dijo el chico, poniéndose de pie y atrayendo las miradas de todos con sus palabras.- No podemos permitir que les pase algo como eso; debemos reunirnos y buscar la manera... la manera de salir de esto.

-¿Y cómo pretendes hacer eso?- Inquirió Johanna con su tono socarrón, incorporándose sobre la arena, apoyándose en sus codos y mirándolo con su acostumbrada autosuficiencia y desconfianza.

-Ya encontraremos la forma.- Replicó el chico con convicción.

-Esa no es una respuesta.

-¿Entonces que tal esta?- Insistió el joven sin amilanarse.- Aún estamos vivos, estamos juntos y somos guerreros; mientras estemos dispuestos podemos hacer lo que sea.

-No... no es tan fácil.- Soltó Wiress entre sus sollozos.

-Wiress tiene razón, muchacho, esta arena... esta arena va a acabarnos a todos.- Añadió Beetee con voz temblorosa, intentando limpiar sus lentes y visto que no había forma de hacerlo, volvió a colocarlos en su rostro.

-¡No si no lo permitimos!- El tono de voz en el chico atrajo nuevamente las miradas de sus compañeros, quienes con las palabras de Beetee se habían apesadumbrado.- ¡Eso es justamente lo que quieren, es lo que ellos desean, que nos rindamos, que nos demos por vencidos, así será más fácil matarnos, así será más fácil deshacerse de nosotros! ¿Qué mejor para ellos que dejarnos derrotar desde antes de que sus trampas nos atrapen? Así les hacemos su trabajo más sencillo.-Leo negó con la cabeza.- Yo digo que si quieren las cabezas de los Vencedores les cueste trabajo obtenerlas.

Todos guardaron silencio un momento, mirando al muchacho bajo una nueva luz; aquellas palabras, el valor en su voz, hicieron que en los rostros de los demás se dibujaran poco a poco, pequeñas sonrisas de confianza.

-Tienes razón, niño.- Johanna se puso de pie, sacudiéndose la arena pegada al cuerpo.- Mi cabeza es muy linda como para que la consigan de a gratis.-Y esbozándole una sonrisa socarrona, hizo girar una de sus hachas en la mano y se dirigió al agua; llegando a ella comenzó a quitarse la plasta roja-oscura que le cubría de pies a cabeza, igual que a Wiress y Beetee y, minutos antes, a Tyler.

Finnick, Cashmere y Mags miraban al chico, sonriendo también al tiempo que le miraban con confianza. La loba instó a Wiress a levantarse y la guió al agua para ayudarle a asearse. Leo se acercó a Beetee; el hombre, que se hallaba cabizbajo hacía unos minutos, levantó la mirada al sentir la mano del muchacho posarse en su hombro.

-Beetee, no puedes rendirte ahora, no puedes perder la esperanza.

El hombre esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Lo sé... lo siento, es que... todo esto...

-Lo entiendo... créeme que te entiendo muy bien.

Beetee miró de nuevo al muchacho.

-Ahora comprendo por qué te escogieron.- Susurró, aferrando la mano de la tortuga con la suya, para luego levantarse y dirigirse al agua, pasando junto a Wiress y Mags y comenzando a quitarse aquella pegajosa sustancia de encima. Cashmere, miró a Leonardo, sonriéndole de la misma manera y acercándose al agua para ayudar a sus amigos.

-¿Qué demonios les ocurrió?- Inquirió Finnick viendo que Tyler salía del agua y se acercaba a dónde él estaba, pero el hombre simplemente no dijo una sola palabra, pasando de largo al rubio para ir a sentarse al fondo de la playa. Johanna, que acababa de enjuagarse el cabello y había alcanzado a escuchar a su amigo del cuatro, fue quien respondió.

-Nos hallábamos del otro lado de esta... cosa, cuando de repente se escuchó un ruido en el cielo, como si fuese a llover; estúpidamente no vimos inconveniente alguno y seguimos andando cuando de repente comenzaron a caer gotas rojas.-La chica se giró para ver a sus amigos detrás de ella.- Resultó que era sangre, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Sangre! ¡Vaya con el enfermo al que se le ocurrió semejante cosa!

Leonardo arqueó una ceja de manera cansina. La verdad no era de extrañar algo como eso, es decir, a lado de todo lo que habían vivido, una lluvia de sangre era el menor de los males, aunque era un golpe psicológico bien dado; alguien en extremo nervioso podría incluso llegar a pensar que se trataba de la sangre de los Vencedores caídos. Ante tan funesta idea, el chico sacudió levemente la cabeza como si intentara deshacerse de aquel horrible pensamiento. Ansiaba salir de ahí de una vez, pues ya estaba empezando a pensar como los Vigilantes de la arena.

Recordando el mensaje de Haymitch, el cual guardaba entre sus pertenencias con gran celo, Leo se dirigió al agua, pasando junto a Mags, Wiress y Cashmere que ya volvían a tierra. El chico se detuvo junto a Beetee y comenzó a lavarse también.

-Haymitch.- Susurró el muchacho en voz muy baja, esperando que el hombre pudiera oírlo. Cuando notó que este le miraba de soslayo, dando a entender que lo escuchaba, Leo siguió.- Me dijo que te buscara... que tú tenías "la llave".

Beetee asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, de un modo tan discreto que cualquiera pensaría que era un simple movimiento sin intención alguna; pero Leonardo comprendía que era su respuesta. Le miró de soslayo cuando Beetee lo veía también, y lo interrogó con la mirada.

-El cable.- Murmuró el hombre de gafas, quitándoselas para poder limpiarles la sangre.- Nos ayudará.

-¿Qué hay qué hacer?-Preguntó Leo con interés, pero Beetee no pudo responder, pues en ese momento su conversación se vio interrumpida por el disparo de un cañón más un terrible grito de dolor; luego un grito terrible proveniente de Finnick más los sonidos de una batalla.

Ambos se giraron alarmados encontrándose con Brutus y Enobaria, quienes habían llegado a la playa, saliendo de un salto a través de unos arbustos. Brutus se hallaba enfrascado en una pelea con Cashmere, rodando por el suelo, él atacando con una porra metálica cuyo mango acababa en una punta afilada de la cual goteaba sangre fresca, se debatía contra la tigresa que hacía uso de sus garras para contener el arma de su oponente, al tiempo que intentaba herirlo. El grito de dolor, el cual fue menguando poco a poco, era de Wiress; había sido derribada por Enobaria y la sanguinaria mujer ya le había desgarrado el cuello con sus afilados dientes. La tributo del dos levantó la cabeza del cuello de su víctima, chorreando sangre de entre los colmillos con algo del tejido y las arterias aun colgando de sus fauces, al tiempo que resonaba otro cañonazo.

Beetee lanzó un grito de horror al tiempo que Leonardo, con el corazón latiendo como un loco, salía a toda velocidad del agua en dirección a los atacantes. Finnick, cegado por el dolor, se había abalanzado contra Brutus, yendo directamente contra su espalda con el tridente en alto. Al llegar a la playa, Leonardo pudo entender el porqué de la reacción del tributo del cuatro, pues muy cerca del cuerpo de Wiress yacía el de Mags, con un agujero en la espalda causado por la punta metálica de Brutus.

Enobaria se había alejado del cuerpo inerte de su víctima cuando fue atacada por Johanna; la chica del siete se había ido directamente contra la tributo del dos, lanzando un golpe con su hacha, pero Enobaria le había esquivado, haciendo que el impulso y el cansancio jugaran contra Johanna quien cayó a la arena pesadamente. Justo cuando Enobaria iba a cobrar su presa, Tyler lanzó una de sus hachas contra ella, haciendo que por esquivarlas dejara a Johanna tranquila.

Brutus al notar que Finnick se iba contra él, rodó de encima de Cashmere, liberándola y evadiendo el golpe del tributo del cuatro, quien con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y el rostro descompuesto por el dolor, miraba al tributo del dos con ansias de venganza. Sin pensarlo, Finnick se lanzó contra Brutus, pero este alcanzó a reaccionar y lanzó un golpe con su porra, golpeando en el costado a Finnick y haciéndolo caer fuertemente sobre la arena.

Dando vuelta a su porra para usar la parte de la punta, Brutus se abalanzó contra Odair, pero justo en ese momento Leonardo acortó la distancia que le separaba de los dos cuerpos con un salto, al tiempo que le propinaba una gran patada al tributo del dos, el cual cayó a algunos metros de distancia del rubio. Brutus se repuso rápido y se puso en guardia con su porra en las manos y listo para responder a cualquier ataque que la tortuga estuviese dispuesto a darle. Leonardo, interponiéndose entre Finnick, quien ya era asistido por Cashmere, y Brutus, observaba al hombre analizando su postura; sus puntos débiles y los fuertes, la expresión en su rostro, leyendo en cada uno de sus movimientos cual podría ser el siguiente.

-¡Esto no tenía que ser así!- Le dijo a Brutus sin dejar de mirarlo.-¡No teníamos porque seguir su juego!

-Al contrario, niño... sólo existe el juego.- Insistió el hombre, comenzando a rondar, tratando de encontrar un punto vulnerable en el muchacho o un descuido en su defensa que le permitiera matarlo a él, a Odair o a la tigresa.

De pronto se escuchó un ruido, como si una gran ráfaga de viento amenazara con arrasar la costa. Johanna logró gritar algo que con el sonido creciendo cada vez más no se alcanzó a distinguir, pero que sonaba a advertencia, al mismo tiempo que Enobaria parecía alertar a su compañero.

Como el ruido aumentaba de intensidad, Leonardo y Brutus no tuvieron más que mirar hacia el mar. Una gran ola se había formado y marchaba con rumbo a la playa, cada vez a mayor velocidad y conforme lo hacía el tamaño de la misma se incrementaba. Brutus no lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia el rumbo por el que habían llegado seguido por Enobaria.

Leonardo a su vez, tomó a Finnick y echándolo en su hombro corrió hacia donde estaban los otros, seguido por Cashmere. Tenían un gran dilema por delante, pues si bien podían hacer lo que los del dos y huir por dónde habían llegado, nada les aseguraba que los monstruos de los que venían huyendo antes no se hallaran ahí aun, esperándolos. También tenían la opción de tratar de ganarle a la ola, corriendo por el camino empedrado hacia la Cornucopia, pero era un riesgo aún mayor, pues así, cansados y heridos como se encontraban podrían quedar a medio camino, atrapados por la gran masa de agua.

Leo lo meditó por poco tiempo. Si había que pelear, era mejor entenderse con las extrañas y voraces criaturas de las que venían huyendo que tratar de luchar con aquel terrible impacto que representaba la ola. Corrió llevando a Finnick con rumbo a los arbustos.- ¡Corran! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

Beetee no podía moverse, pues no sólo se sentía agotado sino que no deseaba dejar los cuerpos de Wiress y Mags en ese lugar. Johanna tuvo que sujetarlo de los hombros y arrastrarlo con la ayuda de Tyler, tomando el camino indicado por la tortuga, seguidos por Cashmere que había recogido el cable de Beetee y las armas que habían dejado regadas por la arena durante la llegada y la pelea. Abriéndose paso por entre las grandes ramas de aquella inmensa jungla, el grupo retornó por dónde habían llegado.

Aprestándose a combatir si era necesario, atravesaron el umbral de ramas que era aquel arbusto y se internaron corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitían. Había que poner distancia entre la ola y ellos, por lo que estaban decididos a no parar así sintieran el agua cayendo sobre sus cabezas.

Más de repente se escuchó un tremendo golpe, como de una gran masa chocando contra una barrera. Sin poder evitarlo, todo el grupo se detuvo y se giró para mirar. A lo lejos, dónde ellos sabían se hallaban los arbustos para luego pasar a la playa, la gran masa de agua se estrellaba contra una pared invisible descargando una gran fuerza que estremeció el piso e incluso les hizo temblar levemente.

Extrañados, todos los del grupo se quedaron ahí, estáticos, mirando como aquella inmensa cantidad de agua retornaba lentamente a su punto de origen. En la pared invisible se veían pegadas algunas de las aguas malas corrosivas que atacaron a Leo y a Woof al iniciar los juegos, algo de vida vegetal marina y lo peor de todo, los cuerpos de Wiress y Mags habían sido empujados también entre todas esas cosas, golpeando fuertemente contra la pared transparente y retornando junto con el agua al interior del mar.

Johanna se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el piso, con los ojos muy abiertos y temblando levemente, mirando fijamente hacia aquel punto donde Wiress, con el cuello desgarrado había dejado una mancha de sangre diluida en la barrera invisible que los separaba de la playa. La chica, decidida a no llorar, a no mostrar debilidad, aferró algunas plantas del piso con sus manos, casi arrancándolas por la fuerza con la que las sostenía mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con agitación, una agitación que se esforzaba por controlar.

Una mano se posó en su hombro. Johanna levantó la mirada encontrándose con el rostro de Leonardo, quien aun traía a Finnick. El chico le sonrió dulcemente.

-Vamos... tenemos que curarlo.

La chica asintió lentamente, poniéndose de pie de nuevo y retomando su actitud dura de siempre. Tyler se acercó a ella, hablándole por lo bajo, diciéndole algo a lo que Johanna asintió repetidamente con la cabeza. Cashmere, aún llevando las cosas en sus manos, ayudó a Beetee a levantarse, ya que se había quedado sentado sobre la hierba casi a lado de Johanna, igual de impactado por la horrible visión de los cadáveres de sus compañeras.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- Inquirió Cashmere caminando ahora junto a Leonardo, una vez que ya había dejado a Beetee medianamente bien y andando.

-Lo primordial en este momento es curar a Finnick. Brutus le golpeó en un costado... creo que le rompió una o dos costillas. En cuanto él esté a salvo... bueno, ya veremos qué hacer.- Admitió el niño al final, no muy seguro de cual sería el siguiente paso.

-Entendido.- Replicó la tigresa, sonriendo.- Por cierto, ten, no son muchas, pero pueden servir de algo.- Dijo, entregándole el arco y dos flechas, aún con algunos de los bichos que los habían atacado, ensartados en ellas. La tigresa las había hallado en el camino y pese a la carrera había tenido el buen tino de tomarlas.

-¡Gracias!- El muchacho las tomó con alivio. Es verdad que podía defenderse muy bien a mano limpia, por lo cual un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra Brutus o Enobaria no le representaba ningún problema si es que llegaba a necesitarse otra vez, pero en cuanto a las criaturas que se encontraban en aquel infierno siempre era mejor estar armado y tener algo con que defenderse a distancia.

Caminaron por un rato hasta hallar un lugar, aparentemente tranquilo, en el cual descansar. Leo dejó a Finnick sobre un nicho de hojas que Cashmere le había procurado, luego buscó en el cinturón del chico del cuatro, sacando el paracaídas con el sobrante de la medicina de Haymitch y las vendas que quedaban.

-¿Servirá para reparar costillas rotas?- Preguntó el muchacho a Cashmere, nuevamente deseando que hubiera forma de comunicarse con el exterior, seguro Donnie podría darle las instrucciones necesarias para ayudar a su amigo en ese momento.

-Quizá sí...- Murmuró la tigresa, mirando la ampolleta y entornando los ojos.-Aunque no estoy muy segura.

\- Necesitas Kiroxina, sirve para reparar huesos, eso que tienes ahí es Roxedan, sólo sirve para tejidos.

Leonardo levantó la mirada al escuchar aquella respuesta, pues era el señor Butler quien había hablado. Tyler, recargado contra un árbol cercano y con los brazos cruzados, se alejó de nuevo al ver la mirada del muchacho, regresando junto a Johanna.

—¿Y ahora qué? — Preguntó la tigresa al chico, algo descorazonada al ver que la única solución que tenían ahora se reducía a nada. Leo miró hacia el artificialmente azul del cielo.

—Haymitch ya escuchaste, necesitamos kiroxina. — Dijo, seguro de que el hombre lo escucharía. Sabía que le pedía demasiado a su mentor, quizá tendría que unirse al de Finnick y Mags para conseguir los patrocinadores necesarios y pagar tan caro medicamento, pero era muy necesario, además, si había alguna instrucción que precisaran darles aquel sería el pretexto perfecto. Beetee se acercó en ese momento, ayudando a Cashmere a acomodar a Finnick, tomando las gasas que quedaban en el contenedor de la medicina de Leo, quitando la parte superior del traje del tributo del cuatro y comenzando a curar la herida externa.

Leonardo, seguro de que dejaba a Finnick en buenas manos, se quedó observando el lugar del que habían escapado, mirando la playa a lo lejos y meditando. Había algo que rondaba en su mente y quería poner sus ideas en orden.

Las medusas... cuando Beetee y los demás entraron al agua, habían olvidado por completo las medusas corrosivas y sin embargo, ninguno de ellos había sido afortunadamente, atacado por ninguna de ellas. De hecho, cuando la ola golpeó aquella barrera invisible, habían algunas... pero era obvio que no venían de esa parte del mar, sino del lugar donde había iniciado la ola; esta las había arrastrado desde ese lugar cerca de la Cornucopia hasta la arena de la playa.

Luego estaba aquella barrera de luz que había acabado con Maddock, iniciaba de dos puntos diferentes, siguiendo una trayectoria y yendo a encontrarse en otro punto en específico, siguiendo un sólo sendero sin desviarse a perseguirlos cuando se habían salido de su camino.

Después aquellos bichos chirriantes que habían acabado con Colossus... se encontraban en aquella otra zona, uno de los caminos que habían tomado posteriormente y se detuvieron cuando cruzaron los arbustos hacia la playa, después de eso no les habían seguido más.

Y claro, estaba la gran ola, la cual no pasaba de la playa por obra y gracia de aquel campo de fuerza. Era obvio que la ola había sido usada para devolverlos a la jungla, pero también afirmaba su teoría.

Cada zona de aquella jungla estaba condicionada para un horror en específico.

Si tan sólo pudiera saber cuales eran las zonas de peligro y como evitarlas.

De pronto un sonido familiar se dejó escuchar llamando la atención de Leonardo. El chico levantó la mirada para encontrarse con aquel paracaídas plateado que descendía hacia donde él se encontraba. Se puso de pie de golpe y avanzó para tomarlo seguido por Beetee, que esperaba la medicina para aplicársela a Finnick. Leo abrió el envase, en su interior había unas cuantas jeringuillas con la medicina solicitada, más gasas, y otros materiales de curación. Leonardo se lo entregó todo a Beetee mitras él tomaba la tarjeta, disponiéndose a leerla disimulando su ansiedad.

— Es todo lo que logramos conseguir, úsenlo bien. H —

Obviamente, ese no era el mensaje que él buscaba, aunque suponía que ese uso del plural se debía a lo que él había pensado y Haymitch habría tenido que unirse al mentor de Finnick para conseguir eso. Ansioso, luchando por mantenerse sereno, pasó sus dedos ligeramente por el papel, con la esperanza de encontrar el verdadero mensaje de Haymitch.

¡Ahí estaba! en ligero relieve, tal y como la otra vez; líneas alargadas, entrecruzadas o conectadas entre sí, puntos alargados o sencillos, kanjis que le indicaban cual era el siguiente paso a dar. El muchacho los leyó cuidadosamente, mirando hacia Beetee y Finnick para disimular la lectura.

"Al norte de la arena se encuentra un árbol, es el más alto de toda la zona. En cuanto el sol se ponga deberán estar ahí, Beetee podrá hacer en él su trabajo. Procuren estar a tiempo."

"Surete".

" Surete", seguro quiso decir "suerte". Leo sonrió al pensar en ese kanji mal escrito nuevamente, señal de que Rafa había escrito esa palabra; aunque seguía sin comprender como era que el resto del mensaje estaba tan perfectamente bien redactado y el final no. Se lo preguntaría cuando salieran.

Y ese simple pensamiento le hizo sentir que sus fuerzas se renovaban.

Tratando de disimular su sonrisa, se acercó a Beetee. Apoyando su mano en el brazo del hombre.

—¿Cómo se encuentra?

— Estará bien, la medicina está actuando, sólo es cuestión de que descanse y no se mueva.

— Me temo que eso no será del todo posible. — Cashmere y Beetee se le quedaron mirando al muchacho sin comprender. — No podemos quedarnos aquí, Brutus y Enobaria pueden estar buscándonos, si permanecemos en este lugar corremos el riesgo de ser vistos y atacados. Necesitamos un lugar seguro, algo más alejado de esta zona.

—¿Qué sugieres?

El muchacho levantó la mirada, como buscando algo en lontananza.

—Ahí. — Señaló con el dedo.— Ese es el lado más alejado de esta área, es alta y hay follaje, así que podremos estar a salvo... lo más que sea posible, podremos ocultarnos de ser preciso y estar a buena altura si acaso se les ocurre quitar esa pared invisible la próxima vez que decidan liberar esa ola gigante.

Beetee miró el área que el chico señalaba y de reojo miró la tarjeta en su mano.— Me parece buena idea.— Dijo mirando de nuevo el lugar. —¿Tú qué dices, Cashmere?

—De acuerdo, pero habrá que cargar a Finnick, no puede caminar.

— No hay problema, yo me encargo. — Dijo Leonardo, disponiéndose a cargar con su amigo.

—Yo lo haré. — Interrumpió Tyler, adelantándose a Leo, inclinándose sobre Finnick y echándoselo al hombro, Finnick emitió un quejido ahogado mientras que Tyler se ponía de pie con él a cuestas para luego echar a andar. Leo observó, asombrado, la fuerza que aquel hombre poseía, impresionado por la facilidad con la que había cargado al chico del cuatro. Johanna se acercó a él con una sonrisita socarrona.

—Es lo que se consigue cuando trabajas cortando y cargando leña.— Dijo, echándose el hacha al hombro y siguiendo a Tyler con orgullo. El muchacho esbozó una sonrisa de lado y comenzó a andar detrás de ellos, seguido de Beetee. Apenas habían dado unos pasos, cuando el hombre tropezó, cayendo sobre una de sus rodillas al tiempo que sus anteojos caían al piso; Leonardo al verlo se apresuró a ayudarlo, hincándose a su lado y recogiendo los lentes para entregárselos.

—Gracias... —Murmuró con su acostumbrado tono nervioso. —Dime... ¿Qué te dijeron? ¿Cuál es el plan?

El muchacho dio un respingo, dándose cuenta de que el tributo del tres había fingido el tropiezo sólo para poder hablar con él. Brindándole su brazo para que se sostuviera y así poder ponerse de pie, Leo aprovechó para poder hablarle.

—Aquel árbol.— Le susurró, señalándole discretamente uno, tan alto, que se alzaba por encima de los otros a lo lejos.—Haymitch dice que en él puedes hacer "tu trabajo".

Beetee observó por un instante el árbol, torció ligeramente la boca no muy convencido, pero poco a poco fue relajando su semblante, como si hubiese decidido simplemente confiar en lo dicho por Haymitch. Luego asintió con la cabeza de manera casi imperceptible, de modo que sólo Leonardo pudiese verlo.

—Será complicado... necesitaré tiempo... tendrán que ayudarme... — Musitaba el hombre sin dejar de mirar hacia el árbol. Leo estaba tentado a preguntar qué era exactamente ese trabajo que Haymitch pretendía que aquel viejo tributo hiciera, pero ya había durado mucho aquella conversación disimulada, si se extendían más corrían el riesgo de levantar sospechas, de atraer la atención de los vigilantes sobre ellos y de esa forma echar a perder el plan que a los rebeldes les debió tomar mucho tiempo preparar. Decidió simplemente guardar silencio y hacer lo posible por llevar a Beetee hasta ese lugar, ya se enteraría en su momento, de hecho, por ahora tenía otras cosas más importantes de que preocuparse, pues había un buen trecho de ahí hasta el árbol y quien sabe que podrían tener los Vigilantes reservados para ellos en ese camino.

Comenzaron entonces la travesía avanzando en línea recta por el sendero a través de la pesada jungla. Leonardo, valiéndose del tridente de Finnick y Johanna con su hacha, iban al frente cortando las enramadas que se encontraban en el camino. Cahsmere iba atrás de la comitiva, protegiendo a Tyler que llevaba al tributo del cuatro en sus hombros y a Beetee, que celosamente cuidaba de su carrete de alambre.

Ya habían recorrido gran parte del terreno que les separaba del área donde se hallaba el árbol, sería cuestión de tiempo para llegar hasta él si lograban lidiar rápidamente con las trabas de la jungla. Leo y Johanna se hallaban batallando con una liana particularmente dura, después de la cual parecía seguir una larga línea de terreno en limpio, cuando de repente resonó el cañón, haciendo que todos levantaran la vista sintiendo la desazón en el corazón. Leonardo resentía aquello aun más, pues veía como su deseo de sacar a todos los Vencedores de la arena con vida se desmoronaba poco a poco. Después del cañonazo siguió otro. se miraron mutuamente con la misma angustia reflejada en los rostros, pero Johanna se giró de nuevo hacia la enredadera frente a ellos.

— No podemos darnos el lujo de perder el tiempo. —Dijo con sequedad al tiempo que asestaba otro golpe a la liana. Leo, por mucho que no le agradara la idea, no tuvo más que darle la razón; los cañones eran definitivos, es decir, no había esperanza alguna de salvar a nadie cuando este sonaba, no podría ayudarles ya y no lograría nada quedándose estático.

Sin embargo no dejaba de pensar... Cuando llegaran al árbol, Beetee necesitaba tiempo y protección mientras hacía su trabajo, ¡Si tan sólo pudieran dividirse! Que Johanna y el señor Butler lo cuidaran junto con Finnick mientras que él y Cashmere ubicaban a otros para traerlos con ellos.

Pero siendo realistas era algo complicado de hacer, pues sería buscarlos a ciegas, quizá perderse en la jungla sin la seguridad de dar con el resto de los tributos y eso sin pensar en cuantos podían quedar ahora, pues añadiendo a Colossus, Mags y Wiress más los dos recientemente caídos, sólo quedaban tres más perdidos en la selva, la otra gran mayoría se encontraba con él. Por ahora debía enfocarse en llevar al grupo a salvo hasta el punto al que Haymitch les había indicado que debían llegar. Quizá cuando los rebeldes hicieran su jugada podrían buscar a los otros, tenía esa esperanza y a ella se aferraría, pues no podía permitir que nadie más se quedara.

En eso un grito proveniente de la retaguardia hizo que todos se giraran de golpe. Cashmere estaba siendo arrastrada por una gran enredadera que la había sujetado de los pies. Leonardo y Johanna se echaron a correr de inmediato tras la tigresa, alcanzando a sujetarle de las manos, lo cual por desgracia fue en vano ya que la larga liana tiraba de ella con gran fuerza y velocidad, haciendo que se les escurriera de entre los dedos a ambos muchachos.

Leo estaba desesperado, ¡no podía perder a nadie más! Pero tampoco podía dejar a Beetee, Finnick y Tyler desprotegidos a merced de cualquier otra cosa. Se giró hacia Johanna, mirándola con decisión.

—¡Vuelve con ellos!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

—¡Ayúdales a cortar esa enredadera! ¡Ya casi llegan, escoltalos y si puedes vuelve, pero por ahora ellos son tu prioridad! ¡¿Está claro?! —Exclamó, volviendo a correr detrás de Cashmere, mientras que Johanna regresaba, a regañadientes, con el resto del grupo.

La tigresa luchaba por aferrarse al piso con sus garras, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de evitar que la enredadera siguiera llevándola a su lugar de origen. Por desgracia la planta tenía mucha fuerza y era en balde el esfuerzo de la tributo del uno pues seguía siendo arrastrada por todo el sendero de vuelta. Leo, corriendo e incluso saltando para acortar la distancia, logró llegar hasta la liana y asestarle un golpe con la punta de una de las flechas de su carcaj.

Al apuñalarla, la enredadera se detuvo; esto fue aprovechado por la tigresa para girarse y golpear con sus garras en el punto donde Leonardo había atacado, reforzando así el daño hecho por el chico. Entre ambos continuaron destrozando la gruesa rama consiguiendo aflojarla lo suficiente como para que Cashmere lograra liberar uno de sus pies.

Se hallaba liberando el segundo cuando de la misma dirección de la primera surgió otra enredadera que iba en dirección del muchacho. La tigresa al darse cuenta, empujó al chico quitándole del camino de la planta que capturó la muñeca de la tributo. Leo regresó con ella y valiéndose de la flecha volvió a apuñalar a la planta. Cashmere hizo lo propio usando su garra libre. Ambos luchaban afanosamente por cortarla. Los corazones de ambos latían desbocados pues de entre los grandes arbustos de donde habían salido las enredaderas se escuchaba un constante golpeteo, señal inequívoca de que más de esas cosas estaban por llegar.

Ansiosos, continuaron apuñalando la rama debilitándola cada vez más. Cuando ya quedaba menos por cortar, la tigresa se echó a correr jalando al muchacho ya que más plantas habían emergido rumbo a ellos; el tirón de Cashmere había terminado de romper la rama, de modo que ambos echaron a correr a toda velocidad, incluso saltando para ganar ventaja mientras que aquellas cosas, rastreras y amenazantes, se estiraban violentamente por el piso a toda la velocidad que le era posible. Ambos tributos, desesperados, continuaron su larga carrera, viendo a lo lejos los restos de las ramas que hacía un momento trataban de cortar Leo y Johanna. La chica del siete había cumplido lo que Leonardo le había encomendado y ahora ya estarían del otro lado.

A toda velocidad, Cashmere y Leonardo lograron cruzar los restos de las lianas y justo al hacerlo, las plantas que los perseguían se detuvieron, estirándose por completo como si hubieran llegado a su límite y comenzaron a retraerse de vuelta a su origen.

Agitados, los dos tributos, tirados en el piso, miraban como aquellas plantas se alejaban. Ambos se sonrieron muy aliviados. Aquello reforzaba la teoría del muchacho, de que cada horror tenía su zona y al parecer, aquella gran liana en el camino había sido dejada a propósito para dejarlos a merced de las enredaderas. El chico, aun cansado, se puso de pie, respirando con dificultad, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Habría querido descansar otro poco, pero no quería imaginar que otra trampa podría haber en esa lugar... trampa en la que bien podrían haber caído los otros.

—De... debemos buscar a los demás.

—Entendido... — Dijo la tigresa, poniéndose de pie. —Será mejor hallarlos antes de qué...

—¡Cashmere! ¡Cashmere, ayúdame!

Era una voz femenina, de alguien joven quizá. El rostro de la tigresa, al oír aquel grito, se descompuso por completo. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua y, pálida como nunca, se giró para buscar a su alrededor. Leo, sin entender qué ocurría, miraba alternativamente a su entorno y a su compañera.

—Cashmere... ¿Pero qué...?

—¡Cashmere!

—¡Marielle! — La tigresa salió corriendo a un costado del camino, pues era de donde provenían aquellos terribles gritos. Leonardo, alarmado, corrió tras ella, pues no pensaba dejarla sola. Suponía que Marielle debía ser alguien muy amado por Cashmere, pero... ¿Cómo había llegado a la arena?

Alcanzó a la tigeresa hasta un pequeño claro rodeado sólo de aquellos enormes y lisos árboles. Esta, más agitada que antes, con los ojos aun más abiertos y un rictus de angustia en el rostro, seguía rebuscando por el lugar con desesperación, tratando de encontrar algo que le indicara a donde ir, pero sin hallar nada que pudiera ayudarle. Se escucharon unos pasos detrás de ellos; ambos se giraron, encontrándose con Johanna, que venía seguida a lo lejos por Tyler.

—¡¿Y Beetee y Finnick?! — Preguntó Leonardo, alarmado.

—En el árbol, están bien. —Replicó la chica, agitada por la carrera.— Finnick despertó, no puede moverse mucho, pero está consciente. Como no llegaban dijo que él se quedaría con Beetee mientras nosotros los buscábamos, ¿qué hacen aquí?

—¡Tienen a Marielle! — Exclamó Cashmere, alterada, acercándose a ellos casi suplicante, esperando que pudieran ayudarle a averiguar que ocurría.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás segura?!

La tigresa asintió repetidas veces, aferrándose a los brazos de la muchacha y sin dejar de mirarla. Sus ojos se encontraban brillantes por las lágrimas de desesperación que amenazaban con brotar en cualquier momento.

—Eso no es posible, Cash, ellos no pueden...

—¡Cashmere!

—¡¿La oyes?! ¡¿La oyes?! ¡Es ella, es ella...! —Gritó reemprendiendo la carrera hacia donde se oía la voz. Johanna echó a correr tras ella, Leo, sin pensarlo, comenzó a seguirlas aunque ya le empezaban a llevar ventaja, pues la voz de Marielle había comenzado a proferir alaridos de verdadero dolor.

—¡Leo!

El chico se detuvo de golpe... Esa voz... ¿Acaso era Mickey?

—¡Ayúdanos, ayúdanos por favor! — Gritaba el niño con voz realmente angustiosa para luego soltar un alarido igual de doloroso que el de Marielle.

Leo, de pie en su lugar, se giró un poco, la dirección de donde provenían los gritos era otra diferente que la que habían tomado Johanna y Cashmere.

Pero no era posible, no podía ser Mickey, él no estaba... se suponía que él estaba con...

—¡No! ¡No!

—¡Donnie! — Gritó Leonardo, echando a correr hacia el lugar del que venían las voces. Los dientes le castañeteaban por el terror y su cuerpo temblaba por completo de sólo imaginar a sus pequeños hermanos en el Capitolio.

De pronto se detuvo. No... no podían ser ellos, ellos estaban en el distrito doce.

¿O no?

¿Qué tal si el plan de los rebeldes había sido descubierto? ¿y si Saki se había dado cuenta de lo que pensaban hacer y los había mandado traer para torturarlos por su culpa? Aun temblaba del horror de sólo imaginar a sus pequeños hermanitos en manos de los agentes de la paz, a merced de esos monstruos, destrozándolos por completo, castigándolos por algo que no habían hecho.

Los gritos de Mickey y Donnie continuaron de la forma más terrible y estremecedora posible, a esos se sumaron los de Abril, Magda, Haymitch...

...Y Cinna.

Apabullado por aquellos gritos; recordando la imagen de Cinna, molido a golpes por los agentes cuando él iba a ser lanzado a la arena e imaginando a sus hermanos sufriendo un igual destino, el chico se llevó las manos a los oídos, cayendo de rodillas, luchando entre la angustia y la razón, entre la cordura y la locura.

Se puso de pie, tambaleante. Correría el riesgo, si sus hermanos estaban ahí debía salvarlos. Dio un paso.

Y de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca que lo dejó aturdido, haciéndole caer de frente al piso. Azorado por el dolor y los gritos, logró girarse un poco.

Sólo para encontrar frente a él al señor Butler, mirándolo fijamente y con el hacha lista para atacar.


	13. El escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuera de mi camino
> 
> te has perdido con tu magia
> 
> fuera de mi camino
> 
> lo ves te has perdido con tu magia
> 
> estoy peleando mientras retrocedes
> 
> estoy disparando flechas al cielo.
> 
> Shooting arrows to the sky
> 
> by Santigold.

Capitulo XIII

Leonardo se encontraba confundido, aturdido. Veía frente a él al señor Butler, mirándolo fijamente. Era obvio que él lo había golpeado, pero no alcanzaba a entender...

...el... porqué...

Vagamente, el recuerdo de las entrevistas vino a su memoria. Tyler había dicho que se ofreció voluntario porque sólo así tendría la oportunidad de vengar a su hija, Tyrene. Caesar Flickerman le había dicho con mucha razón que Dominus, el tributo del distrito dos había sido quien la había matado, y Dominus había muerto a manos de la tortuga en esa ocasión. Sin embargo, Tyler decía que el que había provocado la muerte de su hija aun seguía ahí.

Y seguro se refería a él.

Pero es que... ¿Acaso Tyler le odiaba tanto? Desde que lo conoció, el hombre se había mantenido frío y distante con él, sin dirigirle la palabra y sin tratarle más que cuando era estrictamente necesario. ¿Acaso este era su fin? ¿tenerlo a su merced en el momento justo para dar cuenta de él y así vengar totalmente a Tyrene?

Leo no negaba que si no fuera por su culpa Tyrene seguiría viva, si él no hubiera ido a salvar a Belle en aquella ocasión, ella y Usagi no le habrían seguido, de modo que Tyrene habría estado lejos de la mira de Dominus... y quizá seguiría con vida.

No negaba que era su culpa, él sabía... ¡sentía que era su culpa! Y Tyler compartía la opinión, eso estaba claro. También consideraba que el hombre tenía derecho a desquitarse, a desahogar su furia en contra suya.

Pero no hoy, no por ahora, en estos momentos él se debía a la causa, su único fin era salir de la arena, unirse a la rebelión y librar a Panem del gobierno de Saki. Hasta que no lograra ese cometido, no podía permitirse el lujo de morir.

Por lo tanto, por ahora no podía dejar que el señor Butler se desquitara con él.

Debía levantarse, moverse... ¡las voces de sus hermanos seguían profiriendo terribles gritos de dolor y sufrimiento! Aquello le apabullaba, pero también le hacía luchar por ponerse de pie. Tenía que buscarlos, rescatarlos y volver con el grupo ¡salir todos juntos de ese maldito lugar!

Pero Tyler se había lanzado sobre él, clavando sus rodillas contra las piernas del muchacho cuando este empezó a forcejear. Los gritos de dolor de los chicos continuaban inundando el aire, renovando la desesperación de Leonardo, provocando que, aturdido aun por el golpe, luchara por quitarse a su captor de encima.

—¡Quédate quieto! — Soltó el hombre, exasperado. Presionó con sus rodillas sobre los muslos del chico provocándole un gran dolor, mientras que presionaba con su brazo derecho el izquierdo de Leo. Pero el chico seguía retorciéndose violentamente, loco por la desesperación que los gritos de sus hermanos y otros seres queridos le estaban provocando.

—¡Maldición! —Exclamó Tyler, molesto para luego propinarle un puñetazo en el rostro al chico aturdiéndolo aun más. La cabeza del muchacho cayó de lado sobre el césped, mareado y confuso.

De pronto un dolor punzante en el antebrazo derecho le hizo proferir un terrible grito, era como si le abrieran la piel con un fino y agudo filo, cortando sin misericordia el tejido de la piel y exponiendo su carne a la intemperie. El muchacho volvió a gritar al sentir los dedos del hombre hurgando en el interior de su músculo; unos pasos entre la maleza, acercándose a ellos, se escucharon de repente.

—¡Terminada! — Era la voz de Johanna; dura, seca y casi insensible. Leo no podía verla desde su posición, pues Tyler aun se hallaba sobre su cuerpo. —¡Pero, Brutus y Enobaria me vieron!

—¡Aquí está terminado ya! — Exclamó el hombre, quitándose de encima de Leo y agarrando el hacha por el mango, alejándose del chico a toda prisa, corriendo hacia Johanna. Ambos tomaron por otro camino, Leo pudo saberlo por sus pisadas, las cuales se perdían lejos de donde estaba él.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, había sentido de primera mano la fuerza del Vencedor del distrito siete, aquel capaz de cargar con Finnick Odair o un haz de leña verdaderamente pesado con total facilidad. El hombre le había golpeado con gran fuerza y... y le había abierto el brazo derecho, hurgando con sus dedos en su interior.

Pero... ¿Por qué? Y en especial, ¿por qué no lo mató si esa era su intención?

¿Y lo era?

Se incorporó aun aturdido. Como un lejano eco, la voz de sus hermanos y sus seres queridos seguían resonando por todo el lugar.

Aquello era extraño... muy extraño.

¿Por qué seguían gritando? Llevaban así varios minutos... aunque era un pensamiento frío, era demasiada resistencia la que estaban demostrando, ¿no?

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, tratando de poner sus ideas en orden, deseando que su cabeza dejara de dar vueltas. Los gritos seguían escuchándose.

A lo igual que un ruido extraño, algo que acompañaba a los gritos como un trasfondo que iba superponiéndose a las voces de su familia, era como si algo golpeteara repetida y ferozmente en el aire; como aplausos... no aplausos, como... ¡Aleteos!

El muchacho levantó la mirada de golpe, algo que lamentó casi de inmediato por el mareo y el dolor que aun sentía. Fue entonces que los vio, revoloteando sobre su cabeza, bajando cada vez más desde las altas copas de los árboles casi hasta donde él se encontraba. Algunas plumas negras caían ondeantes por el cielo hasta el piso, una cayó frente a él por lo que la tomó con su mano izquierda y la puso ante sus ojos.

Fue entonces que, dando saltos cual gato doméstico que jugara en un parque persiguiendo palomas, Cashmere apareció de repente, correteando a las aves negras que tontamente habían descendido aun más en su afán de llegar al muchacho. La tigresa logró atrapar a uno de los pájaros, clavándole las garras a través de su pecho, matándola de modo que lo arrojó hacia el chico. Leonardo tomó el cuerpo del ave.

—¿Qué...?

—Charlajos. — Dijo Cashmere con sequedad, quieta y erguida, mirando a los que aun revoloteaban por encima de sus cabezas.

Leo recordaba a esas aves. Splinter les había hablado de ellas una vez. Eran los pájaros mutos que el Capitolio había creado durante los días oscuros, diseñados para volar sobre los campamentos rebeldes, escuchando las conversaciones que en ellas se daban para luego volver a su base y repetir lo que habían oído, pues aquellos seres habían sido diseñados para imitar las voces humanas o de mutos.

Pero como los rebeldes les habían descubierto a la larga y agarrado el truco, empezaron a darles información falsa, haciendo caer a los ejércitos del Capitolio en muchas trampas. Al final el Capitolio quiso exterminar a las aves, ya carentes de utilidad, algunas huyeron y se mezclaron con las sinzontes hembras de los bosques, dando como resultado a los sinsajos.

—Son sólo sus voces... — Susurró la tigresa. —Quizá tomadas de las entrevistas... alteradas de algún modo... eso debe ser, ¿verdad? — Preguntó, aun algo insegura.

—Sí... eso fue. —Replicó Leo, poniéndose de pie al fin, seguro de que la teoría de Cashmere era acertada, y ahora que lo pensaba mejor tenía mucho peso, pues entre todas las voces que escuchó; la de Mickey, Donnie, Abril y los demás, faltó una, la de Rafael. Era obvio que para el Capitolio aquel hermano había muerto, no sabían que en verdad estaba vivo. Si lo hubiese escuchado entre las voces torturadas bien pudo haber caído en la cuenta de que la misión había fracasado, que los rebeldes habían sido capturados y... ¡Diablos! ¡¿Por qué se había dejado engañar tan fácil?! Era tan sencillo darse cuenta de que era una trampa; sus emociones, la tensión de los últimos días, todo eso había jugado en su contra.

Dio un paso, tambaleante, sintiendo aun que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Su brazo derecho escurría sangre desde la mitad del antebrazo, bajando por su mano y entre sus dedos. Miró a Cashmere, su brazo derecho tenía el mismo aspecto; recordó lo dicho por Johanna... ¿A qué se referiría con...?

De repente se escuchó un gran trueno, un estruendo que parecía partir el cielo como si alguien quisiera alcanzar desde lo alto la tierra y desgajarla. Ambos tributos se giraron hacia el lugar de donde provenía, alcanzando a ver como un gran relámpago caía de golpe sobre el árbol al que los otros se dirigían. Sin pensarlo, Leo y Cashmere emprendieron la carrera rumbo a aquel punto a toda velocidad; los dos sentían que algo malo iba a pasar y sus corazones latían con celeridad.

A pesar de haber recorrido aquel tramo en poco tiempo, el lapso les había parecido interminable, pues miles de tragedias pasaron por sus cabezas durante la carrera y temían encontrar una masacre, por lo que al llegar y encontrarse con Finnick, tirado boca abajo sobre el piso, inmóvil y a Beetee a unos pasos de él, boca arriba con rastros de quemaduras en las manos y el rostro los dejó helados. Cashmere corrió a ver a Finnick y Leo hizo lo propio con Beetee. Respiraba, lentamente, pero respiraba.

El sonido del cañón irrumpió de nuevo, provocando que la tigresa y la tortuga levantaran las miradas aun más nerviosos y tensos. Leo escuchó un quejido y al bajar la vista se encontró con Beetee; luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos e intentaba hablar.

—¡¿Qué... qué ocurrió?! ¡Beetee!

Pero al hombre le costaba articular las palabras, por lo que intentó mover el brazo y, con esfuerzo, logró señalar el árbol.

Hasta ese momento, Leo reparó en él. El gran árbol presentaba quemaduras, pero no se encontraba destruido. El chico recordó el rayo de hacía unos minutos, miró el piso y vio la punta del cable de Beetee atada al tridente de Finnick, el resto del cable se hallaba enredado entre los árboles y el carrete yacía cerca de las manos del tributo del cuatro.

¿Ese era el plan de Haymitch? ¿Acaso con eso pretendían... qué? Beetee seguía señalando el cable, el tridente y el árbol. Poco a poco, Leo comenzó a entenderlo.

Beetee quería que el rayo golpeara el cable, debía colocarlo lo más alto posible de ese lugar donde él ya sabía que golpearía el rayo. Finnick, al no hallarse en condiciones, fue el encargado de enredar el cable en aquellos aparentemente puntos estrátegicos y Beetee trató de lanzar la punta del mismo en el tridente lo más alto que le era posible, pero sin conseguirlo.

Nuevamente se escuchó un trueno. Leo miró al cielo, el destello que anunciaba al próximo relámpago brilló en el cielo. Miró a Beetee, se veía desesperado, era claro que no quería perder la oportunidad otra vez.

Dejando al hombre con cuidado en el suelo, el chico se levantó de inmediato, corrió hacia el tridente y le quitó el cable, enredándolo en la punta de una de las flechas de su carcaj.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —Exclamó Cashmere al ver que el muchacho tomaba su arco, la flecha y daba un salto hacia una rama cercana para luego saltar a otra superior aledaña y seguir así para ganar altura.

El rayo comenzó a descender sobre el árbol. En ese momento, Leo saltó en el aire, disparó la flecha y golpeó en el tronco, justo en el momento en que el relámpago ya descendía por él. El golpe contra la punta metálica de la flecha y el cable provocó una terrible explosión que lanzó al chico por el aire en una ola de chispas y fuego.

...

Justo en el momento en que Leonardo lanzaba la flecha y esta era golpeada por el relámpago, se dio un apagón en el distrito doce.

Al momento de quedarse a oscuras, Donnie, que se hallaba nervioso, pero disimulándolo lo mejor posible, sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar en casa, se puso de pie casi de un salto, tomando una linterna que tenía oculta en un costado del sillón. Con voz angustiosa, pero firme, la encendió e iluminó a su familia.

—¡Ya es hora!

En ese instante, Mickey, Abril y Magda se levantaron también y sacaron de escondites muy a la mano, otras linternas que habían ocultado con anterioridad, todo eso lo habían hecho aprovechando uno de los cortes de vigilancia creado con el dispositivo de Donnie.

Encendieron las linternas y salieron de la casa. Todo era oscuridad a su alrededor ya que el apagón había sido general, algo que de hecho solía pasar a menudo en el distrito. Un grupo de hombres equipados como ellos, se acercaban a paso veloz provenientes de una de las casas vacías en la misma aldea de los Vencedores. Al frente de ellos venían Rafael y Casey.

—¡Vamos, no hay mucho tiempo! — Gritó Casey, echando a correr hacia la entrada de la aldea seguido por los otros. Los Hamato y las O'neil estaban nerviosos; sabían por lo que Casey les había dicho a que podrían enfrentarse, por lo que el temor y la ansiedad les hacía sudar frío y sentir el corazón en la garganta la cual ya se hallaba reseca. Salieron de la aldea adentrándose al distrito hasta llegar al punto de encuentro previamente acordado con Darius y Purnia, quienes ya los esperaban alumbrándose también con linternas y sosteniendo un par de altavoces en las manos.

— Fueron los únicos que pudimos conseguir. — Murmuró la mujer con voz temblorosa, entregando uno de los aparatos a Casey.

—A ti te conocen más que a mí — Dijo, entregándoselo a Donatello.

—¡Todos salgan de sus casas, ahora! — Gritó el muchacho, al tomar el aparato para así comenzar a recorrer a toda velocidad la ruta que le correspondía, según como habían dividido el distrito en su plan. Mickey tomó el otro altavoz y comenzó a emular su hermano dirigiéndose a la suya mientras que las O'neil, Casey, Rafa y los otros se iban a las que les habían sido asignadas, golpeando puertas y gritando, apurando a la gente para que abandonaran sus casas.

Los habitantes del distrito se hallaban confusos. Estaban acostumbrados a los apagones, eso era habitual en aquel lugar donde la energía les era cortada cada que a los agentes de la paz les parecía correcto en pos de la disciplina o se daba una falla general o incluso cuando el gobierno no quería que vieran algo en específico, y dado lo que Leo acababa de hacer, aquel parecía ser el caso; también estaban acostumbrados a obedecer mandatos dictados por alto parlantes, aunque ambas cosas a la vez, apagón y órdenes era algo nuevo; si no hubieran escuchado la voz de Donnie y Mickey, a quienes conocían por obvias razones y cuyas voces sonaban a menudo por las entrevistas del Capitolio, quizá la gente o no hubiese salido o habrían tardado más en reaccionar.

El jefe de los agentes de la paz se encontraba aun más confundido. Intuía que el apagón se debía a lo hecho por Leonardo en la arena, pero escuchar las voces magnificadas por los aparatos más el escándalo del resto del grupo y los pobladores en las calles era algo nuevo e inesperado, por lo que hizo lo único que creyó correcto, enviar a los agentes a controlar a la población con arma en mano. Las tropas llegaron marchando por distintas direcciones y empezaron a gritar y a amenazar a la gente para que volvieran a sus casas entre empujones y a punta de cañón, logrando que aquello comenzara a convertirse en un caos.

—¡No! ¡Nadie debe volver, todos tenemos que salir de aquí! — Gritó exasperado Donnie al jefe de la tropa. Este, alterado, levantó el arma para disparar al muchacho, pero Donatello logró desarmar al agente con un rápido y sencillo movimiento, quedándose con ella y dejándolo,aterrado,en el piso.—¡No hay tiempo que perder, debemos salir de aquí ahora antes de qué...!

De repente un aerodeslizador apareció en el cielo con su suave y casi sútil sonido apoderándose del ambiente a la vez que sus luces parpadeantes iluminaban de manera intermitente el distrito.

—¡Corran! — Gritó el chico por el altavoz, guiando a la gente de modo que se encaminaran por la ruta que ellos habían planeado, lo más rápido que pudieran pero sin crear una estampida fuera de control. Los agentes, que intuían que no podía significar nada bueno la presencia de esa nave... Y de las otras que estaban arribando, se echaron a correr junto con ellos, siguiendo el camino que el muchacho les había marcado. Un extraño silbido se escuchó en el cielo seguido de repente por un potente golpe en el suelo y una terrible explosión.

Aquello arrancó varios gritos de desesperación. Donatello, vio como el destello naranja iluminaba a lo lejos una de las zonas del distrito doce, justamente la de la Veta. Esa es la que le habían asignado a Mickey, por lo que el temor se apoderó de él. Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo hacia allá para ver por sí mismo si su hermano y los amigos de la Veta se encontraban a salvo, pero no podía ya que eso iría contra todo lo que habían planeado y quizá no sólo pondría en peligro la misión, sino también la vida de su hermano y quizá la de toda su familia, por lo que, mordiéndose los labios, tuvo que aguantarse el miedo y la ansiedad para seguir, empeñándose en acabar pronto y así poder buscar a los suyos.

Más silbidos cortaban el aire y luego más detonaciones, mezclándose con los llantos y alaridos de dolor y terror. La gente se empujaba entre ellos derribándose por la desesperación, tropezándose por las prisas y el miedo, haciendo que la labor de los Hamato, las O'neil y los demás fuese aun más difícil ya que querían que avanzaran lo más rápido posible sin provocar una estampida y eso no era sencillo. Ellos habían hecho recorridos de práctica y se habían preparado para lo peor, pero para la gente del distrito todo eso les había tomado por sorpresa y eran víctimas del pánico. Algunas se quedaban estáticas, sin reaccionar, paradas en el medio del camino mirando como todo lo que conocían, aquello que, bien o mal, conformaba sus vidas, se reducía a cenizas mientras que las explosiones se daban repetidamente por toda la zona y el fuego consumía las casas; avanzando rápidamente, ahogando a todos con el humo, destrozándolo todo a su paso y provocando que aquello se convirtiera en un infierno de escombros ardiendo, gente desquiciada y olor a carne quemada.

Donatello les llevó hasta la alambrada que separaba al distrito doce del bosque. Ya ahí se hallaban algunos de los hombres de Casey, recibiendo a las personas y ayudándoles a pasar del otro lado, llevándolos hasta el área acordada en la parte más profunda del bosque y la cual habían señalado como fuera de peligro. Donnie no se quedaba en ese lugar; en cuanto contactaba a los aldeanos con los rebeldes, volvía sobre sus pasos para asistir a los rezagados, pero para esos momentos el distrito doce era equiparable al infierno. Cuadras enteras ardían en grandes llamas que alcanzaban varios metros de altura y cuyo humo parecía extenderse por encima de todo como una terrible y oscura cortina que daba al lugar un aspecto tétrico y desolador. Los aerodeslizadores no daban tregua, pues si bien podía decirse que el distrito ya había sido reducido a la nada, aun así no dejaban de bombardearlo, como si pretendieran no dejar ni las cenizas de lo que fuera el productor minero de Panem.

Donatello tuvo que atravesar corriendo por entre aquellas casas en llamas de donde manaba no sólo el aroma a carne quemada que inundaba los pulmones del muchacho trayéndole a la mente las terribles imágenes de la gente que no alcanzó a salir a tiempo, quizá por miedo o desconfianza y que había quedado atrapada a merced de los misiles del Capitolio, sino también gritos y lamentos de miedo y dolor. Cada vez que el chico escuchaba algo así, se detenía y buscaba entre los escombros algún resquicio por el cual colarse en la frágil estructura que amenazaba con caerle encima en cualquier segundo y sacaba como podía a todo aquel que encontraba, procurando ponerlos en el camino correcto al estar a salvo, apoyándose entre ellos si se encontraban lastimados. A veces no era necesario entrar a las casas incendiadas, pues habían algunos que quedaban heridos en las calles sin poder moverse. Era deber del muchacho cargar con esa persona y correr a toda prisa hasta la alambrada, dejarlo en manos seguras y seguir con la evacuación.

Igual que Donnie, el resto del grupo hacía lo propio. Quizá Magda no podía ser tan osada como Donnie o incluso Abril, que había entrado en una casucha cerca del quemador para sacar a un niño pequeño aunque le costara una fea quemada en el brazo izquierdo, pero la mujer hacía su parte guiando a los de su ruta y organizando a los que podía para asistirse entre ellos.

En los simulacros se habían fijado un tiempo límite para llevar a los pobladores al bosque, con unos cuantos minutos extras de tolerancia, razón por la cual cada uno de ellos llevaba un reloj colgado al cuello. La idea era que en menos de media hora toda la gente debía hallarse ya en el punto de reunión y ellos también. Al terminar el tiempo pactado, uno a uno fueron llegando al bosque con los últimos sobrevivientes que lograron rescatar. Magda y Abril fueron las primeras; en cuanto llegaron al notar su herida uno de los rebeldes se apresuró a curar a la pelirroja junto con el resto de los que requerían ayuda. Después de ellos llegaron Casey, uno de sus hombres y Rafael. La tortuga miró ansioso a los refugiados que temblaban de frío y miedo sentados sobre el césped y las rocas.

—¿Y Mickey y Donnie?

—Aún no llegan. — Replicó Magda con voz trémula, pues si bien se había mantenido firme durante la evacuación, ahora que se encontraban en el bosque sentía como el miedo y la adrenalina estremecían su cuerpo por completo con un ligero temblor. Aquella respuesta fue como un latigazo para Rafael quien se hallaba totalmente preocupado por sus dos hermanitos. Bien que mal, tanto él como Leonardo ya se hallaban acostumbrados a este tipo de situaciones; tanto la arena como la insurgencia en el distrito trece y sus correspondientes misiones los habían aclimatado a ambos para desenvolverse bajo presión, en especial si te están disparando... Pero ¿sus dos pequeños hermanitos? Obviamente tenían el mismo entrenamiento que ellos por parte de su padre, incluso el extra que Leo les había dado antes de la gira, pero no tenían experiencia de campo, jamás habían enfrentado nada parecido antes. Miró hacia la alambrada con temor y angustia; decidido, comenzó a andar hacia ella.

—Espera, ¿qué piensas hacer? — Le detuvo Casey del brazo.

—Voy a buscarlos.

—¡No puedes! ¡Recuerda el plan, debemos esperar aquí!

—¡No puedo quedarme aquí con los brazos cruzados cuando quizá ellos...!

—¡Donnie! —Gritó Abril, levantándose de donde le hacían las curaciones a su brazo para correr pasando entre Rafa y Casey quienes se giraron también hacia esa dirección. Donatello venía de la alambrada, llevaba a una niña en sus brazos y los padres de esta caminaban a su lado, sosteniéndose entre ellos. Abril se detuvo frente al chico, sonriendo ampliamente, seguida de Rafa, Casey y Magda quienes asistieron a los refugiados llevándolos con el resto.

—¿Están todos aquí? —Preguntó el muchacho, mirándolos a todos alternativamente.

—¡Mickey aún no llega! —Replicó Rafael, un poco más aliviado al ver a su hermano, pero aún angustiado por la ausencia del menor. Ambos chicos se miraron unos segundos para luego asentir al mismo tiempo y dar media vuelta juntos, comenzando a andar.

—¡¿Qué están haciendo?! — Soltó Casey, siguiéndolos.

—¿Qué no es obvio? — Replicó Donnie sin dejar de caminar rumbo a la zona de la alambrada por la cual podrían llegar a la Veta.

—¡No deben hacerlo! ¡Hay que apegarnos al plan! ¡Sí se van podrían estar arriesgando a esta gente en vano, podrían estar arriesgándose en vano!

—¡No importa!

—¡¿Que no importa?! ¡Pero la gente... ustedes...!

—¡A la gente no le va a pasar nada! — Replicó Donnie.

—¡Pero ustedes...!

—¡Entiende, Casey, no vamos a quedarnos aquí tan tranquilos mientras nuestro hermano está desaparecido!

—¡Mickey! — Gritó esta vez Magda. Al oírla, los chicos se giraron encontrándose que, a lo lejos, el chico seguido por la gente de la Veta llegaba por la vía indicada, llevando sobre su espalda a Sae la grasienta quien parecía tener un pie lastimado. Los Hamato, Casey y las O'neil se acercaron a ellos corriendo junto con otros de los rebeldes del trece que se apresuraron en asistir a los refugiados a la vez que tomaban a Sae y la llevaban también para ser curada. Rafael y Donatello comenzaron a revisar a MiguelÁngel, sobre todo cuando este comenzó a llorar de manera desconsolada.

—Lo siento... no quería tardar tanto, pero es que... una de esas cosas cayó sobre la ruta... quemó a muchos... ¡no pude salvarlos a todos! — Decía el niño entre sollozos para romper en un llanto desgarrador. Donnie, conmovido, acarició la cabeza de su hermanito; iba a abrazarlo, pero no tuvo oportunidad pues Rafa se le adelantó tomando del brazo al pequeño y jalándolo hacia sí, para rodearlo con ambos brazos, estrechándolo con fuerza.

—Tranquilo, Mickey, yo tampoco pude sacarlos a todos. — Confesó Donatello con amargura.— Yo perdí algunos en la vereda... varias casas en llamas les cayeron encima... apenas pudimos llegar.

—¡Pero fue horrible! ¡Los gritos... no pude ayudarlos y yo...! — Insistió MiguelÁngel. Donnie se unió al abrazo, estrechando a sus dos hermanos en sus brazos.

—Lo hiciste bien, Mickey, también tú Donnie, todos. Hicimos lo posible y conseguimos salvar a la mayoría.— Dijo Rafael.—Duele no haberlos salvado a todos, pero habría sido peor, no lo olviden; su esfuerzo le dio una segunda oportunidad a esas personas, ¿está claro? Recuerdenlo siempre.

Los dos chicos asintieron, agradecidos por las palabras de su hermano, pero incapaces de poder hablar de nuevo. Se reunieron con el resto de la gente, esperando a que se diera la siguiente fase del plan y ser llevados al distrito trece.

...

Al momento que la flecha y el cable tocaron el árbol y este fue golpeado por el rayo, la energía de este recorrió la aparentemente sencilla trampa que Beetee había armado con la asistencia de Finnick.

Esto provocó que ciertos puntos estratégicos cercanos al campo de fuerza estallaran, haciendo que este cayera en pedazos dejando la arena en contacto con el exterior. Leonardo, de espaldas sobre el piso de aquella jungla artificial, miraba, debatiéndose entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, como los trozos de paneles que conformaban el domo que les impedía salir de ese lugar, caían quemados a su alrededor. Deseaba levantarse para esquivarlos, para proteger a Finnick, a Beetee y a Cashmere quitándolos del medio, pero ya no tenía fuerzas. El golpe del estallido había sido muy fuerte y el impacto contra el piso, al haber sido sin control alguno, había sido duro; además se hallaba agotado, con el antebrazo aun sangrando y la vista nublada por el humo que ahora lo invadía todo.

Sin embargo hubo algo que lo alarmó, algo que provocó que intentara incorporarse para intentar pelear o mínimo huir con sus amigos.

Un aerodeslizador descendía lenta y cuidadosamente sobre ellos. El chico pensó de inmediato que debía ser un grupo de agentes enviado por Plutarch Heavensbee o peor aun, por Saki para detenerlos y quizá ejecutarlos en televisión nacional. No permitiría eso, no pensaba morir, pero si ocurría no dejaría que sus hermanos llegasen a verlo. Clavó una rodilla en el piso y apoyando todo su peso en esa pierna hizo el esfuerzo supremo, consiguiendo ponerse de pie. Tambaleante, se encaminó hacia Beetee y trató de arrastrarlo, pero era difícil, el peso muerto del hombre le complicaba la tarea y no sólo tenía que salvarlo a él, sino también a Finnick y a Cashmere que había sido golpeada por restos de los paneles. Vio con horror como de la nave emergía la garra metálica que usaban para llevarse los cuerpos de los tributos caídos y sin miramientos, le atrapaba sin que él pudiera esquivarla.

Luchó por escabullirse, por liberarse y volver por sus amigos, pero era en balde. La garra le aferraba con fuerzas que a él ya no le quedaban. El dolor de las heridas y de las quemaduras, pues cuando el rayo estalló alcanzó a quemarse un poco el rostro y las manos; más el estrés que estaba experimentando le pasaron factura, provocando que se desmayara en ese momento.

La cabeza le dolía terriblemente y aún sentía el cuerpo pesado cuando poco a poco volvió en sí. sus ojos tardaban en enfocar, por lo que no lograba distinguir donde estaba ni quien se hallaba con él, sólo distinguía que el lugar donde se hallaba era gris y muy oscuro, aunque frente a él había una extraña silueta, parecía de un muto con algo alargado en la cabeza. Esa persona, al notar que despertaba y que intentaba incorporarse, le detuvo suavemente con las manos, las cuales parecían recubiertas de un suave y algo familiar pelaje.

Sus ojos seguían luchando por enfocar. Pronto aquella cosa alargada en la cabeza de aquel muto comenzó a tomar forma, de modo que pudo reconocer el par de largas orejas blancas que coronaban aquella figura. Extrañado, casi esperanzado, alcanzó a susurrar.

—¿U...Usagi?

—Me da gusto verte de nuevo, Hamato-san.

Aquella voz dulce y apasible, el acento tan marcado, la silueta familiar que lo había engañado... Leonardo se frotó los ojos de manera insistente, tratando así de aclarar su vista; fue entonces que pudo ver con claridad aquel rostro noble de sonrisa amable.

—¡Miyamoto-san! — Exclamó el muchacho con alegría. Sus ojos volvieron a nublarse, pero esta vez no sólo por la debilidad que sentía, sino por las lágrimas de alegría que se agolpaban en ellos. Sin pensarlo un momento, el chico se abalanzó hacia el anciano conejo quien lo abrazó con fuerza, permitiendo que el muchacho se desahogara entre sus brazos, pues Leonardo había comenzado a llorar.

—Creí... creí que nunca lo volvería a ver...

—Es todo gracias a ti. — Susurro el conejo. —A ti y a tu hermano, tú le pediste que me sacara del distrito siete, tengo ya algún tiempo viviendo con los rebeldes.

Leo le sonrió, reparando por fin en la vestimenta del señor Miyamoto. Usaba un mono gris con bolsillos en el pecho y zapatos negros y algo viejos, pero colgando de su cintura iba la vaina y el mango que delataba la presencia de una katana samurai. Fue cuando cayó en la cuenta; aquellos mensajes de los paracaídas, los grabados en perfecto japonés a diferencia del mensaje final; habían sido escritos por el señor Miyamoto, debió adivinarlo. El chico sonrió feliz; debía agradecerle a Rafael en cuanto lo viera por mantener su promesa.

—¿Ya despertó el "bello durmiente"? — Aquella era la aguardentosa voz de Haymitch, quien entraba en aquel compartimento seguido por dos personas que jamás creyó ver ahí en ese momento. Uno de ellos era Tyler Butler, que aún iba ataviado con los restos de la ropa de la arena y el otro era Plutarch Heavensbee, el Vigilante en jefe quien iba ataviado con un traje elegante y sencillo que contrastaba totalmente con el aspecto de los otros y de la nave.

Leonardo miró a su mentor, al señor Miyamoto y a los otros dos sin comprender nada. Haymitch al notarlo soltó una larga risotada.

—Deja que te explique todo. ¿Recuerdas que te mencioné que teníamos aliados en el Capitolio? Bien, uno de ellos es él, Plutarch Heavensbee. Tomó el lugar que dejó Seneca Crane para así poder coordinar el plan de escape.

—¿Entonces... entonces usted estuvo de nuestro lado todo el tiempo? ¿Pero por qué?

— Porque vivir en el Capitolio, nacer "privilegiado" no significa que te haga indiferente ante la situación que vive Panem. —Replicó Plutarch con serenidad.— No soy solo yo, muchos otros Capitalinos sienten el mismo odio por el presidente Saki, tú lo sabes, Cinna era uno de los nuestros.

La mención del estilista, pero en especial, en tiempo pasado, caló hondo en el corazón del muchacho. El señor Miyamoto, al notarlo, rodeó sus hombros con su brazo algo que el chico agradeció con una breve sonrisa. Leo miró a Tyler, aun extrañado.

—Pero... usted... no entiendo, creí...

—¿Que te odiaba? Sí, todos nos creímos eso.— Le interrumpió Haymitch. Tyler esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Fue cuestión de estrategia, era para poder estar cerca de ti sin que los no allegados tuvieran sospechas.

Leo lo miró aun más extrañado.

—Pero... en la arena... en la entrevista, usted dijo que quería vengar la... la muerte de su hija, que el causante seguía ahí afuera.

—Y así es, el causante de la muerte de Tyrenne sigue ahí afuera y ese es Saki, continúa con el poder de hacerle esto a muchas otras personas más y no pienso permitir que eso siga ocurriendo.— Dijo con encono y el ceño fruncido; empezó a negar con la cabeza levemente.— No ahora que la gente está despertando y está dispuesta a luchar... Al ver como reaccionaba la gente contigo, con tus acciones, al saber por medio de mis contactos lo que pasaba en los distritos en tu nombre... supe que era el momento, ¡debía unirme de manera activa y luchar! Por eso me ofrecí voluntario, para entrar en la arena. Johanna y yo acordamos entrar ahí y protegerte con nuestras vidas además de cumplir la misión que nos encomendaron.

—Mi brazo —Susurro el chico. Tyler asintió.

—Debíamos quitarte el rastreador, así cuando te sacaran de la arena no podrían ubicarte; hicimos lo mismo con Cashmere. El de Beetee y el de Finnick estalló cuando recibieron la primera descarga al intentar destruir el campo de fuerza.

Leonardo miro a su alrededor, reparando en otras camas que se hallaban en la habitación. Cashmere, Finnick y Beetee se encontraban en ellas. El chico volvió a mirar de nuevo para luego ver a Haymitch y los demás.

—¿Donde está Johanna?

—La capturaron. —Contestó Tyler. —Junto con Enobaria. Estaba peleando con ella justo cuando el campo estalló; el aerodeslizador de los Vigilantes las alcanzó antes que el de los rebeldes. Yo peleaba con Brutus... lo maté, cuando todo ocurrió; traté de salvar a Johanna, pero llegué tarde, no pude...

—Ella sabía el riesgo que corría al aceptar esto. —Dijo secamente Plutarch. Leonardo le miró alarmado.

—¡Pero no podemos dejarla ahí! ¡La matarán!

—Es un precio que hay que pagar por...

—¡Al diablo el precio! ¡Debemos rescatarla!

Tyler miraba al chico, al tiempo que en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Me da gusto saber que no me he equivocado contigo, muchacho. Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza, mirándolo agradecido.

—Igual conmigo. — Añadió el señor Miyamoto. Leo le sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Esperen, esperen, alto! — Interrumpió Plutarch. — Recuerden que no se mandan solos, aun tenemos una misión que cumplir, debemos entregarlo vivo al distrito trece, la revolución no puede empezar sin el Sinsajo y este no puede comenzar una campaña como esa sin el permiso de Coin.

—¡¿Qué?! — Soltaron Haymitch y Leo al unísono.

—Yo no le pertenezco a nadie.— Siseó el chico, molesto.

—Pues eso tendrás que resolverlo con la presidenta del distrito trece. Ella ha brindado los recursos para esta misión de rescate y la de la gente del distrito doce, así que por ahora no tienes otra opción que la de rendirle cuentas a ella.

El chico se mordió los labios. Iba a protestar por aquello de "rendir cuentas", pero lo otro que dijo Plutarch lo nubló todo por completo.

—¿El rescate de la gente del doce? ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

—Saki lo destruyó. — Susurró Haymitch con pesadumbre.

Leonardo quedó totalmente horrorizado.


End file.
